Et si Bella n'avait pas sauté de la falaise
by Neodine
Summary: Pile ou face.Qu'en serait-il si Bella n'avait pas sauté de la falaise? Si Alice n'avait pas rappliqué,et si Edward n'avait pas eu recours aux Volturi? Lisez-moi pour le savoir...
1. Promesses

**Résumé :** Bella s'apprête à sauter de la falaise pour se délecter de la voix de son amour perdu. Cependant, au dernier moment, elle est rattrapée in extremis. Avec cette histoire, je vous propose une alternative, une autre fin que celle de Stéphenie Meyer. Ici, Alice ne revient pas en catastrophe à Forks, et Edward ne se résigne pas à aller trouver les Volturri. Bella va connaître une autre possibilité de vie, avec un autre décor loin de Forks, loin de tous ses souvenirs et de ses espoirs. Alors les deux amoureux transis ne se retrouveront plus ? Faites-moi confiance et laissez-vous bercer par les mots…

**Avertissement :** L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriétaire de Stephenie Meyer. Seules Lily et Orline sont issues de ma propre imagination. Certaines scènes ne conviennent pas aux mineurs de moins de 13 ans.

Promesse

_Vacances d'avril…_

__ Non ! Bella !_

Je pouvais presque me représenter son visage tordu sous la colère, j'entendais distinctement ses avertissements et mises en garde contre mon projet démentiel et stupide. Sa colère me parvenait clairement, tant ses intonations virulentes que suppliantes. Un délice extrême pour moi, qui ne pouvait le faire revivre autrement. Dans ces rares instants, aussi stupides que téméraires, je le sentais de nouveau près de moi, _il_ était enfin à mes côtés, et rien qu'à moi. Un flot de souvenirs m'inonda, je _le_ percevais, retrouvais l'éclat de ses yeux qui me foudroyaient, sa mâchoire qui se crispait sous l'impulsion de sa fureur, ses pommettes saillantes, qui tressaillaient à chaque mot hurlé.

_ Crie-moi dessus autant qu'il te plaira, ça m'est bien égal du moment que je peux t'entendre je serai prête à tout ! Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Le vent, soufflant plus fortement qu'à l'instant d'avant, m'emmêla les cheveux qui revenaient sur mon visage en me fouettant violemment. Je pouvais sentir l'écume de la mer propulsée par les rochers. Quelques cailloux tombèrent dans le vide vertigineux au moment où mes pieds se rapprochaient dangereusement du précipice. Toutefois, malgré la peur qui me sciait le ventre à cause du vide vertigineux, le spectacle était imprenable. Juste sous moi, la falaise tombait à pic, aucune anfractuosité ne dépassait de cette roche grise recouverte d'une mousse verte par endroit, ne laissant qu'une surface lisse contre laquelle l'écume remontait.

La mer s'étendait à perte de vue, encadrée par une muraille de roches, qui formait un arc de cercle autour de cette masse marine mouvante. Je relevai la tête pour admirer une dernière fois ce paysage inhospitalier, ces pentes colossales qui s'élevaient juste au-dessus de moi tout en me menaçant. Finalement, il ne m'avait fallu que peu de temps pour atteindre cette hauteur, déjà impressionnante pour l'exploit que je comptais accomplir. Après avoir laissé ma voiture sur le bas côté, je m'étais infiltrée à travers les bois, me faufilant entre les ronces et évitant le plus possible de me prendre les pieds dans les racines. Le trajet devenait de plus en plus ardu, à mesure que j'avançai, le sol s'élevait, je dus bientôt évoluer à quatre pates, m'aidant de mes mains pour escalader ce chemin toujours plus abrupt.

Soudain, les arbres se firent moins nombreux et la lumière plus vive. Puis, le bruit des vagues s'entrechoquant me parvint nettement. Alors, je franchis rapidement les derniers mètres qui me séparaient de la lumière et débouchai sur une petite plateforme verdoyante donnant sur l'océan. Le sol était humide, libérant des gerbes d'eau sous chacun de mes pas, mouillant au passage mes tennis en toile. Seulement trois mètres plus loin, le terrain disparaissait dans le vide sous forme de pointe.

Je devais reconnaître que la hauteur de cette falaise était déconcertante, surtout pour ce que je souhaitais y faire. Toutefois, je n'allais pas m'élancer de la hauteur prévue, en tout cas pas du même endroit d'où sautaient Sam et les autres. Et puis, si Jake m'avait promis qu'on sauterait un jour de cette falaise, cela devait être sans risque. Du coup, je restais persuadée que je n'en mourrai pas, je sortirai de l'eau sans doute transie par le froid, mais avec la joie de _l_'avoir à nouveau entendu.

J'écartai mes bras perpendiculairement à mon corps, prête à me laisser glisser le long de l'escarpement. J'hasardai tout de même un regard en contrebas, où les vagues venaient se fracasser contre la paroi rocheuse du promontoire sur lequel je me trouvais, à plus d'une dizaine de mètres de hauteur. Malgré l'angoisse qui faisait palpiter mon cœur, je ne voulais pas renoncer à mon saut de l'ange. Cela faisait des semaines que je n'avais pas pu entendre _sa_ voix, et je ne tenais plus en place.

__ BELLA ! Souviens-toi de ta promesse !_

A ce moment-là, elle se fit plus ferme et plus dure, le plaisir s'infiltra dans tout mon corps, parvenant même à panser le trou béant de mon cœur. Au diable ma promesse ! Avait-il tenu la sienne ? Celle de rester auprès de moi tant que c'était mon désir. Non ! Alors peut m'importait de revenir sur la mienne, nous étions quitte à présent.

Je fis quelques pas de plus, pour que mes pieds soient au plus près du gouffre, et m'inclinai vers la masse bleue de la mer en dessous de moi. Le ténor se mit à gémir et hurler en même temps, me priant de ne pas sauter, alors se fut avec le sourire que je m'effondrai du précipice.

_ Aussi stupide et téméraire que je puisse ! Sur ce mon corps se pencha dangereusement…

Tout d'un coup, et même plus tôt que je ne l'aurais imaginé, je me sentis propulser sur le côté, certainement à cause de la puissance du vent, et je vins percuter avec force un revêtement ferme. Bizarrement, je ne ressentis pas la morsure du froid m'assaillir, ni l'eau m'envelopper. Bien au contraire, j'avais l'impression d'être recouverte d'une camisole chauffante.

Alors, j'ouvris les yeux et ce que je vis me laissa pantoise. Ce que j'avais pris pour une couverture, n'était autre que les bras de Jacob, qui m'enlaçaient fermement. Finalement, je n'avais pas pu sauter, il m'avait rattrapé juste à temps.

_ Mince ! Pensai-je.

Sa tête était enfouie dans mes cheveux et il me serrait fortement contre lui. Je tentai de remuer, mais en vain, il me tenait trop bien pour que je puisse bouger ne serais-ce qu'un membre. Qu'allait-il penser de mon acte ? Qu'allait-il croire ?

Soudain, s'apercevant de mes tentatives infructueuses pour me mouvoir, Jacob releva la tête, faisant vriller ses yeux dans les miens. Alors, je vis des larmes couler le long de ses joues. A la vue de sa tristesse je m'en voulus de lui causer autant de soucis. Je n'étais qu'un monstre, un être égoïste qui ne pensait qu'à son petit plaisir personnel, sans tenir compte des sentiments de mon entourage. Je méritai son mépris, mais au lieu de me rejeter, il colla son front au mien sans quitter un seul instant mon regard.

_ Ne refait plus jamais ça ! Qu'importe ce que tu ressens, qu'importe le mal dont tu souffres, jure-moi de ne plus attenter à ta vie.

À ce moment là, ses larmes redoublèrent, ses mains se déplacèrent sur mes bras, me tenant par les épaules. Devant une telle détresse, j'éclatai en sanglots, baissant le regard, honteuse.

_ Je désirais juste _l_'entendre encore une fois. Je ne voulais en aucun cas mettre fin à mes jours, seulement apaiser ma blessure grâce… Grâce au son de _sa_ voix, de… De son _ténor_. Répondis-je en m'étranglant à moitié.

_ De quoi parles-tu Bella ? De qui ?

Son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Jacob était complètement ahurit et surprit, n'ayant pas dû saisir l'ampleur des dégâts, du moins pas jusqu'à ce point. À cette heure, il devait sûrement me considérer comme une folle à lier, cette seule pensée me gênait et je fus prise de tremblements violents.

_ Oh, Bella calme-toi s'il te plaît, je ne te laisserai jamais ! Moi je ne t'abandonnerai pas, et je t'aiderai à apaiser tes douleurs, à panser tes blessures. Donne-moi seulement l'opportunité et je pourrai te rendre heureuse, je te le promets. Essaye de me faire confiance !

Il ne me quittait pas des yeux, et son expression était à la fois sincère et grave. Je me mis alors à hurler la triste vérité sur mon cas :

_ Je ne suis qu'une coquille vide Jake ! Un trou énorme a envahi ma poitrine, mon cœur se meurt et de mes blessures coulent un sang froid et terne. Que pourrais-je t'offrir ? Je relevai les yeux les plongeant dans les siens, et restais étendue, lasse de ce que j'étais devenue, une pitoyable créature.

_ Je ne te demande rien en retour, ton sourire et ta joie de vivre seront pour moi ma seule consolation. Je désire seulement ton bonheur, laisse-moi t'aider, tenter d'y parvenir. Ton cœur a beau être ravagé par le chagrin et la douleur, il continu de battre, il te faudra vivre avec cette cicatrice indélébile, alors peut-être guérira-t-elle un jour. Si tu me le permets, j'essayerai de te rendre la vie plus douce, faire diminuer la douleur et que tu te sentes bien.

Après ses mots, il caressa mon visage de ses deux énormes mains, pour que nos yeux ne se quittent plus. Alors, je vis le déluge de sentiments qui passaient au travers. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je perçus tout au fond de moi, les pulsations de mon cœur qui s'accéléraient, ma gorge se noua et je sentis comme des papillons dans mon ventre.

Cet instant sembla s'éterniser, comme suspendu dans l'air, le temps lui-même était arrêté. La vigueur des prunelles de Jake brisaient petit à petit les dernières barrières que je m'étais imposée. Puis, il rapprocha doucement son visage du mien, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma joue et même entendre les battements de son cœur. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, puis descendit le long de ma joue, pour atterrir sur mes lèvres, délicatement d'abord, puis plus fougueusement à mesure que mon corps se collait au sien. Il plaqua sa main sur le bas de mon dos, m'attirant ainsi plus près de lui, toujours plus près, pour ne faire plus qu'un. Je m'agrippai avidement à son cou et collai ma bouche de façon plus intense, en m'accrochant à ses cheveux.

Il n'y avait aucune retenue, la chaleur de son haleine titillait mes narines, et je pouvais laisser libre cours à mes envies et à ma fougue jusque là bridées. Jacob m'allongea délicatement sur le sol avant de me faire rouler sur le côté, se retrouvant ainsi au-dessus de moi. Sa bouche fourrageant dans mon cou, puis remontant automatiquement sur mes lèvres, qui ne désiraient plus qu'une seule chose : la douceur des siennes. Mes mains s'accrochèrent derrière sa nuque pour le retenir à jamais, pour qu'il ne m'abandonne pas.

A bout de souffle, Jacob releva la tête et me sourit, ce qui me fit chavirer. En voyant mon trouble et mes joues rosir sous le désir, il rigola et me couva de son regard plein d'amour. Néanmoins, une fois les premières ardeurs du baiser passées, un étrange sentiment s'empara de moi, je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer, ni quel mot choisir pour le matérialiser, toutefois, j'avais la sensation d'une certaine culpabilité. Un sentiment qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, après tout c'est _lui_ qui m'avait quitté, ne devrais-je pas l'oublier définitivement ? Ne serais-ce que pour mon entourage et le bien de ma santé mentale.

Aussitôt, je sus que je ne pourrai jamais effacer ni ce visage, ni l'affection que je lui portais depuis toujours. Mon cœur pourrait-il se fendre en deux ? Pouvoir accepter l'amour de Jacob tout en restant fidèle aux sentiments que j'éprouvais encore pour _lui_. En serai-je capable ? Peut-être finira-t-il par s'éclipser au fil du temps ? J'essayais alors de m'en persuader naïvement, en sachant pertinemment que ce qui me liait à _lui_ était bien plus fort qu'un simple premier amour d'adolescente.

Dorénavant, je voulais réellement m'en sortir. Il n'était plus question de survivre mais de profiter de ma vie, de ma famille, de mes amis et de Jacob, qui était mon protecteur. Je priais pour réussir à l'aimer autant que lui m'aimait, du moins je me suppliais d'y parvenir.

_Il_ choisit ce moment précis pour se matérialiser de nouveau à travers mon imagination. Ses traits n'étaient plus tendus comme tout à l'heure, _il_ semblait grave mais calme. Je vis _ses_ lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement et entendis ce qu'il me murmurait :

__ Sois heureuse._

Puis, comme une vague disparait dans l'océan, ma vision s'effaça progressivement, ne devenant plus qu'un point à l'horizon. En même temps qu'_il_ s'éloignait de moi, mes sentiments se disloquèrent. _Il_ me reprenait mes promesses d'amour éternel et achevait ainsi notre idylle passionnée.

Mon cœur, revenu à la vie, se contracta devant cette fin, comme une page que l'on tourne. Me poussait-_il_ à aller de l'avant et laisser mon passé derrière moi ? Ma souffrance s'arrêterait-elle ainsi ? Avais-je sa bénédiction ? Cela me paraissait simple, si simple, trop simple…

Jacob se redressa, tout en me gardant fermement dans ses bras, sans me lâcher une seconde des yeux, et me ramena chez lui. Étrangement, sur le chemin, je m'imaginais un éventuel futur avec lui, notre quotidien fait de moments voluptueux, de désaccords, de contacts fougueux et sans retenue. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux en dehors de celui qui m'avait laissé pour d'autres aventures. D'ailleurs, je n'avais depuis lors jamais imaginé mes lendemains en tant qu'humaine sans _lui_, cette seule pensée me fit tressaillir et je m'empressai de la chasser pour me concentrer que sur un seul objectif : mon rétablissement émotionnel. J'étais persuadée que Jacob serait la personne la mieux habilitée pour réussir dans cette tâche ardue.


	2. Dilemme

Dilemme

_Deux mois plus tard… _

La vie avait repris son cours normal, laissant une certaine routine s'installer tranquillement, ce qui, bizarrement ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, à quelques détails près. Ma vie était rythmée entre d'une part le lycée, avec mes révisions pour les examens de fin d'année et d'autre part, mes week-ends à La Push, en compagnie de Jacob et de ses amis.

Néanmoins, certains aspects de ce quotidien me rendaient anxieuse et quelque peu mal à l'aise, en particulier mes liens avec Jacob. En effet, il comptait toujours tenir sa promesse, celle de me rendre plus vivante et me guérir de ma blessure. J'appréciais réellement sa présence, il était mon rayon de soleil et j'étais consciente du bien qu'il me procurait jamais je n'aurai pu faire face sans son sourire plein de vie à mes côtés. Cependant, la tournure que notre relation avait prise me rendait soucieuse. Certes, grâce à lui le trou dans ma poitrine s'était résorbé, laissant une cicatrice rougit par la souffrance des derniers mois, mais qui s'estompait. Désormais, je parvenais à me souvenir des bons moments sans voir resurgir la bête tapie dans l'ombre, prête à lacérer ce qui restait de mon cœur. Mais, malgré les efforts de Jacob, _il _restait présent dans la moindre de mes pensées. Mon compagnon ne pouvait rivaliser avec les sentiments que j'éprouvais encore, et dont je ne pouvais révéler la perpétuelle existence. Pourtant, je restais persuadée qu'il les connaissait, ce qui me donnait l'air encore plus misérable et pathétique.

Le bonheur était à porté de main, tous les éléments étaient réunis pour faire de ma vie un environnement heureux et paisible. Pourtant, inconsciemment, je lui tournais le dos et je ne faisais que simuler devant tout le monde.

Charlie était soulagé de ma subite « guérison » et remerciait intérieurement Jacob de me rendre à nouveau souriante et joyeuse. Renée aussi semblait moins inquiète, me pressant pour rencontrer ce nouvel ami qui avait, sois disant, accomplit de vrais miracles. Mes professeurs, quant-à eux, étaient ravis de mes résultats, et même optimistes pour l'obtention d'une bourse d'étude, ce qui me permettrait de rejoindre une des meilleures facultés de la « Ivy League ». Dorénavant, j'étais une fille à loup, Billy m'accueillait comme chaque samedi, avec son sourire généreux et son air amusé, rien n'aurait pu le satisfaire davantage. Même le problème Victoria semblait avoir été résolu. Depuis qu'elle avait été pourchassée par une meute de loups, bien décidés à en faire de la charpie, elle ne laissait plus aucune empreinte d'elle dans les environs. A croire qu'une force extérieure me poussait enfin vers la félicité et ne voulait en aucun cas l'endiguer. Et enfin, Jacob, qui m'avait accepté telle que j'étais, c'est-à-dire une coquille vide, une âme tourmentée par un passé, des souvenirs, dont le corps était déchiré, démembré par des sentiments lointains, créant en moi une plaie béante d'où s'écoulait des larmes noires se répandant dans ton mon être. J'avais renoncé à toutes ces entreprises périlleuses, ainsi je dus également me résoudre à ne plus entendre _son ténor, _et ce,pour que ma santé mentale retrouve son équilibre, et pour le bien-être de mes proches, surtout celui de Jacob.

Toutes les conditions étaient présentes pour que ma vie soit paradis sur terre, mais je restais à l'écart, loin d'elle. Néanmoins, je réussissais à jouer la comédie, d'une manière admirable qui m'en étonnait moi-même. En fait, il s'agissait plus d'une simulation, j'étais devenue une mystificatrice pour le bien des miens. Attention, cela ne voulait dire en rien que mes sentiments envers Jacob n'étaient pas réels, je l'aimais véritablement, il était ma bouffée d'oxygène et la source de mon rire. J'aurai pu l'aimer davantage, si… Si je n'avais jamais croisé le chemin des Cu… _Il _restait trop présent dans mon esprit pour que je puisse repartir de zéro, pour faire table rase du passé.

Toutefois, je n'étais pas dupe de mes propres sentiments : jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un autant que… Que mon « ex », appellation préférée de Jacob. Et malgré ma joie d'être avec ce dernier, je savais que nous n'espérions pas la même chose pour l'autre. C'est ce qui était le plus difficile pour moi à accepter : ma trahison envers lui, que je considérais toujours comme un ami proche voire même exclusif, mais qui ne pouvait espérer acquérir, en aucun cas, un rôle plus intime. Nos étreintes ne me gênaient pas, bien au contraire, elles me rassuraient et me procuraient le plus grand bien, mais ses lèvres passionnées me culpabilisaient. Je n'étais pas encore prête pour me lancer dans une nouvelle aventure sentimentale, du moins j'essayais de m'en persuader. Mon cœur refusait de laisser la moindre parcelle, en dehors d'une amitié sincère et profonde, à celui qui ne désirait que mon bien et mon bonheur. Parfois, il me semblait que cet organe était mort ou partit avec _lui_, et parfois c'était comme si mon quota de sentiments avait été épuisé, ne me laissant comme émotion qu'un amour non consommable.

Le pire de tout, était que Jake s'en accommodait, ne me faisant aucune remarque, ne me forçant à aucun acte romantique ou passionné. A chacune de mes vaines tentatives, pour lui expliquer le triste constat de ce que je ressentais à son égard, il me répondait calmement que cela lui suffisait amplement, ne réclamant seulement de moi que ma présence à ses côtés. Alors, je le guettais, lui et ses réactions face à mon comportement, m'attendant à le voir déguerpir, mais il restait sans défaillir. De surcroît, il était évident que l'imprégnation n'avait toujours pas eu lieu entre nous deux, ce qui signifiait que je n'étais pas la bonne. Alors, j'espérais secrètement qu'il s'entiche d'une fille plus simple et surtout plus amoureuse. Lui, tenait plusieurs discours qui l'arrangeait en partie, et surtout qui lui permettaient de se voiler la face !

_ Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais dit que ce phénomène était automatique ! Et de toute façon il n'y a que toi que j'aime ! S'empourprait-il.

_ Oui comme quand Sam était avec Leah, avant qu'il ne rencontre Emily, lui répliquai-je acide, ce que je regrettais immédiatement.

Faire du mal à Jacob ne m'enthousiasmait guère, mais je voulais lui ouvrir les yeux.

_ Si nous ne sommes pas encore imprégnés c'est sans doute à cause de ton ex ! Dans un monde normal, nous serions déjà inséparables ! C'est sans doute le phénomène « Cullen » qui a dû retarder notre… Je piquai un fard devant son coup bas et lui crachai les premières paroles qui me vinrent en tête.

_ Dans un monde normal ce que tu es n'existerais pas ! Tu serais un simple gamin de 16 ans avec le physique qui va avec, et donc très loin de me plaire ! Je voulais protester davantage, mais son sourire me désarçonna, mettant fin à notre dispute.

_ Humm… Donc mon physique te plaît… ! Son affirmation m'exaspéra, surtout en abhorrant son sourire auquel je ne savais résister.

_ Ce que tu peux être lourd Jake, franchement un vrai narcissique ! Il m'attrapa rapidement avant que nous roulions par terre, sur le parquet froid du salon.

Ce sujet devint très vite tabou, à cause de son emportement et de mon entêtement, aucun de nous deux voulant céder face à l'autre. Alors, nous restions dans une sorte de _statu quo_, chacun apportant l'indispensable à l'autre : lui pouvant donner libre cour à ses sentiments, et moi me permettant de penser à autre chose ou plus précisément, à oublier une personne en particulier. Car les bras de Jacob avaient le don de me faire tout oublier, et ce, durant un laps de temps salvateur.

Néanmoins, ne nous tardions jamais pour trouver un nouveau sujet de discorde. Et ces derniers jours il concernait ma prochaine orientation, et surtout ce que j'envisageai après le lycée. Il pensait que je choisirai l'université de Seattle, d'une renommée moins prestigieuse que celle que j'espérais, certes, mais beaucoup plus proche de lui. Alors que mes professeurs envisageaient Dartmouth, pour les plus insouciants ou les plus fous peut-être, Harvard voire même une faculté européenne comme la Sorbonne.

Mon père, à la simple mention de Harvard ou Dartmouth était aux anges, il ne pouvait espérer meilleur choix pour mes études. Ainsi, il était devenu très enthousiaste pour ces deux options plutôt que pour Seattle. J'étais confrontée à un réel dilemme, mon éloignement permettrait sans doute à Jacob d'ouvrir les yeux sur notre relation ambiguë et à sens unique, mais d'un autre côté comment ferais-je sans lui ? Arriverai-je à quitter Forks et tirer un trait définitif sur mes souvenirs ?

J'avais dû me rendre à l'évidence, j'étais toujours dans l'attente d'un signe, d'un contact avec _lui _ou d'un membre de sa famille. Ce vain espoir perdait en crédibilité à chaque jour qui passait, pourtant je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'abandonner complètement. Et puis, à côté de cela Renée me vantait les mérites de la faculté de Jacksonville, espérant par ce vil stratagème me récupérer. Ma convalescence ne l'ayant pas totalement rassurée, elle préférait me surveiller de près plutôt que d'aller à la pêche aux nouvelles auprès de mon père, si peu avide en détails.

J'étais donc face à un problème de taille, tout en sachant que cette fois-ci je ne pourrais pas satisfaire les envies de tout le monde, et cela me tourmentais. Une personne indépendante à mon histoire et à mon environnement m'aurait très simplement répliqué de faire ce que je voulais le plus, malheureusement j'avais tellement pris l'habitude de contenter tout le monde que j'en avais oublié de réfléchir en fonction de mes propres envies.

Mais c'était sans savoir, ce qui allait se passer et sans tenir compte du hasard qui allait décider pour moi encore une fois…

Lorsqu'une lettre d'une des universités de la « Ivy League » arriva dans ma boîte aux lettres, m'acceptant dès le mois d'août avec une bourse d'étude qui plus est, j'y vis là un signe du destin et renvoya les papiers confirmant ma présence dans quelques semaines.


	3. Raisons et sentiments

Raisons et sentiments

_Septembre, dans la tête d'un vampire… _

Voilà où m'avait conduis mon odorat : au milieu d'une luxuriante pelouse, parfaitement entretenue. La belle affaire ! Ne sachant pas trop quoi en penser, je me mis à observer les alentours, et au premier quoi d'œil, je me rendis compte que je connaissais ce lieu.

En effet, ses petites allées gravillonnées, partant ensuite en étoile, qui faisaient face à un édifice en brique rouge m'étaient familier. J'avais déjà vu l'architecture de ce bâtiment classique aux formes géométriques, surmonté d'un clocher blanc dont le pic s'érigeait fièrement vers les cieux. Même la porte d'entrée, aux dimensions remarquables par rapport au reste, avec ses colonnes grecques flanquées de chaque côté, et son fronton triangulaire, appartenait à un passé lointain. Et ces arbres, encadrant toujours cette pelouse, avait connu une autre époque.

Cette bibliothèque, cette pelouse, ces petits chemins de graviers, ne m'étaient pas inconnus… Mes pieds étaient déjà venus ici, il y a quelques années de cela… Soudain, des souvenirs remontèrent jusqu'à moi, des souvenirs de plusieurs décennies enfouis au plus profond de moi-même, recouvert sous une couche de choses plus récentes. Après cinquante longues années, je me retrouvai là où j'étais auparavant, mon ancienne université…

Debout face à cette bâtisse, vieille de plus de trois siècles, je comprenais l'ampleur de mon idiotie. Dès mon départ de Forks, je n'avais eu de répit de traquer Victoria, il fallait que je la réduise à néant pour qu'elle ne puisse plus représenter une quelconque menace envers celle que j'avais laissée derrière moi. Cette course poursuite m'avait conduit à travers les États-Unis, même jusqu'au Mexique, m'obligeant à me calfeutrer dans un grenier lugubre, attendant le coucher du soleil pour reprendre la chasse et retrouver sa trace jusque là perdue. Car, plus je m'approchais d'elle, plus elle s'éloignait, et dès que le piège se refermait, elle s'échappait _in extremis_.

Sur le moment, je ne saisis pas la nature de tous ses déplacements, je pensais naïvement qu'elle cherchait à me semer, en m'emmenant dans des pays où le soleil rayonne et ne se couche que tardivement, pour ralentir ma progression. Alors, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un autre subterfuge dont l'ampleur m'échappait encore.

Je me retrouvais dans le New Hampshire, complètement dans le nord-est des États-Unis sur le campus de l'université de Dartmouth à Hanover, à contempler le gazon d'un vert luxuriant et les lumières s'échappant de la bibliothèque Banker qui me faisait face.

_ La garce ! Elle m'a bien eut !

Pour moi, il était évident que je me trouvais dans la mauvaise direction, qu'il s'agissait d'un canular monté de toutes pièces par Victoria, qui devait à l'heure actuelle, faire route vers Forks.

Que me restait-il à faire ? Poursuivre ma proie ou demander à l'un des miens de s'en occuper ? Cette décision me coûtait énormément, car je _lui_ avais juré que je ne reviendrai plus, ni moi, ni aucun des membres de ma famille. Cependant, je ne pouvais tolérer l'idée que l'on touche à un seul de ses cheveux. Et puis, si je m'élançais à la suite du monstre, si je retournai à Forks, comment parviendrai-je à trouver le courage de repartir ? Réussirai-je à rester dans l'ombre, et ne pas l'approcher ? Ne pas vouloir connaître ses préoccupations, ne pas savoir si elle prononçait encore mon prénom dans ses rêves, ne pas pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras et respirer son odeur. En serai-je seulement capable ?

Pire, si ses lèvres souriaient à un autre, si ses doigts fouillaient dans une tignasse différente et si ses joues s'empourpreraient à la vue d'un garçon. Alors, comment ferais-je pour oublier ces images ? Pour tenir bon, sans m'imposer ? Je lui avais promis un avenir plus tranquille et plus sûr, je ne pouvais débarquer dans sa vie après une si longue absence. De toute façon, elle avait dû m'oublier. Cette seule pensée aurait pu m'arracher un flot de larmes, si tant est que cela fusse possible.

Malgré mon départ, elle hantait toujours mes pensées. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'oublier, car ma vie lui appartenait. Malheureusement, ma condition rendait tout bonheur impossible et dangereusement mortel pour _elle_. Alors, son souvenir demeurait gravé dans chaque partie de mes pensées, de mon cœur et sur chaque parcelle de mon corps. Tout mon être la réclamait, tel un toxicomane attendant son injection en période de sevrage. La comparaison est sans doute de mauvais goût, mais tel était le cas. Je ne vivais plus, ne côtoyais aucun membre de mon espèce, si ce n'est Victoria que je voulais voir anéantie à jamais. Les miens ne me reconnaissaient plus, Esmé s'inquiétait et Carlisle ne parvenait plus à me rendre confiance en moi. Par conséquent, j'avais donc renoncé à tout contact, pour ne pas leur imposer mon malheur. Seule Alice, restait au courant de chacune de mes avancées dans la traque de mon ennemie et surtout sur mon état mental, via ses visions.

Et aujourd'hui, je me retrouvais face un choix cornélien. En effet, si je voulais sauver celle pour qui je ne me saurais jamais autant battu, il allait falloir la revoir de nouveau. A moins que, je ne confie cette tâche à l'un des miens, tout en gardant l'anonymat. Alice remplirait toutes les conditions mais, je doutais qu'elle puisse garder ses distances très longtemps avec _elle_. Jasper refuserait par précaution, tandis que Rosalie refuserait tout de go, prétextant que cela ne la concernait pas. Ainsi, il me restait plus qu'Emmet, il serait heureux du combat et sans chercher à _la_ revoir. Toutefois, pourrais-je rester tranquillement éloigné du combat alors que je la savais potentiellement exposée ? Surtout quand on connaissait son indéniable attirance pour le danger. Un an après mon départ, je regretter de ne pas avoir de nouvelles d'elle, de ne pouvoir être là pour la protéger.

Alors que je réfléchissais aux milles et une solution, mon portable vibra dans la poche intérieure de mon manteau. Avant même d'avoir décroché, je connaissais l'identité de mon interlocutrice, très certainement une jeune personne qui avait vu ce que je m'apprêtais à faire et désirais être de la partie, je décrochai déjà vaincu.

_ Tu as faux sur toute la ligne mon cher grand frère ! Son timbre de voix m'avait cruellement manqué, il résonnait tel un carillon.

_ Je suis ravi de t'entendre Alice, les nouvelles sont-elles bonnes ? Aussitôt le doute qui s'était installé s'évapora au son de sa voix.

Inconsciemment je savais qu'elle aurait la bonne réponse. Facile quand on connaissait l'avenir comme elle ! J'étais épuisé de réfléchir pour faire concorder ce que me disait ma raison et mes sentiments. Tant pis, je laisserai la volonté d'Alice décider pour moi, alors je porterai secours à la détentrice de mon cœur, tout en dissimulant ma présence.

_ Tout dépend le point de vue que l'on adopte. En ce qui concerne le mien, je dirai que cela ne peut pas aller mieux que maintenant ! Tu as de la chance j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles et seulement une mauvaise. Laquelle veux-tu écouter en premier ? me répondit-elle gaiement, je pouvais aisément l'imaginer sauter partout.

_ Dans ce cas là, commence par une bonne nouvelle, pour enchaîner sur la pire et garder la meilleure des trois pour la fin.

J'essayais de mettre de la bonne humeur dans mes paroles pour qu'elle me révèle la vérité sans détour.

_ Alors soit ! Commençons par une bonne ! Victoria ne se dirige pas vers Forks, elle est à Hanover, tout comme toi.

Cette réponse me désarçonna, je perdis le fil de mes réflexions et toutes mes théories disparurent d'un coup. Victoria sur un campus… Je ne percevais pas le rapport, à moins que ce ne soit pour assouvir sa soif, mais je trouvais sa stratégie périlleuse. Devoir chasser dans un endroit remplie de monde n'est pas un moyen des plus discrets. Alice ne me questionna pas sur mon silence et poursuivit sur le même ton enjoué.

_ La mauvaise, est qu'elle prépare une embuscade à ton encontre, mais elle change tellement d'idées que je n'arrive pas à cerner réellement son but. Par conséquent, tu vas avoir besoin d'aide et le plus tôt sera le mieux. J'interrompis le fil de ses paroles, n'ayant pas saisi leur sens.

_ Attends un peu Alice, tu as vu Victoria préparer un piège ici ? Sur le campus ? Dans quel but ? Souhaite-t-elle me voir défendre toute une colonie d'étudiants ? A moins qu'elle ait décidé de les transformer en vampires pour s'en faire une armée de néophytes ? Tes visions se brouillent !

J'étais désarçonné, je voulais décortiquer les visions qu'avaient eut Alice pour en comprendre l'ampleur et la signification mais, elle était trop loin de moi pour que ses visions m'apparaissent clairement.

_ Oh ! J'avais vu juste alors, tu ne l'as pas encore senti ! Sa voix se radoucit.

Bien évidemment que j'avais sentit cette folle furieuse de vampire.

_ Toutefois, certaines de tes analyses ne sont pas fausses. Effectivement elle a pensé à se constituer une armée de jeunes vampires pour nous tenir à l'écart, mais le but ultime de la manœuvre reste l'accomplissement de sa vengeance, rajouta-t-elle à mon intention.

_ Mais pourquoi ici ? Et puis j'ai flairé Victoria, pour qui me prends-tu ! Alice tu me barbes avec tes visions ! Soit plus claire s'il te plaît ou je mets un terme à cette conversation ! Lui lançai-je sèchement.

L'impression d'être un pantin désarticulé m'apparut, je ne saisissais plus les sous-entendus de ma sœur, et son flot de nouvelles me laissait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. N'ayant pas l'habitude de poser des questions pour connaître le fond des pensées des gens, je perdais rapidement mon calme quand mes interlocuteurs tournaient en rond. Ainsi la patience n'était pas mon fort.

_ Puisque tu le prends sur ce ton, débrouille-toi tout seul comme un grand, Edward Cullen ! Me cracha-t-elle à travers le cellulaire.

_ Alice…

_ Et ne t'en fais pas pour Victoria, nous arrivons ! A mon avis tu auras besoin d'un coup de main !

_ Alice, laisse-moi te…

_ Ne me remercie pas surtout ! Sa voix se stoppa nette et elle raccrocha.

Ces derniers temps, j'étais à fleur de peau et ne supportais aucun sarcasme ni cynisme. J'étais resté plusieurs mois sans côtoyer la moindre espèce vivante et je commençais à me transformer en vieux bourru asocial. Alice en avait fait les frais aujourd'hui, je me détestais davantage. Je n'avais pas vu les miens depuis trop longtemps et, au fond, ils me manquaient cruellement. Trop longtemps isolé, je devais changer mon mode de vie si je ne voulais pas me transformer en ermite reclus dans une grotte.

Puis, revenant au plus urgent, je respirai de façon insistante pour retrouver la trace de mon ennemie. Je me devais de l'arrêter, avant qu'elle ne transforme la moitié de ces étudiants en monstres.

Alors que je flairais le moindre souffle que le vent m'apportait, je sentis une odeur qui me fit frémir de la tête aux pieds. J'aurai pu reconnaître ce parfum entre mille autres, cette senteur fleurie et sucrée : comme de la lavande et du freesia. Un bref instant je restais interdit. C'était la première fois depuis des mois que son odeur me parvenait de façon si nette, si précise, qu'elle aurait pu se tenir à quelques pas de moi. M'autorisant ce que je m'étais pourtant fortement défendu, je fermais les yeux pour profiter de cet arôme dont je m'étais privé un an auparavant. Mon cerveau était en effervescence, plus aucune de mes résolutions ne passaient, mon désir et mes pulsions avaient pris le contrôle de mon corps et de mes pensées.

Mes souvenirs rejaillirent avec une précision incroyable. Notre journée dans la clairière, mes nuits sur le rocking chair à la couver du regard, ses joues qui s'empourpraient, ses lèvres délicates et douces. Comme si mon corps n'était pas suffisamment agité, mes oreilles perçurent jusqu'au timbre de sa voix mélodieuse et discrète, les paroles restant incompréhensibles, je ne me concentrai sur la tonalité. Bien que ma raison, tentant de me persuader de mettre un terme à ses rappels, je prenais un mâlin plaisir à emporter avec moi tout ce qui se présentait. Je savais pertinemment quel en serait le prix à payer, mais à ce moment précis tout m'était égal, je pouvais respirer sa fragrance personnelle et entendre les notes de sa voix, un cadeau aussi agréable que douloureux mais, auquel on ne peut résister. Je savais que ma poitrine allait de nouveau se consumer de l'intérieur, que la bête allait resurgir de sa tanière pour lacérer ce qui restait de mon cœur et de mes sentiments. Alors tout en sachant la douleur qui m'attendait une fois ces hallucinations terminées, j'en profitais pour que la souffrance en vaille la peine !

Un bruissement de gravier me parvint sur ma gauche et mit un terme à mes apparitions, un étudiant marchait droit vers moi mais, sans m'avoir réellement remarqué pour autant. Automatiquement, je scannais sa mémoire pour connaître ses intentions, mais je fus sidéré par ce qu'il pensait : il _la_ voyait !

Comment un étudiant lambda, au teint mâte, au physique de surfer californien pouvait s'imaginer et se représenter celle pour qui j'aurai fait n'importe quoi, allant même jusqu'à la quitter comme gage de sa vie. Le surfer me frôla de son épaule massive au moment où nous nous croisâmes, un bref pardon effleura à peine le bout de ses lèvres, et il continua son chemin droit devant moi oubliant les sentiers banalisés pour marcher sur la pelouse. Après plusieurs mètres, je compris qu'il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque où un groupe d'étudiants venaient d'en sortir. J'étais prêt à lui sauter dessus pour lui faire avouer qui était cette fille pour lui, où l'avait-il vu, pourquoi hantait-elle toutes ses pensées ? Ma colère était à son paroxysme, mes muscles se bandèrent sous la pression et mes poings étaient si serrés que leurs jointures craquèrent. Il fallait que je me calme, sinon le surfer allait passer un sale moment, je tentai de respirer à nouveau, mais le venin coulait à flots dans ma bouche et le long de ma gorge. Au moment où je repris une bouffée d'air, une odeur me frappa violemment, celui de son sang à _elle_. Contrairement à son odeur corporelle, son sang ne réussit pas à me calmer, je tremblais, un séisme n'aurait pu être plus violent que moi en ce moment face à tous ses étudiants !

Son rire retentit dans mes ténèbres, puis sa voix de nouveau, ses bienfaits eurent le don d'apaiser la colère que le surfer m'avait insufflé, mes mains se détendirent et mes muscles se décrispèrent. Mon combat avec moi-même pris fin et je pus retrouver ma lucidité et ma raison. Malheureusement, ce répit fut de courte durée, puisque c'était au tour de mes yeux de se jouer de moi. A quelques mètres de moi, _elle_ était là assise sur les marches du grand bâtiment, des livres dans les bras et ce surfer juste à côté d'elle. Mon esprit me jouait-il encore un tour, mais je compris finalement que mes hallucinations n'en étaient pas. Si je n'avais pas été aussi fort, je me serai écroulé.

La phrase d'Alice me revint en tête, et je compris sa signification, elle m'avait appelé pour me dire que Bella se trouvait elle aussi à Dartmouth, la meilleure nouvelle des trois qu'elle voulait m'annoncer. Ce qui expliquait sa bonne humeur et sa décision de me rejoindre pour m'aider à affronter Victoria. Je soupçonnais plus une envie de la revoir, que de venir pour anéantir un vampire. Alice me ressemblait tant, elle non plus n'avait pas réussit à l'oublier…

Après une année d'absence qui s'était traduit par la souffrance et le regain des souvenirs, je pouvais la contempler de nouveau, mon cœur - s'il n'était mort - aurait pu exploser devant une telle vision. Seule une soixantaine de mètres nous séparaient. Mon ahurissement devait sans doute se lire sur mon visage tant j'étais étonné que nos chemin se croisent de nouveau sur cette pelouse. Enfin, uniquement le mien puisqu'elle n'était pas conscience de ma présence.

J'étais heureux qu'elle ait suivi mes conseils et qu'elle se retrouve dans l'une des huit meilleures universités américaines, et qu'elle puisse sourire, vivre sans secret, normalement en sécurité. Tout ce que j'avais voulu pour elle, même si, dans ce tableau idyllique je n'y étais plus, le revers de la médaille, sa vie sans moi dans les parages pour lui rappeler que je resterais le même alors qu'elle vieillirait. Pendant ses douze derniers mois, j'avais imaginé ce scénario des retrouvailles plusieurs fois, changeant le décor, le temps, mais le résultat me paraissait bien terne et fade par rapport à ce que je vivais à ce moment précis. Une petite brise vient souffler dans ses cheveux me rapportant de plein fouet son parfum, celui de ses cheveux, de sa peau, de son corps. Mes muscles se bandèrent de nouveau, ma langue baignait dans le venin et mon cœur se serra à ce souvenir à la fois doux et cruel.

Pendant le laps de temps que je passais à l'observais, j'avais l'impression que ma conscience était sortie de mon cerveau, qu'elle était devenue un être à part entière, tentant de me ramener sur terre et à mes promesses. Mais je n'écoutais plus que moi, enfin mes envies, je la contemplais, son visage, m'imaginais ses doigts s'enroulant autour d'une mèche de mes cheveux, ses lèvres s'étirant à chacun de ses sourires, et ses joues rosirent sous l'embarras. Pendant, ses longues semaines et mois, mon amour pour elle n'avait en rien perdu de son intensité et de sa valeur, mais qu'en est-il pour elle ? Elle qui avait cru à mes mensonges en septembre dernier, qui n'avait pas cherché à me retenir, pensait-elle encore à moi ? En ce qui me concernait, je ne pouvais pas me lasser d'elle !

Ma curiosité fut la plus forte, et je me déplaçai sur le côté, à l'abri d'un arbre qui m'offrit pénombre et anonymat pour épier leurs faits et gestes, notamment ceux du surfer en pleine discussion avec _elle._

_ Alors ma belle, qu'as-tu prévue pour combler le long et misérable week-end qui vient ? Le surfer à la chevelure dorée s'était penché vers Bella, il ne manquait pas d'audace c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, il reprit sur une petite boutade qui ne fit rire que lui : Oh laisse-moi deviner, tu espères passer la soirée avec moi, devant un dîner aux chandelles mais, tu ne sais pas comment me le demander, et surtout tu as peur que je refuse. Sois tranquille pour toi je ferai ce qu'il faut poupée ! Son rire aurait pu faire trembler la terre. Cependant, Bella semblait rester de glace face aux assauts du blond californien, sans aucun doute il n'était pas son type d'homme ! Tout même elle répondit à ses insinuations avec le même sarcasme qui me faisait tant rire il y a des mois de ça.

_ Oh Sean, maintenant je connaissais le prénom de mon nouvel adversaire, décidemment partout où elle allait il y avait toujours un Mike Newton pour lui tenir compagnie, quoique celui-ci était plus entreprenant. Vraiment ta proposition me… Me laisse pantoise, je préfère passer mon samedi soir en compagnie de Jack l'éventreur plutôt que t'entendre parler à chacun de tes muscles ! Tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour de Bella rire de bon cœur, l'apollon fut touché en plein cœur, fâché il partit dans la nuit.

Bella ne faisait apparemment plus dans la diplomatie. Je ne reconnaissais pas ces traits moqueurs. Et oui les humains changent, leurs traits se modifient et leur caractère aussi. Ces cheveux étaient plus longs lui tombant jusqu'au milieu du dos. Curieux de constater d'autres changements je l'analysais sous toutes les coutures. Je la trouvais amaigrie, ses joues étaient désormais plus creusées et sa mâchoire plus saillante du coup. Toutefois, ce qui me choqua le plus était l'absence de lueur dans son regard, il était vide… Autrefois, seuls ses yeux pouvaient me permettre de capter ses mensonges et ses secrets, aujourd'hui ils n'exprimaient plus rien. Cette constatation me fit trembler comme si je fixais une morte.

Alors que Sean s'en allait vexait comme il ne l'avait jamais été, une fille s'approcha de Bella. Elle était très grande, certainement 1m80 au moins ! Toutefois, ce qui retint le plus mon attention fut son regard, plus particulièrement ses yeux… On aurait pu littéralement plonger dedans, tellement leur couleur rappelait celle de la mer, d'une transparence éblouissante. En s'asseyant elle donna une petit claque dans le dos de Bella qui se retourna brusquement vers elle.

_ Ah Lily c'est toi ! Lui répondis Bella en souriant.

Lily… Un prénom simple mais gracieux comme elle. Elle portait un imper rouge sur un jean à moitié déchiré qui s'avachissait sur une paire de converse élimait avec le temps. Ses longs cheveux noirs, avaient été noués rapidement derrière sa nuque, et sa frange trop longue lui barrait le front, cachant en partie son visage. Cependant, elle remuait tellement que je pus l'observais dans les moindres détails. Elle avait un visage ovale, une ossature bien prononcée le tout sur un teint hâlé. Sa bouche paraissait immense mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle rigolait tout le temps et ses pommettes rebondissaient à chacun de ses rires. Alors que j'étais là, à la scruter, un autre visage s'interposa sur le sien, celui d'une ancienne personne de Forks :

Jacob Black.

_ Un peu de sérieux jeune fille, on n'éconduit pas un surfer de cette trempe ! Savez-vous que vous avez déclenché la colère des dieux petite impertinente ! D'un seul coup, les deux filles partirent dans un fou rire, qui m'envahit et me paralysait tout à la fois, car celui de Bella sonnait faux.

_ J'espère qu'il aura compris une fois pour toute. Je n'aime pas être agressive et méchante, mais il m'exaspère depuis le début du semestre, maintenant il va me laisser tranquille ! Je reconnaissais sa façon de repousser tous les prétendants qui ne lui convenait pas.

_ Plus sérieusement, que comptes-tu faire ce week-end ? Et ne me rétorque pas ton excuse pitoyable de la dernière fois, car j'ai vérifié ton agenda, et tu as tout bouclé jusqu'au semestre prochain au moins ! Lily était désormais bien droite et pointait son doigt dans la direction de Bella, telle une mise en garde.

_ Désolée je ne suis pas un boute-en-train comme certaines ! Franchement ma compagnie est sans intérêt ! Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu as une sortie au programme pour samedi prochain, ne culpabilise pas, je trouvais de l'occupation. Et puis, M. Morisson m'a donné toute une liste de livres à étudier pour alimenter mes dissertations. Soit Bella était devenue une experte dans l'art du mensonge, ce dont j'en doutais, soit elle ne souhaitait pas s'amuser avec ses amis.

_ Alors que dirais-tu d'un cinéma entre filles, quelques-unes tout au plus. Nous n'avons qu'à opter pour le dernier Burton, pas de scènes romantiques, que des enfants lancés dans un parcours du combattant avec en prime le beau Johnny Depp dans le rôle du chocolatier déluré Willy Vonka. Alors qu'en dis-tu ? Sa voix s'était radoucie et se transformait plus en prière qu'en une proposition de sortie.

Depuis quand fallait-il supplier Bella pour la sortir ? En scrutant les pensées de son amie je voyais un nombre impressionnant de faux bond, de refus catégoriques et surtout de soirées passées seule dans sa chambre ou à la bibliothèque.

_ J'y réfléchirai et je te tiens au courant d'accord ? répondit Bella en se levant, la conversation devait prendre un tournant qui semblait ne pas lui convenir, elle remit son sac à dos sur une épaule, et entama une tentative de départ.

_ J'attendrais ta réponse miss casanière ! Lily était lasse de s'acharner contre son amie, elle laissait tomber une fois de plus. Ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout était de savoir si son état léthargique était de nature, ou si un évènement extérieur en était la cause. Cette pensée me fit frémir, serai-je le coupable ? Mon départ lui aurait-il fait perdre toute joie de vivre, tout espoir de bonheur ? Je devais être trop égocentrique pour penser que je pouvais être le responsable de son manque d'entrain. Même si mon bonheur était resté auprès d'elle, il ne pouvait pas aller de même pour elle, les humains tournaient vite la page sur les choses qui leur sont désagréables.

Bella salua ses amis et se dirigea vers l'ouest du campus, certainement pour rejoindre sa chambre universitaire. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, j'en profitai pour respirer à pleins poumons son parfum qui marquait chaque centimètre parcourus, je restais dans l'ombre pour que je puisse faire le plein de souvenirs d'elle. Je m'efforçais d'avancer dans la pénombre tout en continuant de l'épier jusqu'à ce qu'elle regagne sa résidence, prenant même des rues parallèles pour éviter de me faire remarquer.

Une fois les bâtiments administratifs et principaux dépassaient, Bella entra dans un immense parc bordé par une multitude de résidences et de fraternités diverses. Ce coin de verdure était immense, offrant une végétation dense et luxuriante. Je fus scandalisé de la voir traverser tranquillement dans cette obscurité, alors que n'importe qui de mal attentionné aurait pu surgir d'un bosquet ou de derrière un arbre. N'importe qui aurait pu la suivre, pire la prendre en traque comme… comme moi. Cette observation me perturba aussi je la repoussais vivement loin de mon cerveau, je n'étais pas un pervers !

Malgré que le ciel soit couvert, la lune nous offrait quelques pâles lueurs venant éclairer les pas de Bella, jusqu'à la dernière maison.

La résidence était la plus petite de toutes celles qui bordaient le parc, mais elle n'en perdait pas en caractère cependant. Elle s'érigeait fièrement dans une architecture géorgienne, avec ses colonnades romaines ornées de chapiteaux, son fronton triangulaire le tout parfaitement symétrique. La maison se fondait parfaitement dans son décor ambiant, grâce au revêtement blanc et à ses volets verts. D'ailleurs, elle était entourée de petits arbustes et recouvertes de lierre.

Elle bifurqua pour emprunter la petite allée dallée, et grimpa les quelques marches, et alors qu'elle se trouvait sur le perron, elle se retourna doucement et regarda dans ma direction. Je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce, même si j'étais persuadé qu'à une telle distance j'étais invisible pour elle. Pourtant, inconsciemment, j'espérais la voir se mettre à courir vers moi. Elle resta un long moment à scruter les ténèbres et mon subconscient à prier pour qu'elle me visse, mais elle tourna les talons et disparut derrière la lourde porte verte en bois massif.

A ce moment précis, j'aurais donné tout ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde, ma vie, mon immortalité ou ma force, pour connaître le fond de ses pensées. Qu'avait-elle ressentie pour stopper net son élan et se mettre à observer l'obscurité ? Pourquoi ne parvenais-je pas à percer les méandres de son cerveau ? Cette constatation eut le don d'envoyer valser toutes les promesses, toutes les recommandations que ma raison avait établit, et c'est en courant que je me précipitais à la rejoindre attendant que le sommeil l'emporte pour l'écouter dormir, ces rêves m'apprendraient toutes les choses que son cerveau refusait de me laisser entendre. Certes ma démarche n'était pas du tout raisonnable, mais j'avais besoin de savoir.


	4. Apparition

Apparition

_Le même soir… _

En passant devant la concierge de la résidence, je n'oubliai pas de la saluer, au risque de connaître de fâcheux incidents. En effet, la vieille Hortensia était réputée pour ses coups en douce et vicieux auprès des étudiantes irrespectueuses et impolies. Ma résidence n'était pas mixte, comme certaines du campus, il s'agissait plus d'une fratrie féminine, qui avait acceptée mon emménagement malgré le peu d'entrain et le manque d'excentricité qui me caractérisait, je devais certainement venir gonfler les statistiques du groupe dans la catégorie intello. Hortensia me lorgna de son regard pénétrant, et je me dis aussitôt que grâce à sa corpulence imposante elle incarnait parfaitement le rôle du chien de garde, agressive et effrayante, il ne manquait plus que des yeux injectés de sang et le portrait aurait été parfait.

_ Bonsoir Hortensia, lui lançais-je dès que je la croisai dans l'escalier.

_ Hum ! Ce week-end le couvre-feu a été avancé d'une heure et ce pour toutes les étudiantes de cette résidence !

Si je m'étais trouvée plus proche d'elle, j'aurai eu le droit à un jet de postillons et en prime à son haleine âcre. Une chance que je me sois trouvée trois marches plus hautes qu'elle, et encore elle n'avait qu'une demie-tête de moins que moi !

_ Très bien Hortensia, j'en prends note, merci et bonne soirée à vous aussi. Je tentai une sortie pour échapper à ses remontrances acerbes, mais elle agrippa un pan de mon manteau et me vrilla des yeux.

_ Si vous ne connaissez pas la signification du mot respect, je vais vous l'apprendre jeunes demoiselles ! Nous ne sommes pas dans un dépotoir et les salles de bains ne sont pas des porcheries ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir nettoyé vos saletés ! J'interrompis son flot de paroles, craignant qu'elle devienne injurieuse et surtout car elle commençait sérieusement à déraper.

_ Hortensia, je comprends la punition et ne cherche pas à la réfuter, alors lâchez mon manteau s'il vous plaît que je puisse regagner ma chambre, ma réplique fut cinglante et le timbre de ma voix la fit desserrer son emprise. Elle émit un borborygme et s'en retourna à son bureau placé juste à côté de l'entrée.

Décidemment, les gens ne tournaient pas rond dans le New Hampshire, entre les garçons inintéressants ou trop prétentieux, des gardiennes rustres et les filles écervelées qui partagées la même résidence que moi, je pouvais dire que j'étais gâtée. Heureusement, j'étais parvenue, je ne sais trop comment, à me faire quelques amies dont celle qui partageait ma chambre, Lily. Elle était tout le contraire de moi, extravagante, bavarde mais sans être ennuyeuse et surtout avec une joie de vivre extraordinaire. Son rire était communicatif, son simple sourire me faisait oublier ma mauvaise humeur ambiante et aurait pu me faire oublier tout le reste, un ami que j'avais dû abandonner à sa peine, un père en proie à la solitude, et mon chagrin qui ne me laissait toujours pas tranquille, un an après !

Désormais, je me sentais coupée du monde, isolée et différente. En quittant Forks, j'avais renoncé à plusieurs choses, un avenir sûr et certain avec Jake, des études à la faculté de Seattle et la possibilité de rentrer tous les week-ends pour retrouver les miens, mes amis Angela, Ben, Éric, Mike et Tyler. Par contre, j'aurai dû vivre avec cet espoir, même infime, qui me tenaillait le cœur, _le _voir revenir me chercher, _le_ surprendre dans l'ombre à m'épier, ou l'un des siens. Malheureusement, personne n'avait pointé le bout de son nez, personne ne s'était inquiétait pour moi, ils étaient tous partis sans un adieu, sans se retourner même _lui._ Je les détestais tous, surtout lui, pourquoi m'avait-il laissé en proie à ma peine et à un isolement que je ne méritais pas. Pourquoi ne m'aimait-il plus ?

Je regagnais ma chambre juste à temps avant que les larmes ne se mettent à couler à flots. Une fois parvenue à l'intérieur, mes genoux se dérobèrent sous mon poids pour venir percuter le plancher, ma poitrine s'incendia et la bête se rua sur les lambeaux de mon cœur. Je m'écroulais sur le sol en proie à un violent contrecoup, cela faisait exactement un an qu'_il _était parti.

Encore combien de jours, de semaines, de mois ou d'années allais-je encore souffrir, bloquant l'accès de mes sentiments à toutes personnes, me repliant sur moi-même comme un ermite tapie au fond de sa grotte, véritable asociale, je repoussais les gens qui dédaignaient m'adresser la parole. Je me sentais à bout de souffle, de force, je n'avais plus la patience ni même l'envie de m'en sortir, j'étais vaincue. Plus rien ne me donnait la force de survivre, mon meilleur ami m'avait rayé de sa vie le jour où je pris la décision de le quitter.

Cet évènement avait eu lieu en juillet dernier, au moment où me parvenais mon dossier d'inscription pour l'université de Dartmouth, j'avais tout d'abord refusé, ne voulant abandonner personne. Puis, petit à petit, l'idée avait germé dans ma tête : ce courrier pouvait représenter un nouveau départ pour moi, une occasion de repartir à zéro pour tout oublier. Alors, j'avais accepté et avais informé mes proches de ma décision. Renée et Charlie étaient comblés par mon choix, j'étais devenue une vraie fierté nationale. Cependant, tout le monde n'avait pas aussi bien réagit qu'eux, Jake avait eut plusieurs comportements. D'abord une longue plainte suivis de supplications pour rester près de lui, ensuite il avait décidé de me suivre, mais devant mon refus catégorique il avait plongé dans une colère noire, ne parvenant plus à se contrôler, il avait alors muté et gagné la forêt en vitesse. C'était la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il ne c'était pas présenté chez moi lors de mon départ pour me dire au revoir, ni participé à mon déménagement, ni appelé, ni même écrit depuis mon installation sur le campus en août dernier. Le système universitaire de Dartmouth est un peu particulier, en effet certaines filières comporte trois semestres, et en conséquent l'année commence début août.

Toutefois, je ne pouvais lui en vouloir, son attitude était légitime, mais il me manquait cruellement, et je me haïssais pour tout le mal que je lui avais fais, lui qui ne désirait que mon bonheur avait dû y renoncer en me laissant partir. Je n'espérais plus qu'une chose, que l'imprégnation ait lieu au plus vite pour lui.

Un bruit au dehors me fit sursauter, comme le bruit d'un caillou venant percuter ma fenêtre. Je me relevais doucement et essuyai les larmes sur mes joues pour aller à ma fenêtre. Lily avait certainement dû se retrouver coincée dehors, et avait sans doute besoin de mon aide pour rentrer dans la résidence. Notre chambre se trouvait au premier étage, un peu trop haut pour lui tendre la main ou un bout de drap, cependant, la direction avait eut la bonne idée de décorer la façade par des plantes grimpantes qui offraient de bonnes prises pour permettre à certaines d'entre nous de faire le mur. Alors que j'ouvrais la fenêtre, un vent froid s'engouffra dans la chambre et me fit frissonner jusqu'au bout des cheveux. Le climat dans le New Hampshire était certes plus clément que dans la péninsule d'Olympic, mais tout de même les hivers y étaient rudes et pluvieux.

_ Lily c'est toi ? Lançai-je dans le noir complet, ne voulant pas alerter notre chien de garde qui ne dormait que d'un seul œil. Je répétais plusieurs fois le prénom de mon amie, mais seul le vent répondait à mes suppliques.

Puis, j'aperçus une forme tapie derrière un arbre qui s'éclipsa, j'avais déjà eu cette vision quelques minutes plutôt, avant de rentrer dans la résidence, j'avais eu l'impression d'être suivie, puis il m'avait semblait voir une ombre au loin. Et maintenant, il y avait quelque chose dehors qui s'était cachée, peut-être avait-on essayé de me sortir de ma chambre. Ma tristesse céda la place à une panique qui m'était devenue trop familière, surtout depuis que j'avais quitté la douce sécurité que m'offrait la meute. En effet, Jake et ses amis, n'avaient pas réussi à éliminer le problème Victoria, elle errait toujours quelque part, préparant sa vengeance à mon encontre, si l'on en croyait Laurent et ses prédictions. D'ailleurs, un des derniers arguments de Jake contre mon départ avait été ma sécurité, il pensait que l'université ne serait pas un lieu sûr, je lui avais alors rétorqué le monde qui y pullulait et que je ne comptais pas finir mes jours calfeutrés à la Push, cette réplique eut le don d'envoyer valser tout self-control au diable et il avait muté sans qu'il puisse l'éviter.

Je m'étais persuadée, un peu sottement sans doute, que Victoria n'étant pas une aussi bonne traqueuse que l'eut été James, elle ne retrouverait pas ma trace dans le New Hampshire. Mon père était en sécurité aux côtés de la meute, et ma mère avait récemment déménagée à Jacksonville où il n'y avait aucune trace de mon odeur, par conséquent mes proches étaient en sûreté.

De toute façon, j'étais rarement seule, mon temps était rythmé entre mes cours entouré de professeurs et d'étudiants, de mes heures à la bibliothèque où le personnel observait mes allers-retours, et même jusque dans ma résidence j'étais constamment englobée dans un flux d'étudiantes, et ma chambre je la partageais avec Lily. Si Victoria voulait me tuer, elle devrait exterminer une bonne partie des résidentes ou la moitié du campus, une méthode peu discrète à mon goût, mais qui me fit frémir d'angoisse. Combien de personnes mettais-je en périple juste à cause de mon manque de chance ?

Je tentais surtout de me rassurer comme je le pouvais, pour ne pas céder à la panique ou alors je finirais mes jours dans un institut psychiatrique. Soudain, mon cellulaire, acquis depuis peu, sonna et me fit faire un véritable saut.

_ Isabella Marie Swan, il faut vraiment que vous vous calmiez ou alors vous finirez par faire une attaque ! Me dis-je avec une pointe de cynisme, car même si ma respiration l'en attestait, je restais persuadée que mon cœur était définitivement réduit en charpie.

Sur l'écran de mon cellulaire apparut un numéro qui m'était familier : "Charlie" alors je décrochais.

__ _Bella c'est toi ?J'eu envie de lui répondre : non c'est la reine d'Angleterre ! Mais le ton de sa voix m'en dissuada.

_ Cha... Papa qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre ? Lui répondis-je avec tout le naturel dont je disposai.

_ La dernière fois il me semble avoir eu ta colocataire au téléphone, euh… comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà, Lola ? Mouchait ! Je ravalais mon sarcasme.

_ Non papa c'est Lily, pas Lola ! Alors quel temps fait-il à Forks, je parierais sur de la pluie, et c'est mon dernier mot Charlie. C'était aberrant, je m'étais améliorée sur mes dons pour le mensonge et la comédie, ne voulant surtout pas voir mon père ou pire ma mère, rappliquer à la moindre intonation déprimante dans le son de ma voix, je feintais.

_ Cesse tes plaisanteries Bella ! Dis-moi plutôt si tu as eu des nouvelles de Jacob dernièrement ? Son ton était sec, aucun rire ne venait ponctuer les fins de ses phrases. Et sa remarque me fit l'effet d'un uppercut dans le ventre. Les dernières informations sur mon meilleur ami que j'avais pu glaner venaient de Charlie !

_ Tu fais toi aussi dans le sarcasme ce soir papa ? Jacob ne me parle plus depuis juillet, comment voudrais-tu que je sois au courant de la moindre chose le concernant ! Ma voix émit quelques trémolos, mais je parvins à juguler le flot de larmes prêtes à jaillir à la moindre inattention de ma part.

_ Excuse-moi chérie, je suis un peu à cran, cela fait une semaine qu'il a disparut apparemment, et il semble que je sois le seul à m'inquiéter de la fugue d'un adolescent ! Billy ne se fait pas de mourrons, même ses amis. Je suis persuadé qu'ils savent très bien où il se trouve, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne veulent rien me dire ! Je pensais qu'il était partie te rejoindre pour se faire pardonner de son comportement en juillet dernier. Apparemment je me suis trompé, car s'il était partie à ta rencontre il devrait déjà se trouver sur le campus.

A travers le téléphone je le sentais déprimé et vraiment mal, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point Jacob était important pour lui. Je n'étais pas trop inquiète car il avait du partir en reconnaissance, ils avaient dû sentir un vampire dans le coin, peut-être Victoria et Jake avait suivi sa trace. Et puis ce qu'il fallait savoir de mon ami, c'était qu'il avait la fâcheuse habitude de déguerpir dès que ses sentiments le mettaient à mal…

_ Ne t'en fais pas papa, je suis persuadée qu'il va revenir très vite, et puis n'oublie pas qu'il est très mûr pour son âge. Et si j'ai la moindre nouvelle je t'appelle tout de suite. Je tentais de rassurer mon père, et comptais appeler Sam dans la minute qui suivait, afin qu'il puisse servir un bon alibi à mon père, et surtout pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

_ Très bien, je te recontacte moi aussi dès j'ai du nouveau ! Puis il raccrocha.

Je m'empressais de joindre Sam Uley, le chef de la meute, pour savoir où se trouvait mon meilleur ami. Les loups n'ayant que le strict minimum sur eux, ne pouvaient se permettre le luxe de transporter un portable au risque de devoir en racheter un à chaque mutation, ou alors de le perdre en pleine forêt. Par conséquent, je le contactais chez lui et dès la deuxième sonnerie, une voix douce me répondit, c'était Emily.

_ Bonsoir Emily, c'est Bella, désolée de te déranger j'aurai voulu parler à Sam s'il te plaît. Me rappelant subitement le décalage horaire, j'effectuais un bref un calcul et fus rassurer de savoir qu'il devait être au plus tard 18h00 dans l'État de Washington.

_ Bonsoir Bella, je suis désolée mais Sam est absent pour le moment, tu l'as raté de peu il vient juste de partir. Elle avait un ton enjoué à l'autre bout de la ligne, est-ce mon appel qui la réjouissait à ce point ?

_ Zut ! Je pestais contre moi-même, peut-être qu'Emily pourrait m'informer suffisamment en attendant que Sam me recontacte. Tu peux peut-être renseigner ? J'aurai aimé avoir des nouvelles de Jake, mon père est soucieux de son départ, sais-tu où il est partit ? Ma demande ressemblait plus à une supplique qu'à une simple demande, j'étais bien plus angoissée que je ne le pensais. Un silence à l'autre bout. Que voulait-elle me cacher ?

_ Écoute Bella, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je ne peux pas te le dire. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sensée être au courant. Mais je te le jure que tu le seras très vite. En attendant peux-tu me promettre une chose, entre filles à loups ? Son ton n'était pas menaçant, bien au contraire elle aurait pu m'envoyer balader que je l'en aurais remercié. Que pouvait-on refuser à Emily, surtout quand elle prenait une voix si douce et si mielleuse.

_ Euh… Bah… Oui… Je… Je te le promets. Je bégayais comme un amoureux devant la fille de ses rêves, et depuis quand promettais-je quelque chose avant d'en connaître les tenants et les aboutissants ?

_ Ne reste pas seule, ne sors pas la nuit et aucun acte stupide et téméraire ! Elle me connaissait bien décidemment. Tu m'as bien entendu jeune fille ? C'était la deuxième fois que l'on me prénommait comme ça aujourd'hui !

_ Mon lot quotidien en somme ! Lui répondis-je.

_ Très bien. Je serais moins soucieuse si je te sais bien entourée et en sécurité. Bonne soirée Bella, j'ai été ravie de t'entendre. Puis elle raccrocha ayant obtenue ce qu'elle voulait tandis que je n'avais rien à me mettre sous la dent.

Pourquoi m'avait-elle demandée de rester prudente, la meute avait-elle sentie un danger, Victoria dans les parages ? Mais si elle se trouvait à Forks en quoi devrais-je faire attention, il y avait des milliers de kilomètres qui nous séparaient. A moins qu'elle n'ait appris où je me trouvais !

Le portable dans la main, la tête dans mes pensées j'avais perdu toute notion du temps et je sursautais une nouvelle fois, quand Lily entra par la fenêtre que j'avais laissée ouverte par mégarde, j'aurai pu me faire attaquer par n'importe quoi à cause de mon manque d'attention !

_ Tu prends le frais ? A moins que tu ne cherches à attraper une pneumonie en laissant la fenêtre ouverte par ce temps !

Encore à califourchon sur le chambranle de la fenêtre, Lily me décocha un regard remplie de soupçons.

_ Je l'ai ouverte pour toi, tu as fais tellement de bruit que je suis étonnée que le pitt bull ne t'ai pas croqué les fesses ! Lui répondis-je les bras sur les côtes.

_ C'est bizarre j'aurais pariée l'avoir vu ouverte avant d'escalader le mur, me dit-elle tout en scrutant mes réactions.

_ Parfait, je ne savais que pas je faisais de la collocation avec la fille de l'inspecteur Colombo, espèce de mégère ! Je m'étais rapprochée afin que nous nous fassions face.

_ Tu attendais qui perchée à ta fenêtre ? Ton Roméo ? me rétorqua-t-elle avec son sourire en coin. Sa réplique me transperça, elle s'en aperçut et me pris dans ses bras.

Lily n'était pas au courant pour Jake et encore moins pour… pour _lui._ Néanmoins, elle avait la capacité de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, et savait comprendre ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire ou faire, mes réactions ou mon regard étaient pour elle de vrais indices sur mon état.

_ Et si on se descendait un pot entier de glace à s'en rendre malade ? me proposa-t-elle en m'entraînant sur son lit, les yeux pétillants de malice.

_ Petite maligne il est 23h passés ! Comment comptes-tu défier la garde notre chère concierge, et surtout sous quel prétexte va-t-elle bien vouloir nous laisser sortir et rentrer une fois notre course effectuée ? Lui répondis-je en mimant Hortensia.

_ Petite sotte, nous n'aurons qu'à enjamber la fenêtre ! A moins que la trouille ne te prennes aux tripes et t'empêches de sauter dans le vide ? Elle me toisa de son regard en coin, avec un air sournois et espiègle.

Son arrogance m'irritai et j'acceptai le défi qu'elle venait de me lancer, oubliant les promesses que j'avais tenues quelques minutes plutôt à Emily ! Décidément, j'étais vraiment trop stupide et trop téméraire, surtout quand l'on connaissait mes dons pour me fourrer dans les dangers les plus inimaginables.

Alors que Lily se laissait tombée la première sur le gazon en contrebas, la lumière de l'entrée s'alluma, elle me fit signe de fermer la fenêtre et elle partit se cacher dans une rangée d'arbustes. J'ouvris délicatement la porte de notre chambre, puis avança discrètement jusque sur le palier pour jeter un coup d'œil dans les escaliers et tenter d'apercevoir qui se trouvait dans l'entrée. Je vis une ombre passée furtivement du côté de la loge d'Hortensia puis faire demi-tour vers la chambre de cette dernière. Une fois que j'entendis le loquet de sa porte se refermer, je m'élançais de ma chambre et enjambais la fenêtre.

_Bella ! Non ! _

Le son de _sa_ voix vint percer mes tympans au moment où je me retrouvais à trois mètres du sol. Son courroux se répercutant contre les toutes les parois de mon cerveau. Je ne l'avais pas entendu depuis des mois, et sur le coup de la surprise je lâchais la prise.

Dans ma chute j'essayais de me rattraper à d'autres endroits m'égratignant les doigts. Je chutais d'au moins trois mètres et atterrit sur le dos dans une plainte de souffrance. En entendant ma chute, Lily sortit de sa cachette et m'aida à me relever. J'avais les mains en sang et le dos endoloris, mes capacités physiques m'handicapées toujours autant, ce n'était guère réjouissant. Une fois que j'eu rassuré Lily que mon dos allait s'en remettre et stopper l'hémorragie, elle partit dans un fou rire à réveiller les morts. Mais je restai perplexe, cette expérience m'avait désarçonnée, l'été dernier j'avais dû faire une croix sur toute tentative pour l'entendre de nouveau. Et voilà, qu'aujourd'hui, sans l'avoir souhaité, son souvenir me frappa violemment.

_ Franchement explique-moi comment tu as fais pour tomber ? J'ai pris exactement les mêmes prises que toi ! Soit tu n'es pas douée, soit tu te traînes une poisse d'enfer ! dit-elle en pouffant de rire.

_ Disons que je ne brille pas par mes exploits sportifs, et que je mets régulièrement ma vie en péril, surtout quand des filles irresponsables ont des idées insensées ! Comment allait-elle rebondir avec ça ?

_ Tout le monde s'en serait sortit mieux que toi ! Heureusement que le bizutage est interdit, on t'aurait retrouvé morte avant la fin !

_ Hum très subtile comme réponse ! Je fis la moue et elle me prit par les épaules, sans se départir de son sourire. Elle me rappeler Jacob, à croire que j'avais son double féminin à mes côtés, ce qui me dérida après avoir entendu sa voix suave, aux accents colériques et fermes.

Alors que nous marchions vers l'épicerie qui restait ouverte 24h/24h, Lily me racontait en détails les réactions de Sean après ma répartie, c'est en riant aux éclats que nous allions entrer dans l'épicerie quand nous fûmes interrompues.

_ Bella qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Dépêche-toi de rentrer ! La voix m'était étrangement familière, trop familière, et je frissonnai de la tête aux pieds en l'entendant. Néanmoins, la personne resta dans l'ombre de la rue parallèle à l'épicerie. Connaissant mon interlocuteur je me retirai de l'étreinte de Lily, pour m'avancer vers lui.

_ S'il te plaît n'avance pas, je ne suis pas là pour ça, pas pour toi ! Uniquement pour… Pour… Sa voix butait sur chaque mot au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais de lui. J'étais trop heureuse de le voir pour m'arrêter ou même reculer. Je ne faisais même plus attention à ses injonctions. Tout ce qui m'importait était de le voir, de plus près, de le sentir contre moi. Je m'avançais toujours, un léger sourire sur mes lèvres, et quand je me retrouvai pile devant lui, il craqua et me pris dans l'étau de ses bras.

_ Oh Bella, comme tu m'as manqué, je te déteste ! Si seulement tu savais à quel point je me suis détesté aussi ! Excuse-moi de ne pas être revenu plus tôt, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement à ce moment là. Tu me comprends ? Maintenant, je ne te ferais plus souffrir, plus jamais ! Les larmes avaient envahis ses yeux et ruisselaient le long de ses joues, s'écoulant sur mon front.

_ Tu m'as manqué Jake, comme je suis heureuse de te voir ! Mon père est si inquiet, et je me faisais beaucoup de soucis aussi, mais me voici rassurée et heureuse par la même occasion. Je ne vis plus depuis que je suis partie, tu as gardé la dernière partie de mon cœur avec toi à la Push, mais maintenant que tu es revenu il va pouvoir rebattre de façon plus convaincante ! Je me collai à son torse irradiant de chaleur. La visite inopinée de mon meilleur ami me réjouit au plus haut point. Comment avais-je réussi à vivre si loin de lui ?

_ Bella, j'étais sans cesse là. Je n'ai pas pu rester loin de toi très longtemps, alors quotidiennement je venais sur le campus pour savoir si tu n'encourais aucun risque. Il resserra son étreinte.

_ Alors c'étais toi ! C'est toi que j'ai aperçu tout à l'heure ! J'aurai pu en rire, si les larmes n'avaient pas jailli, me brouillant la vue.

_ Quoi ? Non ce n'était pas moi Bella. Il fit une pause comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Je l'ai sentie cela fait deux ou trois jours maximum qu'elle est là ! Les traits de son visage étaient tendus et je pouvais sentir ses muscles se crisper sous son t-shirt. Pour tout dire ce soir, j'ai perçu deux odeurs provenant de deux vamp…

_ Chut ! N'en dis pas plus je ne suis pas seule ! Lui plaquant ma main sur sa bouche, et murmurant à son oreille pour que Lily n'en apprenne davantage.

_ Oups, fais les présentations pour la rassurer, avant qu'elle ne trouve la situation effrayante et qu'elle rameute tous les clients de l'épicerie, me répondit-il tout aussi doucement.

Alors je me mis à essuyer toutes traces de larmes pour que Lily ne me croie pas plus sensible que je ne l'étais. Et enfin, Jake et moi sortîmes de l'ombre et je fis les présentations.

_ Lily je te présente mon meilleur ami Jacob, il est venu de Forks pour me faire une surprise. Sacrément bien réussit d'ailleurs, il nous a mis une de ces frousses ! Je tentai de rire pour rendre mes paroles plus crédibles, mais aucun d'eux ne riaient, ni ne parlaient d'ailleurs, ils se toisaient du regard sans bouger. Il me semblait que je n'existais plus pour aucun des deux, un séisme aurait pu faire trembler toute la terre qu'ils ne s'en seraient pas rendu compte. Puis, Lily pris enfin la parole.

_ Humm… enchantée Jacob, moi c'est Lily, je partage la chambre de… De… Elle avait oublié mon prénom ou quoi ! Elle bégayait comme une enfant, je ne reconnaissais plus mon amie.

_ Bella ! Tu sais Bella Swan, une fille de taille moyenne, cheveux châtains foncés, yeux chocolat, avec un teint d'albinos ! Lançai-je amèrement à son attention. Ce qui eut pour réaction de les faire rire tous les deux, parfait.

Le vent froid qui vint lécher nos visages, ramena mes deux amis sur terre et Jacob à ses préoccupations.

_ Il fait froid, rentrez à la résidence avant d'attraper un rhume ! Je vais vous raccompagner se sera plus sûr, en nous poussant dans le sens inverse. Je compris sa manœuvre, Victoria ou son acolyte devait se trouver dans le coin, prêt à surgir, et Jacob désirait nous ramener à l'abri, à partir duquel il aurait pu monter la garde.

Une fois raccompagnée à bon port, Lily nous laissa sous la fenêtre et entrepris l'escalade du mur, mais je sentie que la séparation était difficile pour elle. Jacob la regarda progresser, sur ses gardes, prêt à intervenir en cas de chute inopinée, tel un chevalier servant pour sa dulcinée. Alors qu'il continuait à la regarder il me demanda :

_ Je sens que tu vas avoir besoin d'aide Bella, tu n'es pas capable d'un tel exploit ! Me dis Jacob sur un ton mi-sérieux, mi-amusé.

_ Il est vrai que se serait pas du luxe de refuser ton aide face à deux vampires qui veulent me vider de mon sang, tu es perspicace ce soir Jake ! Lui lançais-je au visage alors qu'il ne regardait que la fenêtre, espérant sans doute croiser son regard de nouveau.

_ Je ne te parlais pas de ces deux sangsues, mais plutôt de ce mur ! D'ailleurs, comment as-tu fais pour arriver en bas ? Posant enfin ses yeux sur moi. Alors en guise de réponse je lui montrai mes mains et il se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Je comprends mieux, tu as presque faillis m'étonner ! Plus sérieusement, nous pouvons passer par derrière, la fenêtre des toilettes n'est jamais verrouillée, tu n'auras qu'à grimper sur mon dos.

Pour qui me prenait-il à la fin, n'avais-je pas faillis sauter d'une falaise, et fais de la moto ?

_ Pff ! Je ne suis pas en sucre et il faut que je le fasse, sinon Lily appréciera le raconter à tout son entourage ! Dès que je prononçais le prénom de mon amie, le regard de Jacob se modifia, j'eus l'impression de retenir toute son attention avec seulement quatre lettres. Étrange réaction, on aurait dit qu'il était… Qu'il était… Mais oui ! Mon cerveau buta sur les mots « tombé amoureux » ou devrais-je dire plutôt imprégné.

L'évidence me sauta aux yeux, et je compris le bégayement de Lily et le mutisme de Jake. Ce que j'avais désiré ardemment pour mon ami avait enfin eut lieu et bizarrement je ressenti comme un pincement au cœur. Jacob ne m'avait jamais appartenu, et je ne considérais aucune personne comme une possession, mais quand je compris la situation mon cœur, en même temps qu'il s'allégea, se rétrécit. La sensation est difficile à décrire mais c'est comme si je devais faire le deuil de mon ancienne relation avec lui. Au moins notre amitié n'en sera que plus saine et sans ambigüité.

Jacob remarqua que j'étais ailleurs, car il me secoua doucement par l'épaule pour me faire revenir à moi.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, une partie de la meute ne devrait plus tarder à se mettre en chemin. Nous nous en débarrasserons rapidement. Alors tu pourras étudier en toute quiétude et retrouver une vie plus normale. Il me prit par les épaules pour retenir toute mon attention et je hochais la tête.

Il relâcha son étreinte et me laissa me diriger vers le mur en brique, non sans rigoler. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et commença par repérer les prises potentielles avant de me lancer dans mon périple. Le plus important était d'assurer mes prises, et le plus dur serait fait. Je faillis tomber trois fois, à chaque fois j'eus peur que Jake se précipite à mon secours, alors que Lily nous observait plus haut. Une fois arrivée à porter de bras de mon amie, elle me hissa tant bien que mal dans notre chambre et c'est en m'écroulant que je mis fin à mon ascension. J'avais accomplis un vrai exploit et j'étais fière de moi ! Je regagnai la fenêtre pour faire signe à mon ami que tout allait bien, il me sourit et partit trouver une cachette quand Lily lui fit au revoir de la main, il resta un instant sans bouger, un sourire niais coller au visage, puis il déguerpit.

Lily ne me parla pas de la soirée, elle rêvait debout, je dus lui rappeler de prendre sa douche, d'enfiler son pyjama et d'aller se coucher. Une fois mon amie couchée et endormie, je fixais la lune qui rayonnait à travers la vitre, elle était pleine mais je n'entendis aucun loup-garou hurlé et je me mis à rire bêtement. Mon ami veillait sur moi et dans très peu de temps je serai débarrassée de toute menace vamp…, bref de toute menace. Alors peut-être que je parviendrais à _l_'oublier…


	5. Provocation

Provocation

_La nuit dans les pensées d'un loup…_

Cela faisait un petit moment que je tournais en rond, pour comprendre ce qui m'étais à arrivé tout à l'heure devant l'épicerie. Ma réaction face à Lily avait été des plus douteuses, même Bella avait remarqué nos silences et notre gêne mutuelle. Mon imprégnation s'était opérée entre cette fille et moi, alors pourquoi n'en étais-je pas totalement convaincu, que signifiait la part de doute qui restait ancré dans un coin de mon cerveau ? Quand Sam avait rencontré Emily pour la première fois, il était tombé sous le charme en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, allant même jusqu'à oublier le prénom de Leah. Plus rien ne comptait, tout ce qui l'entourait avait disparu, il ne voyait qu'elle. Dans ce cas là, pourquoi Bella était-elle toujours aussi présente ? De surcroît, j'étais trop loin de la meute pour capter leurs pensées clairement, une aide qui aurait pu s'avérer utile, malheureusement, je ne percevais que des brides disséminées et déformées. Du coup, je ne pouvais bénéficier d'aucun secours pour éclaircir ma situation.

Toutefois, il suffisait que je rencontre les yeux bleus de Lily pour me faire chavirer et ne penser qu'à elle, mais dès qu'elle quittait mon champ de vision l'image de Bella revenait en force, chassant l'autre à coup de pied. La métaphore était discutable, mais j'étais agacé de ne pas réagir à ce phénomène de façon normale, si tant est que l'on considère cette manifestation comme ordinaire.

Il fallait éjecter ce problème de ma tête, je devais être concentré sur les bruits qui m'environnaient, et rester alerte en cas d'une quelconque tentative de la part de ces buveurs de sang. Alors, je finis par trouver une souche d'arbre, sur laquelle je pourrais être assis et pile en face de leur fenêtre. Néanmoins, il fallait que je trouve une solution pour entrer dans la bâtisse toutes les heures et vérifier si elles dormaient toujours paisiblement. Au cours de mes nombreuses visites inopinées, je m'étais rendu compte que la gardienne laissait toujours la petite fenêtre des toilettes entrouverte. Qui plus est, elle donnait sur l'arrière du bâtiment où personne ne me verrait grimper le long du mur. Seul bémol, une fois arrivée à bon port, il ne faudra pas que je me trompe de porte. A moins qu'elles la verrouillent chaque soir, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de monter par leur fenêtre pour les épier au travers de celle-ci.

Je restai quelques minutes assis sur ma souche d'arbre, à analyser le moindre mouvement des branches, à écouter les bruissements des feuilles, les étudiants dormir paisiblement alors que deux monstres se baladaient tranquillement. Le vent m'apportait une myriade d'odeurs mais aucune venant d'une sangsue. Tandis que je me levais de ma souche pour aller à l'arrière du bâtiment, j'observai si personne ne s'y trouvait. Je m'apprêtais à escalader la paroi quand je sentis une odeur à la fois répugnante, celle du sang, et envoûtante comme un mélange de menthe et de citron, les senteurs du diable en personne. Une ombre se dirigeait droit vers moi, qui se matérialisa sous la forme d'un homme fin mais robuste avec des cheveux cuivrés, j'avais devant moi Edward Cullen.

Sa vision aurait pu me donner de l'urticaire pour une année entière ! Pourquoi était-il ici, à quelques mètres seulement de Bella, était-il inconscient ou simplement sadique ? Il continua à s'approcher de moi, lentement en me fixant droit dans les yeux, il me sondait j'en étais certain. Bella m'avait parlé de son don de télépathe, j'étais persuadé qu'au moment même où je le pensais, il devait être en train de lire mes pensées. Quelle violation de la vie privée, comment pouvait-il le faire sans aucune gêne ?

_ Il ne s'agit pas d'une partie de plaisir, rassure-toi. Et puis tes pensées ne sont guère intéressantes pour moi, me dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Mon cerveau, du moins ce qui y défilait n'avait aucune valeur ? Dans ce cas, comment allait-il réagir face à ça : je lui envoyais des images d'elle en proie au chagrin, puis celles quand Sam l'avait découvert recroquevillée dans les bois juste après qu'il l'est abandonné. Déjà je constatais que son expression s'était altérée, il était choqué. Puis, je me remémorais le moment où Bella avait faillit sauter d'une falaise, où je l'avais rattrapé de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'écrase dans les flots tumultueux. Son visage devint grave et ses traits se figèrent. Pourtant, je ne lui laissais aucun répit et donnai le coup de grâce, avec le souvenir de notre premier baiser, ainsi que d'autres souvenirs de ces derniers mois lorsque Bella était mienne. Désormais, il vacillait sur ses jambes et porta une main à son front, j'avais remporté la première bataille haut la main, et j'étais fier de pouvoir lui faire mal, je souhaitais qu'il ait aussi mal que Bella, et qu'il garde ses image gravées dans son cerveau. Il était resté figé à quelques pas de moi, et ne me portait plus aucune attention, blême.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici sale sangsue ? Tu souhaites te régaler du malheur des autres ? A moins que tu ne sois là pour fêter l'anniversaire de votre rupture ? Lui lançais-je avec tout le mépris qu'il m'inspirait.

_ Je… Tu te trompes… mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Il était plus troublait que je ne l'aurais cru. Si des images pouvaient anéantir quelqu'un, je venais de réaliser cet exploit. Il n'arrivait pas à enchaîner ses mots, il butait dessus comme un enfant qui apprend à lire.

_ Je peux m'occuper d'elle à présent, tu ne lui es plus indispensable ! Retourne de là où tu viens, elle peut compter sur une meute de loups pour la protéger de cette buveuse de sang ! Mes répliques étaient cinglantes et je les voulais davantage menaçantes.

_ Une bande de lycans incontrôlables qui pourraient la réduire en charpie au moindre dérapage, à la moindre agitation, il est vrai que vous êtes des protecteurs hors pair ! Sam pourrait en attester lui-même si je me souviens bien de la figure d'Emily ! Sa colère irradiait de tout son corps.

_ Parce qu'une horde de sangsues prête à la vider de sang à la moindre coupure est plus rassurant ! Tu ne pourrais même pas rester tranquillement à la regarder si elle venait à s'entailler un doigt ! Tous tes sens te forceraient à la tuer ! Sans nous en rendre vraiment compte, la distance nous séparant se réduisait peu à peu. Mes propos lui allaient droit au cœur, si tant est qu'il en est vraiment un.

_ Oui mais pour sa sécurité j'ai réussi à la quitter. Cependant, si j'avais su qu'elle se retrouverait dans les pattes de loups garous je serais resté pour la mettre en garde. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, ses poings si serrés que les jointures blanchissaient sous la pression et sa voix n'était qu'un murmure menaçant. Maintenant nos nez auraient presque pu se toucher.

_ Si tu l'as quitté que fais-tu ici alors ? Je voulais qu'il porte le coup en premier, par pur égard envers Bella. Je pouvais voir ses muscles se crispaient et les traits de son visage se tendre sous la colère, même son sourire narquois avait disparu pour laisser place à de l'amertume.

_ C'est justement pour la protéger que je suis là ! Au départ, je m'attendais seulement à tuer un vampire, c'était sans savoir qu'une troupe de chiots trottineraient derrière elle. Savez-vous seulement comment on tue un vampire, bande de novices ? Son ton était acerbe, je l'avais poussé dans ces derniers retranchements.

_ Souhaites-tu une démonstration pour te prouver mes capacités à prendre soin d'elle, je passais ma langue sur mes dents aiguisées, d'arriver là où tu as échoué ! Au moment où tu l'abandonnais, tel un lâche ! Lui lançais-je avec défi, sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

J'avais baissé ma garde, un manque de vigilance certainement car je ne vis pas le coup partir. Edward se lança sur moi en un éclair, et son poing atterrit sur mon épaule, m'envoyant valser une dizaine de mètres plus loin. A cause de l'énervement qui m'assaillit je ne pus me contrôler et mutai en un loup brun-roux gigantesque.

Au moment où je voulais me jeter sur mon adverse pour répliquer, j'entendis une fenêtre s'ouvrir, alors je bondis dans l'obscurité que m'offrait un bosquet pour me calmer et retrouver une apparence décente, et je vis qu'Edward en faire tout autant. Pourquoi voulait-il cacher sa présence ? Peut-être qu'il était juste là pour éliminer la buveuse de sang et repartir une fois la tâche accomplie. Pourrait-il rester loin d'elle, si tel était son plan je devrais au moins récompenser un tel acte de bravoure, à moins qu'il n'ait plus de sentiments à son égard. Toutefois, vue comment mes souvenirs l'avaient troublé j'étais persuadé qu'il devait toujours l'aimer !

Bella apparut à la fenêtre et m'appela de sa voix fluette, je me redressai et constatai que mon jean était éparpillé en lambeaux sur l'herbe.

_ Bella soit gentille essaye de me balancer un pantalon, j'ai eu comme qui dirait un accident de parcours, je lui fis mon plus beau sourire car je voyais déjà sa figure blanchir sous l'effet de la peur. Rassure-toi tout va parfaitement bien !

_ Alors pourquoi ton épaule est complètement déboîtée, comme une porte que l'on aurait enlevé de ses gonds ? Sa voix était hésitante et je la voyais trembler comme une feuille.

_ Oups ! Retournes-toi Bella s'il te plaît cela ne sert à rien que tu assistes au replacement de ma clavicule, en attendant je t'en prie trouve moi un bas.

J'attendis qu'elle quitte la fenêtre pour faire ce qu'il devait être fait. Tout d'abord, je ramassais un bout de branche sous un tas de feuilles éparses, puis il me fallait trouver un arbre assez solide pour qu'il ne se rompe pas sous le choc. Une fois que je l'eus trouvé, je me mis face au tronc, plaça la branche entre mes mâchoires et inspirai un grand coup. Je donnai un brutal coup de hanche, le plus fort possible pour que ma clavicule vienne percuter de plein fouet le tronc de l'arbre. Mon épaule se remit dans son axe dans un craquement sec et, sous l'effet de la douleur, je pulvérisais le bâton en plusieurs morceaux qui volèrent tous dans des sens contradictoires. Je crachais les restes d'échardes qui s'enfonçaient déjà dans ma langue.

_ Jake ! T'es où ? Tiens j'ai trouvé un jogging, je l'ai emprunté à Lily, elle est plus grande que moi, il t'ira mieux qu'un des miens ! Elle me balança le jogging à travers la fenêtre et se tourna le temps que je l'enfile. Le vêtement sentait l'odeur de Lyly, du lilas, un parfum exquis et piquant. Avant de le passer je respirer son parfum pour qu'il s'imprègne dans mon cerveau.

_ Je descends ! Attends-moi, tu me dois une explication Jake ! Je n'eus même pas le temps de l'en empêcher qu'elle refermait déjà la fenêtre.


	6. Intuition

Intuition

Je quittais en vitesse la fenêtre des toilettes pour rejoindre Jake et pouvoir le questionner sur ce qui venait de se dérouler. Alors que je me précipitais dans l'escalier, j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et des pas sur le palier du premier étage.

_ Bella, c'est toi ? La voix était encore ensommeillée mais parfaitement audible, à cause de mes allers-retours successifs je venais de réveiller Lily.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, va te recoucher. Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je vais faire un tour dans la salle télé pour passer le temps. Je vais bien réussir à trouver une émission soporifique qui me donnera le coup de grâce. Je tentais de mettre une tonalité d'humour dans ma voix, pour que le mensonge ne soit pas perceptible. Lily n'était pas dupe non plus, et cela me déplaisait de lui mentir, mais qu'aurais-je pus dire : excuse-moi je dois rejoindre Jake, il vient de se transformer en loup-garou, j'en déduis qu'il a détecté la présence d'un vampire proche de notre résidence. D'ailleurs, y a sûrement dû y avoir une bagarre car l'épaule de Jake était complètement démise. Mais ne t'inquiète pas et va te recoucher. Bien qu'il s'agisse de la vérité, je doute que mon amie réagisse normalement devant l'évocation des mots loup-garou et vampire.

_ Tu es masochiste Bella ou quoi ? Regarder la télé à cette heure de la nuit, dans la salle qui jouxte la chambre d'Hortensia, tu vas te faire prendre la main dans le sac !

Elle s'était penchée par-dessus la balustrade pour mieux me voir. Sa remarque était pertinente, en temps normal quand je ne réussissais pas à dormir, l'idée d'allumer la télé, située au rez-de-chaussée, ne me serais même pas venue à l'idée à cause de notre chien de garde et de ses règles de bienséance. Cependant, il fallait à trop prix je m'explique avec Jake, j'avais compris qu'il se tramait quelque chose de bizarre, et puis il était dans un tel état de nervosité, la situation avait du être critique pour qu'il ne puisse pas se contrôler à seulement quelques mètres de notre résidence, pouvant ainsi se compromettre. Si je ne le voyais pas dans la minute qui suivait j'allais exploser, mon angoisse avait atteint son maximum.

_ Oups, comment oublier notre chère Hortensia. Et bien, je n'aurais qu'à enlever le son de la télévision, je suis persuadée que les images suffiront à capter mon attention. Alors que je descendis quelques marches, la lumière de l'accueil s'alluma, et je vis l'ombre imposante de notre gardienne se diriger droit vers l'endroit où je me trouvais.

_ Bella remonte dépêche-toi ! Lily chuchotait à présent, elle se déplaça jusqu'au début des marches et me tendit sa main. J'étais coincée et forcée de faire machine arrière. Je me hâtais de regagner notre chambre, Lily sur mes talons.

A peine avais-je refermé la porte, qu'une idée germa dans ma tête, il me suffirait de passer par-dessus la fenêtre, j'attendrais que mon amie se rendorme et je me précipiterai au dehors. De toute façon, en cas de chute, je savais que je ne risquerais rien. En effet, j'étais persuadée que Jake se trouvait dans le coin, à me surveiller, et il ne me laisserait pas m'écraser au sol.

_ On l'a échappée belle ! Un peu plus et nous nous retrouvions de corvée de toilettes pour un mois chacune ! Lily était restée le dos contre la porte alors que je regagnais mon lit. Raconte- moi tu allais rejoindre qui ? Jake ? Sa voix émit quelques trémolos, je supposais qu'elle devait s'inquiéter sur les relations que mon meilleur ami et moi entretenions.

_ Non ce n'est pas ça, en fait j'ai cru entendre du bruit et je voulais aller vérifier de quoi il s'agissait, et quand je me suis penchée à la fenêtre, il m'a semblé apercevoir Jake. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, est complètement stupide ! C'est vrai, que ferait-il à plus de 4h du matin devant notre résidence !, je regardais le réveil posais sur ma table de nuit. J'ai dû avoir une hallucination. Je n'étais pas du tout crédible, je cherchais mes mots en bafouillant des excuses incohérentes.

_ Bella, sa voix se radoucit pour n'être plus qu'un chuchotis, qui y a-t-il réellement entre Jake et toi ? Sa tête était baisée et ses yeux fixaient le plancher de notre chambre.

Qu'allais-je pouvoir lui répondre ? Elle n'était au courant de rien, et c'était l'une de mes conditions avant d'arriver à Dartmouth : je voulais que personne ne sache rien de ma vie, en particulier de mes relations amoureuses. Pour que le peu d'amis que je réussirais à me faire, ne connaissent pas mon passé, pour enfin faire un trait dessus. Malheureusement, fuir n'était pas la bonne décision, puisque mon histoire me poursuivait pour me rappeler à son bon souvenir.

_ Jake et moi nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes petits, quand j'allais en vacances chez mon père, nous passions nos étés ensemble à La Push, une réserve d'indiens Quileutes. Il y a un peu plus de deux ans, j'ai déménagé chez mon père à Forks et j'ai renoué avec lui. Maintenant il fallait aborder la partie la plus délicate du sujet, car je savais qu'elle ne serait plus tranquille après, surtout si elle était vraiment imprégnée de lui jusqu'au cou. Puis, récemment, nous avons eu une relation qui n'a duré que quelques semaines, je n'arrivais pas à le voir autrement qu'un ami, et c'est une des raisons qui font que je me suis m'inscrite ici. Pour mettre de la distance dans notre histoire.

J'avais été beaucoup plus franche que je ne l'avais voulu au départ, d'ailleurs tant de confidences me surprenaient, peut-être un contrecoup de mon angoisse. Sa mine se renfrogna à l'évocation de notre aventure.

_ Et pour lui, qu'en est-il ? Que fait-il ici ? Souhaite-t-il renouer ou s'agit-il d'une visite de courtoisie ? Elle tentait de mettre une note de curiosité dans sa voix, mais elle ne me trompait pas, elle était inquiète. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir, du moins je pouvais lui cacher certaines choses mais pas l'entortiller, elle ne méritait pas ça.

_ Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il ressent encore pour moi Lily. En tout cas, je suis persuadée d'une chose, tu lui as sacrément tapé dans l'œil ! D'ailleurs, tout à l'heure quand je lui ai passé ton jog… Je m'étais arrêtée à temps, je devais me contrôler mieux que ça ! J'avais été à deux doigts de commettre l'irréparable.

_ Quoi, tu lui as passé quoi ? Malgré sa surprise qui se lisait sur son visage, je pus constater que mes paroles l'avait réjouit.

_ Euh... . Vite il fallait que je trouve une idée, que j'enchaîne vite avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de mon subterfuge. Oui tout à l'heure il m'a demandé ton numéro de portable, ma répartie était pitoyable, il était tout gêné. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que j'en rajoute ? N'empêche elle était aux anges grâce à mon mensonge, et encore un.

Nous restâmes un moment sans se parler, elle vagabondait sûrement dans ses pensées en compagnie de Jacob, cela faisait plaisir à voir. Vraiment, il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux d'une fille mieux que Lily, en y repensant plus sérieusement elle était son double féminin, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à ce trait de caractère que je m' étais rapprochée d'elle, et que j'avais baissé toutes mes défenses, car elle me rappelait mon meilleur ami. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et mes yeux croisèrent furtivement le réveil, pour y revenir précipitamment.

_ Lily il est 4h30 ! Recouche-toi, sinon demain je ne vais pas réussir à te réveiller ! J'avais à peine prononcé ma litanie, qu'elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

_ Ouais ta raison, bon'nuit Bella fais d'beaux rêves, elle s'allongea sur le côté me tournant le dos et s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes seulement. Je décidai d'attendre quelques instants de plus, avant d'entreprendre ma fugue par la fenêtre.

Une lumière irradia toute la chambre, me forçant à plisser les yeux, les rideaux n'avait pas été tirés et les rayons du soleil illuminèrent toute la chambre. Je me redressais d'un bond sur mon lit, à force d'attendre le moment opportun pour partir en quête d'informations, j'avais fini par m'endormir. C'est donc agacée, irascible et en retard que je commençais la journée, Lily si elle le remarqua ne me fit aucun sous-entendu, elle flottait sur un petit nuage.

En sortant de la résidence, je jetais un coup d'œil aux alentours pour tenter d'entrapercevoir Jacob, mais son absence ne m'étonnais pas, je pariais même qu'il ne pointerait pas le bout de sa truffe de la journée, repoussant notre rencontre afin d'éviter d'aborder la rixe d'hier soir.

_ Espèce de poule mouillée ! Je savais que où qu'il soit, il pourrait entendre mes menaces.

_ Quoi ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Lily les entendirent par contre.

_ Rien, je parle du temps !

_ Je ne laisserai jamais le temps changer mon humeur ! Évidemment, comme c'était surprenant. Entichée comme elle l'était, elle pouvait bien se moquer du temps qu'il faisait !

_ Quoi, pas la peine de me regarder de travers. C'est vrai non ? T'imagines nous serions sans cesse en train de faire la tronche. La belle affaire !

Mon amie était tellement ailleurs, que nous dûmes courir vers notre premier cours de la matinée : « histoire de la civilisation américaine à travers la littérature anglaise du xviiie siècle ». L'intitulé était intéressant, mais le maître de conférence chargé de ce séminaire, un passionné pur et dur, nous pilonnait de connaissances à tel point que je me perdais parfois dans les méandres de ses explications. Ma concentration devait être totale du début jusqu'à la fin pour comprendre l'ensemble de son développement. Aujourd'hui, me concentrer sur les portraits des colons pendant l'indépendance américaine à travers les œuvres de contemporains, allait relever de l'exploit, mon cerveau ne ressassait qu'une seule et même chose en boucle : que me cachait Jake ?

Malgré notre faux départ, Lily et moi arrivâmes en avance dans l'amphithéâtre, nous gagnâmes nos places habituelles, celles qui se situaient près des immenses vitres donnant sur le parc et ses jets d'eaux, une vue magnifique que Lily se plaisait à admirer quand le professeur se perdait dans ses démonstrations. Peu de temps après nous, Orline se pointa sur le seuil de la porte agitant ses longs bras pour capter notre attention, puis elle se précipita vers nous avec son sourire étincelant.

Dès notre première rencontre, un mois auparavant, je savais qu'elle serait pour moi une vraie bulle d'oxygène, une distraction plaisante à entendre et à voir. Orline participait à tous les évènements sportifs du campus, d'ailleurs elle devait son admission grâce à sa bourse de challenger, mais sa préférence revenait à la course de fond.

_Premier jour sur le campus_

Alors que je déambulais dans les couloirs du bâtiment principal en quête du bureau des inscriptions des activités inter universitaire, un concours de circonstances me fit croiser la route de cette fille délurée, extravagante et naïve à la fois. Elle faisait de la publicité pour un club de sport de la faculté, et pour ameuter le plus de candidatures, elle portait une jupe de tennis et un bandeau moulant sa poitrine. Elle n'avait rien à envier à la plupart des filles, une silhouette athlétique et élancée, des longues mèches blondes retombant en cascade sur ses épaules dénudées, et des yeux d'un vert émeraude vous transperçant à chacun de ses regards.

Je fus tout autant subjuguée que la plupart des représentants de la gente masculine qui se pressaient autour du stand pour s'inscrire à n'importe quelles activités, du moment qu'elle leurs souriait. Je cherchais du regard le stand qui m'intéressait, l'atelier d'écriture, lorsqu'elle se planta devant moi.

_ Salut, moi c'est Orline Valentine, tu es plutôt du genre à jouer les équilibristes sur une poutre, à moins que tu ne préfères renvoyer la balle sur un cours ? me lança-t-elle sur un ton enjoué. La situation était comique, surtout lorsque l'on connaissait mes performances sportives et mon manque d'équilibre, marcher sans tomber était déjà un défi de tous les jours, alors jouer au tennis ou les acrobates, très peu pour moi !

Elle paraissait tellement cruche dans cet accoutrement que s'en était hilarant, toutefois par courtoisie, je m'abstins de rire. Sa voix était douce et son sourire enjôleur, bref elle avait la panoplie de la poupée Barbie. Toutefois, je sentais qu'elle était différente de ce que son physique laissait entendre.

_ Enchantée, moi c'est Bella Swan. En fait je cherche l'atelier d'écriture. Je ne suis pas assez adroite et performante pour faire la moindre activité sportive, à moins de vouloir blesser quelqu'un ! Mon intonation ne se voulait ni ironique, ni comique, pourtant elle partie dans un éclat de rire qui résonna dans toute la salle. Pris de cours je lui souriais en guise de réponse, j'étais très peu à l'aise avec sa façon excessive de répondre ou de rire, pourtant un je ne sais quoi dans son rire m'apaisa.

_ Génial ! Moi aussi je me suis inscrite dans cet atelier, je compte devenir journaliste sportive alors il faut que j'améliore mon style pour conquérir les directeurs éditoriaux ! Elle posa une de ses mains sur mon épaule, contact qui me fit sursauter mais elle ne s'en aperçue pas.

_ Journaliste sportive… humm tu m'as tout l'air d'être captivante, lançai-je en regardant le tas de testostérone agglutiné devant le stand.

_ Fais pas gaffe à ma tenue, je suis payée à l'inscription, me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille perdant soudain son ton excitée. Il n'y a pas de petits boulots, et j'ai besoin d'argent. Je m'étais fourvoyée, tout ça n'était qu'illusion. Néanmoins, elle restait très belle.

_ Je pense que tu vas décrocher le jack pot alors ! Nous pouffâmes discrètement à ma blague, une première depuis une éternité me sembla-t-il – je renouais avec mon sarcasme d'antan.

_ Les inscriptions pour l'atelier d'écriture se situe au premier étage de ce bâtiment. Ensuite tu n'auras qu'à suivre les citations d'auteur, elle me fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers ses admirateurs baveux. A la prochaine ma belle, m'adressant un signe de la main.

_ Non, c'est Bella, lui criai-je mais déjà elle ne m'entendait plus, elle avait repris sa voix surexcitée et quelque peu niais, je pouvais le dire maintenant.

Quel spécimen ! Subitement, je lui enviais son étonnante facilité à subjuguer les personnes autour d'elle, ça en était déconcertant ! Elle aurait très bien pu rivaliser avec Rosa… Oui, enfin elle était bien vivante elle, et ne semblait pas me détester, ni me jalouser. Pourquoi avais-je soudain pensé à elle ? La ressemblance sans doute.

_Retour dans l'amphithéâtre_

Aujourd'hui, elle se dirigeait droit vers nous, de sa démarche déhanchée, avec des yeux malicieux qui brillaient, que nous réserve-t-elle encore ? Elle réussissait toujours à nous faire mourir de rire avec ses histoires aussi loufoques qu'irréaliste. Lily releva la tête de ses bras à son arrivée, et je tentais de me recomposer un visage naturel pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon sur les angoisses qui me parcouraient le cerveau.

_ Les filles je suis amoureuse ! Elle nous avait lancé sa réplique alors qu'elle se trouvait encore à quelques sièges de nous, ce qui attira les regards vers nous. Certains des garçons présents dans l'amphi venaient d'entendre une bien triste dépêche !

_ ENCORE ? Lançai-je en cœur avec Lily. Pour notre défense, il fallait préciser qu'il n'y avait pas plus cœur d'artichaut qu'elle. Toutes les semaines, elle se trouvait un nouvel amant, s'amusait à le conquérir, pour déchanter ensuite. Pas assez romantique, trop collant, complètement niais… chaque fois elle se lassait de son Don Juan et retournait vers d'autres prétendants.

_ Line tu tombes amoureuse tous les jours, hormis les dimanches où tu passes le plus clair de ton temps à dormir ! La réponse de Lily avait fusé, et je devais lui reconnaître une certaine véracité. En plus d'être un phénomène à elle toute seule, Orline était dotée d'une sensibilité poussée à l'extrême, doublée d'une naïveté effarante.

_ Je suis véritablement tombée amoureuse, je suis sous le charme ! Je n'ai jamais vu un aussi beau garçon. À côté de lui Matt Damon et Brad Pitt sont des petits joueurs ! Elle s'était plantée devant nous pour nous faire face.

_ Pardon, je crois que j'ai mal entendu ? Un garçon qui serait plus beau que Brad Pitt et Matt Damon réunit ? Bella tu entends comme moi ? Comment est-ce possible Line ? Lily jouait l'ahurie, ce qui semblait ne faire rire qu'elle apparemment.

_ Ne fais pas attention Line et raconte-nous tout, jusque dans les moindres détails ! Lui répliquais-je, j'avais besoin qu'elle me sorte de mes préoccupations au risque de devenir folle à lier. Et puis, je savais que c'était sa partie préférée dans la quête du mâle.

_ Ce matin, alors que je faisais mon jogging près du bois. Il allait falloir que je la mette en garde, les bois étaient devenus trop dangereux avec Victoria dans les alentours. Mais comment lui dire ? J'ai remarqué un mec tellement beau, qu'au début je l'ai pris pour une statue !

_ Pourquoi, il était à poils ? La réplique de Lily fit rire Orline, mais j'étais tellement soucieuse d'imaginer mon amie dans les bois face à Victoria, que je loupais le moment pour rire.

_ Non, malheureusement pour moi il était tout habillé, mais son style ne m'a pas déplut ! Bref, curieuse comme je suis, j'ai poussé le pas jusqu'à lui et je ne fus pas déçue du détour que cela m'a coûtait ! Il semblait m'ignorer, du coup je pus l'observais sans craindre un regard interrogateur. Il est grand, une silhouette fluette mais tout même bien costaud, mais surtout ce qui m'a surpris ce sont ses cheveux, leur couleur ressemblait à de la rou…

Orline ne put continuer la description de son bel inconnu car M. Deans, notre professeur, venait de faire irruption dans l'amphi, coupant net tout bavardage, et c'est sur une moue triste qu'Orline gagna sa place à côté de Lily.

Le cours avait à peine débuté, que mon esprit était déjà accaparé à tout autre chose, que la personnalité des colons retracée à travers des mémoires de britanniques. Le nez en l'air, le regard qui fixait une chose sans la voir, j'étais à des milliers de kilomètres du campus. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi Jake ne c'était pas expliqué sur les évènements de la nuit dernière. Je partais dans plusieurs hypothèses, enchaînant les théories et suppositions les plus farfelues, en essayant de rester logiques dans mes propos.

Dans le cas où Jake était tombé sur Victoria, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'était échappée. Que risquait un vampire face à un seul loup-garou ? Elle était en supériorité, et c'était le meilleur moment pour tenter une attaque, d'autant qu'elle pouvait compter sur un acolyte selon les dires de Jake. A moins, qu'il n'est eu la visite de ce dernier hier soir, mais la situation restait la même, pourquoi avoir pris la fuite ? Ou alors, il ou elle était simplement venu en éclaireur, comme pour s'imprégner des lieux, vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de moi. Cette théorie étant tangible, mais ce que je ne parvenais pas encore à comprendre, connaissant le caractère impulsif et irréfléchi de Jake : pourquoi ne c'était-il pas lançait à sa poursuite ? Surtout qu'il avait déjà muté, il aurait pu le ou la rattraper aisément !

J'avais senti une telle pression, une telle nervosité dans ses paroles, que j'étais persuadée que cette visite ne l'avait pas enchantée, et puis il renâclait sans cesse, comme si quelque chose dans l'air l'insupportait. Finalement, je ne savais que très peu de choses, d'une part Jake avait muté, et avait eu l'épaule déboîtée et d'autre part Victoria était sur le campus. Pourtant, une petite partie au fond de moi était stupidement persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose, le comportement de Jake aurait été différent s'il avait eu affaire à Victoria ou à son compagnon.

M. Deans me sortit de mes rêves pour nous annoncer, que nous aurions d'ici peu un devoir à rendre sur un livre faisant partie de la fiche de lecture. J'avais passé les deux heures à ne penser qu'à Victoria, ma feuille était restée blanche, je n'avais pris aucune note. En regardant ma feuille, Lily me lança :

_ Immaculée ! J'en connais une qui va passer sa soirée à la bibliothèque pour rattraper les deux heures de cours qu'elle vient de rater… Préférant rêver, plutôt que d'écouter la voix de ténor de Mr Deans, je n'entendu par le reste de sa réplique ironique à l'intention de notre professeur, un mot qu'elle avait prononcé m'interpella : _ténor_.

Contre qui Jake aurait pu se battre, qui aurait pu s'enfuir en m'entendant ouvrir la fenêtre ou en sentant mon odeur, et qui aurait tout intérêt à rester cacher ? _Lui_… Non, ce n'était pas possible, je fabulais, que ferait-il ici à Dartmouth ? Peut-être était-il au courant pour Victoria, du danger qui se tramait à mon encontre… Orline me secoua comme un prunier pour me sortir de mon ébahissement, j'étais restée debout face à ma tablette, les yeux fixant l'immense tableau noir vierge de toute écriture.

_ Je n'ai pas fini de vous décrire l'apollon que j'ai vu ce matin ! Orline trépignait comme une enfant de 5 ans, mais je ne faisais plus attention à ses paroles ni à la description du garçon. Pourtant mon inconscient tiqua sur deux détails : la blancheur de la peau et son air menaçant, qu'Orline qualifia de « Bad boy ». Quel était le pourcentage de chance pour qu'il s'agisse du même ?

_ Excusez-moi les filles mais je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai laissé mon devoir d'ethno sur mon bureau, je cours à la résidence le chercher, partez devant je vous rejoindrai ! Je ne leur laissais pas le temps de me rétorquer la moindre chose, je me dépêchais de sortir de l'amphi.

Je filais à travers les couloirs bondés d'étudiants, et quittais très vite le bâtiment dans lequel je me trouvais. Une fois parvenue dehors, je regardais tout autour de moi pour repérer son visage, sa stature, je ne le voyais nulle part mais j'étais convaincue qu'il m'épiait, je le sentais tout proche de moi, veillant à ma sécurité. Alors, je décidais d'opter pour un coin sombre, loin des regards indiscrets où il ne craindrait pas d'être vu et où il pourrait alors sortir de sa cachette. C'est d'un pas décidé que je traversais le parc et ses pelouses luxuriantes pour me rendre vers l'ombre des arbres. Je poussais le plus loin possible, pour que je ne puisse plus être vu des autres étudiants, ni même à portée d'oreilles indiscrètes. Le couvert des arbres m'apporta une douce brise qui me mordait le visage, et la lumière avait du mal à filtrer à travers l'épais feuillage, par conséquent je me retrouvais dans un endroit frais et voilé.

_ Jake, je sais que tu n'es pas loin, je t'en prie sort de ta cachette j'ai à te parler s'il te plaît. Je lançais ma demande expresse en déposant mon sac le long d'un arbre et déambulait sur quelques mètres, regardant partout, mais aucune trace de mon ami.

_ Tu ne vas pouvoir m'éviter plus longtemps ! Jake je t'en prie, dis-moi avec qui tu étais hier soir, je suis sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Victoria ! La colère me monta au visage. Ai pitié de ma santé mentale, je suis sur le point d'exploser car je sais que tu me caches un fait important.

N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je tombais à genoux sur le sol boueux, le visage caché dans mes mains. J'avais peu dormit la nuit dernière et appris que Victoria était à ma poursuite, mes nerfs étaient donc mis à rude épreuve et je craquai. Comme d'habitude, ma colère étant branchée sur mon canal lacrymal, je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer. La vanne s'ouvrit, laissant s'échapper un flot de larmes, des soubresauts me secouant de la tête aux pieds, martelant le sol avec mes poings, mais Jake ne se matérialisa pas pour autant à mes côtés.

_ Je te déteste ! Non, je vous déteste tous les deux ! Jake dis-moi la vérité, lequel des Cu… Je butais contre le mot, lequel as-tu rencontré ? Je t'en supplie dis-le moi ! Mon ton était virulent mais ma voix finit par se briser sur les derniers mots. Je n'obtins pour seule réponse que le bruit du vent qui sifflait à travers les feuilles. Je restais agenouillée, les larmes inondant mon visage et mes mains recouvertes de boue.

En réalité, la personne que je détestais n'était autre que moi. L'image que je laissais ressortir me dégoûtait : pathétique, pleureuse et ennuyeuse. La plupart des personnes qui connaissaient un chagrin d'amour finissaient toujours pas s'en remettre. Alors, pourquoi n'y parvenais-je toujours pas au bout de plusieurs mois ? De surcroît, je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle, je n'avais pas non plus le moindre espoir à avoir. Aussi, à la plus petite évocation d'une possible ressemblance avec _lui,_ je perdais complètement toute raison. Étais-je à ce point dissemblable au commun des mortels, moi qui un jour avait caressé le rêve de devenir une immortelle, pour l'éternité à ses côtés.

Je ressassais tous ses souvenirs, et anciens rêves qui me hantaient toujours, et il me fallut plus d'une heure pour me calmer et retrouver un calme apparent. Je finis par me relever, repris mon sac et partit dans la direction de ma résidence pour y rester cloîtrer le reste de la journée, il était hors de question de me mêler à la foule aujourd'hui, et puis j'avais besoin d'une bonne douche.

Sur le chemin me menant à la résidence et jusque sous ma douche, je réfléchis à tout ce qui m'était arrivée depuis ses deux dernières années, et aujourd'hui je me trouvais pathétique, terne et peureuse. Loin de la fille courageuse et responsable que j'étais il y a deux ans. Il fallait à tout prix que je me reprenne en main, pour casser cette apparence de déprimée. Du coup, au lieu de rester à broyer du noir, je repris mon sac pour me rendre à l'atelier d'écriture, je devais aller de l'avant, cela ne s'améliorerait pas tout seul, comme par enchantement, après tout chacun était maître de son destin, à moi de prendre le mien en mains. Les trois heures passèrent rapidement, Orline était rassurée par mon subite engouement et mon récit reçut les meilleurs éloges.

À la sortie du cours, Lily nous rejoignit, et nous fîmes un bout de chemin ensemble, puis nous séparâmes, Orline devait se rendre à un entraînement de tennis, Lily à son cours d'improvisation et moi je devais travailler les cours de la matinée que j'avais raté. Par conséquent, j'allais passer ma soirée à la bibliothèque pour rattraper le temps perdu et me consacrer au prochain devoir que nous devions rendre en civilisation. Je passais plus de trois heures à la bibliothèque sans m'en rendre compte, tout ce travail m'avait permis de me concentrer sur autre chose que sur mes histoires de traque, de vampires et de loups-garous. Quand je relevais les yeux pour la première fois de mes livres, la nuit était tombée et les premières lueurs de la lune filtraient à travers l'immense verrière qui recouvrait le toit de la salle de lecture. Je pris mon temps pour m'étirer et dégourdir mon dos et mes jambes jusque là restaient pliées sous le bureau. L'annonce du haut parleur m'annonça que la bibliothèque n'allait pas tarder à fermer ses portes, et invitait ses lecteurs à reposer les livres sur les plateaux et à gagner la sortie. Je rangeai mes affaires, déposai les livres que j'avais consultés et mis mon manteau sur mes épaules.

Dehors, la température avait dû chuter d'au moins dix degrés, je resserrai les pans de mon manteau contre moi pour me réchauffer, et accélérer l'allure pour rentrer le plus vite possible au chaud auprès de mon amie. La partie ouest du campus, était quasiment déserte à cette heure, la plupart des étudiants étaient soit occupés par une activité sportive, soit calfeutrés dans leur chambre. Malgré l'obscurité, je ne m'étais jamais sentie en danger à Dartmouth, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un village, certes assez étendu mais où tout était regroupé sur un seul et même lieu. Du coup, je ne ressentais aucune angoisse, ni appréhension en parcourant le parc qui séparaient la faculté des résidences, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais, mais ce soir, c'étais sans savoir que je n'étais pas seule, je ne savais pas que depuis ma sortie de la bibliothèque j'avais été prise en chasse par un prédateur redoutable.

Alors qu'il me restait plus que quelques pas, sa voix résonna à l'intérieur de ma tête, se répercutant contre chacune de ses parois. Sa voix me fit tressaillir, et la panique me submergea. Je tentai de la refouler car je ne voulais pas lui faire ce plaisir.

_ Bella.

Je me retournais doucement, évitant tout geste brusque afin que le prédateur n'interprète pas mes gestes de travers ou s'en effraie (si tant est que l'on puisse espérer faire peur à un vampire). Je savais que la douleur serait atroce mais je devais aujourd'hui, ce soir, affronter mes vieux fantômes. Du coup, j'étais prête à l'affronter, la tête haute, le regard ferme et les épaules droites.

L'ombre se rétrécit au fur et à mesure que le vampire se rapprochait de moi, je sentis les premières larmes me piquaient les yeux, mais je luttais pour les faire disparaître, je voulais dégager autant de fierté et d'orgueil que je le pouvais, pour lui faire face. Je lui adressai la parole avant même que la clarté de la lune illumine ses traits. Toutefois, mes mots ne furent ni bienveillants, ni aimables, bien au contraire j'affichais une mine hautaine et mon ton était impérieux, voire même dédaigneux :

_ Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ici… Edward !


	7. Rancoeur

Rancœur

Le visage fermé, les bras croisés sur mon ventre et les yeux rivés dans les siens, j'attendais qu'il me réponde. J'avais tout de l'attitude d'une fille hautaine et suffisante, je ne voulais en aucun cas lui faciliter la tâche, alors qu'en fait j'étais curieuse de connaître les raisons de sa venue dans le New Hampshire. Sa réplique fut longue à venir, un silence gênant était tombé, peut-être avais-je réussit à le déstabiliser avec seulement une seule phrase ? A la place de parler, il sortit du couvert des arbres pour se mettre entièrement sous l'éclat de la lune. Sa beauté m'éblouit comme à chaque fois, mon cœur eut plusieurs ratés et je résistais tant bien que mal à garder mes yeux fixés sur les siens. L'accélération de mon pouls devait lui fournir suffisamment de détails sur l'effet qu'il produisait sur moi. Ce qui m'insupporta au plus haut point !

Au moment où je vis ses lèvres s'ouvrir, il effectua un rapprochement vers moi, instinctivement je reculais. Si je parvenais à sentir son odeur je faiblirais et il était hors de question que je me laisse amadouer si facilement. Déjà que mon cœur faisait des sauts dans ma poitrine, il n'était pas utile d'en rajouter avec un éventuel embarras.

_ Humm… Il prit un air navré, stoppa son élan et me débita un flot de paroles. Je suis présent parce que Victoria l'est aussi. Alice à eu plusieurs visions la concernant, et si son plan d'attaque n'est pas encore déterminé, nous en connaissons son but : se venger du meurtre de James en t'éliminant. A la différence de moi, son ton n'était pas agressif, mais posé et solennel, comme s'il avait répété un discours. Toutefois, sa voix d'ordinaire mélodieuse, était sans chaleur, ni douceur.

_ A… Alice a eut des visions ? Je bégayais sur le prénom de sa sœur, en proie à une vive émotion. Alice ne m'avait donc pas oublié, elle continuait de veiller sur moi, quel soulagement se fut !

_ Rassure-toi, Alice ne t'espionne pas, elle aussi m'a juré de te laisser tranquille et de n'intervenir en aucune circonstance, comme je te l'avais promis. Elle ne fait que guetter Victoria.

Avait-il lu dans mes pensées ? C'est insensé, il n'y parvenait pas avant, alors pourquoi y arriverait-il maintenant ? A cet instant sa réplique éclata dans ma tête à l'instar d'une bombe. Je perdis mon calme feint et mon attitude fière, je n'étais plus que colère et fureur. L'image d'une bombe à deux doigts d'exploser s'imposa à mon esprit. Avant même de me laisser le temps de répliquer quelque chose de sec et claquant, il repartit dans ses explications.

_ Je ne désirais pas te dévoiler ma présence, en raison de la promesse que je t'ai faite. Cependant, à cause de l'altercation de la nuit dernière avec Jacob et de ton attitude cette après-midi dans les bois, j'ai compris que tu ne renoncerais pas avant d'obtenir des réponses. Par conséquent, j'ai décidé qu'il était préférable de tout de révéler et de répondre à tes interrogations concernant Victoria. Il se tenait face à moi, les bras le long du corps, un air sérieux inscrit sur son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion, l'indifférence incarnée ! Je ne connaissais plus cette personne, mais l'avais-je réellement cernais un jour ?

Un nouveau silence s'installa, et devant cette réponse et ce ton si officiel, ma rage avait été soufflée. Il était là quand je cherchais Jacob, il m'avait entendu et vu craquer. Mes yeux jusque là scellés sur ses lèvres, croisèrent les siens et je n'y vis rien. Étais-je devenue si insignifiante pour lui ? Dans ce cas, si je comptais si peu dorénavant, la tâche : celle de s'occuper de Victoria, devait lui être pénible !

_ Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé, tu peux retourner d'où tu viens et ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! J'avais mis mes mains sur mes hanches pour mieux lui cracher mes paroles. Alors il partit dans un rire, mais pas celui que je connaissais ! Ce rire n'avait rien à voir avec la joie ou la gaieté, il était cynique, car il était en train de se moquer !

_ Soit ! Toutefois, me permets-tu une question ? Je ne répondis pas mais le laissais continuer sa joute verbale. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre avec Victoria ? Ma réponse ne mit pas plus d'une minute avant de sortir de ma bouche :

_ Jacob prendra soin de moi ! Je fis mouche sur le coup, son expression changea radicalement, et son sourire en coin disparu.

_ Plaît-il ! En attendant, je serais curieux de voir comment une bande de chiens galeux pourront faire contre Victoria, alors que cette dernière s'amuse à court-circuiter les visions d'Alice pour que l'on ne sache pas ce qu'elle complote ! Alors, il était au courant pour la transformation de Jake… ma surprise dût se lire sur mon visage, néanmoins, sa colère irradiait de tous ses traits grâce à ma répartie, et nous nous affrontâmes du regard un long moment.

_ Écoute, il baissa ses yeux au sol et passa une main dans ses cheveux, notre conversation devient stérile, laisse-moi t'expliquer clairement la situation ! Sans attendre mon approbation, il enchaîna d'un ton plus serein. Victoria est sur le campus, et projette de te tuer. Le problème est qu'elle a découvert que je la traquais et se doute que le reste de ma famille ne va pas tarder à rappliquer ! De surcroît, il ne serait pas étonnant, qu'elle soit aussi au courant pour les loups. Par conséquent, si elle veut nous affronter pour t'attraper, elle doit lever une armée supérieure numériquement à la notre, ou du moins toute aussi forte voire plus ! Je pense qu'elle va s'en prendre à des personnes de la région pour en faire des machines à tuer. Les nouveaux vampires sont plus forts que nous, mais pas assez prudents ce qui était un avantage. Il ne me fixait plus, mais contempler le sol boueux sans réellement le voir, mais sa voix c'était radoucie.

_ D'accord, et quel rôle suis-je censée jouer ? Je le vrillais du regard pour le forcer à me regarder, je voulais savoir ce qu'il pensait. Malheureusement, c'était peine perdue, il ne m'observait plus.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, une partie de la meute va rappliquer d'ici peu, pour veiller à ta sécurité. Tu peux rester tranquille et dormir sur tes deux oreilles, puisque tu peux compter sur Ja… Sa langue fourcha et il reprit, sur tes loups, ils s'occuperont de toi comme c'est le cas depuis un moment apparemment ! Je vis ses muscles se crisper et les traits de son visage se tendre, quant à ses lèvres, elles n'étaient plus qu'un trait fin.

_ Donc, vous comptez régler le problème Victoria à vous seuls, alors qu'elle s'attend aussi à voir des loups-garous ? Je me maudis dès que je lâchais cette question, car je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je m'inquiétais de son sort. Un petit rire s'échappa de sa bouche :

_ Ne te soucie pas de moi ou des miens, nous savons comment nous y prendre ! Cela ne te concerne pas, fais juste attention à toi ! Pas de sortie nocturne ou toutes autres choses du même acabit, tu me le promets ? Je me mordis la langue quand j'entendis sa demande.

_ C'était plus par curiosité que tout autre chose ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'inquiéter pour des personnes qui se fichent royalement de mon état ! Piètre mensonge mais c'était la rage qui me dictait mes mots. Et puis au diable ta maudite promesse ! Quand bien même je souhaiterais sauter d'une falaise ou attenter à mes jours, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne !

Un frisson me parcouru l'ensemble du corps, partant de ma nuque, pour descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale et finir par s'éclipser autour de mes reins. Sans que je m'en rende compte, il était devant moi, ses yeux justes en face des miens, nez à nez. J'étais prisonnière de son odeur, enivrée par son haleine qui courait le long de mes joues, son souffle s'infiltrant en moi.

_ Ne te permets jamais de me juger alors que tu ignores tout ! Prenant soudain conscience de notre proximité, il fit un bond en arrière qui le ramena presque sous le couvert des arbres.

Pourquoi une telle colère ? Je n'avais fais que dire la vérité ! Pourquoi prenait-il la peine de venir jusqu'ici pour accomplir une sale besogne, alors qu'il m'avait abandonné, qu'il était parti sans se retourner ! Il avait rompu, et il jouait les offusqués aujourd'hui, la belle affaire ! Je sentie une vague me ravager de l'intérieur, une pression qui se fit sentir progressivement…

_ J'ignore tout ? C'est bien cela ? Oui, tu as raison je ne sais rien, même la raison pour laquelle tu m'as abandonné du jour au lendemain m'échappe ! Tu disais que j'étais ta vie ! Je tentais de refouler les sanglots, en vain, ils jaillirent tels des geysers de mes yeux. Tu ne sais pas par quelles angoisses je suis passée ! Quel a été mon sort après ton départ, mes insomnies, mes cauchemars, ma tristesse ! Et aujourd'hui, te voilà en chair et en os face à moi, pour m'annoncer quoi, j'essayais d'imiter ses gestes et sa voix : Victoria cherche à te tuer mais continue ton petit bonhomme de chemin, car je vais m'occuper d'elle. D'ailleurs, tu ne remarqueras même pas ma présence se sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé ! Va au diable Edward Cullen, si tout fois c'est possible ! Sur ses dernières paroles je lui tournais le dos et me précipitai vers la porte d'entrée. Je ressentie un froid glacial qui hérissa les cheveux de ma nuque, l'instant d'après il me saisissait par le poignet. Notre premier contact depuis un an… Il tira doucement sur mon bras pour je me retourne, ce que je fis sans résister.

_ Bella, je suis sincèrement désolé. Si seulement, je n'avais pas existé tout aurait été si différent. Aujourd'hui, tu serais une étudiante tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, avec ses petits soucis du quotidien. J'espère de ne pas avoir compromis ta relation avec Ja… Il s'interrompit brusquement ne parvenant pas à continuer. Il affichait désormais, un air triste comme celui que j'avais connu des mois auparavant, mais ce temps là était révolu.

_ Trop tard le mal est fait et il est irréparable, tu vivras avec ce poids pour l'éternité ! Je retirai mon poignet de son emprise et me dirigeai vers la porte.

A peine la porte refermée, je me laissais couler de tout mon long contre cette dernière en proie à une crise de nerfs. Il fallait à tout prix que je me calme avant de monter dans ma chambre au cas où Lily serait déjà rentrée. Première retrouvaille depuis notre séparation et au lieu de le remercier de se soucier encore de mon sort, je l'avais envoyé au diable deux fois. Après tout, il n'était pas tenu à sauver la vie d'une jeune fille malchanceuse qui réussissait toujours à se mettre en péril. Quelques images défilèrent dans ma tête, revoyant son visage remplit de peine à l'évocation de mon chagrin, mais supporter sa pitié m'étais inconcevable.

C'est d'un pas lourd et peu stable que je parcourus les derniers mètres qui me séparaient de ma chambre.

Au loin, à l'abri des regards, un garçon se tenait contre un arbre, la tête sur le tronc, avec un air déprimé. Puis d'un seul coup, il se laissa tomber sur le sol et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, en proie au chagrin qui l'accablait.

Si ce jeune homme avait pu pleurer, c'est sûrement ce qu'il ferait à cet instant ! Malheureusement, il ne pouvait libérer sa tristesse de cette façon. Au lieu de ça, tout son corps fut parcouru de soubresauts violents et cela dura une éternité.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée de bonne heure, pour dire vrai je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, mon cerveau étant resté bloqué sur ma rencontre inopinée d'hier soir. La nuit portant conseil (malgré mon état proche de l'hystérie dû à un manque de sommeil), j'étais déterminée à revoir Edward afin de le remercier de bien vouloir me débarrasser de Victoria, je devais au moins remarquer cette attention. Néanmoins, je ne comptais pas m'étaler sur le sujet, puisque le reste de mes propos étaient sortis de mon cœur.

Je me dépêchai de filer sous la douche et de m'habiller, le tout sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Lily, cette dernière étant rentrée très tard ou plutôt devrais-je très tôt ce matin ! D'ailleurs, je doutais qu'elle ne réussisse à se lever, d'autant plus que je ne serais pas là pour la sortir de son lit. Repassant par ma chambre, je pris le strict nécessaire pour prendre mes cours, un crayon et un bloc note, je n'avais que très peu de temps avant le début de mes cours et il fallait que je règle cette histoire très vite à défaut de ne pas cesser d'y penser toute la matinée.

Je sortis sans faire de bruit et m'élançai dans l'escalier. Une fois arrivée sur le perron je me mis à courir, mon objectif un coin sombre et venteux de préférence pour qu'il me sente et vienne à moi. Dans mon élan, j'oubliai de regarder droit devant moi, et percutai un mur… Un mur fort chaleureux puisqu'il me proposa sa main et me releva d'un coup sec sans avoir eu besoin de fournir un effort physique.

_ Regarde où tu mets les pieds Bella ! Je ne serais pas toujours là pour t'aider à te relever ! Jake me souriait de toutes ses dents, un sourire qui me réchauffa car il était franc et sincère.

_ Oui, j'y penserai à l'avenir !

J'aurai voulu parler davantage avec lui mais une tâche m'attendait et je ne pouvais la repousser ultérieurement. Cependant, deux choses me laissèrent perplexe par rapport à la situation. Tout d'abord, Jake ne cherchait ni à me retenir ni même à savoir où je courais, et ensuite en s'asseyant sur une des marches du perron, je vis qu'il tenait un sac en papier à la main. Me retournant complètement, je pris quelques secondes pour le regarder plus attentivement : ses cheveux d'habitude en bataille, avait été rafraîchit et proprement rassemblait en une queue de cheval, et constatai également un effort vestimentaire, le jogging avait laissé place à un jean certes délavé mais ni troué, ni rapiécé.

_ Jake, qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ici avec ton sac, je penchais la tête pour lire le slogan écrit sur le sac, Starbuck Coffee ? J'étais curieuse de connaître ce qu'il allait me répondre, même si je comprenais clairement la personne qu'il attendait.

_ Euh… Et bien… En fait… Tu sais… Je commençais à trépigner sur place et il accéléra le débit. Bon, hier soir je suis tombée par hasard sur Lily, elle sortait de sa répétition et comme le coin n'est plus tranquille depuis l'arrivée de Victoria, je lui ai proposé de la raccompagner. Et de fil en aiguille, on s'est assis sur un banc pour parler.

Il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts et ses yeux fixaient le bout de ses tennis. La situation était tellement cocasse, mon meilleur ami amoureux et qui n'arrivait plus à mettre deux idées bout à bout.

_ Cela explique pourquoi elle est rentrée si tard, et qu'elle dorme encore comme une marmotte ! Mais le rapport avec le Starbuck ? Je feignais l'ignorance dans le seul but de me régaler au maximum de cette situation, qui eut pour effet de m'alléger le cœur.

_ Pure politesse, je viens lui proposais un petit-déjeuner avant ses cours, des protéines et surtout une bonne dose de caféine ! dit-il en rigolant.

_ Si tu veux un conseil, commence dès maintenant à lancer des briques à la fenêtre pour la tirer du lit, car avant qu'elle ne se lève d'elle-même, ton café sera froid et tes muffins rassis ! Nous rigolâmes tous les deux de bon cœur, et je goûtais au plaisir de redécouvrir mon meilleur ami. Comme si rien n'avait changé. En fait, si, tout avait changé, puisqu'il était amoureux d'une autre.

Je lui fis un signe de la main et entamai un demi-tour quand une de ses questions me stoppa.

_ Où vas-tu si vite ? Un silence s'interposa entre nous le temps pour chercher ce j'allais lui dire mais il reprit : Ce n'est pas le bon chemin ! J'allais lui dire que je ne comptais pas me rendre à la faculté tout de suite mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps. À l'heure qu'il est, il doit se trouver dans sa chambre d'hôtel, tu le repéreras facilement car il est juste à la sortie du campus. Il me sourit et hocha la tête pour me dire de m'en aller, ce que je fis après lui avoir envoyé un baiser. Si quelqu'un savait lire dans mes pensées, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Jacob.

L'hôtel était à deux pas de mon campus, je ne perdis pas de temps à le localiser, j'espérais seulement que l'accueil serait déjà ouvert à une heure bien matinale. En arrivant devant la bâtisse blanche, les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent tout de suite. L'entrée était très lumineuse grâce aux baies vitrées qui laissaient entrer la lumière du soleil. Je fis quelques pas vers le bureau de la réception où se tenait un jeune homme, très certainement un étudiant de ma faculté travaillant pendant les nuits pour payer ses frais de scolarité.

_ Bonjour, lui lançais-je gaiement. Je souhaiterai voir Mr Cullen Edward s'il vous plaît ? Il répondit à mon salut puis plongea son regard dans un épais registre, d'où dépassait une liasse de feuillets, et glissa son index à la lettre C.

_ Je suis désolé, aucune personne se prénommant ainsi ne se trouve dans cet hôtel. Me répondit-il froidement. Jake m'avait bien parlé de l'hôtel se situant juste à la sortie, de toute façon il ne devait y en avoir plusieurs dans le coin. A moins que… bien évidemment il voulait garder l'anonymat pour ne pas être repéré ni par Victoria, ni par moi d'ailleurs… Je n'avais pas bougé de place en réfléchissant à ce détail.

_ Excusez-moi ? Je crois que je me suis trompée de nom. En fait, je voulais voir monsieur Anthony Masen. Quelle idiote ! Je me mis à pouffer de rire comme une adolescente pour ne pas inquiéter le réceptionniste sur mes intentions. Ce dernier me regardais bizarrement et mis un temps avant de replonger dans son listing, mais cette fois-ci à la lettre M.

_ J'ai une personne répondant au nom d'Anthony Masen, chambre 707, souhaitez-vous que je le prévienne de votre arrivée ? Me demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

_ Pas la peine, je suis attendue ! Enfin s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées il allait être vite au courant. Alors que je marchais vers l'ascenseur, le jeune homme me dévisageait du regard… que devait-il penser ? Me soupçonnait-il capable de commettre un meurtre ? Quand bien même, je ne pourrais même pas l'égratigner, seuls mes mots pouvaient encore le blesser.

« Ding. Rez-de-chaussée » m'annonça poliment l'ascenseur.

Je rentrais dans la cage d'ascenseur, pressée de me dissimuler, ne pouvant plus supporter les regards interrogateurs du réceptionniste qui essayait de mémoriser mon visage au cas où il devrait témoigner sans doute. Les portes se refermèrent et j'appuyais sur le bouton du 7e étage, puis me collai au fond en repensant à ce que je devais lui dire, petite répétition.

« Ding septième étage »

La chambre 707 se trouvait à droite de l'ascenseur, je n'eus aucun mal à la repérer. J'inspirai profondément et toqua à la porte.

_ TOC… TOC… TOC…

Aucune réponse, aucun bruit de pas précipités vers la porte, aucun son dans la chambre. Je collai mon oreille pour en être certaine, une chose stupide car s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait même pu se retenir de respirer pendant une éternité, et rien ne pourrait attester de sa présence à mon ouïe de pauvre et simple mortelle. Cherchait-il à m'éviter ? Que ferait-il dehors avec un soleil si rayonnant !

_ Edward ? C'est Bella, excuse-moi de te déranger mais je voudrais te dire quelque chose… Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. Je n'appréciais guère être dans à la place du quémandeur, surtout auprès de lui ! Écoute, je voulais te remercier, par rapport à Victoria. Merci de bien vouloir me débarrasser d'elle alors que rien ne t'y oblige. Voilà c'est tout ! Bonne chance. Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, un chuchotement sur la fin. Mais s'il était vraiment absent… Que faire ? J'arrachai une feuille à mon bloc note et écris quelques mots rapidement :

_Je suis passée ce matin pour te remercier de bien vouloir t'occuper de Victoria. Effectivement, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu m'en débarrasser moi-même ! J'éviterai les bois pour un temps_

_Bonne chance et __à la prochaine__ bonne continuation_

_Bella_

Je glissai le mot sous la porte et attendis de voir s'il disparaissait, mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Je faillis le reprendre à plusieurs reprises, trouvant mon message trop niais et puis repoussais cette idée. Je fis quelques pas vers l'ascenseur me retournant toutes les secondes pour voir s'il était toujours là. Arrivée devant les portes de l'ascenseur, j'appuyai sur le bouton pour l'appeler, me penchant une dernière fois vers la porte je constatai que le papier venait d'être retiré.

_ Ding septième étage

Alors que j'allais me précipiter vers la porte pour tambouriner dessus comme une folle, je fus percuté par quelque chose qui me propulsa deux pas plus loin atterrissant sur les fesses, ma tête allant frapper le mur derrière moi, j'étais sonnée !

_ Bella ? C'est toi ? (non le pape !) Excuse-moi je ne t'ai vu qu'au dernier moment. Tu vas bien ? Edward s'était agenouillé pour être à mon niveau. Je pouvais sentir ses mains froides tâter ma tête pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Je suis vraiment désolé. Dis-moi où tu as mal ? Veux-tu que je t'emmène voir Ca… Un médecin pour ta bosse ? Il était paniqué et affolé.

_ Non c'est bon je te remercie, ça va aller et puis ce n'est pas la première de la journée !_ Il se releva et me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me remettre sur pied. Je peux me relever toute seule, d'ailleurs je suis toujours en vie ! Un véritable exploit d… J'étais sur le point de lui répliquer une phrase bien cynique avant que je ne commence à vaciller en tentant de me lever, mais une main m'agrippa par la taille et accomplis ce que mes jambes n'étaient pas capable de faire.

_ Effectivement, un vrai exploit pour toi de rester en vie. Il rigola à ma réplique alors qu'il aurait dû très mal la prendre… Sinon que me vaux le plaisir de te voir ici ? Il se tenait devant moi, son sourire en coin et un sac sur le dos.

_ Humm… en fait je voulais juste te remercier de bien vouloir te charger de Victoria, alors merci pour tout, salut ! Je tournais les talons et me dirigeais vers les escaliers, mais une main me retint par le col de ma veste et me força à me retourner.

_ C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? Merci, pas d'excuse ? Il se pencha vers moi et planta son regard dans le mien. Je fus déconnectée de la réalité pendant un bref instant qui me parut durer une éternité, je n'écoutais même plus ce qu'il me disait, seuls ses yeux retenaient toute mon attention. Seuls les derniers mots me firent sortir de mon admiration. Dois-je comprendre que tu n'es plus fâchée ? Comment pouvait-il me dire ça !

_ Hier soir, je n'étais ni fâchée, ni même vexée, mais seulement honnête ! A quoi joues-tu Edward ? Franche… Un grognement nous parvînmes depuis la porte de sa chambre, et son expression se modifia totalement, je pus y lire l'inquiétude.

_ Tu dois partir maintenant Bella, et s'il te plaît ne reviens pas ici ! Je te promets que d'ici quelques jours, Victoria appartiendra au passé. Mais en attendant fais attention à toi ! Il me prit par le bras et m'escorta jusqu'à l'ascenseur hâtivement, et une fois que les portes s'ouvrirent il me jeta presque à l'intérieur. Là j'étais vexée, en colère, tout ce qu'il voulait ! Il se débarrassait de moi sous prétexte que quelqu'un l'appelait… Oh …Q ! Edward n'était pas venu seul ! Un autre grognement retentit ainsi qu'un bruit d'ongles que l'on fait griser sur un mur. Des ongles… ceux d'une femme sûrement. Edward avait trouvé une autre fille… un vampire bien évidemment quelqu'un comme lui ! Les larmes affluèrent au coin de mes yeux, je me reculai au fond de la cabine pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas !

_ Bella tu feras attention à toi ? Tu me le promets ? Me demanda-t-il anxieux. Avant que les portes ne se referment sur moi je lui répondis, tête baissée :

_ Je n'ai plus à te promettre quoique se soit Edward ! La Bella douce et docile n'existe plus, tu l'as tué de tes propres mains ! Après que les portes se soient refermées sur moi, je m'écroulai et fondis en larmes.

Juste après le départ de Bella, Edward se précipita vers sa chambre, pour alimenter en sang le monstre qui s'y trouvait…


	8. Rencontres imprévues

Rencontres imprévues

_Détails sur le tête-à-tête nocturne de Lily & Jacob…_

Assis sur les marches de l'escalier de sa résidence, je me remémorais notre soirée de la veille au soir, ou devrais-je dire de ce matin plutôt… Ce moment avec elle avait été des plus doux et excitant toute mon existence, tout qui m'entourais n'avait plus d'importance, une tornade aurait pu souffler tout le campus que je ne me serais aperçu de rien. J'aurai pu passer le reste de ma vie les yeux plongés dans les siens. Ce matin, mon esprit vagabondait encore, s'attardant sur certains passages de notre tête-à-tête improvisé…

Alors que je venais de suivre discrètement Lily jusqu'à son cours de théâtre, je retournai à la bibliothèque pour y surveiller Bella. Je n'étais pas encore arrivé que je sentis déjà une odeur, celle du sang… froid et une fraîcheur mentholée, un vampire se trouvait non loin de moi. Me rapprochant sans bruit, et scrutant les ténèbres de mes yeux perçants, je le vis : il était perché sur une branche en haut d'un arbre, caché de tous, son regard ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, et ce malgré ma présence qu'il pouvait flairer. Je savais que depuis son observatoire il veillait sur elle, tous ses faits et gestes étaient contrôlés. En dépit de son allure impassible, je me doutais que cette tâche devait lui en coûter, car j'étais persuadé qu'il n'était pas seulement là pour la défendre contre la buveuse de sang, non, il assouvissait une envie, il s'abreuver d'elle.

Quel noble sacrifice ! Lui qui l'avait abandonné un an plutôt. Désormais, je savais qu'il ne l'avait pas fait à cause d'un manque de sentiments, puisque ses yeux reflétaient tout le contraire. Au même instant, il tourna lentement son visage vers moi. Nous nous observions quelques secondes, puis il hocha la tête à mon intention, comme s'il répondait à mes réflexions personnelles. Me remercie-t-il de l'avoir gardé en vie ? Ou d'avoir tenté d'insuffler un brin de vie dans son existence ? Car même si j'étais parvenu à lui éviter le pire, j'avais échoué à la rendre heureuse, tout simplement car elle se trompait de personne, enfin je n'étais pas celui dont elle était amoureuse. Son regard se modifia brusquement, ses traits s'étaient tendus et ses lèvres étaient si serrées qu'elles auraient pu tordre n'importe quoi. Edward pouvait lire mes pensées, aussi facilement que si elles avaient été écrites en grosses lettres sur mon front. Bien que mon attachement pour elle fut sincère et mon amour exprimé avec tant d'ardeur, Bella n'avait jamais ressenti envers moi autre chose que de l'amitié.

_ Je suis désolé du mal que j'ai pu vous causer par inadvertance. Me chuchota-t-il, afin que je sois le seul à intercepter ses paroles.

_ Le pire lui a été infligé, à elle ! Lui répondis-je en pensée, lui repassant la scène où elle avait voulu sauter de la falaise, en avril dernier. Edward baissa la tête et l'enfouit dans ses mains.

_ Merci, Jacob. Je ne souhaite pourtant que son bonheur, je ne voulais pas que les choses se déroulent ainsi. Vraiment, j'espère qu'elle sera trouvée en toi… Edward ne put achever sa phrase, car je lui coupai la parole.

_ Tu t'attendais à quoi franchement ? Qu'elle sauterait de joie ! Le seul saut qu'elle ait voulu faire, l'aurait projeté quarante mètres plus bas ! Alors oui je ne l'ai pas lâché d'une semelle. Je lui ai donné tout mon amour, toute ma patience et toute mon attention. Mais malgré tout ça, elle continue encore de penser à toi ! S'attendant à te croiser à chaque coin de rue ! Ce que j'ai pu être frustré ! Mon corps était secoué par de violents soubresauts, je devais me calmer avant de muter juste à quelques mètres des étudiants.

J'essayais de me concentrer pour éviter une transformation, et une fois parvenue, je décidai de laisser Edward en paix, face à ses propres regrets ou ses remords peu importe. Ma vengeance pouvait attendre, abattre un homme déjà à terre n'a rien de réjouissant. Je tournais les talons et pris la direction du court de tennis, où Orline s'entraînait avec acharnement, et attendis qu'elle soit en lieu sûr pour me diriger vers la salle de théâtre où Lily répétait.

Les amies de Bella étaient chères à son cœur, je prenais donc ma tâche de surveillant extrêmement au sérieux, Victoria pourrait s'en prendre à l'une d'elles pour approcher sa cible. En sachant Edward auprès de Bella, je pouvais me permettre de rester près de Lily cette nuit.

J'arrivai pile à temps pour réceptionner Lily, et dès qu'elle me vit, elle se dirigea vers moi toute souriante. Un seul de ses sourires aurait pu me faire tout oublier, mes responsabilités, allant jusqu'à ma propre existence. D'ailleurs, les dernières traces de ma colère à cause de l'altercation avec Edward s'envolèrent subitement.

_ Hey, tu cherches Bella ? Elle est à la… Me lança-t-elle enjouée sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

_ A la bibliothèque, je sais. En fait, c'est toi que j'attendais. Lui répondis-je, la coupant dans son élan avant qu'elle se méprenne sur les raisons de ma présence.

_ Oh ! Tu as quelque chose de précis à me dire ? Un message à faire passer à Bella alors ? Sa mine s'était renfrognée et toute trace de sourire évaporée.

_ Euh non ! Enfin si j'ai des choses à te dire, mais rien de précis. Ou alors… (Je bégayais) je crois que je m'emmêle les pinceaux… je vais reprendre depuis le début si tu veux bien, elle hocha la tête à la fois inquiète et curieuse. Et si on faisait un bout de chemin ensemble ? La nuit est tombée et même si la pleine lune éclaire tes pas, je serais plus rassuré si je te raccompagnais jusqu'à ta résidence. Lui demandais-je un peu hésitant.

_ Et si on s'arrêtait prendre un café bien chaud, je suis frigorifiée ? me lança-t-elle gaiement en m'emboîtant le pas.

_ Je suis partant ! Je me poussais pour la laisser passer, pour ensuite me placer à son côté.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, nous nous trouvions devant une porte close, toutes lumières éteintes dans la salle, apparemment le patron des lieux avait décidé de fermer bien avant l'heure.

_ Zut ! Un bon café m'aurait fait tellement du bien ! J'ai peur de mourir de froid ! dit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, tout en se frictionnant les épaules et les côtes.

Si seulement… Si seulement Lily connaissait tous mes secrets, j'aurai pu la serrer contre moi pour qu'elle se réchauffe au contact de ma peau, faisant disparaître les violents frissons qui l'assaillaient. Toutefois, elle devrait être mise au courant un jour ou l'autre… je devais me résoudre à lui révéler ma sinistre apparence. Pourtant, si elle reculait devant moi, si je l'effrayais, comment m'en sortirais-je ? Non, il valait mieux attendre un peu avant de lui avouer ma condition. Néanmoins, si je devais lui cacher certaines choses, je ne voulais pas lui mentir pour autant, car elle ne méritait pas une telle bassesse.

_ Veux-tu mon manteau ? À défaut de lui offrir ma chaleur corporelle comme bouillotte je pouvais bien lui prêter ma veste, mais sa réaction me désarçonna : elle me riait au nez littéralement !

_ Premièrement, ne le propose pas mais agit plutôt, c'est plus romantique. Et deuxième, quand tu veux offrir ton manteau à une fille, assure-toi de bien en porter un à ce moment-là ! D'ailleurs, que fais-tu en pull par un temps pareil ? Me répondit-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

_ Merci du conseil ! Je ne suis pas très au fait de toutes ses choses. Froid ? Tu rigoles, je connais bien pire dans ma ville d'origine, là où le soleil ne perce pas à travers les épais et omniprésents nuages… Je tentais de cacher mon étonnement par quelques boutades. Je n'étais décidemment pas assez vigilant devant elle. Et puis, je portais un pull, c'était déjà trop !

_ En tout cas, tu me fais rire, et c'est le plus important pour une femme. Elle me sourit de nouveau et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice. Je me sentais très différent à ses côtés, toute mon assurance et mon impulsivité m'abandonnait. J'aurai voulu la serrer dans mes bras ou passer mes doigts dans sa chevelure noire, ou bien me pencher pour sentir son parfum dans le creux de son cou, ou encore partir à la découverte de son visage et ce seulement avec ma bouche, puis descendre mes doigts le long de son dos, mais je restai paralysé par la peur.

Un silence s'installa, ce qui me perturba, je voulais dire quelque chose pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais rien ne venait en tête, mon estomac était noué et mes lèvres clouaient fermement. Devinant, mon embarras, Lily me tira doucement à elle, glissant une de ses mains dans une des miennes, tandis que l'autre se posait sur ma joue. Ses iris irradiaient de tout leur éclat et vinrent se planter dans les miennes. Je parcouru les derniers centimètres qui nous séparait, puis elle se lova contre mon torse. Je pus sentir son odeur, sa fragrance florale : du lilas avec un mélange de violette, et aussi les pulsions de son cœur qui cognaient contre ma poitrine. Elle retira sa main de la mienne, pour la faire remonter le long de mon bras, caressant ensuite mon épaule du bout des doigts, tandis que la mienne tira sur le ruban qui emprisonner la masse de ces cheveux, et une fois libéré de leur carcan, le vent m'apporta leur douce senteur. Alors, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour se retrouver à peu près à ma taille, et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres à la fois délicat et sucré, puis se laissa retomber sur la plante de ses pieds.

Les yeux encore fermés, je profitai des dernières traces de ce baiser sur mes lèvres, bref contact exaltant mais trop court… Alors, je la saisis par la taille pour la soulever du sol, et je plaquai ma bouche sur la sienne, mais plus violemment qu'elle ne l'avait fait. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à mes joues afin que nos visages ne puissent s'écarter, tandis que mes bras resserrèrent leur étreinte autour d'elle, les pieds à vingt centimètres du sol. Ma bouche descendit le long de son cou jusqu'à la naissance de son épaule, fourrageant dans les plis de son manteau. Puis, remonta délicatement sur ses joues et à nouveau ses lèvres. Son parfum m'enivrait, m'obsédait, je voulais qu'il s'imprègne sur moi, à jamais marquer sur ma peau au fer blanc.

Un bruit me stoppa net, puis une odeur plus mentholée qui rappelait le froid, un vampire était tout proche de nous, enfin je pouvais le flairer. Je tournai la tête pour scruter les alentours, plissant légèrement mes yeux pour qu'ils s'acclimatent à la pénombre des bois qui nous entouraient. Cependant, au lieu de discerner une forme dans l'ombre, ce fût une voix qui me parvint, un timbre familier d'ailleurs : celui de Bella.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda Lily à moitié haletante, les joues rouges et les cheveux éparpillés.

_ Chut… Je l'embrassai de nouveau et la reposa doucement au sol, pour me concentrer sur ce que j'entendais. Le ton n'était guère courtois, une dispute faisait rage à une trentaine de mètres, Bella dans le rôle de l'attaquante et Edward dans celui de l'accusé, décidément ce n'était pas sa journée… Finalement, il ne sera pas resté longtemps dans l'ombre ! Même les vampires ne sont pas infaillibles, ils possèdent aussi leurs points faibles. Une paire d'yeux vint se coller sur les miens, les reconnaissant je leurs souris et lui tapota le bout du nez. Lily s'était redressée, s'appuyant sur mes épaules pour garder l'équilibre.

_ Je réitère ma question : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? m'interrogea-t-elle d'un air furieux. Je l'attirai vers moi, mes mains sur le bas de son dos.

_ Une dispute fait rage, mais il l'a bien cherché ! Je restais évasif, mais sans lui mentir pour autant. Un des ses sourcils s'arqua et sa lèvre se tordit dans une grimace qui aurait pu me faire rire si ses yeux ne m'avait pas autant fixé. Pourtant, je ne résistai pas longtemps, et embrassa tour à tour ses sourcil en forme d'accent circonflexe, et cet élan lui suffit à réactiver son système sanguin… Elle glissa sa tête sur mon torse et ses mains se faufilèrent sous mon pull. La fraîcheur de ses doigts me fit frémir alors qu'ils s'élançaient à la découverte du moindre millimètre de mon buste. Mes lèvres cherchèrent les siennes, ce qui lui provoqua une série de frissons qui couraient le long de son échine.

_ Est-ce moi qui ait trop froid, ou toi trop chaud ? me demanda-t-elle la tête dans mon cou.

_ Sans doute un peu des deux. Lui répondis-je en collant mes mains sur ses joues afin que je puisse plonger dans le bleu transparent de ses yeux.

_ Je ne comprends pas… toute cette attirance que je ressens pour toi, et qui émane de moi tel un volcan sur le point de rentrer en éruption. C'est d'autant plus étrange que je ne te connais pas. Cependant, je sais une seule chose : je ne désire plus que toi ! Comment est-ce possible de ressentir une telle sensation ? Me chuchota-t-elle.

_ Crois-tu au coup de foudre, aux âmes sœurs ? je tentai une approche, brève tentative pour lui ouvrir les yeux sur le phénomène de l'imprégnation.

_ Et bien, pas jusqu'à hier en tout cas ! C'est bizarre, je ne connais même pas ton nom de famille et toi tu ne sais rien non plus de moi… Surtout, ne va pas t'imaginer que je suis une fille frivole ! Me débita-t-elle avec une virulence étrange.

_ Ne t'inquiète je sais que tu n'appartiens pas à cette catégorie de fille, sinon je n'aurais jamais eu le coup de foudre pour toi. Lui dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Et en ce qui concerne l'autre partie de la question : Jacob Ephraïm Black, enchanté de te connaître Lily…

_ Non… Mademoiselle Élisa Hilde, enchantée également. Elle se recula pour effectuer une courbette, alors je lui saisie la main au vol pour y déposer un baiser. Nous partîmes dans un éclat de rire en même temps.

S'ensuivit un nombre incalculable de questions sur notre enfance, nos parents, nos passions… Jusqu'au petit jour.

Elle m'apprit que son père était ambassadeur, en affaire avec l'Europe pour le compte des États-Unis. Aussi, durant toute son enfance, Lily résida dans la plupart des capitales européennes telles que Londres, Berlin, Paris, Madrid, Vienne, Rome, Dublin et même Athènes. D'ailleurs, elle naquit non pas en Amérique du Nord mais en France. Quant à sa mère, comme toute épouse mariée à un homme dont la carrière occupe une place prédominante dans sa vie, elle était chargée de veiller sur son intérieur, l'organisation de banquets et sur l'éducation de leur unique fille. Par conséquent, Lily vécue dans une belle et luxueuse prison dorée, devenant une gentille petite fille douce et docile, dont les déménagements successifs empêchaient toutes rencontres avec des enfants de son âge. A peine arrivée dans une nouvelle école, collège ou lycée, elle était toujours la nouvelle, l'objet de curiosité, et une fois familiarisée avec les lieux, son père obtenait une autre mission dans un autre pays. Chaque jour, Lily devenait de plus en plus timide, repliée sur elle-même, voire même complètement associable. Néanmoins, la petite fille convenable et malléable, ne tarda pas à revendiquer ses envies auprès de ses parents, et notamment son désir de partir étudier aux États-Unis, son pays d'origine. Après moult colères et refus catégoriques, ses parents se résignèrent à la laisser quitter le cocon familial, mais elle devait remplir deux conditions… Le choix de la faculté : Harvard, Dartmouth ou rien. Grâce à ses brillants résultats, et aux recommandations de plusieurs de ses professeurs, Lily intégra l'université de Dartmouth, et ce dès le mois d'août, soit disant pour profiter des sessions de remise à niveau afin d'améliorer son accent américain. En réalité, elle cherchait seulement à fuir au plus vite, et rejoindre ce pays qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais dont elle rêvait depuis toujours… La deuxième condition imposée par son père, concernait le cursus à suivre son choix c'était bien évidemment porté sur une formation juridique, lui ayant déjà planifié tout un avenir entre une carrière politique, ou dans les assises. Lily avait accepté cette dernière formalité en s'inscrivant en droit, toutefois, elle s'était aussi inscrite à d'autres options comme la littérature ou le théâtre. Personne dans sa famille ne prenait en compte ses envies, ce qui avait le don de la révolter, elle qui n'aspirait qu'à une vie paisible dans un des États américains sans aucun faste, ni luxe, ni carrière ambitieuse. Vivre selon ses envies, vivre grâce à ses passions, et au jour le jour… Quelle jolie utopie.

Lily se livra à moi sans barrière, ni faux semblant avec les bons comme les mauvais côtés, par exemple elle ronflait, bégayer quand elle se mettait en colère et ne parvenait toujours pas à se familiariser avec le type de nourriture que l'on trouvait aux U.S.A… Plus sérieusement, à force de bonnes manières et de leçons de conduite, elle voulait s'extirper de cette éducation trop guindée. Par conséquent, sans toutefois devenir grossière, elle avait pris l'habitude de dire tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas, et de débattre de ses idées et surtout d'avoir le dernier mot. En d'autres termes, elle était têtue, obstinée et franche. En somme, elle était une fille qui goûtait enfin à la liberté, loin de ses parents et de leur mode de vie, et elle souhaitait en profiter un maximum. Tout ce qui m'attirait car cela la rendait vivante à mes yeux.

Puis, après avoir coupé les cheveux en quatre, j'entamai un sujet épineux : ses précédentes relations. Malheureusement, le récit de ses aventures amoureuses fut très exhaustif, puisque les rares garçons à avoir eu le courage de l'approcher, n'en voyaient qu'après son argent. Ils avaient été plus intéressés par le luxe et les paillettes, que par elle-même. Nombre d'entre eux souhaitaient seulement profité de ses relations ou de son argent, ce qui la freina dans ses rapports avec la gente masculine par la suite. Néanmoins, ma réaction la rassura puisque je lui appris que l'argent n'avait pas de valeur pour moi, enfin n'était pas une source de bonheur. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne me connaissait que depuis 24 heures, elle sembla croire mes propos, et j'en fus heureux.

J'étais tellement absorbé dans le récit de la vie de Lily, que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte des premières lueurs du soleil qui perçaient à travers les nuages, et encore moins de l'absence de Edward…

_ Je crois que nous n'avons pas vu l'heure ou les heures passées, dis-je en tournant la tête vers l'horizon, éclairait par les rayons du soleil.

_ Oh non, j'ai cours dans moins de trois heures ! Je ne tiendrai jamais toute la journée ! Dit-elle en regardant sa montre.

_ Allez, je vais vous raccompagner mademoiselle. Je me levais du banc sur lequel nous avions atterrit et lui tendit la main qu'elle attrapa vigoureusement.

Une fois arrivée devant la résidence, elle grimpa deux marches et se retrouva pile à ma hauteur, ce dont elle semblait fière à voir le sourire qui lui barrait le visage. De ce fait, je plaquai ma main sur ses reins et l'attira à moi, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

_ Quelle force ! Tu as faillis me casser en deux ! Me lança-t-elle tout en rapprochant son visage du mien.

_ Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler, et encore moins mes pulsions quand je suis avec toi. Lui susurrais-je à l'oreille, puis tout en suivant la courbe de sa mâchoire, je vins déposer un baiser sur le coin supérieur de sa bouche.

_ Est-il correct de se dire bonne nuit ? me demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle cherchait mes lèvres, les paupières closes.

_ Ma nuit est déjà passée, et elle a été plus que bonne ! Elle fut douce et agréable. Néanmoins, je te souhaite une bonne journée. Je l'embrassai de nouveau avant de desserrer mon étreinte et de la laisser partir, loin de moi, à regret.

_ Bonne journée à toi aussi dans ce cas-là. Elle tourna les talons, non sans m'avoir envoyé un baiser du bout de ses doigts. La porte de l'entrée grinça légèrement puis se referma sur mon alter ego.

L'image d'une bonne douche et d'une nuit de sommeil m'apparut comme une illumination, malheureusement, je ne voulais pas laisser Lily et Bella seules, sans protection.

_ Roh ! Où a-t-il pu filer ce fichu buveur de sang ? Me dis-je pour moi-même alors que je regagnais ma souche qui me paraissait plus familière.

_ Aujourd'hui, c'est mon tour de garde. Edward a rencontré quelques difficultés…

Incroyable ! Je ne l'avais ni entendu s'approcher, ni même senti la présence d'une sangsue.

_ À qui ais-je le droit aujourd'hui ? Lui demandais-je d'un ton bourru, aucunement sympathique. Tandis que je restais planté à la même place, les bras croisés sur le torse, elle flotta légèrement jusqu'à moi, son sourire figé sur un visage immaculé.

_ Je me présente, je m'appelle Alice Cullen, je suis la sœur d'Edward, me dit-elle toute guillerette, en quoi pouvait-on être fière d'être parente avec cette vermine ? Tu peux aller te reposer, je vais veiller sur Bella et sur l'autre fille aussi. J'hésitai quelque temps avant d'accepter cette proposition, je savais toute la confiance que Bella lui portait, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper en conséquence.

_ Hum… de toute façon, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je serai de retour avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux, et toi tu pourras déguerpir ! Lui balançais-je vivement.

_ Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Tu me fais trop d'honneurs. Ironisa-t-elle puis, elle se détourna de moi, et alla s'asseoir sur ma souche d'arbre m'ignorant totalement.

Alors que je m'éloignais prudemment, surveillant mes arrières, je l'entendis marmonner des paroles comme :

_ Si près de toi et tout à la fois si loin… quelle promesse difficile à tenir…

_Au même moment, dans une chambre d'hôtel…_

Une brûlure qui vous incendie tout le corps…

Le chemin du venin jusqu'à votre cœur, et chacune de ses pulsions qui le renvoi dans toutes les artères, prenant petit à petit le contrôle de vos membres… De votre volonté…

Puis, les battements de votre cœur qui s'espacent, ralentissent, puis disparaissent à tout jamais.

Et enfin, une soif ! Une soif intenable, qui vous tiraille, qui vous assaille de toutes parts, sans que vous puissiez la dominer. C'est elle qui prend le dessus et vous brûle la langue, la gorge jusque dans vos poumons.

Aucune volonté ne peut la faire taire. La soif de sang frais, encore chaud et oxygéné ! Tout ce qui vous entoure devient une source de tentation : le réceptionniste à l'accueil, le couple paisiblement endormi de la chambre jouxtant la votre, le personnel qui s'affaire en cuisine, les étudiants, les enseignants, toutes personnes qui se tiennent dans le périmètre de votre… Odorat. Que des victimes potentielles que vous réclamez à corps et à cris, mais que votre conscience repousse tant bien que mal !

Que disait Oscar Wilde déjà ? Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder. Un homme qui n'a sans doute pas connu les ténèbres dans lesquelles je suis en train de me noyer…

_ C'est fulgurant, je n'ai jamais assisté à une transformation si rapide… S'étonna un premier homme.

_ N'empêche que va-t-on en faire ? Elle risque de nous gêner plus qu'autre chose ! Grogna un autre.

_ Oh, et que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je la laisse à l'ennemie ?

Des voix… Trop de voix… Qui étaient-ils ? Pour qui se prenaient-ils pour juger de mon sort aussi facilement que si j'étais une moins que rien ! Je me sentais la capacité et la force de les faire taire, malheureusement ma gorge me brûlait, et cette étrange envie s'accaparait toute mon énergie, afin que je ne pense qu'à elle : la soif !

_ Je t'en prie calme-toi, je vais aller te chercher du sang, mais reste ici ! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. M'implora le jeune homme.

_ Et si je ne tiens pas jusque là ? Répondis-je

_ Je t'en pris prend ceci, pour te faire patienter… Le jeune homme déboutonna une manche de sa chemise et la remonta jusqu'au niveau du coude, puis il porta son poignet à ma bouche… Je m'en emparai avidement et transperça sa peau de mes canines acérées. Son sang était gelé, mais cela restait du sang alors je m'en abreuvais pour calmer le feu qui se répandait en moi. Le sang glissait sur ma langue, coulait le long de ma gorge et commença à apaiser mes sens.

_ Stoppe-la avant qu'elle ne tue ! Tu es irresponsable, elle t'a complètement vidé de toute ton énergie ! Tu vas devoir chasser plus que d'habitude pour combler le manque ! Un des jeunes hommes parla dans la pièce, il avait une voix plus revêche, et moins chaleureuse. Alors, il desserra l'étau de mes doigts sur son poignet pour me faire lâcher à contre cœur…

_ Laisse moi partir, et je reviendrai avec plus de sang. En attendant, ne bouge pas et essaye de te contrôler, sinon ces deux là n'auront aucun scrupule à te tuer… Dit-il en regardant ses frères…


	9. Confidences

Confidences

_La nuit tombe sur le campus…_

_ Et une soirée de plus en tête-à-tête avec moi-même ! Lançai-je pour moi seule ou pour les murs de ma chambre.

J'avais tout essayé pour me distraire, en vain. Orline était portée disparue ce qui arrivait fréquemment quand elle tombait amoureuse, tandis que Lily était injoignable, elle devait sûrement se trouver avec Jake puisqu'il ne répondait pas non plus à mes appels lancés à travers la fenêtre. En attendant, je me retrouvais barricadée entre mes quatre murs, pendant que mes amis s'amusaient comme des étudiants normaux, dont la vie n'a pas été bouleversé par des phénomènes étrangers, quoique la situation de Lily n'était pas si différente de la mienne, hormis qu'ils s'aimaient pour l'éternité, eux. Même Edward semblait avoir trouvé de la compagnie, une de ses semblables apparemment. Il fallait que je me ressaisie avant de devenir pour de bon une personne envieuse et pathétique de surcroît. Bref, une image qui me répugnait !

Allongée sur mon lit, un livre ouvert, je n'arrivais pas à me détacher des images de ce matin devant la chambre d'Edward. Qui pouvait être la personne qui occupait ses pensées désormais ? Les grognements que j'avais perçus à travers la cloison ne pouvaient provenir que d'un vampire, peut-être s'agissait-il d'un des siens ? Je tentais bêtement de me rassurer comme je le pouvais, car pourquoi Edward serait devenu si inquiet et paniqué rien qu'aux plaintes d'un de ses frères ou sœurs ? Non, vraiment la seule explication logique était qu'une femme se trouvait dans sa chambre, à lui… J'envoyai valser mon livre, n'arrivant pas à comprendre le sens des phrases que je lisais sans les voir, puis me redressai pour reprendre mes esprits. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre et relevai le store pour regarder l'horizon. En réalité, je tentai de l'apercevoir dans l'ombre des arbres situés au bas de la bâtisse. Car si Jake fricotait avec Lily, il devait certainement se trouvait à son poste de garde pour surveiller l'entrée et l'arrière de ma résidence. Je plissai les yeux pour essayer de différencier les moindres mouvements, puis tout d'un coup une masse s'approcha et sortie du couvert des arbres. La lune vint éclairer ses traits petit à petit et je pus aisément reconnaître la carrure de mon ami et de son paquetage imposant qu'il portait à bout de bras…

_Quelques instants plus tôt… le soleil se couche sur deux personnes enlacées dans un parc désert…_

J'avais ramené les provisions et Lily s'était chargée d'apporter les couvertures. A défaut d'un tête-à-tête dans un restaurant, elle avait préféré un endroit plus intime, d'autant que l'heure était aux révélations, les miennes plus précisément, ce qui me mettait mal à l'aise. J'allais devoir lui dévoiler mon étrange secret et sa réaction m'angoissait.

Lily était emmitouflée dans un duvet entre mes jambes, la tête posée sur mon torse, nous contemplions le coucher de soleil en silence. Seuls les doigts de Lily remuaient le long de mes bras. J'étais absorbé par mes pensées, récitant mentalement plusieurs discours pour lui expliquer ce dont j'étais capable.

_ Décris-moi une semaine à Forks. Demanda-t-elle, rompant le silence et la magie du moment.

_ Et bien, comme la plupart des jeunes, je passe mes semaines au lycée de la réserve, rien de palpitant ! Elle ne me laissa pas le temps d'achever mon énumération.

_ Quoi ? Au lycée ? Mais quel âge as-tu ? Elle s'était retournée vers moi, avec une expression ahurie peinte sur le visage.

_ Euh, 18 ans il me semble… Il réfléchit un long moment. Non, je suis bête j'ai fêté mes 17 en janvier, je me perds dans le décompte ! Lui répondis-je en lui souriant de toutes mes dents.

_ 17 ans ? Je t'en aurai donné 22, voire même 25 ans ! Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas mon visage, le scrutant dans les moindres détails pour discerner le vrai du faux.

_ Oh tout le monde me le dit ! C'est parce que je suis grand c'est tout. Je posai une main sur sa joue pour la rassurer et surtout pour effacer les rides qui lui zébraient le front.

_ 17 ans… et moi je vais fêter mes 20 en février. Je suis plus vieille que toi, mince ! Comment ai-je pus être attiré par un ado pré-pubère ? me dit-elle avec sarcasme.

_ Ado pré-pubère ? Merci du compliment ! Nous n'avons à peine deux et demie de différence et vue mon niveau de maturité, les gens me donnent facilement 25 ans, alors s'il y a un ado parmi nous, il ne s'agit pas de moi, fillette ! Lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, elle poussa ses lèvres dans une moue qui me fit rire à gorge déployée, le regard sévère qu'elle voulut m'infliger me fit glousser de nouveau. Je ne résistai pas à très longtemps à l'envie et vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle m'assena d'une tape sur la joue que je n'aurai pas deviné si je ne l'avais vu. Je lui saisi le poignet et l'embrassa délicatement à son tour, suivant le tracé de ses veines tout en remontant sa manche qui resta bloqué au niveau du coude.

_ Je connais un pull qui se sent de trop… lui dis-je alors que je partais à l'assaut de son cou.

_ Jake, ne crois pas pouvoir te défiler si facilement, je n'en ai pas fini avec mes questions ! Et pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu crois que je ne pourrai pas te résister ? Elle se recula pour me scruter de son expression moqueuse. Je baissai sa manche et réintégrai ma position initiale non sans lui lancer une grimace, ce qui la fit sourire.

_ Nous en étions où déjà ? Ah oui mon planning ! Quelle curiosité débordante !_ Au lieu de la vexer, mon cynisme la fit rire, et elle se réinstalla, son dos contre mon torse et mes bras l'entourant. Donc, je passe mes journées au lycée, et le reste du temps soit je dors, soit je pars en randonnée avec mes amis.

_ Tu fais de la randonnée, c'est génial ! Tu pourras me montrer de belles forêts alors ? me dit-elle gaiement, prête à aller crapahuter dans la minute suivante.

_ Mouais, plus ou moins… Si tu veux, un jour je t'emmènerai en balade à La Push et tu connaîtras la plus belle des forêts du continent.

_ Et une semaine avec Bella, ça donnait quoi ? Sa mine se renfrogna. Je savais qu'à peine la phrase prononçait, elle s'en voulait de me jouer la carte de la jalousie. Toutefois, pour la rassurer et lui montrer qu'il n'y a plus aucune ambiguïté je lui répondis franchement :

_ Avec Bella, nous faisions de la moto, je réparais ma voiture, et nous passions énormément de temps sur la plage. Tu sais notre relation a toujours été atypique, je voulais la protéger à tout prix et lui redonner le sourire. Le pire c'était qu'elle rêvait d'un autre qui ne pouvait pas lui apporter ce que moi je lui donnais avec toute la force de mon amour. J'étais persuadé que je l'aimais plus que tout. En réalité, je ne désirais qu'une chose : la voir revivre, la sortir de sa léthargie. Finalement, j'agissais toujours comme un ami, alors que notre relation était passée un cran au-dessus. Malheureusement, je lui avais fait une promesse : la rendre heureuse, et je voulais la tenir contre vents et marées. De plus, je suis quelqu'un de très têtu, alors quand elle comprit la nature de nos rapports, elle a tenté de rompre mais je l'en ai toujours empêché. Jusqu'au jour où elle partit… je ne serais comment la remercier, de nous avoir sauvé tous les deux. J'avais tout faux depuis le début, nous n'étions ni imprégnés et encore moins amoureux. J'ai sans doute été quelque peu jaloux, de ne pas parvenir à la rendre heureuse comme l'autre le faisait. Je tentai de me mesurer à un fantôme.

_ Imprégner, quel drôle de comparaison. Durant mon explication, Lily c'était de nouveau tourné vers moi, pour finir ses jambes croisées sur mes hanches et les yeux rivés dans les miens. J'avais attiré une belle prise avec mes révélations…

_ Ah oui, l'imprégnation, ressemble à un coup de foudre pour le simplifier. En fait, il est bien plus fort qu'un béguin. Prenant une voix qui se voulait sérieuse. C'est un phénomène… hors du commun, lui répondis-je honnêtement.

_ En tout cas, je trouve que c'est une jolie façon d'appeler le fait de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un.

_ Oui, mais tu sais ce phéno…

_ Donc Bella a fuit pour oublier un garçon ? Comment s'appelait-il ? Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de continuer mon discours. J'aurai aimé commencer en douceur avec l'imprégnation pour enchaîner sur mon secret, mais sa curiosité la dirigeait plus sur la vie sentimentale de Bella.

_ Oui, il s'appelait Edward, ils ont fréquenté le même bahut, mais… Quoi dire, même pour moi les raisons de leur rupture était un mystère ! Il est partit du jour au lendemain. Je pense qu'elle n'a rien senti, ni perçu les signes avant-coureurs.

_ Comment il est partit du jour au lendemain ? Tu ne sais pas ce qui lui reprochait ? Il l'a trompé ? Elle m'enchaîna toutes ses questions dans un même souffle.

_ De ne pas être vampire sûrement ! Pensai-je

_ Elle ne m'en a jamais réellement parlé, il est devenu un sujet tabou ! Du jour de son départ jusqu'à maintenant me semble-t-il, elle s'est juré de ne plus le nommer par son prénom et d'en parler le moins possible. Et apparemment, elle a tenu bon puisque tu n'as pas été mise au courant de son idylle avec cette sale san… Vermine, me rattrapai-je à temps !

_ Non, je me doutais bien que sa tristesse et sa léthargie n'étaient pas innées, mais elle ne m'en a jamais parlé, ni de toi, désolée. Lily baissa les yeux sur mes mains, l'air peinée.

_ Ah ah ah ! Ne sois pas désolée, je ne suis pas étonné. Bella n'aime pas évoquer les choses fâcheuses et apprécie peu la compassion des gens. Elle tolérait à peine la mienne… La tranquillisai-je. De plus, le sujet est encore très sensible pour elle. La seule fois, où elle a essayait de mettre des mots sur son chagrin, elle a été prise d'une violente crise d'angoisse. D'ailleurs chaque lien avec son ancienne histoire la pliait en deux, et elle était prise de secousses. Et je pense que ces accès de transe sont toujours d'actualité, malgré son éloignement.

_ Je n'ai rien deviné, ni compris l'étendue des dégâts. Quelle piètre amie je fais ! Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule dans un souffle.

_ Peut-être n'as-tu pas su percevoir le chagrin au fond d'elle, néanmoins tu lui as redonné le goût de vivre, avec toi elle rit de nouveau. Tu as réussi là où j'ai échoué, alors ne te blâmes pas sévèrement. J'appuyais mon menton sur le haut de sa tête, et lui caressai doucement le dos.

Nous restâmes un long moment sans parler, je contemplais le ciel, ses couleurs partant du rose pâle au noir d'encre. Le crépuscule était tombé, chassant les dernières lueurs du soleil. Une journée de plus achevée, et le retour de la nuit et de ses ténèbres. Comment Bella gère-t-elle ces moments ?

_ Jake, je penchais la tête vers Lily. Toi aussi tu m'abandonneras un jour, sans aucune raison apparente ?

_ Impossible, nos deux existences sont désormais imbriquées ensemble. Nous ne pourrons désormais plus sentir, voir, entendre, respirer, vivre, l'un sans l'autre ! A tout jamais unit jusqu'au crépuscule de nos vies.

_ Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? C'en est presque déconcertant ! L'inquiétude demeurait tout de même malgré mes tentatives.

_ Parce que je suis imprégné et que je n'aime et n'aimerai que toi. Pour appuyer mon plaidoyer je lui saisis le menton et l'embrassai.

Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement, le bout de ma langue dessinant les contours de sa bouche. Elle m'agrippa les cheveux pour me plaquer violemment sur elle. Je passai doucement mes jambes sous moi, pour prendre appui et me pencher vers elle. Je la retins avant qu'elle ne vienne percuter le sol, puis je m'étendis sur elle, sans que nos bouches ne se quittent un seul instant. Mes mains déambulèrent le long de son corps, redescendant sur ses hanches, pour remonter sur son ventre et repartir sur ses jambes.

Nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson, je pouvais entendre le sien et le sentir sous mes doigts. Tandis que je fourrageai dans son cou, la recouvrant de mille baisers, elle passa une jambe autour de mes reins et entrepris de soulever mon pull par-dessus ma tête. Elle passa une couverture sur moi, recouvrant mon torse et nos têtes par la même occasion, soit elle avait peur que j'attrape froid, soit elle désirait se dissimuler des regards curieux, bien que l'endroit était désert, ou peut-être un peu des deux. Je l'embrassai doucement, alors que mes mains se saisissaient de son pull. Une fois l'obstacle ôtait, je me collai à elle, le contact de ma peau lui suffit à stopper ses tremblements. Sa peau était douce et satinée, son parfum m'enivra et me fis perdre le fil du temps. Tandis que je partais à la découverte de son corps, elle se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes et déboutonna mon jean, je l'arrêtai en attrapant sa main.

_ Maintenant ? Ici ? Est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? Lui demandai-je étonné par tant d'initiatives.

_ Oui maintenant, ici. Car le principal c'est que se soit toi ! Me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille, retirant les obstacles vestimentaires, les miens comme les siens.

Toujours étendu sur elle, je la couvrais de baisers, alors qu'elle pétrissait mes bras, m'enfonçant ses ongles dans mes omoplates. Nous progressâmes en douceur, avant de nous laisser submerger par les vagues successifs du plaisir. Son souffle se fit plus rapide, tandis que le mien était saturé. Pourtant, je restai vigilant, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle pouvait risquer… la pression me ferait-elle muter ? Je n'étais ni énervé, ni en colère, pourtant le plaisir me faisait trembler. Soudain, les jambes de Lily resserraient leur étreinte sur mes reins et je perçus comme des convulsions, elle aussi frémissait, ce devait être normal alors.

Du coup, je m'abandonnai également dans cette sensation de bien être et de plénitude extrême. Laissant la houle m'emportait, m'inonder et me noyer dans la jouissance. Nos deux corps s'emmêlaient, nos cœurs s'enchaînaient à jamais, et nos deux peaux s'absorbaient entièrement. Je relevais doucement la tête pour la contempler, de fines larmes coulaient de ses joues, mais son sourire trahissait le délice et le ravissement. Alors, elle ouvrit les yeux et je restai submergé par la transparence de ses iris, à ce moment une onde de chaleur me parcouru l'échine, et le plaisir m'assaillit de part en part.

Nous demeurâmes un long instant immobile, sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, et mes bras enroulés autour de ses épaules avec mon visage enfouit dans le désordre de ses cheveux. Sa peau était moite à cause de la transpiration que la chaleur de mon corps lui renvoyait. De fines gouttelettes perlaient le long de sa poitrine, faisant apparaître un duvet délicat. J'écartai quelques mèches de ses cheveux collés à son front et l'embrassa longuement.

Je venais de vivre une première expérience magique et sensuelle, sans précédant comparable. J'aurai pu faire durer ce plaisir une éternité, si nous n'avions pas été dérangé par une saleté de chauve-souris. Dès que mon odorat perçut les marques de son avancée, je me relevais d'un bond et intimait l'ordre à Lily de ne pas bouger. Je passai rapidement mon caleçon et me planta devant Lily afin de la protéger de la bête qui marchait droit sur nous.

_ Espèce de sale clébard, tu me répugnes ! Comment oses-tu ? Dorénavant, plus rien ni personne ne va m'empêcher de te réduire en bouillie, ou plutôt en pâtée pour tes semblables ! Edward me fixai sévèrement, d'un regard que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Ses dents étaient tellement serrées que je pouvais les entendre grincer.

_ Quoi ? Tu es toujours vexé à cause de ces images douloureuses ? Mais si cela ne te dérange pas, je te demanderai de repasser un plus tard. Comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas tout seul… ironisai-je, ce qui sembla lui déplaire puisqu'il me sauta dessus. Un cri perçant retentit dans la nuit, celui de Lily…

Son saut fut fulgurant ! Je sentis son épaule percuter mon abdomen et la force de son coup me fit reculer de plusieurs mètres. Ma réception fut pitoyable, je roulai plusieurs fois sur moi-même et atterris violemment contre un arbre, tête à l'envers, qui eut au moins l'avantage de me stopper. Prenant appui sur le tronc, je me relevai rapidement, et mes yeux cherchèrent Lily. Elle était à quelques mètres de moi enroulée dans un duvet jusqu'au cou. Malgré la distance, je voyais ses tremblements et l'effroi dans son regard.

_ Tu es un monstre mort Cullen !

_ Ah… Ah… Ah… Tu es un monstre autant que moi Black ! Un parasite tout aussi dangereux ! D'ailleurs, as-tu mis cette demoiselle au courant des risques qu'elle encourait en ta compagnie si rapprochée ? A ta tête il me semble que non. Donnons-lui un bref aperçu de qui tu es vraiment, lycans.

Il se rapprocha doucement de Lily, ses lèvres retroussées sur ses canines acérées. Je savais pertinemment ce qu'il cherchait à faire : m'énerver pour que ma mutation l'emporte sur mon apparence humaine. Il ne pourrait pas s'en prendre à elle : innocente victime et amie de Bella.

Néanmoins, plus j'attendais et plus il se rapprochait d'elle. Il fallait que j'agisse, mais si je bondissais vers lui, mon corps se transformerait sous l'impulsion. Parvenu à un mètre d'elle, il s'accroupit et lui dit :

_ Sais-tu au moins quel genre de garçon fréquentes-tu ? Lily effrayée ne répondit pas mais ses pupilles restèrent braquées sur celles du vampire. N'as-tu pas honte de lui faire ça ! Espèce de traite !

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir, je m'élançai vers lui dans un bond qui me fit exploser littéralement, et l'attrapai en plein vol. Nous roulâmes l'un sur l'autre, jusqu'à temps que je prenne le dessus. Je lui plantai mes griffes dans sa poitrine et le sang teinta sa chemise de petites tâches vermeilles. Sous la douleur, il me propulsa en arrière et m'assena un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire. Réussissant à me défaire de son emprise, je jetai un œil sur Lily qui était étalée à terre. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Hors de moi je donnai un coup de pate à Edward, lui zébrant toute la joue de quatre traits sanglant : l'œuvre de mes griffes… Alors que ses plaies suintaient, il tomba à genoux, en proie à de vigoureux tremblements, il se vidait de son sang, surprenant… Une fois l'ennemi à terre, je parvins à calmer ma nervosité et repris mon apparence normale. Puis, je courus jusqu'à Lily et passai un jean.

Lily avait perdu connaissance, je palpai son cou, ses poignets, ses épaules dénudées à la recherche d'une marque ou trace de sang. Quand je fus persuadé qu'il ne l'avait pas mordu, je la couvris et me dirigeai vers Edward.

_ Que lui as-tu fais ?

_ Arf… rien, elle s'est évanouie ! Les humains ne réagissent pas forcément bien devant une mutation ! Il souffrait le martyre, mais j'en savourais chaque souffle. Il continua :

_ Comment as-tu pu la bafouer, avec sa meilleure amie en plus ! Tu es un être vil et abject ! Me dit-il entre deux aspirations.

_ La bafouer ? De quoi parles-tu ? Tu es en train de dérailler, la mort ne te réussis pas, tu perds la… Je ne pus finir ma phrase, il s'était élancé sur moi m'agrippant par l'épaule pour m'attirer à lui.

_ Tu es imprégner de Lily, je l'ai vu dans ton esprit et pourtant tu es toujours avec Bella ! Je le repoussai vivement, étonné. Dans mon élan, il retomba au sol n'ayant plus aucun soutien. J'avais entretenu un mal entendu que je n'avais pas cherché à démentir, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui je me prenais en pleine face les conséquences de mes actes.

_ Il y a méprise, Bella m'a quitté depuis le mois de juillet.

_ Pardon ?

_ Oui je sais, la dernière fois je n'ai pas été très ingénieux ! Je voulais seulement te faire souffrir autant que ce tu as pu lui faire endurer. Simple vengeance. Tu ne mérites pas un tel attachement de sa part !

_ Simple vengeance ? Mais tu n'es qu'un idiot ! En vous voyant tous les deux, je n'ai qu'une envie vous tuer, surtout toi ! Comment aurais-tu réagis si par inadvertance, il était arrivé quelque chose à Lily ? Il posa un poing par terre, sur lequel il s'appuya pour se relever, tout en se tenant la poitrine de son autre bras.

Le haut de sa chemise n'était plus qu'une énorme tâche rougeoyante, tandis que le sang continuait de perlait de son visage. Ma griffure était considérable, je pris le temps de l'examiner, les premières traces partaient de sa tempe, pour s'enfoncer plus profondément sur sa joue et disparaître dans son cou. Pourtant, je restai étonné qu'il puisse se vider de son sang et de perdre si vite toute vitalité et toute force. Avec les récits de nos légendes, et du peu que Bella m'avait appris, j'étais resté persuadé de l'invulnérabilité des vampires… Sortant de mon observation, mes yeux se posèrent sur le duvet gisant à terre : Lily.

_ Je vais la ramener à la résidence avant qu'elle n'attrape froid.

Je tournai les talons et pris Lily dans mes bras, je pris soin de bien l'enrouler dans les couvertures pour que le vent froid ne s'engouffre à l'intérieur.

_ Jake ?

_ Chut… Rendors-toi tout va bien, je te ramène à ta chambre.

Je voulus me retourner pour essayer de dire quelque chose à Edward, mais il avait déjà disparu. Aussi me dépêchai-je de regagner la résidence, car il y avait de très fortes chances pour qu'il soit parti chasser afin de guérir ses blessures au plus vite grâce à l'énergie que lui provoquerait le sang… Du coup, Bella devait être toute seule, sans personne pour veiller sur elle, j'accélérai l'allure.

_Une fille penchée par-dessus la balustrade de sa fenêtre…_

_ Jake c'est bien toi ? Lançai-je à l'intention du visiteur et de son drôle de paquet.

_ Qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre, un sale buveur de sang peut-être ? Rien qu'à son vocabulaire, je savais que je ne m'étais pas trompée.

_ Où est Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu transportes ?

_ Une petite chose, qui s'est évanouie à la première apparition de griffes et de poils, à moins que ce ne soit la vision des canines qui lui ait sapé le moral… plaisanta-t-il.

Le couvre feu n'étant pas encore atteint, je me permis de rejoindre Jake dehors pour qu'il m'explique plus clairement les évènements de ce soir. Je courrai dans les escaliers, ouvris brusquement la porte et vint me planter devant mon ami. Je reconnus la forme inerte que formaient les couvertures, le corps de Lily.

_ Mais Jake que lui est-il arrivé ? Il faut l'emmener tout de suite aux urgences ? Vous avez croisé Victoria ? Je m'affairais à palper mon amie et me rendis compte d'une chose singulière : elle était nue sous les couvertures. Jake où sont ses vêtements ? La torpeur agrandissant mes yeux.

_ Là ! me répondit-il en me montrant les affaires de Lily suspendues à son épaule, ses chaussures attachées par leurs lacets pendaient dans le vide. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle s'est juste évanouie en me voyant muter.

_ Oh… donne-la moi je vais la mettre dans son lit. Je passai un bras autour du cou de mon amie, mais Jake se recula.

_ Laisse-moi rire, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre poids plume ?

_ Il n'y a pas le choix, tu ne peux pas rentrer Hortensia te verra de suite ! Les garçons ne sont pas autorisés à ramener leur dulcinée dénudée dans leur lit pour les bercer ! Lily se fera renvoyer du pensionnat si on te voit. A la rigueur, je vais me cacher dans un bosquet pour la rhabiller.

_ Pure perte de temps ! Moi, je serai invincible !

J'interrompis tout mouvement et relevai doucement la tête. Cette voix qui venait de parler n'était pas celle de Jake, ni celle de Lily. Cette voix… Depuis combien de temps ne l'avais-je pas entendu claironner à mes oreilles. Cette voix mélodieuse et douce, qui aurait inspirait la gaieté à n'importe quel artiste. J'entrepris de me tourner pour savoir si ce que je venais d'entendre était pure hallucination ou réalité. Alors que je bifurquai la tête sur la gauche, une main vint se poser sur mon épaule droite et me fis sursauter.

_ Et bien, n'aie pas peur Bella. On croirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme ! Me dit-elle gaiement.

_ Alice ? Il s'agissait bien d'elle mais mon cerveau était bloqué.

_ Bon ne perdons pas notre temps, tu peux me la donner Jacob, j'irai aussi vite que la lumière, personne ne nous verra ! S'adressant à mon ami lui décochant son plus beau sourire.

_ N'y compte même pas ! Je ne confierai pas Lily à une saleté de buveuse de sang comme toi !

_ Alice ?

_ Ce que tu peux être têtu ! Ne joues pas les fortes têtes, et comporte-toi comme un adulte ! Je n'ai jamais tenté de tuer Bella, qui soit dit en passant, sent bien meilleur que Lily. Alors ne soit pas inquiet, si je dois craquer je tuerai Bella avant, ce qui te laisseras suffisamment de temps pour sauver Lily.

_ Alice ?

_ Je rigole Bella, que vas-tu t'imaginer ? Et puis arrête de répéter mon prénom, on dirait que tu essaye de persuader quelqu'un. Aide-moi à le convaincre lui, au lieu de jouer les étonnées !

_ Alice ? Mais que fais-tu là ? Lui demandai-je encore sous la surprise de ma découverte.

_ On peut remettre les questions à plus tard ? Votre couvre feu expire dans à peine deux minutes.

_ Euh… oui… Jake fais-moi confiance je reste avec Lily. Je te ferai signe dès qu'on sera arrivées dans la chambre, d'accord ? Suppliai-je Jacob.

_ Elle la dépose et redescend tout de suite, seule condition non négociable ! concéda-t-il. Nous hochâmes la tête en même temps, et Jake déposa le corps de Lily dans les bras d'Alice qui partit à la seconde même, lui emboîtant le pas, à une allure humaine, je refermai la porte sur un Jacob qui fulminait de rage.

A peine rentrée dans la chambre et Lily déposée sur son lit, je courus à la fenêtre faire signe à mon ami, puis j'entrepris de rhabiller cette petite dévergondée, mais chanceuse.

_ Bella ?

_ Lily ? Tu vas bien ? Décidemment je n'arrêtai pas avec mes questions…Je respirai un grand coup.

_ Je viens de faire un horrible cauchemar ! La pauvre si seulement elle savait que son cauchemar était réalité, toutefois ce n'était pas à moi de la renseigner sur le secret de Jake.

_ Rendors-toi tu es en sécurité, je suis là ! Quel piètre mensonge, elle n'était pas plus que moi en sécurité avec Victoria qui était dans les parages, et je n'étais guère un modèle d'auto-défense exemplaire. Elle se tourna sur le côté et se rendormit. Je mis mon manteau et ouvris doucement la fenêtre, je voulais rassurer Jake sur l'état de Lily, et surtout je voulais revoir Alice.

Alors que je passais une jambe par-dessus la balustrade je sentis des mains glacées m'enlacer la taille et me coller contre une pierre froide, un instant je rêvais qu'il s'agissait de lui, même si mon assaillant était clairement plus petit. Elle me déposa délicatement sur le sol, indemne.

_ Tu es devenue très téméraire Bella, moi qui t'ai connu maladroite et fragile, tu entreprends de faire le mur ! Elle ria aux éclats ce qui me donna le sourire.

_ Alice, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué tout ce temps loin de moi ! Je l'enlaçai fortement, enfin aussi fort que je le pouvais.

_ Moi aussi Bella tu m'as manqué, même si je n'étais jamais très loin…

_ Elle brisa l'étreinte de mes bras pour m'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Comment as-tu fais pour rester en vie, malgré tout ce à quoi j'ai assisté !

_ À quoi as-tu assisté Alice ? Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui me reculai d'elle.

_ Et bien pour ne citer qu'une seule chose : la moto par exemple ! Charlie te tuerait s'il apprenait ce genre d'activité !

Alice me raconta qu'elle avait trahi la promesse de son frère et ce à plusieurs reprises, pour continuer à veiller sur moi et aussi parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se tenir loin très longtemps. Alors, j'appris qu'elle venait régulièrement prendre de mes nouvelles. De nombreuses fois, elle voulu me révéler sa présence, mais elle avait peur de me faire plus de mal que de bien. Du coup, les premières semaines, elle resta chaque nuit auprès de moi, impuissante mais présente. Ses révélations m'allaient droit au cœur, et certaines m'étonnèrent, notamment sa peur que je ne mette fin à ma vie. Je ne lui confessai pas l'exactitude de ses craintes toutefois.

Malheureusement, à partir du jour où Jacob muta, ses visites s'espacèrent. Car la meute la prenait pour Victoria, elle me conta qu'une fois elle faillit y passer pour de bon ! Face à autant de dangers, Jasper mit un terme définitif à ses longues absences et l'obligea à regagner l'Alaska. Ainsi, c'était donc elle que la meute pourchassait en pensant s'en prendre à Victoria. Mon amie aurait pût mourir par mégarde. Cette pensée m'ôta un cri des lèvres, que je ravalai immédiatement.

_ Alors ce n'était pas Victoria, mais toi qui m'espionner ! Si seulement j'avais su !

_ Nous savons de source sûre, qu'elle n'a jamais remis les pieds à Forks !

_ De source sûre… Tu te flattes maintenant Alice.

_ Ce n'est pas moi la source ! Depuis votre rupture, Edward la pris en chasse et c'est pourquoi il est ici aujourd'hui. Victoria la conduit jusqu'à toi.

Edward… Continuait toujours à me protéger. Son aveu me désarçonna quelque peu, mais en même temps me paru naturel : tant qu'elle serait en vie, il ne pourrait pas vivre tranquillement, toujours en proie aux soupçons et aux complots contre sa famille. Après tout, Victoria cherchait à se venger du meurtre de James commis par les Cullen, je n'étais que le piège dans toute cette histoire, un simple appât que l'on tue sans remord.

_ Bella… A quoi penses-tu ?

Je relevai la tête, que j'avais inconsciemment baissée Alice me fixait de ses pupilles scrutatrices.

_ Au problème Victoria, quoi d'autre ?

_ Oh, mince ! Je dois te laisser nous ne sommes plus seules. Tu ne sens pas comme une odeur de chien mouillé ? Je ne compris pas l'allusion tout de suite, et me à renifler bêtement. Alors elle reprit :

_ Humf… Jacob est dans les parages. À cran comme il est, j'ai peur qu'il ne puisse se contrôler ! Ne l'énerve pas d'accord ?

_ Alice je t'en pris ne t'y met pas non plus ! Jake est très vindicatif de nature, mais il s'y fera !

_ Peut-être mais en attendant, ne le provoquons pas davantage. On se voit lundi en cours ?

_ En cours ? Dis-je hébétée.

_ Ah oui j'ai oublié de te dire : je me suis inscrite à tous tes cours, on a pensé que je ne pouvais pas mieux te surveiller qu'en étant à tes côtés !

_ On ? Qui d'autres des membres de ta famille se trouve sur le campus Alice ?

_ Tu serais étonnée, même Rosalie a fait le déplacement, mais ne te méprends pas je crois que c'était surtout pour revoir Edward. Seuls Carlisle et Esmée sont restés à New York.

_ Vous vous êtes tous inscrit à la faculté aussi ?

_ Non seulement moi, une condition d'Edward, qui a déjà fait un beau compromis tu ne trouves pas ?

_ Effectivement, cela dois lui coûter de m'avoir dans son champs de vision !

_ Plus que ne le crois pas Bella, plus que tu ne le crois…

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle s'éclipsa et Jacob pu enfin m'approcher. Je ne perdis pas de temps et le rassurai sur l'état de Lily, et le mit en garde sur ce qui lui dirait le lendemain.

7


	10. Vérités

Vérités

_Le lendemain matin…_

Les joies du dimanche matin, pas de réveil, pas de bousculade pour les douches, seulement un repos bien mérité. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui je fus réveillée par un bruit retentissant qui me fis sursauter de mon lit et me sorti de mon doux et paisible sommeil. Instinctivement, je me redressai sur un coude et écarquillai difficilement les yeux. Dans l'entrebâillement de mes paupières, je découvris une Lily ahurissante faisant voler ses affaires dans différents coin de la pièce, et je constatai que mon propre lit était jonché de pulls, chaussettes et effets personnels en tout genre. Puis, je compris ce qui m'avait éveillé : les grognements et plaintes marmonnés par ma colocataire devenue sans nul doute une folle furieuse. Visiblement, elle avait retrouvé ses esprits et abandonné son état léthargique de la veille. Cependant, le choc de la nuit dernière avait sacrément dû la chambouler pour qu'elle se lève si tôt un jour de grâce matinée autorisé.

Après le départ d'Alice, Jake était venu me trouver pour se renseigner sur l'état de santé de mon amie. À force d'arguments et aussi grâce à une grande persuasion, je réussis tant bien que mal à le rassurer. En retour, je lui priais de me raconter dans les moindres détails ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Lily puisse perdre connaissance bien que ses sous-entendus : boules de poils et canines, m'avaient donné un bref aperçu des évènements.

Jake avait beaucoup de défaut, sauf celui de ménager les gens. C'est donc sans aucune retenue qu'il me raconta sa soirée en détails, de leur… rapprochement corporel à l'arrivée théâtrale d'Edward et du quiproquo que nous avions laissé s'envenimer. Certes, Jake restait le principal coupable de ce malentendu, nonobstant je l'avais, sans le vouloir ni le savoir, conforter Edward dans cette vision. Cependant, malgré cette nouvelle information, je ne su pas l'analyser, ni même y voir une quelconque marque d'espoir dans sa réaction plutôt impulsive face à Jake et Lily enlacés en train de… d'être occupés à diverses choses intimes et personnelles.

Par contre, ce que Jake ne réussit pas à me dire de façon exact, porter sur ce qu'avait entrevu Lily au cours de la bagarre. Avait-elle assisté à sa transformation en loup-garou ? En tout cas, un point sur lequel il était inflexible, reposait sur la démonstration de force d'Edward et de la vision cauchemardesque de ses lèvres retroussées sur des canines étincelantes. L'angoisse le reprit à la simple évocation de ce pénible épisode, car tout le problème reposait sur la réaction de Lily. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Car en plus de son secret, il allait aussi devoir lui parler des vampires, mais aussi du problème de Victoria… quelle poisse. Je tentai de le rassurer que l'imprégnation ne pourrait pas les séparer et qu'elle l'accepterait tel que, en vain. Alors je lui racontai ma découverte de la vraie nature d'Edward, à l'époque malgré le danger qui rôdait autour de moi, je n'avais pas souhaité faire machine arrière. Cet aveu me bouleversa, mais pas autant que je le craignais… Son récit achevé, il m'aida à escalader le mur et enjamber la balustrade, je surpris son regard soucieux à l'attention de la forme qui respirait calmement sous les couvertures, puis m'adressant un clin d'œil il se projeta en arrière et disparut dans la pénombre de la nuit.

Ce matin, je compris son inquiétude de la veille, et même j'y adhérai puisque Lily semblait de très mauvaise humeur. L'image d'un personnage de dessin animé en train de s'agiter en remuant les bras de bas en haut s'imposa à moi. Il ne manquait plus que les onomatopées et je me serai crue devant un programme pour enfant. Sauf que nous étions loin de l'innocence du monde de la jeunesse, et que mon amie allait être mise au courant de la brusque réalité qui sévissait dans notre existence. Toutefois, je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi elle s'affairait à transformer notre chambre en un véritable chaos, ou scène dramatique du passage d'une tornade.

Dans un bâillement qui faillit me décrocher la mâchoire, je bafouillai quelques mots inintelligibles :

_ B'jour Li', tu fais quoi ?

_ Peux-tu me dire où as-tu mis mon survêtement gris ? N'avais-je pas dit bonjour ? Juste à ce moment, elle entreprit de fouiller mes tiroirs, sortant tout ce qui ne l'intéressait pas.

_ Hey, hey ! Laisse mes vêtements en paix veux-tu ? Je sautai de mon lit, renversant couvertures, oreiller et vêtements sur mon passage.

_ Avoue tu me l'as encore pris, peux-tu me le rendre ? Elle me fit face en me tendant sa main, une attitude peu commode mais je ne comptai pas me débiner pour autant.

_ Bonjour et s'il te plaît ne sont apparemment pas des mots qui font partie de ton langage ! Je me hissai discrètement sur la pointe des pieds pour paraître moins petite face à cette grincheuse surdimensionnée.

_ Mais je ne t'ai jamais autorisé à me le prendre, dans ce cas-là pourquoi dirai-je s'il te plaît ! Un argument un peu médiocre, je savais quelle était capable de mieux.

_ Non, effectivement tu n'étais pas disponible à ce moment là ! Je l'ai prêté à Jake suite… Mince ! Que pouvais-je lui dire : que suite à une mutation inopinée il s'est retrouvé nu en plein air ? Suite à un incident vestimentaire, je lui ai fais don de ton pantalon, ta taille étant plus adaptée à la sienne. J'étais fière de moi et de mon explication vaste mais qui ne m'obligeais pas à mentir.

_ Mouais… une raison de plus pour nous expliquer : prêt de vêtement toujours pas restitué à son propriétaire. Sur ce, elle attrapa sa trousse de toilettes et ramassa des affaires éparpillées sur le sol pour aller prendre une douche.

Je plaignais mon ami, il allait devoir faire preuve de tact et de diplomatie pour expliquer la situation à Lily sans qu'elle ne l'agresse ou n'en vienne aux mains. En même temps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de compatir aussi pour Lily, elle allait se prendre une violente gifle, sa conception de la vie était très basique : ni dieux, ni religions, seulement le miracle de l'évolution des espèces et pas une accroc de science-fiction, un véritable choc des civilisations. Et encore, je n'étais au courant que pour les vampires et les loups-garous, qu'en est-il des sorcières, elfes, satyres ou korrigans ?

Un caillou percuta la fenêtre et stoppa l'élan de Lily, qui fit demi-tour pour regarder à travers la vitre. Son expression fut en demi-teinte : tandis que ses yeux s'agrandirent et pétillèrent de joie, sa lèvre se tordit en un mauvais rictus remplit de sarcasmes, présageant ce qu'il allait entendre. Je ne m'interrogeai pas sur l'inconnu qui devait se trouver sous notre fenêtre : un homme malheureux que l'on allait conduire à l'abattoir. Un soufflement franchit le bord de ses lèvres, puis elle fila sous la douche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily ouvrit la porte brutalement et envoya voler ses effets personnels sur le monticule d'affaires qui recouvrait toute la surface de son lit. Avant qu'elle n'arrive en bas, je courus à la fenêtre pour lancer quelques mots d'encouragement à Jake. Je lançai vite mon message avant que Lily ne puisse l'entendre :

_ Bonne chance, elle de méchante humeur mais bon courage ! Seulement, je m'étais trompée d'interlocuteur, Jake se tenait plus loin, tournant en rond.

_ Bella, peux-tu m'accorder quelques instants, j'ai à te parler ? Le regard sombre et le visage grave ne me laissait rien envisager de bon. Il continua de me toiser alors je hochai misérablement la tête, encore étonnée de sa présence.

_ Je t'attendrai au café, situé cent mètres plus loin. Rejoins-moi dès que tu seras présentable.

Abasourdie je refermai machinalement la fenêtre et pris mon nécessaire pour prendre une douche. J'optai pour un jean et un gilet noir, sobre. Je n'aimais guère l'expression de son visage, bien que la teneur du message me fût encore inconnue, je savais qu'il serait déplaisant. Cette mine sévère me renvoyait à une autre scène : une fin de journée d'automne dans une forêt, le cœur en lambeaux… Notre rupture. Quelle mauvaise nouvelle allait-il encore m'annoncer ?

_Quelques minutes plus tard sur les gradins d'un stade…_

_ Je t'écoute Jacob, explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Quelle est la substance coupable de mes hallucinations ?

Son regard de braise m'incendiait, et ses ongles pianotant sur le dossier de son siège m'insupportaient. Lily était dans un état d'énervement proche de la crise d'hystérie, je mis du temps avant de lui répondre, choisissant mes mots avec précision et habilité pour éviter tout dérapage.

_ Une substance ? Non rassure-toi je ne t'ai pas drogué.

Comment pouvait-elle imaginer que je serai capable d'un tel crime ? Néanmoins, j'évitai de lui faire ce genre de reproches qui ne pourrait qu'envenimer la discussion. Le plus important était de garder mon sang froid. La tête baissée sur ses mains qu'elle nouait et tordait dans tous les sens, je repris doucement la conversation.

_ Je dois te dire quelque chose de très important sur moi, mais c'est tellement étrange que j'ai peur que tu me prennes pour un fou. De plus, je ne veux pas t'effrayer, cependant ce que je vais te révéler est la triste réalité du monde dans lequel je vis et que tu côtois aussi.

_ Après ce à quoi j'ai assisté hier soir, je ne peux pas être plus terrifiée !

_ Raconte-moi ce que tu as réellement vu.

Lily ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises mais aucun mot ne pu dépasser la barrière de ses lèvres, elle releva la tête vers moi, ses yeux étaient humides. En fait, elle avait peur que je ne la prenne plus pour une folle elle que moi. Je lui pris les mains et l'encourageai à me parler sans détour.

_ Des yeux terrifiants reflétant de la méchanceté. Des visages tordus par la férocité avec l'impression que la mort rodait tout autour de moi. Mais surtout, des déplacements trop rapides pour être vrais et une force… inhumaine. Je ne savais pas de quoi m'inquiéter le plus, de cet homme qui tremblait de colère, ou de toi dans une rage folle. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, sa voix montait dans les aigües, elle perdit le peu de calme qui lui restait et s'enroula dans ses bras et vacillant d'avant en arrière.

Par où fallait-il commencer ? Plus j'attendais pire se serait, néanmoins la théorie du pansement que l'on arrache vivement d'un coup sec n'était, me semble-t-il, par la meilleure technique à aborder vu son état psychique.

_ Me permets-tu de te raconter quelques-unes des légendes sur mon origine ? Je lui relevai la tête et plantai mes yeux dans les siens, et elle hocha la tête doucement.

_Au même instant dans un café…_

Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de son visage, dès l'instant où je m'étais assise sur la banquette face à lui, j'étais restée figée sur les quatre marques qui lui zébraient le visage, de la tempe disparaissant sous son col roulé. Elles ressemblaient à de vieilles cicatrices, pourtant j'étais persuadée de les voir pour la première fois. Aucune rougeur, seulement quatre petits bourrelets de peau qui bosselaient son visage. Bien que ses marques lui donnaient une expression lugubre, je trouvais aussi qu'elle lui rajoutait un certain côté viril et rebelle qui n'était pas sans me déplaire. Pensées que je mettais sur le compte du manque de sommeil de ces derniers jours.

_ Merci d'être venu, ce que j'ai à te dire et très important mais guère réjouissant. Décidemment, je suis le messager du diable en ce moment !

Je sursautai au son de sa voix, il m'avait surprise dans l'observation de son visage, ce qui me prit au dépourvu. Ma question me brûlait les lèvres, mais ne réussit pas à sortir. Toutefois, son regard interrogateur me fit comprendre que mon comportement ne devait pas être normal, n'ayant prononcé aucune parole dès lors que j'avais croisé son visage.

_ Bella, si tu as une question à me poser, fais-le maintenant au lieu de me fixer comme tu le fais.

_ Euh… Non. En fait, c'est juste ces marques que tu as qui retiennent mon attention. J'étais persuadée que tu ne pouvais t'entailler, c'est tout.

_ Rassure-toi je ne me les suis pas faites tout seul. Ton ami Jake m'a donné un coup de pate !

_ C'est comme même étrange qu'il ait réussi à transpercer ta peau ! Au pire, j'imaginai que votre système, enfin que vos capacités de guérison étaient décuplées.

_ En temps normal, ces griffes ne m'auraient même pas égratignées, mais… J'ai quelques soucis avec ça en ce moment. D'ici quelques jours, elles disparaitront.

Dommage ! La serveuse s'approcha de notre table pour prendre la commande, et comme à son habitude, Edward commanda deux sodas alors qu'il ne boirait pas une goutte de sa boisson. Une fois, les boissons déposaient sur la table, il attendit que je fasse le plein en sucre avant de me révéler ce qu'il avait à me dire. Malgré la tension qui suintait à travers tous les pores de sa peau, je me sentais étrangement confiante et à l'aise.

_ Je viens de comprendre les plans de Victoria. J'allais ouvrir la bouche mais il m'arrêta d'un mouvement de main. Comme nous le pensions Alice et moi, elle a pour objectif de monter sa propre armée de vampires pour nous dépasser numériquement. Et elle a déjà commencé, en se fournissant sur le campus même.

Ce n'était donc pas d'une seule tueuse dont j'allais devoir me méfier, mais de toute une bande de nouveau-nés lancés à ma poursuite ? Toutefois, si Victoria était sur le campus elle allait donc s'approvisionner directement sur des…

_ Non ce n'était pas possible ! Dis-je à haute voix.

Face à mon constat je plaquai mes mains sur mes lèvres pour étouffer le cri qui aurait alarmé les clients accoudés au bar. Edward baissa sa tête en signe de résignation.

_ Malheureusement, elle n'a pas l'intention de faire des détours pour rapatrier ses soldats… Et elle c'est déjà lancée dans l'élaboration de son plan.

_ Quoi ? Des étudiants ont déjà été mordus ? Lui demandai-je paniquée. Il ne me répondit pas mais me signe que oui.

_ Je suis désolé Bella, je ne suis pas arrivé à temps. Si seulement, j'étais parvenu à l'endroit une minute plus tôt j'aurai pu lui éviter la transformation. Mais maintenant, elle se trouve en sécurité. En voyant me fondre sur elle, Victoria a abandonné sa victime et je l'ai recueilli.

Edward fut pris de violents tremblements, il devait certainement culpabiliser de ne pas avoir pu empêcher la transformation d'avoir eut lieu, alors que la seule fautive était Victoria. Après tout il ne pouvait pas se trouver à tous les endroits à la fois. Je tentai de le rassurer, en lui disant qu'il faisait déjà son maximum en veillant sur mes amies et moi, et qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir l'œil sur les milliers d'étudiants qui sillonnaient le campus en plus. Même si je restai affligée qu'elle puisse s'en prendre à des personnes innocentes dans le seul but d'accomplir sa vengeance.

_ Tu ne comprends pas Bella ! Il s'agit d'Orline ! Il tapa son poing sur la table renversant nos verres.

Aucun son ne retentit, mes muscles étaient paralysés et mes yeux exorbités. Ce n'était pas possible, mon amie ne pouvait pas être morte, non ce n'était pas vrai, Edward avait du confondre.

_ J'ai essayé d'aspirer le venin, mais sa transformation était trop avancée, le venin avait déjà atteint son cœur. Si je continuais à lui aspirer du sang, je l'aurai tué plus qu'autre chose. Alors, je l'ai pris avec moi et conduis en lieu sûr.

_ Non… N… Tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas Orline, tu ne la connais pas ! Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et mes lèvres tremblèrent tellement que mes paroles étaient incompréhensibles.

_ Elle a repris connaissance il y a quelques heures et nous a révélé son identité. Malheureusement, il n'y aucun doute à avoir. Je camouflai mon visage dans le creux de mes bras et donna libre cours à mes sanglots. La serveuse vint ramasser discrètement nos boissons, mais au vue de la situation elle ne s'attarda pas.

Une fois que les sanglots s'arrêtèrent et que je pus formuler une phrase sans bégayer, je lui fis savoir mon envie de la voir tout de suite. Edward refusa catégoriquement, elle était un tout jeune vampire contrôlée par sa seule soif, et désormais je représentais trop une source de tentation pour elle. La situation aurait été trop difficile à contrôler, d'autant plus que Jasper et Emmet ne l'appréciaient guère et se seraient réjouis de la tuer au moindre faux pas. Je me révoltais à l'idée qu'ils puissent toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, mais Edward me rassura qu'il veillait sur elle constamment, seul Alice et lui avaient l'autorisation de l'approcher.

_ Pour un nouveau-né, les premiers mois sont ceux où il est le plus guidé par la soif, et où il est aussi le plus fort. Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds, je ne percevais pas tout ce qu'il me disait. Pour le moment, son sang coule encore dans ses veines, du sang humain ce qui lui donne une force prodigieuse, encore plus impressionnante qu'Emmet. Toutefois, la seule chose qu'elle désire en ce moment, reste de l'hémoglobine. Je tente de la plier à notre régime alimentaire mais c'est une vraie souffrance pour elle d'ingurgiter du sang froid.

_ Du sang froid ?

_ Je lui ai rapporté des petites proies, comme elle ne sort pas de la chambre, mais le temps de les lui ramener, la température du sang avait chuté et cela ne permet pas de satisfaire son besoin.

_ Pourquoi ne la laisses-tu pas chasser avec toi ? Dis-je sur un ton qui révélait de l'évidence.

_ Parce qu'elle commettrait un vrai carnage ! Le temps de l'emmener dans les forêts canadiennes plus au nord, elle aurait décimé plus d'humains que de caribous !

Je ne pouvais pas comprendre le triste constat que me faisait Edward. Comment est-il possible qu'elle soit incapable de se contrôler alors que la famille Cullen y parvenait, avec certes plus de difficultés pour certains. Mais, ils pouvaient tout de même côtoyer des humains, à condition qu'ils ne s'entaillent pas le doigt. Edward me laissa quelques instants dans mes pensées, puis il reprit ses explications.

_ Opter pour un régime alimentaire comme le notre, demande énormément de volonté et une force hors du commun pouvant surpasser l'envie du sang humain. Une néophyte comme Orline, n'a pas encore d'expérience pour contrôler sa soif et encore moins l'envie de le faire. Alors pour le moment, elle reste cloitrée dans ma chambre.

_ Pourtant, tu viens de dire que le sang animal ne lui convenait pas. Comment se nourrit-elle dans ce cas-là ?

Edward remonta légèrement sa manche sur sa peau translucide, puis j'aperçus une marque sur son poignet, un dégradé de couleurs passant du violet au rouge marbrait l'endroit où l'on avait laissé plusieurs traces de dents…

_Retour sur les gradins du stade… _

_ Un loup… comme un loup-garou ?

L'expression de son visage ne me permit pas de me tranquilliser quant à son état mental. En effet, elle avait penché sa tête légèrement sur le côté, ses sourcils en accent circonflexe et ses lèvres qui ne s'étaient pas arrêté de tressauter.

_ En quelque sorte, seulement les effets de la lune n'ont aucun impact sur moi. Je peux contrôler ma mutation. Il ne s'agit que d'une auto-défense face à des ennemis potentiels.

_ Des ennemis potentiels qui seraient des sorcières ou des vilains elfes ? Apparemment elle ne me prenait pas au sérieux. Préférait-elle l'hypothèse de l'inhalation de produits illégaux ?

Agacé je lui pris la main et la tira pour la conduire dans un lieu plus intime et discret. Mon seuil de tolérance avait des limites, et je changeais de tactique. Finalement, la théorie du sparadrap que l'on décolle d'un coup sec allait sans doute porter ses fruits.

_ Jake tu m'emmènes où ? Et lâche-moi tu me fais mal ! je lançai un regard circulaire pour voir si nous étions observés, et constatant l'absence de monde autour de nous, je me jetai sur Lily passant un bras sous ses genoux et un autre sous sa nuque et la fit basculer pour qu'elle se retrouve emprisonnée dans mes bras. Surprise, elle n'avait pas vu ma parade la cueillir alors qu'elle continuait à me parler.

_ Il semblerait que tu ne puisses croire que ce que tu vois, alors je vais te donner une preuve de ce que j'avance !

Je courus le plus vite que je pus et poussai violemment la porte des vestiaires qui rebondit sur le mur avant de se revenir sur moi. Lily n'avait pas prononcé une parole depuis le début, gardant ses pupilles fermement close. Maintenant, elle allait assister au bouquet final. Je l'installai sur le banc et me recula au fond de la pièce, retirant mon pull et mon jean.

_ Je ne suis pas un menteur Lily, d'ailleurs je n'en serais pas capable envers toi, car tout comme mon apparence, notre relation est unique. Sur ces paroles je me concentrai pour lui révéler mon autre apparence. Alors que je sentis les premiers tremblements qui parcouraient mon échine, je vis le regard de Lily se modifier en un instant : elle m'observait de ses pupilles grandes ouvertes la bouche à moitié entrouverte.

_Dans la chaleur d'un café…_

Je restai figée sur les fines traces de crocs qui s'étalaient sur tout l'avant-bras d'Edward. Je pouvais apercevoir les marques les plus récentes des plus anciennes, car elles cicatrisaient avec difficulté, certaines étaient encore rouge vif.

_ Elle… elle se nourrit de toi ? Dis-je en bégayant. Mais… Ta peau… Enfin je croyais que tu étais… Invincible.

_ Nos dents peuvent transpercer n'importe quoi, y compris nous… Parfois, certains d'entre nous ont besoin de notre sang pour survivre. De plus, j'ai pensé que de lui faire boire du sang animal par mon intermédiaire pourrait lui être plus facile, mais je crois qu'elle se créé une dépendance vis-à-vis de moi et le sevrage se révèle pénible pour elle.

_ Mais pourtant ton sang est froid ! Mon ton était un peu agacé, je n'adhérais pas à l'idée que quelqu'un fragilise Edward.

_ Oui il est froid, mais il lui apporte pleins d'autres éléments importants. Et j'espère un peu naïvement peut-être, qu'elle s'habituera à notre type d'alimentation.

Orline était devenue un vampire, et Edward s'occupait d'elle…En quelque sorte, c'était comme si elle avait pris mon rêve, ma place auprès de lui. A la seconde où je ressenti de la jalousie pour mon amie, je m'en voulus. Sa transformation n'avait pas dû être une partie de plaisir, et son aversion pour le sang animal devait la faire souffrir. Mais surtout, elle n'avait pas choisi sa destinée, pas comme moi. Néanmoins, je ne pu refouler ce sentiment que j'éprouvais à son encontre. Orline passait son temps avec Edward et Alice, à s'abreuver de son sang tandis qu'il se fragilisait de jour en jour.

Au fond de mes pensées, j'entendis une sonnerie de téléphone retentir, Edward décrocha vivement, émit quelques oui, puis raccrocha.

_ Je suis désolé, je dois partir.

_ Hum… un contretemps ?

_ Si on veut, je te raccompagne à la résidence.

Hors de question que je finisse ma journée enterrée dans ma chambre. Je préférais encore passer mon temps à la bibliothèque, plutôt qu'à cogiter toute l'après-midi sur ce qu'il venait de me révéler.

_ Non merci, je vais aller à la bibliothèque. Je me levai et m'aperçus que je n'avais ni sac, ni bloc note sur quoi écrire. Edward le remarqua aussi.

_ Es-tu vraiment sûre, qu'un détour par ta chambre ne te soit pas indispensable ? Il me sourit et lâcha un petit rire.

Il régla la note puis me tient la porte et m'emboîta le pas. Durant tout le trajet du retour, je ne pipai pas un seul mot, je ne savais pas quoi rajouter. Et puis, nos rapports étaient devenus si disloqués qu'une discussion banale aurait été déplacée. Nous nous étions éloignés l'un de l'autre, et malgré notre rapprochement, je n'arrivais pas à oublier ce qu'il m'avait fait. Devant la résidence, il m'attendit patiemment le temps de récupérer mes affaires, puis il insista pour m'escorter jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Notre trajet ensemble touchait à sa fin, et nous n'avions pas ouvert la bouche l'un comme l'autre. Devant les marches du vieux bâtiment, il fit un pas vers moi et tentant de décrypter l'expression de mon visage.

_ Encore désolé pour Orline, si seule… Je le coupai d'un signe de la main, je ne voulais plus entendre parler d'elle pour l'instant, ma jalousie emportant tous sentiments de tristesse, j'étais détestable.

_ Je vais demander à Alice de venir te rejoindre, si sa compagnie te convient bien sûr. Je hochai la tête vaincue.

Il approcha sa main vers mon visage et passa un doigt sur mes sourcils pour les lisser et ôter les rides de contrariété qui s'étaient installées sur mon front. Le contact de son pouce froid sur mon visage me fit frémir, mais son odeur réussit à envoyer mes ressentiments hors de moi.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais veiller sur elle. Je ne pourrais pas supporter l'idée qu'elle commette le moindre crime, car je suis persuadé qu'elle s'en voudra plus tard. Je ne ferai pas d'Orline une criminelle rassure-toi.

Orline était une humaine époustouflante, tant par sa beauté que par sa façon d'être, je ne doutais pas que son nouvel état devait la rendre encore plus admirable et épatante. J'assistai impuissante aux premiers émois d'une relation hors du commun de deux êtres semblables : beaux et immortels. Alors que mon corps réclamait à force de cris le sien et que mon cœur voulait retrouver la sérénité de ses bras.

_Frayeurs dans les vestiaires… _

_ Lily… Lily… Lily… Je lui donnai quelques claques sèches pour la réveiller, mais rien n'y fit, alors je la pris dans mes bras, poussai la porte de la cabine de mon pied et la posai à terre. Une fois relevé j'actionnai la pomme de douche et l'arrosai d'eau froide. Elle s'éveilla dans un sursaut qui la mit sur ses pieds en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Elle s'essuya les yeux et entrepris de s'essorer au mieux qu'elle pouvait. Puis, tout d'un coup, ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, elle resta sans voix mais ils me renseignèrent sur son étonnement.

Lily avait subit une réelle épreuve, j'avais muté devant elle pour qu'elle comprenne mon terrible secret, mais la seconde suivante, ses jambes ne supportant plus son poids, elle s'était écroulée de tout son long, la plongeant dans un semi sommeil salvateur. Son cerveau avait coupé toute alimentation afin de se préserver fasse à ce qu'elle voyait.

_ Tout va bien ? Navré de te l'avoir révélé de cette façon. Veux-tu que l'on en parle ? Je m'approchai doucement d'elle, il ne fallait pas la brusquer et encore moins l'effrayer. Une autre perte de connaissance aurait pu être problématique, surtout quand il s'agissait de la deuxième en moins de 24 heures. A ma question, elle hocha légèrement la tête et je m'enquis de savoir ce qu'elle désirait apprendre davantage sur moi.

_ Pourquoi ? Fut le seul mot qu'elle parvint à articuler.

_ Parce que ce phénomène est héréditaire et que nous avons un peuple à défendre face à des ennemis redoutables.

_ Les vampires !

_ Oui, les vampires… Que pouvais-je ajouter d'autre ? Je lui avais raconté toutes nos légendes sur mon peuple et maintenant elle comprenait que ses mythes étaient réalité, un vrai choc pour elle.

_ Hier soir, de qui s'agissait-il ?

_ Edward Cullen : ancien petit ami de Bella et vampire.

Devant sa mine impassible, je me mis à tout lui raconter : du pacte de non agression que mon peuple avait passé avec le clan des Cullen, ainsi qu'une partie de l'histoire de Bella en y incluant James et… Victoria. Je la rassurais tout de suite, lui jurant qu'il ne pourrait rien lui arriver car je veillerai continuellement sur elle. Puis, j'attaquai sur deux autres problèmes l'imprégnation et mon espérance de vie.

_ Donc pour résumer ce que tu viens de me dire, nous sommes unis à jamais, je hochais la tête fier de moi, mais je vais vieillir et mourir avant que ta première ride apparaisse. Mon sourire se tordit en grimace car ce qu'elle venait de me dire était vrai. Effectivement, tant que je muterai, mon système ralentira. Mes gènes de loups m'empêchant de vieillir mais je finirai tout de même par mourir, un jour bien après la mort de Lily…

_ Tant que je pourrais muter, mon système sera au ralenti c'est exact. J'étais peiné d'envisager notre futur de cette façon, et de me dire qu'un jour je devrais vivre sans elle. Rien qu'à cette évocation, je savais pertinemment que cela allait être impossible.

_ A moins que tu ne mutes plus… Je partis dans un éclat de rire, mais me stoppa rapidement devant le visage peu coopératif de Lily.

_ Oui, mais tant qu'il y aura des vampires, je ne pourrai pas m'en empêcher.

_ Tant qu'il y en aura… répéta-t-elle.

Lily était encore très fragile et très perturbée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Tout son monde et sa perception de ce dernier venait de voler en éclat, un peu comme quand vous vous rendez compte que le père noël n'existe pas, que la petite sourie n'est qu'une supercherie et que les fées ne font parties que des contes, en plus stupéfiant bien évidemment. Néanmoins, j'eus le droit à une tendre étreinte, mais aucun sourire ne réapparut sur son visage. Elle ne m'adressa pas un mot non plus, je la laissais dans ses pensées pour digérer le flot d'informations qu'elle avait reçu.

6


	11. Hostilités

Hostilités

_Dans les couloirs de la faculté…_

Des têtes qui se tournaient brusquement. Des yeux… Des yeux partout, qui s'agrandirent et papillonnèrent ne voulant perdre aucun mouvement, aucun déhanché. Puis des postures typiques et grotesques pour parfaire leur séduction. Tous ses regards me gênaient, me mettaient mal à l'aise, alors que la cible de toute cette attention déambulait joyeusement dans les couloirs de notre bâtiment, mon garde du corps personnel, et semblait s'amuser de cette nouvelle vie d'étudiante.

_ Tu te rends compte Bella ! Moi dans la prestigieuse université de Dartmouth ! J'ai connu Harvard, Columbia, et même Oxford et la Sorbonne, mais au grand jamais je ne suis venue étudiée la littérature dans le New Hampshire ! Le timbre de sa voix me fit sourire, car il claironnait telles des petites clochettes à mes oreilles.

_ Ravie que ça te plaise ma chère Alice. Par contre si tu pouvais parler légèrement moins fort, pour éviter d'attirer plus l'attention sur nous !

Alice jeta un regard circulaire et sourit à tous ces mâles en admiration. Haussant les épaules je la devançais pour me diriger vers mon prochain cours de langue appliquée. Alice allongea le pas et me rattrapa en peu de temps.

_ Tu cherches à me semer Bella ? Ma présence t'ennuie ? C'est ça, je t'exaspère et tu ne veux plus de moi ! Son sourire disparu pour laisser place à une moue dubitative qui me fit chavirer.

Je me stoppai en faisant un quart de tour pour me retrouver pile devant elle. Je posai mes deux mains sur son visage aux traits parfaits et froid afin de l'attirer vers le mien.

_ Ta présence me réconforte et m'apaise. Néanmoins, tu as tendance à oublier que tu ne passes pas inaperçu auprès des étudiants. Alors évitons d'attiser la jalousie de Jasper, et ne jouons pas avec ses nerfs. Ma réplique la fit rire aux éclats, elle passa un de ses bras sous le mien et m'escorta jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre sans s'arrêter de rire.

La présence d'Alice à mes côtés me rassurait, car je me savais en sécurité, mais aussi car j'avais l'impression de me retrouver au lycée de Forks où nous passions nos journées ensemble entre elle, moi et… Edward. Malheureusement, je devais me contenter d'Alice n'ayant pas revu Edward depuis notre conversation de la veille, il n'était pas réapparu. En fait, Alice m'apprit tout ce que je voulus savoir et donc je savais où il se trouvait : auprès d'Orline.

Hier, Alice avait appelé son frère en urgence, écourtant notre conversation à cause d'Orline qui avait faillit égorger un client ivre qui s'était trompé d'étage. Heureusement, Emmet avait réussi à la rattraper de justesse avant qu'elle ne commette un meurtre. Apparemment, le pauvre malheur était trop saoul pour se rappeler la moindre agression, et il avait continué son chemin vers la cage d'escaliers. Ensuite, Alice était parvenue à calmer Emmet et Jasper qui ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : se débarrasser d'Orline ! L'hôtel devenait un endroit remplit de tentations pour elle, alors après une multitude d'appels à des agences de location et à son père, Edward avait loué une petite maison à plusieurs kilomètres de la faculté en plein milieu de la forêt, à la frontière entre les États-Unis et le Canada.

Par conséquent, je savais qu'il resterait auprès d'elle, ne voulant pas la confronter à d'autres soucis. D'ailleurs, selon les dires d'Alice, Edward allait en profiter pour lui apprendre la chasse et se contenter de proies animales. Il ne serait plus sous ma fenêtre pour surveiller les alentours tandis que le sommeil m'emporterait. Il ne serait pas non plus là pour m'accompagner à la bibliothèque. Non… maintenant il avait une autre personne dont la survie lui importait, une charmante créature, une victime de Victoria, rien de plus pour le faire culpabiliser.

Mes pensées étaient viles et peu sympathiques envers mon amie, et malgré cette prise de conscience je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la haïr tout simplement parce que je l'enviais et aussi car elle éloignait Edward de moi. A cause de ce triste constat, je compris que mes sentiments pour lui ne s'étaient ni atténués, ni amoindris. Je l'aimais encore plus fort qu'auparavant, et je désirais sa présence à mes côtés, sa protection et son amour. Alors que je ne lui convenais plus, je n'étais qu'une humaine l'obligeant à jouer une mascarade qu'il ne supportait plus et à cause de qui il ne se reconnaissait plus. De surcroît, Orline et Edward étaient si beaux, et dorénavant ils partageaient le même secret, la même condition d'immortel, tous les facteurs étaient réunis pour qu'ils représentent un couple idyllique. Qu'avais-je à lui proposer moi, pauvre humaine dont l'odeur de mon sang le tiraillait et le faisait souffrir.

Alice me sortit de mes sombres pensées car il était déjà l'heure du déjeuner. J'avais somnolé durant tout le cours et je fus étonnée de ne pas avoir été rappelé à l'ordre par mon professeur acariâtre. Nous nous rendîmes ensemble à la cafétéria pour que je puisse reprendre un peu de forces. En bonne comédienne qu'elle était, Alice remplit son plateau repas d'aliments en tout genre dont je savais qu'ils resteraient intacts une fois la pause terminée. Alors que je cherchais une table pour nous installer, je vis Lily au loin toute seule, assise dans un endroit reculé.

Je jugeai le moment opportun pour lui présenter mon amie. Jake lui avait révélé son secret et du même coup l'existence de créatures à la peau froide et avide de sang. Quand il l'avait raccompagné à la résidence hier soir, mon amie était dans un état de léthargie, amorphe. Il avait rajouté, dans un murmure, que dorénavant ils ne partageaient plus le moindre secret. Néanmoins, j'étais quelque peu anxieuse quant à sa réaction, mais Alice était si douce et si aimable qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'effrayer très longtemps.

_ Hey… Lily j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. En me voyant déposer mon plateau à côté d'elle, mon amie releva sa tête, et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Alice elle se leva d'un bond.

_ Désolée, Bella je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'une très bonne idée ! Son regard était sombre et peu amène. Sa réaction me surprit, car ses yeux ne trahissaient aucune peur mais plutôt de l'agressivité envers Alice.

_ Non ne t'inquiète pas, Alice n'est pas ce que tu crois. Elle…

_ Quoi il ne s'agit pas d'un buveur de sang, d'un monstre qui pourrait tuer n'importe lequel d'entre nous sans difficulté et sans plaisir ? Elle darda sur moi une expression remplit de haine et d'animosité, tout en chuchotant ses paroles agressives.

_ Oui, euh non. Enfin, oui tu ne trompes pas sur ce qu'elle est, mais elle ne tentera rien de tout ce que tu viens d'énumérer. Rassure-toi elle ne te veut aucun mal. Je compris que Lily éprouvait pour mes amis ce que Jake ressentait à leur égard et j'en fus attristée.

_ Bien sûr, je suis stupide ! Ils sont aussi inoffensifs que des loups dans une bergerie ! Sa réplique était sèche et son ton sarcastique me déplut.

_ Oh ! En parlant de loups, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! J'avais répondu très vite, l'exaspération de son comportant m'insufflant ma réplique.

_ Sois sans crainte, tu es la dernière personne dont le sang me ferait envie ! Tu sens la même odeur nauséabonde que ton sac à puces de copain et puis ton sang est… Sans saveur. Tu ne donnerais même pas envie à Orline ! Alice lui répondit sur le même ton qu'elle employait pour lui parler depuis le début de notre échange houleux.

_ Orline ? Comment ça ? La détresse chassa rapidement son antipathie et sa colère.

_ Ca suffit toutes les deux ! Lily assieds-toi ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas agréable alors ne me complique pas la tâche s'il te plaît ! Je criais presque maintenant et mon emportement calma mes deux interlocutrices. Elles s'assirent non sans se lancer des regards peu commodes.

Tous les regards de la cafétéria étaient braqués sur nous à cause de moi. Cette comédie, ces mensonges allaient finir par me rendre folle, comment faisaient les Cullen pour ne pas péter un plomb à force de dissimuler leur existence ?

_ Quoi vous voulez notre photo ? Criais-je à l'assemblée.

_ Qu'avez-vous fais à ma meilleure amie ? Bella tu m'impressionnes ! M'interpella Alice.

_ Ah ah très drôle ! Ton frère lui a réglé son compte à celle-là ! Mon amie me décocha un regard incendié, j'en frissonnai de peur.

Après quelques secondes pour me calmer, j'entrepris de raconter à Lily ce que m'avais appris Edward hier au sujet d'Orline. Mon récit achevait, Alice tenta de rassurer aussi bien Lily que moi sur ce qui allait se passer pour notre amie commune.

_ Pour le moment, elle ne parvient pas à maîtriser sa soif, mais lorsqu'elle sera devenue plus forte qu'elle, vous pourrez la côtoyer. Mon frère, Edward, précisa-t-elle pour Lily, est à ses côtés continuellement pour éviter tout dérapage, et il lui apprend aussi à se contenter de sang animal. Orline a un caractère très fort et je suis persuadée qu'elle réussira à se contrôler. Elle fera un vampire hors du commun, elle nous éblouit déjà tous !

_ Excepté Emmet et Jasper, lançai-je avant même de réfléchir à mes paroles.

_ Quoi ? J'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien ! Lily vrilla ses yeux dans ceux d'Alice en guise de menace.

_ Emmet et Jasper sont inquiets pour Edward qui a tendance à trop se sacrifier pour que la… la convalescence d'Orline se passe au mieux. C'est tout ! D'ailleurs, ils ne pourront lui faire aucun mal, ils sont déjà sous son charme, même Rosalie semble s'être trouvée une nouvelle petite protégée.

C'était la cerise sur le gâteau ! Rosalie qui avait été si peu aimable avec moi, se réjouissait aujourd'hui d'avoir une nouvelle recrue à compter dans ses rangs. Et une très belle recrue en plus. J'avais l'impression d'être une étrangère, de vivre une vie qui n'était en réalité pas la même, une vie que je n'aurai fait que rêver, une illusion. Je ne maîtrisai plus la colère qui, depuis tout à l'heure se manifestait à la moindre occasion, et mon amertume pour cette nouvelle situation m'empoisonnait littéralement, envahissant tout mon corps.

_ Il faut… Je me repris et tenta de contrôler le débit de mes paroles. J'ai besoin de voir Orline !

Piètre mensonge… En fait, je voulais surtout voir comment Edward se comportait face à elle, comment se déroulait leur petite vie, et puis savoir quel vampire est-elle devenue. Alice répondit à ma requête par une grimace, je sentis que j'allais devoir être très convaincante pour qu'elle me laisse pénétrer leur antre.

_ En tout cas, ne comptez pas sur moi ! Je ne me jetterai pas dans la gueule du loup, Lily buta sur le dernier mot, enfin dans ce nid de vampires !

L'antipathie de Lily vis-à-vis des Cullen était plus que perceptible, elle est gênante. J'en étais peinée car en les insultant de la sorte, elle insultait également mon rêve, j'aurai pu être à la place d'Orline aujourd'hui si… si Edward avait continué à m'aimer.

_ Bella, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée. Certes, Orline est sous bonne garde, mais cela ne veut pas dire que l'on peut être rassuré. Elle essayait à la fois de me tranquilliser sur mon amie tout en me mettant en garde contre toutes tentatives d'assassinat.

_ Je ne vois pas quel danger j'encours alors qu'elle sera encerclée par cinq vampires invincibles et puissants. Je lui ressortais le même couplet dont ils s'étaient servis pour me rassurer alors que James voulait me tuer l'année dernière.

_ Tu veux vraiment la voir, c'est bien ça ? Je hochai la tête à la question d'Alice pour lui montrer que ma décision était prise et que j'en étais consciente.

Un lourd silence tomba alors sur notre table, Alice et moi nous nous observions sans rajouter quelques commentaires. Mais bien qu'elle me toisait, en réalité elle n'était plus parmi nous, elle visionnait ce que ma décision allait engendrée comme conséquence. Puis, un sourire commença à naître au coin de sa bouche et je sus que la réponse à ma demande allait être positive. En même temps, sa vision me rassura, je n'avais jamais été suicidaire et me présenter devant un néophyte assoiffé n'était pas pour me soulager.

_ Ca devrait aller, si elle reste sous le contrôle d'Edward tout devrait bien se passer. Aucun sourire ne vint conforter sa vision, ce n'était pas sans risque mais Alice était prête à le prendre pour satisfaire mon caprice, ou mon mensonge plutôt.

Le chemin le plus court pour se rendre au petit chalet que les Cullen louaient, passait bien évidemment en plein cœur d'une forêt, et se trouvait à une centaine de kilomètres de la faculté. N'ayant ni voiture, ni moyen de transport en tout genre, Alice me proposa de m'y acheminer sur son dos. Je refusais tout de suite, Alice étant si petite et si menue, je ne la pensais pas capable de me porter sur une aussi longue distance. Ma remarque la fit rire, et elle m'attrapa par le bras pour me faire basculer de telle sorte j'atterris sur son dos. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de m'installer qu'elle encercla fermement mes jambes autour de sa taille. Puis elle s'élança à travers les arbres et les rochers qui jonchaient le sol et les alentours. Je respirai un grand coup en n'oubliant surtout pas de fermer les yeux et enfermait mes bras autour du cou d'Alice. Elle ne semblait éprouver la moindre gêne, ou fournir un effort particulier, au contraire j'avais l'impression de voler.

Ce bref voyage m'en rappela d'autres, en compagnie d'Edward : notre premier rendez-vous dans la clairière, la partie de base-ball, autant de souvenirs qui me prirent de court et qui entrainèrent quelques larmes ruisselant sur mes joues. Alice ne s'étonna pas de voir les sillons que les larmes avaient tracés sur mon visage poussiéreux, sans doute dû à la course pensa-t-elle.

Dès que je foulais le sol du pied, je fus impressionnée par le décor qui s'offrait à moi et à ma contemplation. Un imposant chalet en bois dominait l'espace entouré d'une végétation luxuriante et dense. Un balcon courait tout le long du premier étage avec ses rambardes sculptées dans des formes géométriques et originales. Des fleurs pendaient des bacs depuis la balustrade et renvoyait des couleurs chaudes, du jaune, du rose et du orange illuminant les fenêtres d'éclats scintillants. Aucun signe ne trahissait de la présence des Cullen, les lumières ne chatoyaient pas à travers les baies vitrées, la cheminée ne recrachait aucune fumée attestant qu'un feu chaleureux réchauffait les convives, aucun bruit ne provenait des alentours ou de la maison. Tout était silencieux et désert, jusqu'à ce que Jasper apparaisse derrière le reflet d'une vitre.

Ce dernier ouvrit la baie vitrée et s'avança sur le balcon attrapant la balustrade fermement quand il m'aperçut, je n'étais pas attendu apparemment. Alice lui lança un sourire irrésistible qui eut le don de détendre les traits inquiets qui marquaient le visage de son fiancé.

_ C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles Jaz ? lança-t-elle à son amoureux.

Il entreprit de descendre les escaliers pour venir à notre rencontre quand Rosalie et Emmet sortirent eux aussi sur le balcon. La surprise se lut sur le visage de Rosalie en me voyant, ce qui me fit frissonner tandis qu'Emmet me servit son plus beau sourire qui me fit rougir.

_ Bella et ses joues rouges pivoines ! Vous m'avez manquées, me lança Emmet en enjambant la balustrade pour atterrir juste à côté de moi. Il me serra dans l'étau de ses bras tout en me faisant sauter. Sa bonne humeur fut contagieuse car il réussit à faire rire l'assemblée y compris Rosalie.

_ Je suis contente de te revoir saine et sauve après tout ce temps, Bella. Rosalie s'était rapprochée de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule. Cette attention particulière et si inattendue de la part d'elle me coûta quelques larmes qui roulèrent jusque dans mon cou. A la vue de ses traitresses, Emmet me relâcha pour rire aux éclats et les trois autres me sourirent, même Jasper.

_ Bella… Je tournai la tête vers mon interlocuteur dont l'air grave me déstabilisa. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te présenter mes excuses. Je suis responsable de cette situation actuelle et de ta… votre rupture. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi à plaider en ta faveur face à Edward. Alors sache que dorénavant tu pourras compter sur moi pour te protéger. Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose : m'élancer dans les bras de Jasper et le rassurer, mais j'avais peur que l'odeur de mon sang le perturbe plus que ne le réjouisse. Alors je restai stoïque avec un pauvre sourire figé sur mes lèvres. Comme s'il sembla deviner ma réticence, il ajouta :

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, ton sang ne me fait plus autant souffrir. En septembre dernier, quand j'ai failli… bref j'ai réalisé le danger auquel tu as été exposé et les conséquences dramatiques qui auraient pu se produire si Edward n'avait pas réagi à temps. Dorénavant, je m'efforce de dominer cette soif et je pense être enfin sur le bon chemin.

C'était la première fois que je l'entendais parler autant, surtout à moi ! Le timbre de sa voie était tout aussi mélodieux que le reste de sa famille, mais un côté plus grave, pénétrant. Pourtant, alors qu'il me rassurait sur ses bonnes dispositions à mon égard, j'en tremblais. Trop de choses déplaisantes remontèrent à la surface de mon cerveau : mon anniversaire et puis notre rupture…

Toutefois, suite à cet aveu je sautai sur mes pieds et atterrit entre les bras de Jasper, afin de lui montrer ma confiance en lui et aussi pour cacher ma douleur aux autres. Je sentis une légère crispation sous mon corps, étant peu enclin aux démonstrations publiques Jasper se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Néanmoins, ses muscles se relâchèrent et il me tapota légèrement le dos.

Notre échange ne s'éternisa pas non plus, je ne souhaitais pas mettre ses efforts à rude épreuve. Alors que je me reculai doucement, je levai la tête sur lui. Il était resté bras tendus avec un air surpris peint sur le visage, il était embarrassé par autant de déversement de sentiments. Tandis que mes joues s'empourprèrent à cause de l'embarras de la situation, Emmet se mit à rire fortement contaminant le reste des troupes qui partirent dans des éclats de rires bruyant.

Pendant que nous rigolions toujours de mes joues rosies et de mes larmes qui ne voulaient plus s'arrêter de couler, ils apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte vitrée. Les rires se stoppèrent net devant l'expression peu courtoise qui devait se lire sur mon visage. Le regard que me lançait Orline était un mélange d'étonnement et d'envie. Une envie de me parler ou une envie de mon sang, je n'aurais su dire exactement.

Elle fit un pas vers la balustrade, mais Edward l'attrapa par la main et l'attira à lui, alors elle se blottit dans ses bras qu'il referma vivement autour de ses épaules. Cette vision fit disparaître la bonne humeur qui s'était installée sur mon visage et mon sourire se tordit dans une grimace plus liée à l'écœurement qu'à la surprise de les voir ensemble.

_ Alice tu es inconsciente ! Tu cherches à faire voler en éclats le travail que nous avons accumulé ou quoi ! La voix d'Edward me fit tressaillir tant il était hors de lui.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella s'inquiétait pour Orline. Elle voulait juste la voir pour se rassurer. Et tout se passera bien ! Au contraire de son frère, Alice se voulait rassurante, mais Edward ne bougea pas d'un poil pour autant.

Le soleil m'éblouissait et m'empêchait de voir la scène du balcon correctement. Je m'écartai du petit groupe et avançai doucement vers le chalet. Edward fulminait de rage à chacun de mes pas, je pouvais l'entendre souffler. Sitôt, Alice m'emboîta le pas pour me couvrir au cas où, mais ses traits ne trahissaient aucune crainte, du coup je m'approchais sans peur. Dès que l'ombre me couvrit je pus contempler à loisir la beauté d'Orline.

Son teint d'albâtre renforçait la couleur émeraude de ses yeux translucides qui me surprirent.

_ Ces yeux ils ont… Ils sont… bégayai-je.

_ Oui, ils n'ont pas changé de couleurs. Franchement, personne ne sait pourquoi ! m'apprit Alice.

Passant outre ses yeux obsédants et intimidants, je continuai de la détailler. La courbe de sa mâchoire était plus prononcée et ses pommettes plus saillantes, néanmoins je n'observai pas d'autre changement. Elle était d'une beauté parfaite quand elle était vivante. Qu'aurait pu lui apporter de plus l'immortalité ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil anodin à Edward dont sa cicatrice au visage tendait à disparaître, ne laissant que de petits bourrelets de peau blanche. Son corps était tendu comme un arc et son regard remplit de colère. Au fur et à mesure de mes avancées, il reculait doucement en resserrant sa prise sur Orline. Le duo qu'ils formaient tous les deux me choqua, leur beauté hors du commun, leur peau semblable, leurs cernes violacés, identiques. Ils ressemblaient à deux mannequins posant pour une publicité de parfums, représentant la jeunesse, la perfection et la sensualité. Bref, tout ce que je ne pouvais offrir ! Il était évident que je ne ferai jamais le poids face à telle beauté froide.

_ Bella, je ne savais pas que tu étais au courant ? Je hochai fébrilement la tête à la réponse de mon amie et rivale, elle me souriait de joie, de ses dents blanches étincelantes.

Mon amie… Ma Line délurée et bouillonnante de vie. Comment pouvais-je la détester ? En la regardant, je mis le doigt sur ce qui m'énervait depuis le début. Ce n'était pas elle que je maudissais, c'était le vampire qu'elle était devenue : mon rêve avorté.

Puis elle détourna son regard de moi pour se plonger dans les yeux d'Edward :

_ Tu as vu, j'arrive à me contrôler ! Ton travail n'a pas été vain. L'odeur de son sang chatouille mes narines mais je tiens trop à elle pour risquer le moindre faux pas, sa réflexion me fit l'effet d'une gifle.

Elle se réjouissait de ne me faire aucun mal avec ses crocs, alors qu'elle n'imaginait pas la souffrance qu'elle m'infligeait tout en restant dans les bras d'Edward. Elle s'inquiétait de me faire le moindre mal, elle ne voulait pas me blesser, tandis que l'aurai envoyé au diable si cela avait été dans mes capacités. La jalousie est vraiment un sentiment infect et exécrable, pourtant je ne parvenais à le faire taire.

Tandis que mon regard se posait sur Edward, je sentis une main m'agripper le bras et me tirer en arrière. A cet instant, je pus lire l'expression d'horreur qui courait sur le visage d'Edward, il tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

_ Alice emmène-la loin ! Remplacez-moi, je ne me contrôle plus ! DEPECHEZ-VOUS ! Edward cria ses instructions à ses frères et sœurs qui agirent très vite, mes yeux ne virent pas les déplacements qu'ils effectuèrent. Tout ce que je perçus dans ce remue-ménage fut Rosalie enlacée Orline au moment où Edward se volatilisa et les bras d'Alice me soulevant du sol, m'emportant très loin et très vite.

Notre course folle se termina dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas. Le soleil commençait à décliner et j'étais morte de froid. Alice me reposa à terre et je vis que nous n'étions pas seules, Jasper venait juste de s'arrêter derrière sa fiancée. Les bruits d'un train passant au-dessus de ma tête me firent sursauter et je me mis à observer les alentours. Nous étions à la lisière d'une forêt et un pont passait juste au-dessus de ma tête, je me mis à suivre ses courbes dans l'horizon et les contours d'une grande ville avec ses immeubles se dessinaient dans le lointain.

_ Où est-on ? Et que s'est-il passé au juste ? Ma voix n'était pas aussi posée que je le voulus mais je parvins néanmoins à être compréhensible.

_ A Montréal. Il était moins une ! Jasper s'adressa à moi calmement tout en enlevant sa veste pour la passer sur mes épaules, et je m'aperçus que je tremblais comme une feuille. Ma mine surprise et incrédule força Alice à prendre la parole alors qu'elle paraissait aussi bouleversée que moi.

_ Je suis désolée Bella, j'étais persuadée que le danger viendrait d'Orline. Alors je n'étais attentive qu'à ça ! Elle s'appuya sur un tronc d'arbre et se frotta le front de ses doigts comme pour chasser les mauvaises idées de son esprits.

_ Je lui avais dit ! C'était une très mauvaise idée de lui faire boire son sang. Le résultat aurait pu être drôle s'il n'avait pas été dangereux. Jasper malgré son calme apparent, était hors de lui.

_ Il ne pensait pas à mal ! Et puis il s'en remettra très vite, il lui suffit de chasser plus que nécessaire, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Alice s'était redressée et faisait face à Jasper tout en tentant de le rassurer, mais de quoi ?

_ Je t'en prie, tu connais aussi bien que moi l'addiction d'Orline pour Edward maintenant. Le sevrage va être douloureux !

_ Peut-être mais grâce au sang d'Edward, nous avons une néophyte plus gérable et qui se contrôle bien mieux !

_ Humm à quel prix ? Il a faillit tuer Bella, l'odeur de son sang a réveillé sa soif et lui a fait perdre la tête !

_ STOP ! Je hurlai car je ne comprenais plus leur échange et la teneur de leur discussion. Edward avait faillit me tuer… Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous mon poids, mais avant de percuter le sol, Alice me soutint d'un bras et m'aida à m'asseoir doucement. Je sentis une onde de chaleur me parcourir tout le corps, qui eut le don de m'apaiser et de calmer mon cœur qui battait à la chamade. Jasper usait de son pouvoir pour éviter de mettre mes nerfs à rude épreuve. Il attendit que je me calme complètement pour commencer à m'expliquer les événements périlleux de notre après-midi.

_ Au début de sa transformation, Orline ne supportait pas le sang animal. Il nous a fallut recourir à du sang humain une fois, je blêmis, non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Nous avons volé des échantillons de sang c'est tout. Puis, Edward a eut la brillante idée de lui faire boire son propre sang. Cette alimentation lui a apporté une force incroyable, et elle lui a permit d'assouvir sa soif et de commencer à la contrôler. En contrepartie, cela a fragilisé Edward, il se vide de toute son énergie, de sa force et retrouve des instants primaires. Aujourd'hui, en sentant l'odeur de ton sang, il n'a pas réussi à dominer sa soif et il s'est laissé aller.

_ C'est aussi pour cela, qu'il cicatrise très mal, rajouta Alice, la tête baissée.

_ Pourquoi ne chasse-t-il pas davantage pour combler le manque de sang ? Demandai-je paniquée.

_ Mais il le fait ! Seulement, Orline est devenue dépendante de lui. Il a donné énormément de son sang au début et il n'arrive pas à retrouver un équilibre. Et puis, il préfère prendre ses tours de garde plutôt que d'aller chasser ! L'imbécile ! Alice était désemparée face à une telle situation.

_ Mince ! Empêchez-la de l'approcher un point c'est tout ! Je tapai vigoureusement mon poing sur le sol devant une telle évidence.

_ Tu crois que l'on n'a pas déjà essayé de le ramener dans le bon sens ? Tu penses que l'on le regarde tranquillement se vider de toute son énergie ? Le ton de Jasper me fit sursauter tellement il était virulent. Le problème est Edward et sa culpabilité !

_ L'échange de sang n'est pas non plus anodin, il créé un lien entre le donateur et le receveur, qui rend tout sevrage long et pénible mais pas impossible. Alice tentait de me rassurer en vain.

_ Au moins l'incident d'aujourd'hui va le faire réagir. Quand il aura retrouvé ses esprits et qu'il s'apercevra qu'il a faillit tuer la personne la plus importante pour lui, il reverra sa philosophie sur Orline ! La remarque de Jasper me surpris et me plut en même temps.

_ La personne la plus importante pour lui, pensai-je. Serait-il possible qu'il lui reste encore le moindre sentiment pour moi ? Serait-il possible que je sois toujours importante pour lui ?

Au même moment, je sentis une vibration dans le manteau de Jasper, en cherchant la provenance de ses mouvements, je tombai sur un cellulaire. Avant de le donner à son propriétaire, j'eus le temps de lire le nom du correspond : Edward.

Jasper décrocha mais il parlait si vite que je ne compris pas leur échange, par-dessus le tout ce dernier me tournait le dos. Il se retourna vivement et me tendis le téléphone, j'allai le remettre dans la poche intérieur du manteau quand il m'informa qu'Edward voulait me parler.

_ Oui ? Ma voix était hésitante et le nœud dans ma gorge m'empêchait d'en dire davantage.

_ Bella, je suis désolé, tu vas bien ? Il était anxieux et parlait extrêmement vite, à tel point que je n'entendis pas la suite de ses paroles.

_ Edward je vais bien rassure-toi. Mais parle moins vite je ne saisis à peine la moitié de ce que tu me dis. Il respira un grand coup puis rajouta.

_ Tu es venue te rassurer sur le sort de ton amie et c'est moi qui perds pied ! Il s'était un peu calmé, pourtant mes mots franchirent mes lèvres avec une grande difficulté ce qui le fit rire, mais un rire retenu tout de même. Alice et Jasper veilleront sur toi, j'ai confiance en eux. En attendant je vais t'éviter, ton odeur me prive de tout sens de contrôle. Je me mets en chasse très vite et dès que je suis à nouveau maître de moi je te débarrasserai de Victoria une bonne fois pour toute.

_ Merci et rétablis-toi vite. Mes paroles me paraissaient stupides et dénués de sens, mais rien d'autre ne me vint en tête. Sur ces dernières paroles il me souhaita bonne nuit et raccrocha dans un souffle.

Je rangeai le téléphone et me plongeai dans mes pensées, deux choses me tracassaient : la remarque de Jasper, et l'après Victoria ? Les Cullen repartiraient en emportant Orline avec eux, me laissant seule derrière. Cette image me rendit maussade et triste. Alice se pencha devant moi en agitant les mains pour attirer mon attention.

_ Tu as sans doute faim non ? A moins que tu ne préfères rentrer dormir ? Je lui souris et optai pour la deuxième option. Jasper m'aida à monter sur le dos d'Alice et nous nous mîmes en route rapidement.

Avant de m'endormir, l'image de Line et Edward enlacés s'imposa à moi et m'empêcha de fermer l'œil tout de suite.

Ce soir, Edward ne se trouverait pas en bas de ma fenêtre pour veiller sur moi, mais auprès d'elle…

6


	12. Culpabilité

Culpabilité

_Au soleil couchant, assis au pied d'un arbre, un vampire réalise l'ampleur des dégâts…_

Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que je commette l'irréparable. Sur le moment, ma raison avait été bâillonnée et exclue de tout acte de décision, seule ma soif commandait à mes membres d'agir et obligeait mon cerveau à s'abreuver à cette source de plaisir. Ce souvenir m'était désagréable, car il reflétait ma faiblesse et mon erreur, je n'étais pas infaillible et malgré tout l'amour que je lui portais, je pouvais aussi être celui qui la ferait souffrir et même mourir. Je détestais cette partie de moi-même, toujours encline au sang humain et à la destruction, mais je devais l'accepter pourtant. J'étais un monstre avide de sang, un monstre remplit de remords et de regrets, mais un monstre dont la culpabilité l'assaillait au moindre faux pas.

Néanmoins, j'étais parvenu, grâce à je ne sais quelle force, à me détourner d'elle et à prendre la tangente, à l'opposé où Alice et Jasper l'emmenaient. Malgré la vitesse de ma course folle et le fait de n'avoir pensé qu'à une seule chose : me retenir de ne pas rebrousser chemin, j'avais une vague idée de l'endroit où je me situais : dans le Maine. La masse bleue qui se mouvait en-dessous de moi scintillait avec les derniers rayons du soleil, et la brise qui soufflait à mes oreilles m'apportait une odeur d'iode qui coupa un instant ma soif de sang. Le soleil s'engloutissait peu à peu dans la mer et offrait de jolis jeux de lumière allant du rose vif au bleu d'encre à mesure que l'on s'éloignait de ses rayons. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur le rivage, observant le mouvement régulier des vagues laissant mes pensées envahir tout mon esprit. Il fallait que je réagisse et au plus vite.

Après un long instant à réfléchir sur ce que je devais faire, je me levai d'un bond et courus sous le couvert des arbres pour me nourrir et étancher cette soif meurtrière. Les arbres défilaient sur mon passage, j'anticipai les pierres et les racines disséminaient tout au long du chemin. Je fermai les yeux pour concentrer toute mon attention sur les odeurs qui m'entouraient et sentir les marques de mes proies. J'assouvis ma soif plus que de raison, je vidai mes prises de tout leur sang et repartais en quête d'un nouvel animal à me mettre sous la dent. Après une séance de chasse intense, je sentis une chaleur au creux de mon ventre, mes muscles jusque là noués et tendus se décrispèrent. Je passai une main sur mon visage, là où une griffure avait égratignée toute la surface, mais je ne senti aucune boursoufflure. Alors je remontai la manche de ma chemise jusqu'à mon coude et contemplai l'absence des fines traces de morsures qu'hier encore sillonnaient tout mon avant-bras, il ne restait que de fines marques imperceptible pour un œil humain. Mon sang se régénérait me redonnant force et vitalité, jusqu'à… jusqu'à ce qu'Orline désire s'abreuver.

Il fallait commencer le sevrage au plus tôt, avant qu'il ne me détruise ou pire que je vienne à tuer quelqu'un dont l'odeur du sang m'enivrerait et me ferait perdre tout contrôle : Bella. J'étais en colère contre moi-même pour ne pas être auprès d'elle en ce moment. Où l'avaient-ils emmené ? Que pensait-elle de moi en ce moment ? Toutes ses questions ne cessaient de me tarauder et d'envahir le fil de mes pensées, n'y tenant plus j'attrapai mon cellulaire dans la poche de mon jean et composai le numéro de Jasper. Il m'apprit qu'ils se trouvaient à l'extérieur de Montréal, Alice avait préféré partir loin pour effacer toutes traces de son odeur, un choix quelque peu exagéré mais judicieux. Je le priais de me donner des nouvelles de Bella sur son état d'esprit, et physique, il jugea plus habile de me laisser le découvrir par moi-même.

Aux premiers sons de sa voix, une vague d'apaisement parcouru tout mon corps. J'enchaînais des excuses et m'enquis de savoir comment elle se portait, si elle était indemne et si elle tenait le coup. Elle ne comprit que la première partie de mes lamentations, parlant trop vite pour ses oreilles. Je me ressaisis et inspira un grand coup pour calmer le débit de mes paroles. Je décidai de confier sa garde à Alice et Jasper pour quelques temps, ce qu'il me fallait pour recouvrir le contrôle de mon corps. Cette décision me coutait énormément, je n'étais rassuré seulement que quand elle se trouvait sous ma garde, mais aujourd'hui j'étais le plus dangereux de tous, peut-être même plus que Victoria. Je devais m'éclipser pour, d'une part régler le problème d'Orline et d'autre part, me refaire une santé de fer, je ris à cette allusion. Néanmoins, je me fis la promesse de résoudre ces deux choses très vite pour me retrouver auprès d'elle. Elle me souhaita un prompt rétablissement et me remercia. Nos échanges étaient modérés et j'avais eu très peu de contacts physiques avec elle, néanmoins je savais que le jour du départ serait extrêmement difficile.

Un an loin d'elle avait été une épreuve difficile, remplit de souffrances et de solitude, mais maintenant que je l'avais de nouveau sous les yeux, j'étais conscient que je ne pourrais plus l'abandonner de nouveau. Mais voudrait-elle encore de moi, elle qui avait cru à mes mensonges, qui ne m'avait même pas retenu ? Elle qui avait accepté notre rupture sans me forcer à rester auprès d'elle. Son amour pour moi n'était peut-être pas suffisamment grand à l'époque par rapport aux risques qu'elle encourait. Peut-être même qu'aujourd'hui elle ne désirait plus passer l'éternité à mes côtés… Je pourrais rester dans l'ombre à veiller sur elle, mais ne pas pouvoir l'approcher, de pas pouvoir la serrer contre moi et surtout la voir s'amouracher d'un autre serait une expérience insoutenable pour moi.

C'est avec ses tristes réflexions que je regagnai le chalet péniblement. Arrivé devant l'imposante bâtisse en bois, repère de chasseurs canadiens en quête de belles prises, je m'appuyai contre le tronc d'un arbre. Il allait falloir que j'affronte les miens, que je leur explique le dérapage de tout à l'heure, pour m'entendre dire qu'ils avaient raison depuis le début, que ma gestion du nouveau vampire n'avait pas été la meilleure. Avant même de m'approcher de la demeure j'entendis au loin des pas et reconnu son odeur, Orline venait à ma rencontre. Elle se stoppa à quelques pas de moi, hésitante, puis elle me sourit et réduisit la distance qui nous séparait.

Ses yeux me vrillèrent comme si elle essayait d'y lire une réponse, pour connaître mon état d'esprit, alors pour la rassurer je lui souris et me redressai.

_ Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, elle est partie avec Alice et Jasper. D'ailleurs, elle est tellement loin que son odeur m'est complètement impossible à sentir. Elle continuait à marcher vers moi doucement d'une démarche déhanchée.

Ses cheveux blonds retombaient sur ses épaules dénudées. Son bustier modelait à merveille les courbes de son corps élancé, et la blancheur de sa peau contrastait avec le noir intense de sa robe. Sans aucun doute, Orline était un vampire séduisant, le venin lui serait inutile si elle voulait paralyser une victime, ces yeux pouvaient envoûter n'importe quel homme. Devant une telle allure, j'oubliais un instant la teneur de ses paroles, et je dû baisser les yeux pour retrouver mes mots.

_ Oui, je sais. Orline, il faut que l'on revoie ton régime alimentaire avant qu'il ne coûte la vie de quelqu'un et la mienne par la même occasion. Lui lançai-je pour couper court à mes pensées, et aux siennes toujours avenantes.

_ Mais… mais j'apprécie tellement ton sang. Il me rend forte et grâce à lui ma gorge ne me fait plus souffrir. Son visage se décomposa en même temps que son sourire disparu. Elle était abattue et attristée.

_ Je sais, mais aujourd'hui j'étais tellement affaibli que j'ai failli tuer Bella, t'en rends-tu compte ?

_ Bien évidemment, je te rappelle que j'étais présente ! S'il t'arrivait le moindre accident je ne m'en remettrais pas. Devant sa mine dépitée je la pris par les épaules plus pour la rassurer, lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais pas.

_ Je partage aussi les torts, je n'aurais jamais dû t'acculer autant dans cette voie. Néanmoins, je suis fier d'une chose. Son visage se releva vers moi, ses yeux pétillant. Tu as réussis à dominer tes instincts tout à l'heure, tu es sur le bon chemin._ elle était ravie de mes encouragements et de la fierté que je ressentais pour elle. Pour le coup, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait maintenant était de tout faire pour ne jamais perdre ma confiance.

Au fil des jours que je passais avec elle, je pus me rendre compte qu'Orline était une personne appréciable. Je connaissais sa souffrance, le vivant en même temps par le biais de ses pensées, et malgré ça elle était déterminée. Pour elle combattre la soif s'assimilait à un match de tennis qu'elle ne devait pas perdre. J'admirais sa combattivité et son endurance à repousser toujours plus loin ses limites. Mon sang n'avait été qu'un plus, sa persévérance était le résultat de sa réussite.

Bien entendu, j'avais très vite appris que je ne la laissais pas indifférente, et que ma compagnie était recherchée, c'est pour cela que le sevrage nous serait bénéfique.

_ Dorénavant, je vais pouvoir te confier à Emmet pour des parties de chasse endiablées. Et Jasper pour t'apprendre l'art du combat. Lançai en rigolant comme pour mettre fin à notre conversation.

_ Non ! Je préfère rester avec toi, tu es le seul à pouvoir me freiner, à m'arrêter à temps. Ta présence me rassure et me force à devenir meilleure. Elle s'accrochait aux pans de ma veste et colla sur son visage tout près du mien.

_ Orline…

_ Line ! Me corrigea-t-elle.

_ Si tu veux, Line. Mes frères et sœurs te surveilleront tout autant, voire même plus, que moi. Tu n'as aucun souci à avoir. Tu es une fille épatante, dotée d'un caractère fort. Continue comme ça et tu trouveras la voie du régime végétarien. Rajoutai-je pour faire stopper ses pensées qu'elle avait à mon égard, et qui pour la première fois me mirent mal à l'aise.

Elle continuait à se rapprocher dangereusement de moi, et ses yeux me transperçaient, je les fuyais autant que ses pensées.

_ Line, je t'ai déjà expliqué les raisons de ma présence ici, à Dartmouth : je dois veiller sur Bella, elle est to…

_ Je sais qu'elle est en danger. Et je veux aider moi aussi ! Apprends-moi à me battre s'il te plaît.

_ Tu es trop jeune pour te battre contre un vampire comme Victoria. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, et puis si tu es présente je risque d'être distrait et donc vulnérable. Lui dis-je pour la rassurer.

Orline se redressa sur la pointe des pieds pour se retrouver à la même hauteur que moi. Soudain, mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Pourquoi ses yeux avaient-ils gardé la même couleur que dans sa vie ? Un vert émeraude transperçant, éblouissant, envoûtant…

Une de ses mains relâcha ma veste pour venir caresser mon visage, à l'endroit de mon ancienne cicatrise. Je sentis le contact de ses doigts froids sur ma peau gelée, et la vis prendre son temps pour effleurer ma joue et descendre le long de ma mâchoire. Elle continua à descendre jusque dans mon cou, je restai éblouit, sous l'emprise de son regard et ne bougeai plus. Sa main remonta et glissa sur mes lèvres qui s'entrouvrir légèrement pour laisser son doigt entrer. Elle s'amusa à jouer avec ma langue avant de le déplacer sur l'une de mes canines et le planta fortement. Le sang perlait de son doigt qu'elle glissa sur ma langue, je m'en emparai avidement, attrapant sa main pour la plaquer contre ma bouche sans jamais la quitter des yeux.

_ A mon tour de t'abreuver de mon sang. Elle lâcha ses mots dans un soupir de plaisir.

Elle retira délicatement son doigt de ma bouche, pour venir y poser ses lèvres. Nos yeux toujours grands ouverts se fixaient intensément. L'odeur de son sang était encore présent, et m'enivrer à en perdre haleine. Je passai ma main derrière sa tête pour plaquai sa bouche plus fortement contre la mienne, puis mes dents se saisirent de sa lèvre inférieure et la transpercèrent de part en part afin que son sang continue de ruisseler le long de ma gorge.

Orline émit un petit gémissement sous la douleur et son corps se cambra. Afin qu'elle ne m'échappe pas, je mis ma main sur ses reins et la tirai vers moi, sa poitrine se lova contre mon torse qu'elle entreprit de caresser. A aucun moment elle chercha à me chasser, au contraire elle me fit reculer contre un tronc d'arbre et passa une de ses jambes autour de ma taille. Instinctivement, ma main quitta la courbe de ses reins pour venir se nicher derrière son genou et la tenir plaqué contre moi.

Tandis qu'elle fourrageait dans ma chevelure je l'entendais gémir de plaisir. Son corps ne cessait de se pétrir sur le mien, et ses mains étaient redescendues plus bas, s'attardant sur ma chemise qu'elle déchira d'un mouvement sec puis jusqu'à la boucle de ma ceinture qui ne lui résista guère longtemps. Je quittai la saveur de ses lèvres pour me pencher sur son cou. La saveur de son sang me rendait littéralement sauvage, bestial. Ma conscience à ce moment-là m'était complètement étrangère.

J'entrepris de caresser sa nuque du bout de ma langue pour sentir le chemin de ses veines et principalement celle de son artère. Une fois que je sentis les pulsations de son sang dans sa gorge, mes dents perforèrent sa peau pour s'abreuver d'elle, à la source. Mon corps fut parcouru de frissons, naissant dans ma nuque pour mourir dans le creux de mes reins.

Après voir arraché ma ceinture, elle s'en prit à la boutonnière de mon jean qui s'ouvrit brutalement laissant apparaître mes sous-vêtements et mon intimité. Des bruits de vêtements déchirés parvenaient à mes oreilles, des gémissements aussi, les siens se mélangeant aux miens. Alors qu'elle gesticulait tout contre moi, je sentis une vague de chaleur me remplir l'abdomen, et un violent désir naître au plus profond de moi, qui me commandait de m'emparer de cette femme, de la conquérir pour assouvir mon plaisir.

Mes muscles se tendirent sous la pression, et une de mes mains, jusque là cantonnée à son cou, partit à la découverte de son corps. Ses épaules étaient petites mais puissantes, je descendis jusqu' à sa poitrine rebondit et ferme sur laquelle je plantai mes crocs. Après avoir continué mon cheminement jusqu'à ses reins, je passai la main sur l'arrière de sa cuisse dont je me saisis et l'entourai autour de ma taille, tout comme son autre jambe. Sa jupe remonta légèrement sur le haut de ses cuisses quand elle se colla à moi et resserra ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Il ne restait plus qu'un dernier obstacle avant de laisser le désir prendre le total contrôle de nos corps : nos sous-vêtements.

Subitement, un autre décor s'imposa à moi : une chambre exiguë avec son papier jaunie, ses meubles basiques, un rocking-chair qui trônait dans la pièce prenant le reste de la place et son petit lit. Puis, une autre image s'imposa à moi : son sourire, ses baisers et ses caresses. Ce jour-là, nous avions été à deux doigts de laisser nos corps exprimer l'amour que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre, avec d'autres gestes. Elle était décidée de se donner à moi sans retenue et ses yeux me déclaraient tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi. Malheureusement, je ne réussis pas à lui donner satisfaction. En effet, au dernier instant, doutant de moi-même j'avais préféré mettre fin à nos ébats ayant trop peur de lui faire le moindre mal. Et aujourd'hui encore, à l'instar de mon cœur, mon corps ne réclamait plus qu'une seule personne : Bella. Et en ce moment précis, il me rappelait vivement la seule personne qui réussirait à le combler.

Dans un sursaut je poussais violemment Orline qui réussit à ralentir sa chute grâce au secours d'un arbre de l'autre côté. Du sang coulait le long de son menton, de son cou jusque sur ses seins à moitié cachés par les restes de son bustier. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et certaines de ses mèches étaient pleines de sang. Quand je baissais le regard, je remarquai que sa robe avait été fendue en divers endroits, son bustier ne soutenait plus sa poitrine dont les courbes généreuses apparaissaient derrière les déchirures, et le bas de sa robe était tailladé des hanches aux cuisses laissant apparaître le satinée de sa peau.

Je m'essuyai vivement la bouche pour ôter l'odeur de son hémoglobine et me pour me faire redescendre sur terre. Que m'était-il arrivé ? Je ne me souvenais que de deux choses : ses yeux pénétrant et son sang. Après, tout avait été si vite, j'avais réagit comme un animal, tous mes sens éveillés face à la soif et devant l'envie de sentir un corps contre le mien.

_ Excuse-moi… Je… Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé… J'ai perdu le contrôle de mon corps semble-t-il.

_ Arrête de t'excuser toutes les cinq minutes Edward ! Nous ne faisions rien de mal. Tu en avais envie et moi aussi, rien de dramatique. Elle s'était redressée et passait sa main sur sa bouche endolorie et ensanglantée.

_ Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je suis désolée Orline, je… Je… Ne peux pas faire ça. A mon tour j'essuyai le sang qui me gouttait du menton du revers de ma main.

_ Je ne te plais pas, c'est ça ? Elle pensait à tellement de choses en même temps que je ne parvins pas à déchiffrer quoique se soit.

_ Tu es une magnifique jeune femme, mais mon cœur appartient à quelque d'autre. Elle me manque tellement, j'ai dû perdre la raison un instant. Je suis inexcusable et désolé pour ta robe.

_ Qui ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne me désirais pas ! J'entendais ton souffle rauque entre chaque absorption de mon sang. Le caractère de feu d'Orline et sa répartie me laissèrent perplexe et confus.

_ Ton sang m'a fait perdre la tête, et puis tes yeux… Ils… M'ont paralysé… Mon analyse était imprécise, car moi-même je ne savais pas pourquoi un tel évènement était arrivé.

_ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! Quelle est la personne que tu désires Edward ? Sa question était sèche et son ton brut n'attendait aucune fuite de ma part.

_ Bella. Répondis-je dans un souffle, j'étais si las, si désemparé.

_ Quoi ? Tu es tombé amoureux de ma Be… Son ton était redescendu, de mon amie… Elle se retint sur le tronc d'arbre, elle accusait le coup difficilement. Puis, elle recula doucement avant d'effectuer un demi-tour rapide et de s'éclipser dans la forêt.

Je posai un regard sur ma veste à terre, et sur ma chemise déchirée, mon jean était également éventré au niveau de mon entrejambe avec ma ceinture qui pendait sur chaque côté. Le rouge de son sang recouvrait mon torse et avait imbibé les restes de ma chemise. Mon apparence me fit honte et encore plus quand je vis de loin le reflet d'Alice postait au coin de la baie vitrée, qui me lançait un regard assassin, bien évidemment nos ébats n'étaient pas passé inaperçu. J'entendis une porte claquée violemment, et Rosalie sautait par-dessus la balustrade du balcon, elle se planta devant moi. Furieuse, fut la seule chose que je décryptais. Enroulé autour de son bras elle tenait ce qui ressemblait à une robe de chambre.

_ Bien joué ! Elle non plus ne te convient pas décidemment ! J'encaissai sa réplique sans broncher, il n'était pas nécessaire de me disputer aussi avec elle.

Carlisle l'avait sauvé dans l'espoir qu'elle devienne un jour ma compagne, mais je ne l'avais jamais considéré comme tel. Et sa vanité n'avait pas accepté mon manque d'entrain envers sa beauté subliminale. En conséquence, je baissai les yeux et pinçai fortement mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de lui rétorquer une phrase qui n'aurait fait qu'envenimer la situation. Sur ces dernières paroles je m'éloignai d'elle, je voulais me changer et ne voir personne. Mais éviter quatre frères et sœurs insomniaques, dont certains peuvent voir vos réactions, n'est pas une chose aisée.

Heureusement, je ne sentis que la présence d'Alice dans le séjour, en lisant ses pensées j'appris que Jasper et Emmet montaient la garde devant la résidence de Bella. J'aurai tant voulu me trouver près d'elle et effacer les remords qui me hantaient. Je m'attendais à recevoir une rafale d'insultes en tout genre, à une explosion de paroles de la part de ma petite sœur virulente, finalement elle m'accueillit avec un pâle sourire tout en me prenant dans ses bras. Je fus étonné par cette marque d'affection alors que je connaissais l'attachement qui unissait Alice à Bella. D'ailleurs, j'avais toujours été étonné par le fait qu'elle ait su gérer l'absence de cette dernière, bien mieux que moi en fait.

_ _Elle te manque cruellement n'est-ce pas ? Tu essayes de la chercher à travers toutes les personnes que tu croises ?_ pensa-t-elle.

_ Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, elle me manque. (Silence) Dis-moi, l'a vois-tu toujours devenir vampire ?

_ Non…

Je baissai ma tête sur l'épaule d'Alice, démoralisé par la réponse de ma sœur. Elle qui avait toujours vu Bella devenir vampire, elle qui avait toujours été une fervente partisane de sa transformation, et ce même après notre rupture, venait de me faire perdre tout espoir de pouvoir la récupérer, qu'elle soit mienne à jamais. Si seulement j'avais était moins têtu à l'époque, je l'aurai transformé dès la partie de base-ball, m'évitant de tuer James et aussi les représailles de Victoria. Du coup, elle ne se serait jamais coupé le doigt, Jasper n'aurait jamais tenté de la tuer et elle serait toujours à mes côtés aujourd'hui. Je l'aurai pris sous mon aile pour lui apprendre à se contrôler, les premiers mois auraient été difficiles mais sa présence aurait balayé tous les obstacles. En réalité, j'avais reproduit ce schéma avec Orline… comme j'aurai souhaité qu'elle soit Bella.

Ayant pris congé de ma sœur je grimpai dans la salle de bains et me glissai sous le jet d'eau. Peu importait la température de l'eau, de toute façon le froid ne pouvait pas me frigorifier et le chaud encore moins me brûler, je souhaitais seulement me débarrasser de l'odeur et du sang d'Orline qui collait à ma peau, espérant par ce procédé effacer nos baisers et nos ébats. Je restais un long moment sous la douche, la tête appuyait contre la faïence froide. Puis je les entendis, Orline et Rosalie venaient de rentrer dans la maison. Ne sachant pas comment réagir face à sa présence, j'optai pour une solution simple et lâche : la fuite. Me séchant en hâte j'attrapai les premières affaires qui trônaient sur une étagère, puis j'ouvris la fenêtre et sautai.

Le soleil s'était couché laissant place à une lune rayonnante et à ciel étoilé, néanmoins je ne perdis pas de temps à contempler la beauté de la nuit, je décampai rapidement en prenant la direction du campus, avec une seule idée en tête : la voir.

Mon comité d'accueil ne fut guère chaleureux quand ils m'entendirent arriver. Cependant la cicatrisation de mes blessures au visage et sur mes bras, les rassurèrent sur la quantité de sang que j'avais ingurgité. Néanmoins je fis l'impasse sur le sang que je venais de dérober à Orline. J'étais en pleine possession de mes moyens et je leur fis savoir.

_ Je ne vois pas de lumière, elle s'est endormie ? Demandai-je inquiet à mes frères.

_ Oui, dès que Lily la prévenue qu'elle passerait la nuit avec Jacob, elle s'est couchée. L'avertit Emmet. Par conséquent elle était seule dans sa chambre et déjà plongée dans un sommeil réparateur.

_ Vous pouvez retourner au chalet, je vais rester avec elle durant le reste de la nuit. Emmet et Jasper hésitèrent avant de bouger. Ils devaient se demander s'il était bien raisonnable de me laisser seul en sa compagnie, alors que j'avais voulu la tuer quelques heures plus tôt. J'argumentais comme un acharné pour qu'ils me laissent quelques instants d'intimité avec elle. C'est à contrecœur qu'ils s'éloignèrent de moi, non sans jeter quelques regards anxieux tout le long du chemin.

_ _N'oublie pas que tu le regretterais, _m'informa Jasper par ses pensées.

_ _Il est taré ce gosse, tourne pas rond !_ Celles d'Emmett étaient toujours si… Si désopilantes que je ne me renfrognai pas.

Une fois seul, j'observai les alentours de la résidence pour savoir si la voie était libre. Je fis le tour de la bâtisse, puis dans un bond je me propulsai sur la façade et atteignis la fenêtre des toilettes, celle qui restait toujours ouverte. Parvenue dans la demeure, j'épiai les moindres bruits, les paisibles ronflements m'apprirent que toutes les étudiantes dormaient tranquillement et que les couloirs étaient donc déserts. M'orientant à l'aide de mon odorat je repérai facilement la chambre de Bella, et y entrai sans un bruit.

La chambre était très vétuste, deux lits occupaient le principal de l'espace, ainsi que deux bureaux surmontés de lampes et de deux penderies encastrées à même les murs. Au dessus du lit vide, je pouvais voir une quantité de posters, principalement des groupes de rock à ce qu'il me semblait deviner avec des noms tels que Radiohead, Metallica, R.A.T.M., ou encore Queen.

Puis mon regard se dirigea vers l'autre lit, juste à côté, où dormait Bella. Une de ses jambes était repliée au-dessus des couvertures et je pus constater qu'elle portait toujours le même survêtement que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je m'agenouillai près d'elle sur le tapis moelleux qui recouvrait le parquet, et posai ma tête sur le lit, près de ses mains. Sentir son odeur me fit autant de bien que de mal. Du bien parce que j'aimais sa fragrance, du mal parce que je devais me contenter de la respirer de loin, je ne pouvais laisser mes lèvres parcourir sa peau pour me regorger de son parfum. Je restai un moment assis à terre, la tête sur son matelas à l'écouter respirer calmement, à la voir remuer. J'étais tenté de m'emparer d'une de ses mains, je me serai même satisfait d'un doigt, mais si je venais à la réveiller comment aurai-je expliqué ma présence dans sa chambre ?

_ Edward…

En un quart de seconde, j'avais bondi sur mes pieds et entreprenais de sauter par la fenêtre, quand un léger ronflement m'avertit qu'elle dormait toujours et qu'elle ne m'avait pas vu. Comment avais-je pu, en cet instant, oublier que Bella parlait toujours en dormant. Je retournai à ma place, mais au lieu de posai ma tête je la regardais attentivement.

_ Edward… Reste. Ne pars pas.

Je fus interloqué par ses murmures. Était-il possible que ces paroles soient exactement les mêmes que ce premier soir où j'étais entré dans sa chambre ? Cela remontait à plus d'un an, nous étions alors à Forks et je venais de pénétrer illégalement dans l'espace intime d'une jeune fille pour savoir ce qui m'attirais en elle. Tandis que j'étais sur le point de quitter la ville pour de bon, elle m'avait prié, de façon inconsciente, de rester près d'elle. A l'époque, ces paroles m'avaient suffit pour rester et lui avouer mon amour et lui laisser découvrir mon terrible secret.

_ Quoi qu'il arrive, je resterai toujours auprès de toi, je serai à toi pour l'éternité. Murmurai-je dans son oreille.

_ Idem. Je fus étonné qu'elle puisse me répondre, et surtout qu'elle ait pu m'entendre en plein rêve.

La nuit se déroula comme toutes celles que j'avais passées à Forks, à une différence près : je ne partageais pas son lit et ne pouvais la serrer contre moi. Néanmoins, je restai à la contempler jusqu'aux premières lueurs du soleil qui essayaient de percer à travers les épais nuages qui s'étaient amoncelés durant la nuit. Ce temps était bien commode, ils nous permettaient de pouvoir sortir sans craindre les rayons accusateurs du soleil. Malheureusement, dès la première sonnerie de son réveil je dus me volatiliser hors de sa chambre, j'atterris en contre-bas sans avoir pris la peine de vérifier la présence d'un individu auparavant. Une chance, l'endroit était désert enfin à une exception, un loup-garou traînait dans les parages. Je pouvais à la fois sentir son odeur pestilentielle, et entendre ses pensées confuses.

_ Sors de ta cachette, je ne vais pas te tuer ! Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas de motif valable pour te mettre une raclée ! Lançai-je dans le vide à mon interlocuteur caché, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Jacob.

_ Bien évidemment tu ne vas me tuer, puisque je le ferai en premier. La voix ne m'était pas du tout familière, il ne s'agissait pas de Jacob.

Il apparut doucement sous les pâles rayons du soleil, il avait le même teint halé que les Quileutes et une carrure imposante, néanmoins ce visage taillé à la serpe n'avait rien de sympathique. Ses yeux d'un noir de jais me menaçaient ouvertement, tandis que ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un rictus. Il portait des cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux et les avait très court. Son air agressif ne me plaisait pas plus que ces propos querelleurs. S'il souhaitait se mesurer à moi, il n'allait pas être déçu, d'autant que mes forces étaient à leur paroxysme. Et puis en quoi un loup pouvait faire le poids face à un vampire aussi rapide et fort que moi.

_ Sais-tu que seul, tu ne feras pas le poids face à moi ?

J'entendis un rire moqueur à travers ses pensées, et je pus aussi apprendre que cet imbécile de clébard me prenait pour un ennemi, apparenté à Victoria. J'aurai pu éclaircir la situation maintenant au lieu de la laisser s'envenimer, mais j'avais tellement besoin de décharger toute la tension qui s'était accumulée dans mon corps, que le plaisir de me battre fut plus grand et dépassait même mes inclinaisons pacifiques. J'allais seulement me défouler sur une personne aussi résistante que moi, sans être pour autant être invincible, une personne qui osait se mesurait à moi.

Ma réplique parut le déstabiliser, car il fut secouer par de violents tremblements. J'aperçus les coutures de son bermuda se déchirer petit à petit, puis son t-shirt fut réduit en charpie sous le coup de la mutation. Un loup gris gigantesque aux reflets argentés me dominait de toute sa hauteur, néanmoins je n'étais pas effrayé par si peu. Je me baissai pour me mettre en position d'attaque, prêt à montrer à ce jeune loup désinvolte le sens du mot : respect. Ce jeune homme était bien trop impulsif et colérique, je me devais de lui remettre les pendules à l'heure.

4


	13. Nervosités

Nervosité

_Dans les rues d'Hanover, un couple d'amoureux se balade enlacés…_

Sur le chemin du retour, main dans la main, je me remémorai ma nuit avec Lily. Une nuit merveilleuse où nous avions pu jouir complètement d'une intimité intégrale. Aucun vampire, ni aucune autre personne n'était venu troubler nos ébats et nos secrets divulgués dans le creux de nos oreilles, cachés sous les couvertures. Depuis mon arrivée dans le New Hampshire, et comme à chacune de mes visites, je logeai dans un petit gîte non loin du campus, mais suffisamment distant pour rester inaperçu. Cette nuit, nous avait surtout permis de nous retrouver et conforter Lily dans les sentiments qu'elle me portait, et ceux que je ressentais en retour. Nous étions parvenus à la même conclusion : toute séparation était inenvisageable. J'étais alors rassuré de voir que Lily m'acceptait de plus en plus, sans pour autant souffrir de cette situation.

Alors que nous marchions vers la faculté, échangeant regards en coin, et riant sans en connaître la vraie raison, je perçus un son strident, aigu et perçant, puis de nouveau le calme. J'orientai ma tête vers la provenance de ce bruit inconnu, et plissait les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qu'il se passait à quelques kilomètres de nous. Nous n'étions pas encore à l'intérieur de la faculté, ils nous restaient encore plusieurs mètres avant de passer sous l'imposante arche qui symbolisait l'entrée principale du campus. Néanmoins, ma vue exceptionnelle entrevue des voitures de police stationner devant l'un des bâtiments principaux de l'université, ainsi que d'autres véhicules qui entraient en trombe sur le parking, gyrophares allumés et résonnant dans le vent. La source du bruit strident et perçant. Que s'était-il passé ? Quel évènement s'était produit pour rameuter autant de patrouilles ? Bizarrement, je ne vis pas la carrure de Charlie se distinguant parmi les agents qui se dirigeaient vers l'accueil, avant de me rappeler que je me trouvais à Hanover, et non à Forks.

En me concentrant davantage, je vis que l'on tirait des bandes jaunes sur lesquelles je pus lire « CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS » avant de voir le corps d'un étudiant gisant dans la fontaine. Son cadavre flottait à la surface, la tête enfouie dans les eaux peu profondes du bassin, ses cheveux blonds ondulaient autour de sa tête, mais le plus choquant était de voir tous ses membres contorsionnés dans des positions humainement impossibles. Ses bras semblaient avoir été complètement disloqués, comme si sa peau était tout ce qui les rattachait encore à son tronc. Quant à ses jambes, l'une était tordue dans l'autre sens de la pliure, et l'autre le tibia avait transpercé le mollet et pointait vers le ciel. Des médecins, et divers scientifiques commençaient déjà à investir la scène du crime pour récolter le maximum d'informations, afin de trouver le coupable et le motif de cet homicide. Intérieurement, je connaissais déjà le motif du crime et son assassin : un vampire.

_ Instinctivement, je portai ma main sur les yeux de Lily, ne voulant pas qu'elle vît ce macabre spectacle. Alors que seul moi pouvais apercevoir autant de détails, et même entendre le bruit des véhicules d'urgence.

_ Aïe ! Tu m'as mis le doigt dans l'œil ! me cria-t-elle

_ Zut ! Ca va ? Je me tournai face à elle et examinai son œil sous toutes les coutures

_ C'est bon Jake, pas besoin de m'énucléer non plus ! Puis devant mon air penaud elle m'offrit ses lèvres dont je m'emparais avidement. Puis, je repris sa main dans l'une des miennes, elle l'attira vers un passage clouté.

_ Euh… Tu te trompes de chemin. Pour quelqu'un qui bénéficie de sens poussés à l'extrême, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois doué en orientation ! Elle rigola toute seule à sa blague un instant, puis se renfrogna devant ma mine silencieuse.

_ On va couper par le parc et rattraper la forêt juste derrière. Une fois, que nous serons camouflés par les arbres nous pourrons passer inaperçus. Lui appris-je en traversant la route pour prendre la direction du square déserté par les enfants à une heure si matinale.

_ Quoi ? Cette nuit ne t'as pas suffit ! Décidemment Lily était d'humeur légère aujourd'hui.

_ Hum… je n'y avais pas pensé, mais effectivement l'idée me plaît ! Et puis, il est vrai que la dernière fois il faisait nuit noire. Ne voulant pas l'inquiéter, j'optai également pour une attitude frivole.

_ Dans ce cas, si ce n'est pas pour assouvir un besoin irrépressible, à quoi pensais-tu ? Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

_ Je me disais que tu aurais souhaité connaître un de mes autres dons prodigieux…

En réalité, je désirais la ramener au plus vite à la résidence, en lieu sûr, donc courir vite, incroyablement vite. De surcroît, je voulais m'enquérir auprès d'un des buveurs de sang qui ferait le piquet, pour savoir s'il avait entendu quoique se soit la nuit dernière. Ou encore s'il s'agissait d'une erreur de leur part, d'une erreur provenant d'un néophyte incontrôlable : Orline.

La nuit dernière, Lily m'appris la triste nouvelle pour Orline. Sur le coup, je m'en voulu de n'avoir pas été assez vigilant ce soir-là, alors que je m'étais pourtant rendu plusieurs fois à son cours de tennis pour veiller sur elle. Malheureusement, elle avait échappé à mon contrôle, puis s'était retrouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Finalement, cette attaque avait sans doute était préméditée par Victoria. En effet, combien de chance avait-elle pour tomber sur une amie de Bella ? Cette coïncidence m'interloquait énormément. En tout cas, une chance que le rouquin ait réussi à l'arracher à l'emprise de Victoria. Cependant, un néophyte près d'un campus grouillant de monde n'était pas pour me rassurer. Du coup, j'interdis formellement à Lily de chercher à la voir, ou même à essayer de rentrer en contact avec cette dernière. Selon ses dires, les Cullen l'auraient pris sous leur protection et j'espérais même qu'ils la ramèneraient avec eux une fois le problème réglé. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais mon intuition me disait que la présence des Cullen s'éterniserait, même après la mort de Victoria.

Alors que le couvert des arbres nous rendait invisibles aux yeux de tous, j'entrepris de faire basculer Lily sur mon dos. Mon geste soudain la fit sursauter, et elle se retrouva à califourchon sur mon dos, sans l'avoir voulu, ce qui parût la désarçonner.

_ J'ai beau savoir que ta force est surdéveloppée, je reste toujours pantoise à chacun de tes gestes ! Je tournai la tête dans sa direction pour contempler son expression perplexe qui se lisait sur chacun de ses traits.

_ Je rajouterai même que certains de mes gestes te plaisent surtout dans l'intimité. A ma remarque je vis ses joues s'empourprer ce qui me fit rire.

_ Maintenant, si tu me permets, je vais me dégourdir les jambes car… Je me stoppai brusquement quand mon ouïe me rapporta des sons étranges.

J'entendis des bruits liés à un bagarre avant même de voir les combattants en pleine action. D'ailleurs, je ressentais leur attaque jusqu'à la moindre vibration du sol. Je laissai ma phrase en suspens puis me mis en route, détalant comme un fou vers l'endroit de la rixe. Un lieu qui se trouvait dans la même direction que la résidence…

Je ne savais pas dans quel traquenard j'allais m'empêtrer, d'autant plus que Lily m'accompagnait, mais je mis rendais. Plus je me rapprochai, plus les détails de la lutte me parvenaient. Sans aucun doute, il s'agissait de créatures dotées d'une force incroyable pour réussir à faire trembler autant le sol. Quant à la direction elle restait inchangée, plein sud, soit le lieu où se trouvait Bella.

La scène avec les gyrophares des voitures de police à l'entrée du campus me revint en mémoire, ainsi que le cadavre mutilé du jeune étudiant. Tous ces détails n'étaient donc pas pour me rassurer. Lily rebondissait légèrement sur mon dos, elle avait enroulée ses jambes autour de mes hanches tandis que je la maintenais en place d'une main que j'avais posé sous ses fesses. Après avoir vu les voitures de police amassées, j'avais préféré accélérer l'allure. Lily ne semblait pas s'être évanouie, un exploit pour elle ! M'acceptait-elle enfin pour ce que j'étais ?

Rapidement, je chassai mes inquiétudes sur ma relation à cause de mon angoisse de trouver Bella en prise avec des vampires, ou peut-être l'un des miens malmenés. En effet, je savais que certains des miens, ceux de la meute ne devraient plus tarder à arriver. Sam, le chef de notre clan des «Protecteurs », avait décidé de m'envoyer Quil, Embry et Paul pour m'aider à me débarrasser de cette sale buveuse de sang. Quand, je lui avais demandé des renforts, c'était sans connaître la présence des Cullen. A l'heure actuelle, nous étions quatre loups-garous et six vampires, en comptant Orline, pour faire face à Victoria. En conséquent, nous serions suffisamment nombreux pour l'exterminer, d'ailleurs le plus tôt serait le mieux, car cette tension commençait à mettre mes nerfs à rude épreuve, et devenait périlleux pour la population estudiantine de Dartmouth.

Mon ahurissement devant ce que j'avais sous les yeux me fit stopper net à quelques pas la scène qui s'offrait à moi. Durant les quelques secondes qu'il m'avait fallu pour recouvrir la distance qui me séparait de la vieille bâtisse. Mon imagination avait fomenté des situations les plus horribles les unes que les autres, concernant principalement l'état dans lequel j'allais trouver Bella et ses gardes du corps. Bien que la survie de ces derniers ne m'inquiétait pas comparé à celle de mon amie.

Subitement, la masse grise qui s'agitait à une dizaine de mètres de moi, vint s'écraser vivement sur un des arbres à proximité de l'endroit où Lily et moi nous nous trouvions, dans un bruit d'os brisés. Dans un ébrouement de poils qui s'éparpilla tout autour, la bête repartit à la charge dans l'espoir de venir percuter son adversaire et de l'envoyer valser comme dans un jeu de quille. Malheureusement, son rival fut trop rapide pour le loup qui, dans son élan, continua sa course folle avant de faire voler en éclat une racine qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Je reconnus facilement les deux assaillants qui se faisaient face, et à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un entraînement, j'étais persuadé que ses deux là s'étaient se cherchaient des noises avant d'en arriver là.

Ma décision était partagée entre mettre fin à la bagarre, ou la laisser continuer pour voir quels seraient les dommages pour le vampire face à un Paul nerveux et impulsif. Puis le souvenir de Lily me revint en tête, alors je hasardai un regard dans sa direction comme pour prendre la température. Elle regardait la bagarre attentivement, enfin dans la limite de ce que ses yeux d'humaines lui permettaient de voir. Aucune frayeur, aucun affolement, ses traits était détendus et je pouvais même deviner de la curiosité.

_ 20 dollars sur le loup gris ! me lança-t-elle sérieusement.

Je m'écartai vivement de la trajectoire du loup, juste à temps avant qu'il nous heurte violemment, puis il se réceptionna sur une branche d'arbre, de laquelle il prit de l'élan avant de toucher le vampire. Ce dernier fut pris de court par une si belle réception et n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter avant que le loup ne le propulse en arrière. Durant un laps de temps très court, le vampire roula sur le sol, et la masse grise aux reflets argentés se jeta avidement sur lui, comme l'aurai fait un chien afin de saisir sa proie au cou et la maintenir au sol. Une fois parvenue à l'endroit prévu, la mâchoire du loup se referma sur la peau glaciale et robuste du vampire.

J'allai intervenir pour proclamer la victoire de Paul, mais au dernier moment je me ravisai. Alors qu'il était allongé au sol, prisonnier d'une mâchoire d'acier, je le vis soulever à bout de bras l'imposant loup et s'arracher à son étreinte dans un jet de sang. La partie prenait un tournant dangereux, je préférai y mettre un terme. Néanmoins, je ne me déchargeais pas de Lily, ne savant pas dans quel endroit elle serait à l'abri, je jugeai plus sage de la garder avec moi.

_ Ca suffit comme ça ! STOP ! Je dû hurler pour me faire entendre des deux adversaires qui se faisaient de nouveau face, en position d'attaque, prêt à repartir dans un corps-à-corps sanglant.

Connaissant le tempérament impétueux de Paul, je courus me placer juste devant lui pour lui intimer l'ordre de retrouver une apparence plus décente. J'eus l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, et commençai à douter de ma force de persuasion face à ce loup indomptable. Pourtant, dans la minute qui suivit, il retrouva sa forme humaine dans un craquement sec.

Un couinement provenant de derrière moi, me rappela la présence de Lily et compris sa gêne soudaine. Paul avait muté sous nos yeux, n'ayant pas vu mon amie derrière mes imposantes épaules. Cependant, ce n'est pas tant ce phénomène qui embarrassa Lily, mais plus la nudité de Paul.

_ Tsst… Paul pourrais-tu nous épargner la vue de ton intimité, s'il te plaît ! Lui demandais-je gentiment à mon ami.

_ Quoi ? La vue de ma virilité dérange ce buveur de sang ! me lança-t-il acerbe.

_ Non, en fait je pensais plus à la demoiselle qui se cache, rouge de honte, derrière mon épaule, lui répondis-je en lui servant mon sourire moqueur. Puis sans même lancer un regard sur Lily, il se retourna et tâcha de masquer sa virilité.

_ Oups, Bella je suis navré. Je… dit-il hâtivement en dénouant le lacet qui ceinturait sa cheville, où se trouvait un short de rechange, au cas où.

_ Non (un long souffle) il ne s'agit pas de Bella, mais de Lily, une fois Paul habillé, je me tournais légèrement pour que mon ami puisse voir la personne calfeutrée à l'arrière de mon dos et sans doute encore rouge pivoine.

Un raclement de gorge me fit me retourner. Edward se trouvait devant moi raide comme un piquet, le col de sa chemise était imbibé par son sang, mais plus aucune trace n'était visible sur son cou. Je tournai ma tête vers Paul, pour observer s'il avait été blessé, mais le sang qui suintait sur la chemise appartenait bien au vampire, néanmoins les traces des crocs de Paul avaient disparus. J'en conclus, que le vampire s'était bien alimenté depuis notre dernière rixe. Tout de même, je restais fier d'avoir pu le mettre plus en défaite que ne l'avais fait Paul.

_ Battre un homme déjà affaiblis n'a rien de remarquable, ni même de louable, me dit Edward suite à ma remarque mentale.

J'allai répliquer à ce ton dédaigneux qui me faisait hérisser les poils de ma nuque à chaque fois, quand l'image de Bella, seule dans sa chambre, me frappa inconsciemment. Elle était seule, alors qu'un crime avait été commis. Qui veillait sur elle ? Edward pu lire mon inquiétude sur mes traits, en même temps qu'il vit la scène de crime via mon cerveau. Il décampa dans un bond et aurait pu disparaitre à notre vue, si celle-ci n'était pas perçante.

_Bruit de fond : une sonnerie stridente qui annonce une nouvelle journée…_

J'abattis une main lourde sur mon réveil, qui sous le coup stoppa sa sonnerie désagréable, annonçant que la nuit était terminée, et qu'une journée remplie de cours m'attendait. Alors que la nuit m'offrait de doux rêves d'une tendre étreinte, des paroles passionnées, la journée me renvoyait la triste réalité. Soit à ma pauvre condition de fille pathétique, qui s'attirait toujours des ennuis inimaginables et dont tout le monde avait pitié. Bref une vraie petite chose molle et sans défense, pareille à une guimauve. La description convenait parfaitement, j'étais une guimauve, et encore moins que ça car une sucrerie suscite l'envie…

En me relevant, je sentis qu'une partie de mon lit était glaciale, comme si, ou plutôt comme quand Edward dormait avec moi auparavant. Je ne m'attardais pas sur ce détail, ayant dormie toute la nuit du même côté, je n'avais pu réchauffer l'autre pan du lit. Je passai mes mains sur mes yeux pour les forcer à s'ouvrir, et m'étirer comme un chat. Bizarrement l'absence de Lily m'ôta toute gaieté matinale. D'habitude, je me levais d'un bond, énergiquement pour la réveiller, la sortir de son sommeil imperturbable. Aujourd'hui, le lit à côté du mien était vide, inutile de faire semblant que tout allait bien, d'autant que je me sentais plus seule de jour en jour.

Me décidant enfin à me lever, je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre pour entreprendre d'ouvrir les stores et laisser les quelques rayons de soleil pénétrer la chambre, mais en cherchant le cordon je m'aperçus que les stores n'avaient pas été baissé hier soir. Baissant les yeux sur le fil du store qui pendait de ma main, je constatai aussi que je le verrou de ma fenêtre n'avait pas été enclenché, ou alors avait été déverrouillé… Prise de doutes je lâchai le cordon un peu vivement, et dans la précipitation je tirai dessus ce qui déclencha le mécanisme, laissant les stores retomber devant moi dans un bruit métallique. Pourtant, je me souvenais d'avoir fermé les stores hier soir avant de m'être endormie, juste après avoir aperçut Jasper en bas me faire un signe de la main, je l'avais tiré.

Je restai un bon moment, debout devant ma fenêtre à méditer sur mes faits et gestes de la veille au soir. Finalement, mes rêves et la réalité devaient s'interférer de temps en temps. J'entrepris de relever le store, quand tout à coup une forme s'accrocha au cadre de la fenêtre. Je sursautai d'effroi me prenant les pieds dans le tapis et attendit la chute, qui ne vint pas. J'ouvris les yeux doucement en sentant la morsure du froid m'assaillir de part en part. Alors que je tremblais, transie de froid, son sourire me réchauffa intégralement. Mon visiteur inopiné était en fait Edward.

_ Il était moins une ! me lança-t-il en m'aidant à me remettre sur pied.

_ Euh… Oui. Tu m'as foutu une de ces frousses ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas cardiaque !

_ Excuse-moi, mais quand j'ai vu ton store se fermait si vite j'ai pris peur. Et je suis venu vérifier si tout allait bien.

_ Tu n'as vu personne cette nuit ? Lui demandai-je.

_ Non, pourquoi ? Il était étonné par ma question.

_ Non, rien. J'ai sans doute dû oublier de fermer le loquet de ma fenêtre hier alors. Edward resta muet un instant avant de hocher la tête et de me prier d'être plus vigilante à l'avenir.

Soudain sa présence m'étonna, et sortis de l'étau de se bras. La veille il avait été à deux doigts de craquer et de m'attaquer à cause de l'odeur de mon sang. Et aujourd'hui, il se tenait à moins d'un mètre de moi, néanmoins l'absence de sa longue balafre me rassura un peu. Son visage avait retrouvé sa perfection d'antan, même si sa blessure lui avait conféré un côté viril non déplaisant.

_ Excuse-moi Bella pour hier. Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai chassé plus que de raison, et ton sang ne me tente pas. Enfin, si tu me tentes… Euh non… Bref je ne vais pas craquer. Depuis quand Edward bégayais ? Depuis quand est-il incapable d'enchaîner deux mots sans revenir dessus pour dire le contraire ?

_ Oui j'ai bien compris, car ta cicatrise a disparue. Il passa sa main sur son visage à l'endroit où hier encore les stigmates de la patte de Jake avaient laissé ses traces.

Prenant conscience de ma tenue, et de mon allure, sans penser à la fraîcheur de mon visage, je pris congé de lui et sauta sous la douche. J'eus la surprise de le voir assit sur mon lit à mon retour, le regard tourné vers les posters de Lily. Cette scène me serra le cœur, la pâleur du soleil, la simplicité de la chambre, et cet apollon assis sur un couvre-lit défraîchit, me rappela ma vie d'avant, dans laquelle il avait une place importante et où je comptais encore pour lui. Je restai planté derrière la porte, ne voulant faire aucun bruit pour ne pas effacer ce tableau qui se tenait devant moi, alors que son ouïe fine n'avait rien raté de mon entrée fracassante.

Il tourna la tête vers moi en me souriant, je fus paralysée par son regard et mon cerveau s'arracha un instant à la réalité pour imaginer des scènes de réconciliation. Il divaguait sur les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à moi : lui sauter au cou et coller mes lèvres sur les siennes, ou alors plus sensuellement, je m'avançais doucement vers lui d'un pas chaloupé sans le lâcher du regard, puis il me renverserait et m'embrasserait fougueusement. Malheureusement, mon corps noueux aurait quelques difficultés avec le chaloupé, et ma maladresse ambulante me ferait tomber avant d'arriver dans ses bras. Heureusement, que mon cerveau lui était fermé, pour je ne sais quelle raison d'ailleurs, car mes pensées nous auraient mis mal à l'aise tous les deux.

Au lieu de m'embrasser passionnément et de me renverser comme dans un tango ardant, il me tendit sa main et m'invita à m'asseoir sur le lit de Lily, cette distance eut le don de mettre mes nerfs en pelote. Trop de distance ! Son rire accueillant disparu, pour laisser place à sa mine sombre et grave, dernier souvenir que j'avais gardé de lui.

_ Ce que j'ai à t'annoncer n'est pas facile, mais n'ai crainte tu sais bien qu'il ne t'arrivera rien…

Qu'était-il sur le point de m'annoncer ? Des scènes défilèrent devant moi : il allait m'avouer sa passion dévorante pour Line, ou encore il m'abandonnait suite à un exil commun avec elle, cette dernière devenant trop dangereuse ils préféraient partir loin sur une île déserte.

_ …Bella ? Tu m'écoutes ? Revenant à moi je hochai la tête. A mon avis il s'agit de Victoria. Son corps a été retrouvé dans la fontaine, sans…

_ QUOI ? Victoria a été tuée ? Je sortais de ma torpeur.

_ Steve Thompson, tu le connaissais ? Je suis désolé.

_ Non… Non, je ne le connaissais pas. Sur le coup, dans ma tête, j'avais fais l'amalgame entre Victoria et le décès que m'annonçait Edward.

D'ailleurs, ma première réaction avait été le soulagement, puis la déception. Ainsi, un étudiant venait de perdre la vie à cause de moi ! Si je n'étais pas venu ici, Victoria ne s'en serait jamais prise à lui. Mais où que j'irai, elle serait toujours là à tuer des innocents. Je craquai, laissant les larmes envahirent ma vision. Ces derniers jours, plus rien n'avait de sens. Edward était revenu, Line était un vampire, Victoria voulait me tuer… Trop de pression.

Edward resta immobile un moment, ne connaissant ni la raison de mon épanchement, ni la façon appropriée de me consoler. Il se pencha vers moi et passa sa main froide sur mon dos, mais sa peau glaciale fit naître des frissons, qui rajoutaient à mes pleurs, et me donnais l'impression de convulser. Puis constatant que ses caresses causaient plus de mal que de bien, il entreprit de me rouler dans la couette de Lily et m'attira à lui, agenouillé sur la moquette. J'atterris dans le creux de ses bras, en posant ma tête sur son épaule. Son odeur était toujours la même, un mélange de citron et de menthe fraîche que j'affectionnai tout particulièrement.

Une fois ma crise calmée, je fis semblant de m'être assoupie pour ne pas avoir à me retirer de l'étreinte de ses bras, et ma feinte passa inaperçue, nous restâmes un long moment, par terre enlacés. Alors je sentie ses lèvres frôler inlassablement le haut de mon crane et ses doigts caresser le bout des miens dépassant de la couverture, tout en me fredonnant un air que je connaissais par cœur : ma berceuse. Du coup, sans remarquer les signes annonciateurs, je tombai dans un sommeil de plomb, bercée par sa voix, entourée de ses bras et le nez dans son cou. Mon sommeil fut doux et sans rêve.

Je m'éveillais doucement, la lumière qui s'infiltrait dans la pièce m'indiqua que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et par conséquent que la matinée était sur le point de s'achever. Malheureusement, j'étais dans mon lit et seule.

_ Edward ? Je bondis sur mes coudes pour scruter la chambre.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je suis là. La voix était familière et chaleureuse mais ne ressemblait en rien au ténor qui me faisait défaillir.

_ L'université est fermée jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et les étudiants sont amenés à rester dans leur résidence. Alors tu peux te reposer. La dernière fois que j'avais parlée à Lily, j'avais eu le droit à un concentré de mauvaise humeur, alors qu'aujourd'hui elle était douce et mielleuse.

_ Où est Edward ? Demandai-je d'une voix fluette.

_ S'il te plaît, je ne t'incommode pas avec la présence de Jacob, alors ne m'incommode avec la sienne s'il te plaît ! Je l'ai mis à la porte ! Son ton jusque là affectueux disparu.

_ Euh… Dois-je te rappeler que Jake est mon ami et que par conséquent sa présence ne peut en rien m'incommoder… Et tu as mis Edward à la porte ? Je m'imaginai furtivement la scène : je voyais Lily débarquer en laissant la porte se fracasser contre le mur, se mettre bien droite face à la sortie tout en la désignant du bout des doigts à mon visiteur. La classe !

_ Bien évidemment que j'ai mis cette sang… Quoi ? Oui je l'ai mis à la porte ! En plus tu t'étais endormie dans ses bras par terre, une position qui t'aurais esquinté le dos à coup sûr ! Sa voix se radoucit mais son attitude trahissait sa nervosité. Lily était une aussi bonne menteuse que moi. Je savais que son aversion pour les vampires venait de Jake.

Je me levai pour connaître l'identité de notre garde personnelle ce soir, espérant croiser un regard familier, mais avant d'arriver à la fenêtre Lily me lança :

_ Loups-garous au menu ce soir ! Réunion au sommet pour les vampires !

_ Humm… merci madame météo, lui dis-je en me retournant de trois quart, avant de poser mon regard sur la forêt en contrebas.

_ Tu es au courant pour Steve Thompson ? me demanda Lily doucement.

_ Oui. Je ne le connaissais pas et toi ?

_ Non, enfin pas personnellement. Il était dans la même promo que Sean il me semble.

_ Il s'agit de Victoria à ton avis ? me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

_ Qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre ?

_ Jake a pensé à Line durant un instant. Après tout c'est un nouveau-né, elle peut craquer. Mais je n'y crois pas, c'est Line après tout non ? Elle semblait si inquiète pour notre amie.

_ Oui c'est toujours notre Line, elle se porte bien. Elle n'a pas essayé de m'attaquer bonne nouvelle, non ?

_ Humm… Elle me manque tellement… ma Line… elle tomba sur son lit dépitée.

_ Oui à moi aussi elle me manque ? Chose véridique, mon amie me manquait bien que j'exulte face au vampire qu'elle était à présent. Je repris :

_ Si Line avait craqué Edward me l'aurait dit, personne ne peut rien cacher à un télépathe !

_ Mouais… Mais faut faire quelque chose et vite, pour qu'ils puissent tuer cette sado avant qu'elle s'abreuve du campus en entier ! Lily était très inquiète, très probablement pour Jake, comme je l'avais été envers Edward quand il avait fallu s'occuper de James.

_ Oui, il faut réfléchir à un plan… Victoria ne demande juste qu'à être appâtée… murmurai-je pour moi seule, les yeux rivés sur le clocher du bestiaire que l'on pouvait apercevoir.

4


	14. Pression

Pression

_Enlacés à sa douce moitié, un vampire saigne…_

A cause du retour précipité de Lily, j'avais dû me défaire de l'emprise de Bella, car devant sa mine déterminée, je n'avais pas osé insister davantage, d'autant que ses pensées trahissaient sa peur. Lily était effrayée, en effet elle ne c'était pas attendue à me revoir de sitôt et dans sa chambre de surcroît. Réaction parfaitement normale pour le commun des mortels, nous étions à la fois attirants et inquiétants. Toutefois, elle se permettait quelques familiarités en osant me mettre à la porte sans détour et sans politesse.

Bien que le son de ses pas m'ai prévenu de son arrivée imminente, je n'avais anticipé aucun mouvement. Je me délectai de ces derniers instants, doux instants où je pouvais encore respirer le parfum de ses cheveux et laisser la chaleur de son corps réchauffer le mien. Lily était restée sur le pas de la porte, interdite. Jacob m'avait devancé sur certaines explications, et l'avait renseigné sur notre histoire, et à ce moment précis elle ne savait plus trop à quoi s'en tenir. Une de ses pensées ranima en moi une flamme d'espoir, puisqu'elle se demandait si nous n'avions pas renoués. Hélas ce n'était pas le cas, Bella avait craqué et je m'étais trouvé au bon endroit, au bon moment, pour calmer son angoisse.

Nous étions donc restés sans bouger à nous regarder, mon expression se voulait rassurante, tandis que la sienne était censée être menaçante. Finalement, Lily était un sacré bout de femme, à la fois délicate et dure, gentille tout en étant insolente et bornée. Et malgré son attitude peu cordiale à mon égard, je l'appréciai immédiatement pour son intégralité et sa franchise. L'analyse de son cerveau fut une vraie source de curiosité, l'amitié qui les unissait toutes les deux m'émerveillais, alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient que depuis deux mois, et puis je sentis l'osmose parfaite qui la reliait à Jacob, une sensation de bonheur extrême, la passion dévorante. Celle qui me dévorer de part en part aujourd'hui encore, surtout maintenant qu'elle était si près de moi et pourtant si loin…

Tout d'un coup, elle m'indiqua la sortie de son doigt pointé vers l'encadrement de la porte. Aussi, sans faire de geste brusque, je me hissai sur mes jambes, Bella collée contre mon torse qui continuait à dormir paisiblement.

_ Naan naan ! Elle, elle reste ici avec moi ! Sa langue claquait contre son palais, de façon méprisante.

_ Soit ! Bien entendu, je souhaitais seulement la remettre dans son lit. Me laisseras-tu le plaisir de la border au moins ? Je lui souris pour la tranquilliser. Ce soir, je vous laisse aux bons soins de la meute. Je dois m'entretenir avec le reste de mon clan. Rassurée ?

Je me penchai doucement vers le lit pour y déposer mon précieux trésor, puis entrepris de la couvrir avec le plaid qui traînait au pied de son lit. A aucun moment elle ne se réveilla, m'agenouillant je lui embrassai le front et me relevai à contre cœur pour me tourner vers son garde du corps. Lily n'avait pas bougé, bien que ses traits c'étaient un peu détendus, au fond d'elle-même elle était très émue par le spectacle que je venais de lui offrir. Elle se reprit très vite et ajouta à mon intention :

_ Oust créature surnaturelle ! Du balai !

_ Vos désirs sont des ordres ! Dois-je prévenir ceux qui se trouvent en bas aussi ? Elle piqua un fard et se renfrogna tout de suite.

Je passai l'encadrement de la porte, en prenant soin de vérifier que le couloir et les escaliers étaient déserts avant de continuer mon chemin quand sa voix m'arrêta :

_ Pourquoi… elle ne termina pas sa phrase, gênée de témoigner autant de curiosité. Mais, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle formule ses pensées à haute voix pour que je comprenne ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Dans un soupir de lassitude je répondis à ses interrogations mentales.

_ Ma présence à ces côtés est un péril quotidien. Toutes les parties de mon corps la réclame, autant mon cœur que… ma soif.

_ La belle affaire ! Tu as préféré faire une croix sur tes sentiments pour sa sécurité !

_ La vie est injuste, tu ne le savais pas ?

_ Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, et je sus que sa réplique était dite pour elle-même. Elle aussi, de par sa relation avec un loup, allait connaître quelques désagréments.

Sur ces dernières paroles je m'éclipsai rapidement, m'éloigner de Bella m'angoissais, mais je devais avoir une discussion avec les miens, et plus particulièrement avec Alice au sujet de ses visions. De plus, il me fallait assouvir ma soif, étant restée trop longtemps loin d'elle, je souffrais plus que d'ordinaire. Ma soif n'était plus habituée à se contrôler face à l'odeur de son sang si envoûtante.

J'aurai préféré la fenêtre aux escaliers, mon entrée personnelle, mais devant la réaction de Lily se tenant bien droite devant la porte, m'indiquant gracieusement la sortie et son impatience affichée, je n'avais pu résister à la taquiner. Elle avait tout d'une comédienne, l'attitude et le port !

En descendant les marches du perron je reconnus Jacob, assis non loin de là sur une souche d'arbre. Au moment où mon pied foula le sol, un rayon de soleil réussit à transpercer les épais nuages pour venir illuminer ce carré d'herbe. Je me reculai vivement, m'acculant jusque sous le porche de la résidence pour éviter toute exposition. De son côté, Jacob n'avait rien raté de ma surprise, et il se régalait intérieurement de ma faiblesse, cet idiot s'attendait à me voir périr sous les rayons du soleil. Son cerveau s'imaginant déjà mon trépas, une imagination fortement influencée par les grosses productions hollywoodiennes.

Quel imbécile de clébard formaté par le cinéma. Mon orgueil effleura ma conscience, qui ne tolérait aucune moquerie de la part ce chien hybride. Doucement je m'avançais vers le carré de lumière qui inondait l'espace devant la résidence, mes pieds s'arrêtant à la limite de l'ombre, tandis que j'observais les alentours. Jacob s'était redressé de son trône, préoccupé par ce que je comptais faire. Le coin était tranquille, les étudiants étaient parqués dans leur chambre, laissant le campus dépeuplé. Je sortis une de mes mains de la poche de ma veste et la dirigeai vers la partie ensoleillée. Devant un tel phénomène, Jacob était resté sans voix, les yeux écarquillés, même son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner. Je faisais tournoyer ma main au soleil, qui resplendissait de mille feux, réussissant même à éblouir Jacob qui dû plisser les yeux à plusieurs reprises.

_ Déçu ? Tu aurais préféré me voir réduit en cendres, brûler à petit feu ? Je partis dans un éclat de rire. Jacob se rassit sur son siège déçu.

Je tournai les talons, direction plein nord, j'étais devenu friand de caribous !

Les forêts canadiennes offraient un spectacle indescriptible, regorgeant de petits ruisseaux dont les flots tantôt rapides, tantôt tranquilles, venaient rompre la quiétude des lieux. Ma course folle m'avait menée jusqu'à un lac immense, bordait de sapins et de rochers proéminents. La surface de l'eau ressemblait à une nappe noire parfaitement tirée de chaque côté, sans aucun pli. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, et je perdis moi aussi le fil du temps à contempler ce tableau pittoresque.

Soudain, je perçus timidement un bruit de pas en contre-bas du lac, ou plutôt un piétinement distinct. Orientant mes sens vers ses bruissements, je distinguais quatre sons de pas qui foulaient le sol terreux des sous-bois, ainsi qu'une odeur musquée qui me parvint instantanément. Je m'arrachai à la contemplation des lieux puisque le repas était prêt, enfin plus ou moins servit…

Cette partie de chasse m'éclaircit les idées quant à la suite des évènements à suivre. Je redoutais de me tenir près d'Orline, depuis notre rapprochement inopiné nous ne nous étions pas croisés, en même temps l'incident ne datait que de la veille, et je craignais les conséquences de mes actes. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de revoir aucun de mes frères et sœurs, et je devais bien me l'avouer, la réaction de Rosalie m'intimidait, car elle n'aurait pas tort. Néanmoins, la situation étant ce qu'elle était, il fallait que je me fasse violence, que je stoppe les relents de la culpabilité qui ne cessaient de me hanter pour affronter les miens, leur rancœur, leur mal à l'aise ou leur incompréhension totale. L'urgence ne concernait pas ma personne, mais la sécurité de plusieurs milliers d'étudiants et de celle qui… que j'aimais. Et puis, Alice me devait quelques explications sur ses visions, plus précisément sur ce qu'elle n'avait pu prévoir : le meurtre de ce jeune étudiant.

Redescendant vers le sud-est, je ne perdis plus aucun instant, certes j'avais profité de cette chasse solitaire qui dura plus longtemps que prévu, alors que d'autres problèmes attendaient d'être réglés, mais cette pause ou plutôt ce tête-à-tête avec moi-même m'avait été bénéfique. Je détalais sans faire attention à la flore qui m'enveloppait, courir était pour moi comme une seconde nature, quelque chose que l'on fait sans s'en rendre compte, comme respirer par exemple pour les humains. Durant mon trajet, je mis de l'ordre dans mon esprit et agençais les idées importantes à évoquer pendant notre discussion. Bientôt, les formes du modeste chalet se dessinèrent entre les troncs des différents conifères qui parsemaient l'étendue du bois. Je ne ralentis pas mon allure pour autant, et dans un bond je m'agrippai à la première branche d'un sapin, m'élançant droit vers une autre, jusqu'à me réceptionner sur le balcon de la demeure. Emmett, qui m'avait entendu de loin, anticipa ma chute et m'ouvrit la baie vitrée en grand pour me laisser entrer dans le séjour.

_ _Belle réception frangin ! __

_ Quelle synchronisation ! Dis-je à son attention.

A peine relevé, une petite chose blanche (peau) et noire (cheveux) s'agita vigoureusement sous mon nez, en proie à une furie impressionnante. Finalement je révisais mes jugements, ses visions fonctionnaient correctement !

_ Pour ta gouverne Edward, je tiens à te signaler que je n'ai pas cessé de surveiller Victoria et Bella durant toute une année entière ! Le meurtre de la nuit dernière ne peut être imputé à cette sauvage, qui se trouvait, comme à son habitude depuis son arrivée, dans cet endroit sombre. Je stoppai son verbiage en lui plaquant ma main sur sa bouche, et en instant je fus reconnaissant du silence salvateur qui emplit la pièce. Malheureusement, si sa voix stridente ne se répercutait plus contre chacun des quatre murs nous entourant, elle continua à gesticuler tel un oiseau pris au piège cherchant à s'échapper. Puis réorganisant le fil de mes pensées je lui répondis dans un sourire :

_ Je suis heureux de constater que vos talents ne se sont en rien amenuisés chère sœur.

_ Comment peux-tu en douter un seul instant ! D'ailleurs, comment aurai-je pu les ignorer tant tu fulmines contre moi depuis ce matin. Et réjouis-toi, de n'entendre ses reproches que maintenant, ne souhaitant pas perturber ton moment d'intimité avec Bella ! Je l'ai fais plus pour elle que pour toi… La fin de sa phrase n'était plus qu'un simple murmure destinée pour elle-même. Au fur et à mesure que sa colère se délayait, elle se penchait de plus en plus vers moi, les bras fixaient sur ses hanches, et le regard acerbe.

Son allusion à mon moment d'intimité me fit légèrement rougir. Puis, le bruit de plusieurs pensées me firent tourner la tête instinctivement, et croisai une paire d'yeux qui avait perdu tout éclat.

_Comment ai-je pu croire qu'il serait à moi. Non ne me regarde pas de cette façon… Je me déteste. _

Orline se tenait non loin de moi, assistant à cette scène et à ses révélations. Je sentis une vague de chaleur se former doucement dans mon bas ventre, puis elle se détourna de moi et quitta la pièce dans laquelle, je m'aperçus à cet instant, ma famille était rassemblée. En effet, sous le courroux d'Alice qui m'avait pour ainsi dire rendu aveugle, tant par sa réaction que par ses propos, je pu constater que Jasper se tenait tout près d'elle la retenant d'un bras, et que Rosalie et Emmett étaient assis l'un sur l'autre dans un fauteuil contemplant le spectacle sans y prendre part, l'une figée dans une expression peu avenante, l'autre hilare comme à son habitude.

_Une seule femme ne lui suffit plus apparemment. Quel Don Juan !_

_ Emmett ce n'est pas le moment !

_Abruti congénital !_ Au moins je savais toujours à quoi m'en tenir avec Rosalie.

Tandis qu'Orline refermait doucement la porte sur elle, je me sentis soulagé, la boule qui s'était formé au creux de mon ventre avait disparue. Au moins, je n'aurai pas à subir l'assaut de son regard dévastateur quant à la teneur de mes propos, même si elle pouvait les entendre où qu'elle se trouve. Mon comportement m'affligea autant que Rosalie, toutefois elle n'était pas un souci d'ordre premier, mais je me promis intérieurement de régler celui-ci aussi.

Jasper attira Alice à lui, la faisant rebondir contre lui avant de l'entourer de ses bras puissants. Elle se retourna, dos à moi, et posa sa tête sur son torse de pierre. Malgré le calme environnant et mon silence, Jasper comprit que mon impassibilité n'était qu'apparent et que mon irritation me brûlait, me consumait sur place.

_ Elle n'a pas cessé une minute de se concentrer autant que possible, sur la sécurité de Bella, et sur les plans de Victoria. La voix de Jasper, calme et posée, était bizarrement contagieuse, je sus alors qu'il usait de son don pour m'apaiser.

_ Depuis notre arrivée à Hanover, je ne perçois que très difficilement ses projets. C'est comme si elle s'était bandée les yeux et bouchée ses oreilles, elle reste dans le noir totale. Et puis aucune décision n'est clairement exposée, elle pourrait chanter l'hymne national en boucle que je ne verrais pas la différence. Le seul élément que je vois formellement est sa conviction à tenir enfin sa vengeance ! Alice était moins brutale que l'instant d'avant, elle semblait réellement frustrée par le fait qu'elle sentait qu'elle avait échoué, et la sensation d'inutilité la submergeait.

_ Dans ce cas, cela ne signifie qu'une chose : la menace vient d'ailleurs ! Quatre paires d'yeux furent braquées sur moi, attendant la suite. Excusez-moi de l'accuser sans détour et sans preuve, mais qui a passé la nuit avec Orline hier soir ? Je n'affectionnais pas particulièrement jouer les pessimistes de service, mais c'était une possibilité à envisager. Rosalie attira mon regard à elle, puisqu'elle levait la main, je lui fis signe de dire aux autres ce que j'avais lu dans sa tête.

_ Je ne l'ai pas lâché d'une semelle ! Depuis ton… Rejet jusqu'à maintenant, nous avons passé une bonne partie de la nuit à chasser. Bizarrement, il semblerait qu'elle se soit vidée d'une quantité de sang, sa voix était moqueuse et railleuse, et ses pensées m'exaspérèrent, mais je jugeai plus raisonnable de ne pas y porter attention outre mesure.

_ Parfait ! Il ne reste plus qu'à chercher le coupable… si Victoria c'était fait un nouvel allié, il aurait forcément transpiré dans tes pensées, et n'aurait pu échapper à ta vigilance, à moins que… que l'une de mes question de la veille est retenue toute ta concentration ? Je faisais sous-entendu à celle concernant le devenir de Bella, et face à sa mine dépitée je compris que j'avais visé juste.

_ Alice tu es incorrigible ! Bon sang !

_ Quoi ? Dois-je te rappeler que je tiens aussi à elle, et que son avenir m'importe, surtout quand la vois finir veille et mortelle ! Elle s'était libéré de l'étreinte de Jasper, pour se jeter de nouveau sur moi telle une lionne. Nonobstant, mon esprit n'était pas complètement verrouillé je te le jure !

Alice disait vrai, comme je pus le voir dans son cerveau. Un bref instant, je me hasardai à lire la totalité de ses visions mais au dernier moment je stoppai mon élan inquisiteur. Sa déclaration de la veille avait déjà ravagé les derniers espoirs qui siégeaient encore dans mon cœur, une autre révélation m'aurait anéanti alors que la situation réclamait toute ma clairvoyance. Du coup, je me détournais de cette source de tentation, pour me planter dans le regard de Jasper, attendant qu'il ait la réponse à la solution.

Dans une autre vie, Jasper avait été un fin stratège réussissant, grâce à sa force charismatique, à enrôler les troupes pour les mener au combat. Ses exploits militaires ne tardèrent pas à éclabousser ses supérieurs qui le firent gravir les échelons plus vite que ne le prévoyait le code. A dix-huit ans à peine, il était devenu une vraie légende vivante, il n'était que courage, ténacité, force et génie. Malheureusement, alors qu'il organisait l'évacuation d'une ville, son chemin croisa celui de trois femmes, à la fois ravissantes et énigmatiques, des vampires attirés par l'aura charismatique de ce jeune commandant. Dans une précipitation qu'il ne perçut pas, Jasper fut attaqué par ces femmes, dont l'une d'entre elle s'occupa personnellement de sa transformation. Très vite, ses connaissances militaires le distinguèrent des autres néophytes placés sous le commandement des trois femmes, et c'est ainsi qu'il intégra la tête pensante du groupe. Il entreprit de nombreuses guerres vampiriques dans le but d'amasser le plus de territoires surpeuplés d'humains, d'une source d'approvisionnement intarissable. S'ensuivit une longue période où il tenta de mettre fin à ses jours, les combats ne cessaient jamais, tuant autant d'humains que possible pour venir grossir les rangs des armées, des néophytes pris dans un engrenage sanglant qui ne tardèrent pas à périr pour de bon. Lassé de cette existence, il prit la fuite avant de rencontre Alice. Aujourd'hui encore, malgré les siècles qui s'étaient écoulés depuis sa renaissance, Jasper incarnait toujours le rôle de dirigeant des opérations jugées périlleuses, ses conseils avisés étant toujours nécessaires.

_ Victoria, a elle seule, ne peut prétendre mettre en péril un clan tel que le notre, aussi nombreux et aussi puissant grâce à nos dons, et elle en est parfaitement consciente. Personnellement, si j'étais à sa place, conscient de vos talents de télépathe et d'extralucide, je ferai en sorte de faire appel à une tierce personne, tout en sachant pertinemment que votre attention serait portée sur moi. Histoire de faire diversion, nous apprit-il simplement sans détour.

_ Le raisonnement se tient, d'autant que je ne suis braquée que sur elle, tout ce qui gravite à l'extrémité de mon cerveau est repoussé inconsciemment, elle semblait à la fois éreintée et frustrée.

_ Écoute Alice, à partir de maintenant je veux que tu restes concentrer sur Victoria et que tu tentes d'élargir ton observation à tous ce qui peux rôder sur le campus. Sois-y sensible surtout. Quant-à moi, je me charge de garder un œil vigilant sur Bella personnellement. Cette me décision allait me permette deux choses : d'une part je pouvais désormais justifier ma présence à ses côtés, et d'autre part elle m'éviterait de croiser les yeux compatissants d'Alice concernant l'avenir peu enjoué qui m'attendait.

En repensant à notre échange, mon esprit revint sur un détail qu'il avait sagement mis de côté tout à l'heure, et maintenant il me le rappelait à mon bon souvenir.

_ Alice ? L'intéressée baissa automatiquement les yeux tout en se pelotonnant à Jasper. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu faisais à Forks ? Ses épaules se voutèrent.

_ Désolée, je t'ai menti…Je n'ai pas réussi à rester loin d'elle très longtemps. En fait, je me suis rendue plusieurs fois à Forks, pour veiller sur elle mais de loin. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dévoiler ma présence, ayant peur de lui causer plus de mal que de bien.

Les images de ses escapades à Forks défilèrent dans sa tête, en me glaçant d'effroi. Je pouvais apercevoir une Bella terne, apathique, presque sans vie, traversant le lycée sans prêter attention aux gens qui l'entouraient. Qu'avais-je fais ? Je ressentis très sensiblement mon cœur se fissurer, il saignait abondamment. Le seul responsable de son malheur n'était autre que moi-même, je m'étais débrouillé comme un chef pour saper notre bonheur ! A cet instant, je m'en voulu de ne pas avoir répondu positivement à ses exigences sur sa transformation, alors que j'avais bataillé fermement pour l'en dissuader et faire reculer la décision. Aujourd'hui, je me détestai pour avoir joué la carte de l'opposition.

_ Je suis désolée… Laissant sa phrase en suspens, elle fut envahit par une vision : moi ravagé par le chagrin, face à ma solitude et reculé du monde. J'appris que je ne resterai pas auprès de ma famille, de ses trois couples vivant un bonheur parfait je me sentirai de trop dans ce cadre idyllique et m'enfuirai à jamais sans me retourner.

Finalement, la réunion entre Cullen tourna court devant mon abattement suite aux révélations d'Alice. Heureusement, Jasper s'occupa de la suite des opérations, organisant une chasse aux vampires durant la nuit à travers tout le campus aidé par Emmett et Rose. Alice devait rester ici, méditer ses visions aidée par Orline, dont il était inconcevable de la laisser en pleine nature entourée de milliers d'étudiants. Quant à moi, il exigeait une surveillance pointilleuse sur Bella, rien ne devrait m'échapper quitte à passer la nuit dans sa chambre (proposition tentante à plusieurs niveaux).

J'eus le droit à ce que je détestais au plus haut point : leurs yeux compatissants se posèrent sur moi (excepté celui de Rose bien entendu), ce qui n'allait pas tarder à me rendre dingue ! Je me retirai après avoir remerciais sincèrement Jasper de me relayer. Je montais l'escalier pour me rendre dans le petit boudoir qui jouxtait ma chambre. J'appréciais cette pièce petite aux murs orangés et chauds, avec son canapé confortable, le tout enveloppait dans une odeur de vieux brandy. Mon havre de paix pour un temps, et puis je pourrais réfléchir sans être dérangé par des regards remplient de pitié ou de rage. Malheureusement, quelqu'un m'avait déjà devancé : Orline s'y trouvait. Rebroussant chemin, je me dirigeai vers une autre pièce quand sa voix me pria d'entrer. Le moment fatidique avait sonné, et comme je me l'étais promis quelques minutes plutôt, je lui devais des explications. Je me plantai face à la porte et avant même d'enclencher la poignée, je scannai rapidement ses pensées comme pour prendre la température à l'intérieur, elle semblait paisible, mélancolique mais chaleureuse. J'entrai dans la pièce sans toquer puisque j'avais été convié à entrer.

Orline était assise sur le canapé sous la fenêtre, les quelques lueurs du soleil venaient se répercuter contre les murs, inondant la pièce d'une lueur orangée. Elle avait replié ses longues jambes sous elle, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du vide. Dans cette position décontractée, ses cheveux, qui retombaient de chaque côté de son visage en cœur, étaient d'une clarté impressionnante, virant presque au blanc. Puis, ses yeux pétillants se posèrent sur moi tels deux joyaux. La chaleur irradia de nouveau mon corps, du bas de mon ventre remontant jusqu'à mes épaules, me faisant frissonner d'émoi et d'une passion dévorante.

Que m'arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ma conscience me faisait faux bond à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur moi ?

Mon corps était parcouru par une excitation intense au fur et à mesure que ses yeux devenaient plus perçants et plus inquisiteurs. Tout en elle me déstabilisait, me remplissait d'une émotion vive alors qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, seul son regard erratique semblait animer cette statue d'albâtre au visage d'ange. Je forçais les limites de ma volonté pour tenter de m'arracher à ces prunelles incandescentes, mais mon cerveau ne répondait plus à mes signaux d'alerte, même mon corps, immobilisé, restait stoïque devant la contemplation de ses iris flamboyantes. J'étais perdu, mon corps offert à ses moindres désirs, répondant à ses ordres lancés mentalement.

Son esprit était en pleine confusion, ou plutôt dédoublé ! D'un côté, je pouvais y ressentir de l'affolement, alors qu'une autre partie était curieuse, consciente de l'attraction qu'elle exerçait sur moi, elle souhaitait pousser plus loin le phénomène qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas outre mesure. Renvoyant sa culpabilité et sa panique dans les limbes de son cerveau, Orline pencha son corps en avant, se retenant à l'assise du fauteuil, ses yeux ne ressemblaient plus qu'à des fentes minuscules d'où scintillait une lueur verte bleutée.

Sa manière de m'observer était plus profonde, scrutant le moindre reflet de mes yeux, allant même au-delà. Dans un effort titanesque, je réussis à soulever mon pied de quelques centimètres du sol pour tenter de reculer, mais elle s'en aperçut tout de suite, et ses iris se mirent à rougir, je m'écroulais sur le sol, immobile mais conscient.

_ EDWARD ! Mon dieu qu'ai-je fais ? Je sentis ses doigts sur ma joue, ainsi que de petites secousses.

_ C'est bon Line, je ne suis pas mort ! Je me redressai vivement sans oser la regarder. Une chance que ma chute m'ait libéré de l'emprise de son regard devenu diabolique. Orline était restée prosternée à l'endroit où je me trouvais il y a encore une seconde. J'hasardai un bref regard à mes pieds, très furtivement. Puis, ils revinrent se poser sur cette petite chose secouée de spasmes et de soubresauts, la tête enfouie dans ses mains. M'agenouillant de nouveau, je me mis juste derrière elle, posture qui m'empêchait de croiser son regard.

_ Chut… Calme-toi… Je crois comprendre ce qui t'arrive. Je posai ma main sur son épaule, vaine tentative timide pour la consoler. Effectivement, à l'instant où ni ma tête, ni mon corps ne répondaient à ma volonté, j'avais compris la puissance du talent d'Orline.

_ Tu es au courant de ce dont Alice, Jasper et moi-même sommes capables de faire via notre esprit ? Elle hocha la tête sans se retourner. Et bien, tu bénéficies toi aussi d'un don particulier. Carlisle pense que nos dons sont le reflet de notre vie d'avant. Par exemple, Alice devait sûrement faire preuve d'une intuition impressionnante, Jasper était très charismatique, et pour moi, il semblerait que j'étais quelqu'un de sensible par rapport aux gens qui m'entouraient. Bref, ton don est révélateur de ce que tu as été.

_ Ce que j'ai été… j'ai l'impression de ne plus exister !

_ C'est aussi vrai que faux, tu n'es plus humaine aujourd'hui, plus rien ne te rattache à cette condition. Mais je puis t'assurer que tu finiras par apprécier ton nouveau statut. Orline ? Elle redressa légèrement la tête mais sans planter ses yeux dans les miens. Et si tu me racontais quelle jeune fille tu étais dans ton ancienne vie ? Je me montrais chaleureux et bienveillant envers elle. L'histoire sur sa précédente existence me serait très utile, car cela me permettrait de comprendre son talent, et aussi pour qu'elle fasse le deuil de cette vie.

Après un bref instant durant lequel ni elle, ni moi, échangeâmes la moindre parole, elle sauta soudainement sur ses pieds et s'assit sur le canapé. Toujours assis sur le plancher, je me plaçai juste en dessous d'elle, le dos tourné, pour éviter son regard et pour que son récit ne soit perturbé par quelconque expression de mon visage.

_ J'étais une fille banale, extrêmement jolie il faut l'admettre mais totalement ordinaire. Mon principal défaut était d'être un véritable cœur d'artichaut, je tombais amoureuse tous les jours, mais le coup de foudre ne s'éternisait jamais ! Je voulais y croire mais à chaque fois, je ne récoltais que des nazes !

_ Pourquoi forcer le destin ?

_ Parce que l'importance que l'on me portait me rendait vivante. J'avais l'impression d'être nécessaire à quelqu'un. Mais les garçons en me voyant ne pensaient qu'à une seule chose : me mettre dans leur lit. Bêtement j'acceptais à chaque fois, au moins ils m'aimaient même durant un laps de temps.

_ Ce n'est pas seulement ça l'amour tu sais ?

_ Oui je sais ! Sa réponse fut violente. Mais je n'allais pas attendre indéfiniment l'homme parfait. Tout ce que je souhaitais c'était que l'on m'aime pour ce que j'étais, pas seulement pour ma plastique. A croire que je suis une fille inintéressante ! Le stéréotype même de la blonde écervelée et une Marie couche-toi là !

Je ne prêtai qu'une fine oreille à ses propos clairement exprimés car ce qu'elle cachait au fond d'elle m'interpellai au plus haut point. Je ressentis énormément de peine et de chagrin face à cette enfance douloureuse et malmenée. Je m'en voulais d'être rentré dans cette partie de ses souvenirs traumatisants pour une petite fille de 10 ans. Pourtant, je n'arrivai pas à m'en dépêtrer, j'étais à la fois curieux et coupable.

_Je voulais juste que l'on m'aime, alors je faisais tout ce qu'ils voulaient…_

Elle avait vécu à Détroit dans l'État du Michigan, une ville portuaire située dans le nord des États-Unis, près des grands lacs. A l'époque, son père travaillait encore dans l'une des nombreuses industries du secteur automobile, chez Generals Motors, tandis que sa mère faisait un peu de ménage dans d'autres maisons pour boucler les fins de mois difficiles. Malgré les problèmes récurrents liés au manque d'argent, la famille restait soudée, et Orline dès son jeune âge comprit parfaitement la situation financière de ses parents et s'en accoutuma. De toute façon, elle savait s'y prendre pour se faire offrir glace ou friandise par quelques badauds qui croisaient son chemin. Sa bouche en cœur et ses cheveux blonds bouclés attendrissaient toujours les mamans ou grand-mères de son quartier. La vie dans son quartier n'était pas toujours rose, mais il y régnait cependant une grande solidarité et fraternité.

Puis les années 90 pointèrent leur nez avec leurs lots quotidiens d'évènements pénibles, mais le pire de tout arriva vers la fin de cette période, au moment où les grandes industries automobiles, qui faisait la richesse de Détroit, commencèrent à suffoquer et donc à licencier… Le père d'Orline fut congédié et sa mère ne trouva plus aussi facilement des tâches ménagères à effectuer contre quelques billets. Le couple commença à s'endetter dangereusement. Orline effectuait tous les petits boulots qui se présentaient à elle, du babysitting le soir, à la livraison du journal les week-ends. Malheureusement, ces maigres revenus ne suffisaient pas à faire vivre sa famille, ce n'était qu'un pis-aller tout au plus. Suivit les premières lettres d'expulsion pour les loyers non payés, son père venda leurs mobiliers qui ne leur était pas nécessaire allant même jusqu'à manger à même le sol.

Tout le quartier souffrait du même mal, personne ne pouvait plus soutenir personne. Les voisins déménagèrent avec un simple baluchon posait sur l'épaule, jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit de même pour Orline et ses parents. Ils atterrirent dans un misérable foyer pour les personnes sans domicile et se fut le début de la fin. Son père, affligé de ne pouvoir offrir mieux à sa femme et à sa fille, tomba dans le cercle sans fin de l'alcool, quant à sa mère elle ne parlait plus, ne s'occupant plus ni de sa fille ni d'elle-même. Un soir, le calvaire d'Orline bascula à jamais dans l'obscurité.

Après avoir passé la journée à dilapider leurs maigres économies dans l'achat d'une bouteille de whisky, son père rentra émécher dans le vulgaire deux pièces que le foyer leur avait trouvé en attendant. En attendant quoi, se demandait Orline. En attendant que mon père arrête de passer ses journées à se saouler, en attendant qu'il trouve du travail, en attendant que ma mère sorte de sa léthargie, en attente de quoi ? Son père s'énerva tout seul, comme à son habitude, pestant sur les politiques et les patrons insensibles à son malheur, avant de recracher sa bile sur ma mère qui ne le soutenait pas.

La scène suivante avait été complètement effacée du cerveau d'Orline… le subconscient est d'une ingéniosité incroyable, gommant tout évènement pénible, comme pour se protéger. Néanmoins, je savais plus ou moins ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là, grâce aux images suivantes : l'enterrement de ses deux parents et ses années à l'orphelinat de Lansing.

J'étais remplis de chagrin et d'émotions vives envers cette petite fille qui avait dû batailler ferme durant ses années de pensionnat, qui avait réussit à garder la tête haute et à obtenir une bourse dans l'une des plus prestigieuses universités américaines.

Une petite fille qui avait bien grandi et qui cherchait de la chaleur humaine, un peu de réconfort pour cette orpheline le rêve d'une vie meilleure. Malgré cet incident, elle voulait croire qu'un jour le bonheur lui sourirait, que quelqu'un lui porterait enfin une attention toute particulière. Malheureusement, plus le temps passait, plus elle s'accommodait de peu…

_ L'amour n'est refusé à personne tant que l'on y croit, alors ne perd pas espoir.

_ Le problème est d'y croire.

_ Laisse-toi simplement porté, et sans que tu t'y attendes, ton cœur chavirera. L'éternité est devant toi, alors tu as le temps d'apprivoiser, mais sans te servir de ton don ! On ne doit pas tricher en amour…

_ Mon don ? Quel est-il alors, tu as trouvé une réponse ?

_ Oui je pense avoir plus ou moins mis le doigt dessus. Tu ne cessais d'attirer la convoitise et l'envie des hommes, alors maintenant tu réussis même à les dominer, à les soumettre à ta volonté d'un simple regard.

_ En quelque sorte je peux les hypnotiser ?

_ Oui on peut l'envisager de cette façon, mais cela ne reste qu'une supposition. Carlisle, mon père, aura peut-être des mots plus clairs que les miens.

Un silence s'installa entre nous deux, je me sentais maladroit, ne sachant pas quel mot employé pour la rassurer, ni même quel geste.

_ Excuse-moi… pour hier… et aussi pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça n'altèrera pas nos liens amicaux ? Je lui répondis négativement, après tout il était bien difficile de maîtriser un don quand vous n'avez que quelques jours. J'espère vraiment n'avoir rien compromis avec… Bella ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien à compromettre de toute façon ? J'ai tourné le dos à l'amour pour sa survie. Elle resta un moment à méditer ma réponse avant de me lancer :

_ Mais pourquoi…

La voix d'Alice interrompit notre conversation, la voix paniquée d'Alice…

_ EDWARD !

En un instant je fus aux côtés de ma sœur, son visage tordu sous la panique. Tandis que je m'insérai dans son esprit pour y lire ce qui l'angoissait, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

_ NON ! Bella…

Je m'élançai droit vers la première sortie qui s'offrait à moi venant exploser la baie vitrée. Les morceaux de verres n'étaient pas encore retombés sur le sol que je disparaissais.

4


	15. Angoisses

Angoisses

Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre ce soir-là…

Telle une voute qui obscurcissait tout, et où rien ne venait éclairer ce ciel lugubre, même les pâles lueurs du croissant de lune ne réussissaient pas à donner un peu de clarté.

La tête tournait vers le défilement accéléré des nuages, mon cerveau repassait en boucle la scène du matin la découverte de ce corps disloqué, sans vie, gisant dans une mare d'eau, sa nudité offert à tous les badauds. Comment ces espèces privées de toute humanité pouvaient-elles cohabiter dans cet univers ? A côté de si délicates et charmantes personnes, qui au moindre sourire, à la moindre œillade venant d'_elle_ me faisait chavirer ? Et de quel droit, moi représentant de ces créatures nocturnes sorties tout droit d'un livre de science-fiction, me l'appropriai-je ?

Les yeux pétillants de Lily se posèrent sur ma conscience, telle une pommade venant pansée mes plaies internes, balayant mes pensées noires et funestes. Voilà à quoi devait servir mon instinct de prédateur, mes capacités hors normes : à la protéger ! Sa vie avait basculé au moment où nos yeux s'étaient croisés, sa vie dont le cours si tranquille avait perdu tout équilibre, et il était de mon devoir de lui rendre l'existence plus facile, et de lui offrir un carcan de protection.

Le meurtre n'avait pas été commis par l'un des miens, toutefois ni lycans, ni vampires ne devraient partager le monde de personnes si fragiles. Je ne devrais pas exister, du moins pas sous cette apparence, pas avec tout ce que cela engendrait comme conséquence. Si le phénomène de l'imprégnation ne régissait pas nos vies, Lily m'aurait-elle aimée avec la même ardeur, aurait-elle-même posée un regard sur moi ? L'imprégnation ne nous laissait guère le choix, enrôlés dans une passion enivrante et dévorante, altérant tout sens du pragmatisme et du bon sens. Si mes gènes ne s'étaient pas autant développés je n'aurai pas l'allure dont je prétendais aujourd'hui, ni la carrure, ni la force et encore moins la maturité.

Un mal pour un bien, c'est ce que l'on dit… Mais à quoi mesure-t-on l'importance du mal par rapport au bien prodigué ? Si dans les jours à venir Lily venait à être blessée ou pire le peu de bonheur que je lui aurais offert durant ses quelques jours, serait-il plus important que sa mort elle-même ? Mais comment la protéger… de moi-même, des menaces qui m'assaillaient de toutes parts ? Alors que ce combat n'était pas le mien ! Je n'étais pas censé me trouver ici, nous étions les « Protecteurs » de notre peuple seulement ! L'heure du choix aurait-elle sonné son glas ?

Entre celle que j'aimais d'un amour sans limite, et celle qui… qui représentait aussi une autre moitié de moi-même. Lily ou Bella ?

Alors que je me perdais dans ce choix cornélien, soudain le vent se mit à mugir violemment, embarquant dans sa danse endiablée feuilles mortes et détritus en tout genre, m'obscurcissant la vue une seconde. Les nuages épaissirent rapidement, cachant définitivement le halo du croissant de lune. Les lampadaires venant de la petite allée bétonnée exhibaient une lumière timide mais qui se fit sentir dans l'obscurité étouffante. Les rafales tourbillonnaient autour de moi, m'emprisonnant dans un tourbillon déchaîné. Le temps était au diapason de mon humeur, comme pour me forcer à prendre une décision, à me pousser vers la sortie.

J'entendis bien avant de les voir, deux étudiantes qui titubaient sur l'allée, leurs talons aiguilles répercutaient leurs inlassables claquements sur le bitume. Elles rigolaient doucement de plaisanteries échangées en douce, qui ne firent rire qu'elles, n'ayant pas le taux d'alcool nécessaire dans le sang pour les comprendre à leur juste valeur semble-t-il. Agrippées l'une à l'autre par le bras, elles chancelaient avec difficulté pour regagner leur chambre.

Elles passèrent devant moi sans m'apercevoir, l'alcool a tendance à brouiller nos sens, et puis j'étais isolé dans mon obscurité ambiante, invisible pour un œil d'humain. Je me distrayais un instant de leur spectacle, telles deux petits clowns proposant un intermède futile à mes pensées tourmentées. Elles étaient si petites et si fines que l'on aurait pu les prendre pour des collégiennes, une soudaine envie de les accompagner jusqu'à la porte de leur résidence me traversa la tête, que je repoussai aussitôt. Outre le fait qu'elles auraient été effrayées de me voir surgir des bois, je ne voulais quitter sous aucun prétexte mon poste de surveillance. De toute façon, mon inquiétude cessa rapidement quand les jeunes filles obliquèrent vers la résidence sur laquelle je gardais un œil avertit. Alors elles partageaient elles aussi la même maison que Lily et Bella, néanmoins dans leur état d'ivresse avancé je ne donnais pas cher de leur peau quant au chien de garde. Hortensia allait se réveiller au moindre rire étouffé et aux grincements de l'escalier principal.

Les trois marches qui menaient au porche furent une véritable épreuve de force pour nos ivrognes, mais elles se débrouillèrent bien mieux pour refermer la porte en silence. Je m'attendais à voir la lumière de la chambre d'Hortensia s'allumer et anticipai même sa réaction dans ma tête. Mais aucun éclairage ne vint filtrer à travers les rideaux de la gardienne, d'ailleurs ni dans aucune fenêtre du premier étage non plus, à moins que leur chambre ne donne sur la façade arrière. Après cinq bonnes minutes à guetter le moindre signe de remue-ménage je dus reconnaître qu'elles avaient parfaitement réussies leur mission périlleuse.

Alors que ma distraction de la soirée devait déjà être en train de cuver tout l'alcool qui se répandait dans leur corps, mes idées noires s'emparèrent à nouveau de mon attention. Je tentai vainement de trouver un fil conducteur cohérent dans le flot de possibilités qui s'étalaient derrière mes yeux : la fuite, l'attaque, la bataille, le camouflage… Mon cerveau imaginait déjà une série de scènes alors que je ne savais toujours pas de quoi il en retournait. Depuis le départ d'Edward, je n'avais toujours pas revu la moindre trace d'un buveur de sang aux alentours, ce qui ne laissait présager rien de positif. S'ils mettaient autant de temps à déchiffrer les attaques de l'autre folle furieuse, cela signifiait que la campagne se révélait ardue. N'empêche à moins que…

_ JAKKKKKKEEEEEEE !

Ce cri angoissé me perça les tympans en même temps qu'il me foudroya sur le coup. Mais sans réfléchir outre mesure, ni prendre le temps d'observer les alentours, je me lançais sur la façade de la maison et en un temps inhumain je m'emparai vivement de Lily, qui se trouvait à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Son visage était défiguré par l'angoisse et des larmes coulaient à torrents.

_ BELLA ! Me retournant sur moi-même je constatai qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce, les draps de son lit encore froissés étaient vides de sa présence.

_ Oh non, non, non, pas ça !

_Prises en flagrant délit, les deux jeunes filles rebroussent chemin…_

_ Toute sortie est fortement déconseillée ! Alors veuillez retourner dans vos chambres mesdemoiselles.

Hortensia, de son imposante stature, nous lorgnait du haut des escaliers. Après avoir passé une journée longue et fastidieuse entre nos quatre murs, Lily et moi avions émit l'idée de sortir rejoindre Jacob et Quil dehors. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur la présence de notre chien de garde, babines relevées sur une rangée de dents déchaussées et jaunies dues à une forte dépendance à la nicotine. Seul un petit mètre nous séparait du grand air et d'un moment agréable en compagnie de Jake, et de nouvelles fraîches. L'espace d'une seconde, je fus tentée de passer outre les injonctions d'Hortensia, et constatai qu'il en allait de même pour Lily qui fixait sans en démordre la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

_ Avez-vous été en changé en statue de sel ou dois-je venir vous déloger moi-même ? Gronda-t-elle à notre attention.

Du coup, nous fûmes contraintes de rebrousser chemin. Je pris Lily par le bras et la conduis vivement vers la salle détente, pour éviter de croiser cette sorcière dans les escaliers. J'espérais, un peu naïvement, qu'elle s'absenterait une minute pour retenter une mission évasion. Toutefois, après avoir refermé la porte sous nous, Lily colla son oreille pour écouter les bruits de pas au travers, et appris qu'Hortensia était en train de s'installer à son poste de surveillance, l'accueil. Alors que tout espoir de sortir nous avait quittées, nous montâmes dans notre chambre.

_ Retour à la case départ, souffla-t-elle dans un soupir.

Toute l'après-midi j'avais dû m'accommoder des va-et-vient incessants de Lily, depuis la fenêtre à l'escalier. J'avais essayé de me distraire l'esprit avec un livre, cependant j'étais bien trop perturbée par Edward pour me concentrer sur autre chose. Tantôt à revenir sur mon moment de proche intimité avec Edward, tantôt à m'inquiéter de ne pas le voir revenir. La réunion entre ses frères et sœurs traînait en longueur ce qui eut le don de rajouter à mon ennui l'anxiété. Cela ne signifiait que deux choses pour moi : soit les Cullen avaient quelques soucis à localiser Victoria et ses plans, soit Edward rattrapé son temps perdu avec moi dans les bras d'Orline.

Avec le don d'extra-lucidité d'Alice, mon esprit optait davantage vers la deuxième option, en même temps qu'il tentait de se persuader que la première était peut-être tout aussi valable. De toute façon, ils vivaient tous les deux sous le même toit, entourés de deux autres couples et tous insomniaques. Il fallait que j'éclaircisse cette situation pour être fixée, déçue sans doute par la suite mais au moins assurée qu'il ne serait plus jamais à moi. Mais de quel droit pouvais-je réclamer des explications, réclamé des comptes à Edward ? Il était libre de faire tout ce qui lui plaisait, et Orline ne pouvait me trahir pour une liaison dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, tout comme Lily. L'une comme l'autre avait été écartée de mes anciennes histoires, et aujourd'hui ce secret pesant se retourner contre moi, car si Orline avait été mise dans la confidence de mon attachement indéniable pour cet homme, elle ne s'y serait jamais intéressée. Malencontreusement, mes secrets me jaillissaient en pleine tête et le choc me fut douloureux.

Imaginer Orline et Edward ensemble était à la fois insupportable, mais si facile et évident. Tous les éléments étaient réunis pour faire de leur histoire une rencontre placée sous de bonnes étoiles, tout ce qu'attendait Edward.

Tout d'abord la condition d'Orline, celle d'être un vampire, une transformation qui n'avait pas été le résultat de nombreuses délibérations, et de disputes. Non, elle avait été mordu par Victoria, il n'avait en rien contribué à la mort de son âme, n'était pas responsable de ce tragique accident, sauf peut-être de n'être pas arrivé à temps. Et encore, grâce à son intervention, Orline avait échappé à la mort, pour devenir un être surnaturel et immortel, tout comme lui… Et puis, à l'instar d'Alice pour Jasper, il faisait tout pour l'accommoder à sa nouvelle vie et lui imposer un régime particulier pour la garder auprès de lui. De ce fait, leur rapprochement apparaissait comme inévitable, et le temps passé ensemble se comptait autant en jours qu'en nuits, et autant de promiscuité ne pouvait que les rapprocher.

De surcroit, à ses côtés, Edward ne serait pas obligé d'endosser un rôle qui n'était pas le sien, il ne se sentirait plus forcer de jouer à l'humain, ni même à réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Bien au contraire, il devait être pleinement réjouit d'être libre et surtout le sang d'Orline ne le ferait pas souffrir, comme le mien. Enfin, Orline avait toujours eut le don d'envouter tous les hommes d'un seul battement de cils, alors maintenant qu'elle était encore plus éblouissante avec son teint de porcelaine et ses yeux verts azuréen, Edward devait être tombé sous le charme. Car bien que blonde également, sa beauté ne ressemblait pas à celle de Rosalie qui était plus anguleuse avec des traits prononcés, des pommettes saillantes, alors qu'Orline bien que musclée, paraissait plus plantureuse, avec des formes opulentes. En conséquent tout aussi belle que Rosalie mais différente.

Oui, ses deux êtres ne pouvaient qu'être ensemble, d'autant que leurs rapports n'étaient pas sans cesse contrôlés, et limités. Leurs étreintes devaient être plus passionnées elles aussi, plus fougueuses, leurs sentiments pouvaient laisser libre cours à leurs pulsions sans qu'Edward craigne de la briser ou de la tuer au moindre mouvement de trop. Il devait être soulagé auprès d'elle, ses envies d'hémoglobine maitrisées pour jouir pleinement de toutes ses capacités. Elle avait ou aurait accès à des choses que je n'aurais jamais goûtées, ses choses qu'il m'avait toujours refusé de connaître afin de me garder en vie, et rien que pour cela je l'enviais au point de la détester.

Que devaient-ils faire en ce moment précis, où mes pensées me faisaient couler à pic dans les limbes de mon cerveau embué par la colère et l'envie ? Se rassurer mutuellement quant à la suite des évènements ? Au moins, Orline ne représentait pas cette petite chose poisseuse et sans force dont j'étais la parfaite représentante, cause de souci permanent. Au moins, Orline pourrait se défendre en cas d'attaque. Au moins Orline, aurait pu se défendre face à un vampire comme James ! Dès que les Cullen me débarrasseraient de Victoria, les deux tourtereaux pourraient convoler pour l'éternité… une éternité pour s'apprivoiser et s'aimer.

_ Pfff… saleté de vampires !

_ Humm ? Tu me parlais ? me demanda Lily

_ Rien je parle toute seule !

En plus de me coller des nausées, mon imagination fertile avait réussi à me filer le bourdon ! Aujourd'hui, mes probabilités pour devenir un vampire étaient réduites à zéro, et rivaliser avec Orline m'était impossible. A moins que Victoria ne rate son coup et que je parvienne, je ne sais trop comment à m'échapper de son emprise juste après avoir été mordue… Non, il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, je ne serai qu'une humaine banale et sans aucun intérêt.

Voilà le compte-rendu de cette journée terne et pathétique !

Regagnant notre chambre, je me laissais lourdement retombée sur mon lit avant de rebondir contre le mur. En plus d'être pathétique j'en rajoutai une couche avec ma maladresse incurable. Je me roulais en boule, un bras sur mes yeux, tout ce que j'entendais était les allées et venues de Lily derrière moi.

_ A quoi tu penses ? M'enquis-je auprès de mon amie sans pour autant bouger.

_ Rrrrr…. Cette Hortensia commence à me courir sur le haricot ! Je suis majeure et vaccinée, je n'ai donc aucun ordre à recevoir et encore moins de cette vieille chouette aigrie ! Tonna-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans un livre au sol, mon livre...

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche alors ? Une fenêtre ? A moins que ce ne soit la trouille ! Un grand silence tomba sur la chambre, jetant un œil par-dessus mon bras, je vis que Lily avait stoppée sa course et qu'elle me fixait dubitative.

_ Oui mais toi ? Je n'ai pas envie de courir aux urgences, d'autant qu'un vampire rode sur le campus !

_ Pardon ? Je me relevais d'un bond, les bras tendus sur mon matelas.

_ Si tu me suis par la fenêtre, il y a une chance sur deux, et encore je suis gentille, que tu te casses une jambe ou autre chose. Et si je te laisse seule j'ai peur de ne plus te revoir avec la poisse que tu as ! Ironisa-t-elle.

_ Merci ! C'est toujours agréable de se sentir inutile et douée d'une incapacité effarante.

_ Ne le prend pas sur ce ton, mais reconnais que la situation est délicate. Son ton s'était radoucit.

_ Va voir Jake ! Je me posterai devant la fenêtre pour rester dans son champ de vision, pour qu'il puisse jouer les baby-sitters à distance ! Je n'étais pas emballée mais si cela pouvais m'accorder un répit, celui de ne plus entendre Lily parcourir inlassablement la surface de la chambre, alors pourquoi pas.

_ Humm… cela me paraît possible et raisonnable. Je parodiai un salut militaire tout en lui servant une grimace pitoyable pour lui faire part de mon entendement.

Lily croisa son regard sur un miroir et entrepris de se recoiffer les cheveux, puis elle enjamba la balustrade de la fenêtre avant de disparaître dans le crépuscule. Le crépuscule tombait déjà, j'avais cru que la journée n'en finirait pas, et voici que la nuit approchait doucement. Je ramassai le livre que Lily avait éjecté de son chemin quelques instants plutôt et m'assit près de la fenêtre, comme prévu dans le contrat.

Comme plutôt dans l'après-midi, mon livre ne réussit à capter mon attention et je me surpris à divaguer, les yeux vagabondant dans la pénombre. Puis, mon regard tomba sur un charmant couple en contre-bas. Elle, avait la tête posait sur son torse, et lui la tenait fermement dans ses bras, laissant une main caressant le bas de son dos, et sa joue frottant délicatement sur ses cheveux. Je voyais les lèvres du garçon bouger sans en entendre les paroles prononcées, mais je me doutais de leur teneur. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, puis la fille leva la tête vers le garçon et ils s'embrassèrent longuement, passionnément. Un baiser auquel je n'avais encore jamais gouté. Puis leur intimité me gêna, je baissai le regard vers mon livre pour les laisser tranquilles. Je fus réjouie de constater à quel point Lily et Jake s'aimaient.

Brusquement, je vis une main agripper le chambranle de la fenêtre avant de voir la jolie frimousse rosie de Lily, je lui tendis une main pour l'aider à se hisser. Après s'être rassurée et excusée de m'avoir laissée toute seule, Lily partit l'esprit léger prendre une douche. Repassant par la vitre, je voulus adresser un signe à Jake, mais ce dernier n'était plus visible, enfin pour moi. N'étant plus assignée à la fenêtre, je m'allongeai sur mon lit, la tête renversait en arrière, ma vision s'altérant en même temps que le sang me montait au cerveau.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et des pas feutrés s'avancer vers moi.

_ La douche a été bonne ?

_ La douche non, mais le reste va te plaire Isabella Swan !

Je me relevai précipitamment, ne reconnaissant pas ce timbre de voix, prise de panique. Mais avant que je puisse appeler Jake à mon secours, je sentis un linge humide et son odeur forte contre ma bouche et mon nez… celle de l'éther. Je cherchai en vain le visage de mon agresseur avant que mon cerveau tombe dans un sommeil profond, je basculai ma tête en arrière et ce que je vis me glaça d'effroi.

Juste avant de m'évanouir à cause de l'éther je pus voir ses yeux… des yeux argentés qui m'éblouit. Qui était…

_So fast and furious… _

Les images de la vision d'Alice passaient en boucle dans mon cerveau depuis que j'avais pulvérisé la baie vitrée du chalet. Des images où je voyais Bella aux mains de Victoria dans un décor plutôt obscur, et où je ressentais sa souffrance, gisant à même le sol aux pieds de cette folle furieuse. Malheureusement, les détails sordides ne s'arrêtaient pas là ! En effet, j'entraperçu l'issue de cette histoire, mais je la repoussai fortement dans les labyrinthes de mon cerveau, ne pouvant l'accepter, il serait de mon devoir de changer l'avenir de Bella. Je ne pourrais pas supporter ce futur funeste qui l'attendait.

Sur le chemin me conduisant à la résidence de Bella, j'envoyai des signaux à Alice pour qu'elle et le reste des troupes rappliquent au plus vite, l'alerte rouge irradiait dans ma tête et précipitait mes pas. Grâce à mes prouesses physiques, j'arrivai rapidement sur le campus, à l'abri du couvert des arbres, une chance que les alentours de la fac soient déserts. Je me stoppai net devant Lily et Jacob, mais à leur visage je compris qu'il était trop tard.

_ Jacob que c'est-il passé ? Où est Bella ? Ma voix n'émit pas autant d'assurance que je l'aurai souhaité.

_ Je… je ne sais pas. Jacob prit Lily dans ses bras au même moment comme pour la rassurer, à moins que ce ne soit lui qu'il souhaitait consoler.

_ QUOI ? Pourquoi ne sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qui était de surveillance ce soir ? J'étais maintenant hors de moi devant le manque d'intérêt de Jacob.

_ Moi ! Mais je n'ai rien vu, rien senti qui ressemble à un buveur de sang ! Nos deux comportements étaient vraiment aux antipodes. Alors que j'étais énervé et agité, lui affichait une mine renfrognée et paraissait plus calme que moi, ce qui eut le don de m'horripiler.

_ Bella a disparut ! Elle est entre les mains de Victoria, et toi tu me dis tout penaud que tu n'as rien vu ! Tu es en train de te payer ma tête sale clébard galeux ! J'explosai toute ma rage contre lui, la situation était grave et ce sac à puces ne pensait qu'à Lily !

_ TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN ABRUTI ! JE N'AI RIEN VU ! Il poussa Lily sur le côté et s'avança d'un bond vers moi. Nos nez se touchèrent presque, l'envie de lui coller mon poing en pleines dents me démangeai mais je dus faire preuve de retenue, ce n'était ni le lieu et encore le temps pour une bagarre.

_ Lily est descendue me voir un instant, quand elle est remontée Bella était toujours là. Mais quand elle revenue de sa douche la chambre était déserte, Bella avait disparue. Elle est restée tout le temps sous ma surveillance ces moindres gestes épiés, mais je n'ai ressenti aucune menace ! ajouta-t-il, alors que je scrutai ses pensées pour y découvrir qu'il n'avait rien omis ou caché.

Brusquement, je fis volte-face et bondis sur la façade en lierre de la résidence pour pénétrer sur les lieux du rapt afin de récupérer le moindre indice sur une éventuelle trace. Rien dans la pièce ne trahissait la présence d'une lutte quelconque, je respirai à pleins poumons pour y renifler l'odeur de l'assaillant sans n'y reconnaître aucune odeur. Toutefois, mon odorat me conduit vers un linge humide qui reposait au pied du lit de Bella et je perçus tout de suite l'odeur anesthésique de l'éther. Évidemment, il n'y avait eu aucune lutte, aucun cri car Bella avait été endormie à cause de ce solvant. Me rapprochement de la source acre, je portai le linge imbibé à mon nez et inspirai à grands coups à diverses reprises. L'éther comme toute sorte d'anesthésique n'avait aucun effet sur nous, nous étions déjà morts, il fluidifiait seulement un peu plus notre sang, et encore à grandes doses seulement. Derrière l'odeur de l'éther, s'en cachait une autre qui me permis de saisir l'odeur de son agresseur, et cette découverte me pris au dépourvue en découvrant que cette émanation ne ressemblait pas à l'une des nôtres… En effet, il n'y avait pas cette odeur de fer et de sel, celle imperceptible du sang ! Jacob avait eu raison, nous n'avions pas à faire avec un vampire mais avec autre chose…

Un courant d'air passa à travers la fenêtre restait ouverte et vint entrebâiller la porte, suffisamment pour que les effluves du sang me parviennent. D'un seul coup, tous les muscles de mon corps se raidirent, j'étais tendu comme un arc face à l'odeur tentatrice du sang humain qui se répandait. J'entendais même le « ploc ploc » des gouttes de sang qui tombaient sur le parquet. Le venin inonda ma bouche, je l'avalai et incendiai ma gorge par la même occasion. M'emparant du drap sur le lit de Bella, je tentai de me faire un bâillon que je plaquai contre mon nez pour atténuer les effets de l'arôme de l'hémoglobine sur ma volonté. Malgré le tampon que j'appliquai fermement contre mon visage, j'arrivais à sentir les relents du sang. Je descendis l'escalier principal rapidement en prenant garde de rester discret. Le pallier de l'entrée était plongé dans le noir total, mais rien ne parvenait à altérer ma vision, je continuai à me laisser guider par mon système de sondage personnel. Après avoir obliqué sur la gauche et dépassé la salle détente, je restai figé devant une porte de chambre, l'odeur y étant beaucoup plus nette. Ouvrant doucement le battant, j'aperçu une masse informe sur un lit… les bras pendaient dans le vide, la tête rejetait en arrière sans vie, les yeux extraits de leur orbite. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi était répugnant, le sang qui provenait des cavités oculaires, s'écoulait le long de son front, et sa tête avait effectué une rotation d'au moins 180° pour venir contempler son large dos.

La chose qui avait commis de telles atrocités n'était certes pas vampire, mais il était tout aussi fort pour réussir une chose pareille sur une personne si imposante. De surcroît, je paniquai davantage en sachant Bella entre leurs mains de ces sadiques. J'espérais seulement que la pauvre gardienne n'avait pas eu le temps de souffrir. Je ne m'attardais davantage, l'odeur du sang m'arrachant des plaintes gutturales. Je sortis par la porte d'entrée en prenant soin d'effacer toutes traces de mon passage, empreintes et pas.

La morsure du vent fit disparaitre les dernières émanations de la résidence, et je réussis à retrouver ma force et ma volonté. Je courus me mettre sous la frondaison des arbres et m'aperçut que mes frères et sœurs ainsi que Quil, Paul et Embry nous avait rejoint, mais seulement eux…

_ Où sont passés Lily et Jacob, m'informai-je auprès des garçons avant même de lire la réponse via leur esprit. Quoi ? Il a préféré la fuite plutôt que l'affrontement ? Pour le coup j'étais vraiment étonné par la réaction de Jacob, j'avais cru que Bella comptait beaucoup pour lui, apparemment elle ne faisait pas le poids face à Lily.

_ Il est parti mettre Lily à l'abri ! me répondit Quil, comme pour sauver les apparences auprès des miens, alors que l'évidence sautait aux yeux. Jacob avait opéré un choix entre nous aider à combattre Victoria et rester en vie avec Lily. Après tout, n'étais-je pas moi aussi capable de n'importe quel sacrifice pour peu qu'il garantisse la sécurité de Bella ? Même si je voyais, à l'heure actuelle, cette fuite comme la preuve de sa lâcheté, je ne pus le blâmer plus sévèrement.

_ Et vous, que décidez-vous ? Nous suivre et nous aider à combattre Victoria, ou décamper comme votre sale lâche de chef ? Je ne sais laquelle des deux propositions fut la plus convaincante, mais les trois garçons opinèrent de la tête.

Le problème lycans étant réglé, je me dirigeai vers les miens, le temps nous était compté et il fallait agir au plus vite. Les visions de ma sœur devaient être quelque peu stimulées, voire même forcées pour que je découvre l'endroit où elle était séquestrée. De toute évidence, cela ne fut pas nécessaire puisque Alice avait déjà les yeux dans le vague. En moins d'une seconde je me trouvais à son côté la questionnant sur ce qu'elle voyait.

_ Il fait sombre et froid… Je distingue des sapins et aussi toutes sortes de conifères. Bella se trouvait donc en extérieur. Attends je vois un petit sentier, c'est bizarre il s'arrête juste devant une drôle de surface lisse et noire. Alice appuya ses doigts fins sur ses tempes il plissa plus fortement les yeux comme pour voir plus loin. Jasper se rapprocha de nous et entrepris de lui masser les épaules pour décrisper ses muscles et la détendre. Ces visions étaient plus nettes quand elle était détendue et zen.

_ Oh ! Je vois Victoria, elle est devant cette surface bitumée en plein milieu de la forêt, il devait s'agir d'un lac, c'est étrange elle tient un sac par-dessus son épaule, en toile de joute, un sac qui remue. Mais… Alice rouvrit les yeux à cause de la vision qu'elle avait vu. Je n'avais cessé de scanner ses pensées, voyant en même temps qu'elle ses visions, je compris ce qui avait dû l'effrayer.

Une lumière argentée brillait dans les bosquets, une lumière allant par paire avec des intervalles réguliers, comme une paire… une paire d'yeux scintillant dans le noir. J'expliquai tout haut pour le reste de la troupe la vision qu'avait eu Alice.

_ Au moins nous savons que Bella se trouve avec Victoria, nous n'avons plus qu'à remonter sa piste, lança gaiement Emmett.

_ Tu vois Emm', c'est justement à cause de ce genre de réactions impulsives et irréfléchies, que tu ne ferais pas un bon commandant ! Cette vision sent le traquenard à plein nez ! Rajouta Jasper.

_ Je suis d'accord avec Jaz, mais hors de question que je laisse Bella jouer le rôle de l'appât. Je ne sais que trop bien le rôle final de ce dernier. Peut importe ce qu'elle nous a préparé, au moins nous savons qu'il s'agit d'un guet-apens.

_ Alors ne perdons pas de temps à parler, allons-y tout de suite ! Cette voix sortie de nulle part me fit sursauter, j'étais tellement inquiet que sa présence était passé inaperçue.

_ Le moindre renfort nous sera utile Edward. Alice s'était rapprochée de moi, mais alors qu'elle me fixait intensément, son cerveau semblait perturbé. Pourquoi se mettait-elle à chanter l'hymne national français ? Que me dissimulait-elle ?

Orline me sortit de mon inquiétude et de l'analyse des pensées de ma sœur. Et puis, je préférai partir enthousiasmé que démoralisé.

_ Nous ramènerons Bella saine et sauve, je te le promets !

_ Merci pour ton aide et ton soutien Orline ! Profites-en pour mettre ton talent à profit et n'attaque pas de front ! Ne prends pas Emmett pour modèle je t'en prie, elle hocha la tête en m'offrant son plus joli sourire, sans que nos regards se croisent.

L'endroit où se trouvait Victoria fut aisé à trouver, d'autant plus facile que ses pensées, à l'inverse des jours précédents, étaient claires et limpides, détaillant visuellement tous ce qui l'entourait. Nous aurait-elle laissé un mot avec la description de l'endroit exact où venir récupérer Bella, n'aurait pu être aussi évident que de lire dans son esprit. Je sentais le traquenard d'ici, mais ayant en sa possession l'être qui m'était le plus cher au monde, je m'y jetai tout de même.

Au total, nous étions six vampires dont quatre avec un talent particulier et trois loups-garous à la stature impressionnante, qui ne furent aucunement distancés par notre course. Dès que nous nous étions lancés sur les traces de Victoria, ils avaient muté l'instant d'après et nous avait rejoins avec facilité. J'étais confiant quant à notre supériorité numérique et physique, qui parviendrait à défier n'importe quel stratagème de Victoria, d'autant que nous étions au courant plus ou moins. Malheureusement, face à ce qui nous attendait, nous n'étions ni plus nombreux, ni plus forts…

Une fois parvenu un peu avant le lieu de la dite vision d'Alice, je stoppai notre progression, pour me laisser le temps d'observer les alentours. Je percevais les premières formes de ce qu'Alice avait pris pour un terrain bitumé, qui n'était autre qu'un lac. Tout semblait calme et paisible, sans trace de vampire dans les parages.

_ Alice ? Ce lieu était-il identique à celui de ta vision ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop… Il semblerait, mais le décor d'une forêt a tendance à se répliquer à l'identique, alors je ne suis pas très sûre. Sa réponse ne m'avançait guère et je me concentrai pour ne pas exploser.

Puis soudain, une odeur me parvint distinctement, la même que celle que j'avais reniflé dans la chambre de Bella, celle du mouchoir imbibé d'éther. Si Victoria n'était pas présente, le ravisseur de Bella, lui, était non loin de nous. Alors que j'allais annoncer la nouvelle aux autres, diverses informations m'assaillirent.

Tout d'abord, j'essayai vainement de m'immiscer dans l'esprit de la personne que je sentais rôder autour de notre groupe, sans y parvenir. J'eus l'impression de visionner le cerveau d'une personne décédée, aucune réceptivité ni même attraction. Les pensées de Bella même si elles me restaient interdites ne me donnaient pas la même impression, je sentais parfaitement la barrière qui sillonnait chaque parcelle de son cerveau, alors que là il n'y avait ni bannière, ni stimulation, mais une simple boîte vide. Puis, je m'aperçus que d'autres odeurs identiques à la première vinrent se rajouter.

Je fis part de mes observations à mon clan et ainsi qu'aux loups pour les mettre en garde contre ses phénomènes étranges. Soudain, une odeur familière s'imposa à moi, celle d'un vampire et son cerveau s'ouvrit devant moi. Ce vampire semblait ne penser à rien d'autre qu'au combat qui allait faire rage d'ici peu, je tentais de trouver son identité, mais il ne m'en apprit pas davantage, se focalisant sur nous, nos forces et sur les bêtes qui nous accompagnaient sans pour autant montrer de la surprise. Les autres continuèrent de se rapprocher dans l'intention de nous encercler.

_ Faites attention à vous, ils nous encerclent de toutes parts. Je vais tenter une percée et trouver Bella rapidement. Alice dès que tu verras Bella en sûreté, je veux que vous décampiez ! Les filets du piège sont en train de se refermer sur nous, ils sont bien plus nombreux et possèdent un atout que nous n'avons pas : nous ne connaissons pas la force qu'ils vont employer. Alors occupez-les pendant que je vais chercher Bella. On se rejoint à l'endroit prévu, j'envoyai un flash à Alice pour qu'elle sache où me retrouver si les choses se déroulaient mal.

Je laissai les miens derrière moi et m'élançai sans me retourner droit vers le lac, sans prêter attention aux bruits du combat qui éclatèrent au même instant. Je n'avais plus qu'une préoccupation : sauver Bella d'une mort atroce, car c'est ce que comptait lui infliger Victoria, mais avant je savais qu'elle m'attendrait. La mise à mort n'aurait pas la même saveur si je n'assistai pas au coup fatal.

Je partis sans même me retourner, bloquant mes pensées sur Victoria et elle seule, ne voulant pas assister virtuellement à la bataille qui faisait rage juste derrière moi.

La nuit avait revêtu son linceul, obscurcissant la forêt et rendant toute progression impossible pour qui avaient des yeux normaux. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais perdu ma condition humaine depuis près de 90 ans maintenant ! Je laissais mon odorat me diriger droit vers mon ennemie juré, en suivant son odeur, ainsi que les effluves du sang de Bella, qui me parvenait aisément puisqu'elles attisaient aussi ma soif. Je réussis à distinguer une autre manifestation sensorielle, provenant d'un autre vampire, mâle cette fois-ci.

Le piège se refermait petit à petit sur moi, à chaque foulée je le sentais m'encercler, et malgré ma conscience du danger rien n'aurait pu me convaincre de ne pas y courir, ne pas tenter le tout pour le tout et sauver celle que j'aimais. Victoria détenait celle pour qui rien ne me paraissais insurmontable, celle pour qui ma vie ne valait rien sans elle, même s'il m'avait fallu du temps pour le comprendre, aujourd'hui je regrettai mon erreur de jugement. Je me fis la promesse solennelle de lui confesser mes fautes, mes mauvaises décisions pour lesquelles j'avais opté afin de la garder saine et sauve, et surtout pour lui avouer mon amour qui n'avait connu ni remise en cause, ni même relâche durant cette année entière loin d'elle. Oui, une fois cette histoire bouclée, j'irai la retrouver afin de m'excuser et de la reconquérir, en espérant faire renaître ses sentiments passés. Je me lancerai dans une reconquête digne de ce nom, passionnée et sans répit. Ma culture littéraire venant appuyer mes idées romanesques et mes envies chevaleresques. Je me forçai à y croire, à notre avenir pour me donner le courage nécessaire à notre réussite.

Car pour le moment, l'heure était à l'affrontement, et avant de pouvoir triompher sur sa raison, je devais combattre mes ennemis qui la retenaient prisonnière. Je me gravais l'image du couple que nous formions encore il y a une année, son visage souriant, pour me donner suffisamment de force pour remporter la victoire, car il ne pourrait en être autrement, Bella ne pouvait que survivre. J'étais raisonnablement le plus fort et le plus rapide par rapport à Victoria et je pourrais tout aussi bien m'occuper de ce vampire. J'avais connu des cas de figure bien plus retors et pénibles par le passé, sans en ressortir éclopé ou même égratigné. Armé de mon courage et de ma fougue, ainsi que par l'amour que je portais en mon sein, je m'élançai vers l'est, contournant les rivages du lac, à la recherche de Victoria.

J'arrivai sur les lieux en moins d'une minute, un flambeau éclairant de sa flamme incandescente et lumineuse la scène pittoresque devant moi. Une bourrasque de vent souffla sur nous, venant soulever la masse touffue et rougeoyante des cheveux de Victoria, ses pieds nus étaient caressés par les flots miroitants du lac, humidifiant par la même occasion le sac en toile de joute couché à même le sol dur. Sa forme immobile m'inquiéta de prime abord, mais voyant les légers mouvements dus à une respiration lente mais régulière, puis les battements de son cœur qui retentirent faiblement à mes oreilles, je m'apaisai.

Le nouvel acolyte de Victoria restait invisible alors que je sentais sa présence autour de nous, il devait très certainement se dissimuler sous les épais branchages d'un sapin. Je n'hasardais aucun geste abrupt et veillai, tout en m'avançant, à mes arrières dans l'attente de le voir surgir sur moi, mais rien ne se passa.

_ Et bien, il t'en a fallu du temps pour me trouver ! Un souci avec la lecture de mes pensées sûrement. Maintenant que tu es là, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Sa voix était si douce, et même enfantine, comparée à la noirceur de son âme, si t'en es que nous, vampires, en soyons pourvus.

Je parcourais les derniers mètres qui nous séparaient l'un de l'autre, toujours avec ce pressentiment que la situation, anormalement calme, allait basculer d'un moment à l'autre. Par la même occasion, mon esprit parti à la recherche de l'autre vampire, scrutant la moindre idée émise dans mon rayon d'analyse. Un flux de pensées retint mon attention durant quelques secondes, les siennes selon toute vraisemblance. Il paraissait en souffrance, ce qui eut le mérite de m'étonner, la faim le tirailler et lui brûler la gorge à mesure qu'il ravalait son venin. En pleine confusion, il voulait accepter la tentation qui se présentait à lui, tout en étant conscient qu'il n'y survivrait pas.

_ Ne bouge pas, ne craque pas sinon Victoria va te faire la peau ! Ne bouge pas, ne craque pas sinon….

Il se répétait inlassablement ce même refrain intérieurement pour se convaincre qu'il aurait plus à perdre qu'à y gagner en désobéissant aux ordres de sa maîtresse. Au moins, je pouvais être rassuré sur lui, il n'agirait pas avant d'avoir reçu un quelconque signal de la part de Victoria que je saurais décrypter comme tel au moment voulu.

_ Je te trouve bien calme pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait voler son repas ! Un petit rire sorti de sa bouche, ressemblant aux petits bruits émis par une souris.

_ Que cherches-tu… Te venger, avec elle ? Alors sache que je l'ai abandonné depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, elle n'est plus aussi importante que tu ne le penses. Ta vengeance paraît si ridicule, d'autant plus que James a été le seul responsable de sa fin funeste. Mon clan n'a fait que se défendre contre ses manigances. Et puis il a été bien stupide de penser qu'il pourrait déjouer sept vampires dotés de certains dons, dont il n'avait réellement conscience ! Quel imbécile ! N'ayant pas stoppé ma progression, je me dirigeai d'un pas anormalement lent vers elle. Mon plan était d'une part de gagner du temps en la faisant parler et réagir contre mes paroles mais aussi, d'autre part, la surprendre pour qu'elle arrête de passer son cerveau au peigne fin !

En effet, elle contrôlait tout accès à son esprit, me donnant que les miettes de ses pensées, ce qui m'agaçait. Du coup, en lui parlant de James et de sa stupidité à notre encontre, j'espérais bien la prendre au dépourvu, m'attaquer à ce qu'elle avait de plus cher pour briser cette barrière si bien entretenue. Malheureusement, elle se mit à rire fortement sans m'ouvrir son esprit outre mesure, alors j'ajoutai :

_ Libre à toi de te venger, je suis venu dans ce but unique.

Je détachai mes bras de mon corps et les écartai perpendiculairement à mon torse en signe d'invitation au combat, comme pour la provoquer, mais elle fut toujours sans réaction. Ne trouves-tu pas que je ferai un adversaire plus équitable que cette simple humaine ?

_ Alors elle est devenue qu'une simple humaine ? m'interrogea-t-elle de son regard rouge.

_ Ne l'as-tu pas encore compris ? Je viens de t'informer que je l'avais quitté, la laissant derrière moi, ainsi que toute cette mascarade ridicule. Une part de moi devait trouver un certain contentement à jouer l'humain. Mais je préfère nettement mon immortalité et ma force à n'importe quel bout de chaire.

Je priai pour que Bella n'entende ou du moins ne retienne ce flot de paroles immondes à son attention. En même temps, comme être sûr que mes mots ne me reviendraient pas m'accuser en temps voulu, elle qui avait cru à mes anciens mensonges en septembre dernier. Je refoulai ces idées car il n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu d'y penser, j'aurai tout le temps nécessaire de lui expliquer la vérité une fois que je l'aurai sorti indemne de ce nid de guêpes.

_ Oh ! Tu n'y tiens plus alors. Mince ! Quelle gourde je fais, moi qui comptais en faire ma monnaie d'échange._ son expression était fausse, elle ne me croyait nullement. Dans ce cas… Si elle m'est inutile… Avant que son cerveau ne me donne l'information de sa décision, elle s'empara du sac et l'envoya cent mètres en arrière, vers le lac. Sans perdre un instant, je courus à sa suite, fendant les eaux.

_ Il semblerait que cette mascarade te sied toujours autant monsieur le comédien !

Bien que je fus déjà très loin, son rire me parvenu avec toutes ces fausses notes, tandis que je fouillais les profondeurs à la recherche de Bella.

Mon temps imparti était court, puisqu'elle ne pourrait s'échapper du sac noué et allait mourir noyée si je ne me dépêchais pas de la retrouver. Descendant toujours plus profondément, battant énergiquement des pieds pour me faire couler plus rapidement j'analysai les eaux du lac. La clarté de la lune ne me fut d'aucun secours pour illuminer mon cheminement dans cette pénombre opaque. Malgré ma vue perçante, je ne pouvais pas bénéficier d'une vision nette dans ce marasme de boue, quant à mon odorat il était inopérant dans ce milieu. Je fouillai inlassablement les ténèbres sans trouver la moindre trace d'elle, et puis les profondeurs étaient si semblables que j'eus l'impression de tourner en rond, de perdre mon temps, alors que les poumons de Bella devait se vider toute leur ressource vitale : l'oxygène. Victoria n'avait pas agi inconsciemment, elle savait pertinemment que nos sens ne nous étaient d'aucune utilité dans l'eau, si ce n'est pour nager, et puis le choix de la nuit ne fut pas non plus une coïncidence, une nuit noire pour rendre le lac opaque. Le piège était plus grand que je ne l'avais imaginé au départ, j'espérais seulement en avoir touché les limites.

Tout d'un coup, un jet de bulles vint lécher mon visage. La source effervescente venait de plus bas, je nageai en toute vitesse avant de découvrir une forme inerte sur le sol sableux au plus profond du lac : le sac. Je l'attrapai vigoureusement par le nœud et le remonta à la surface rapidement, une fois hors de l'eau j'arrachai la toile de joute pour la libérer, mais ce que je vis me laissa sans voix. Puis la voix de Victoria, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis la rive, résonna dans ma tête.

_ Alors Edward, content de ta découverte ? Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, nous allons te débarrasser de cette petite humaine qui te force à jouer la mascarade. Tu nous remercieras plus tard ! Après tout, c'est un prêté pour un rendu mon cher.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de crier pour se faire entendre malgré la distance qui me séparait du bord.

Je pus même apercevoir le visage du vampire jusque là dissimulé à mes yeux. En découvrant son visage, je compris qu'il s'agissait d'un néophyte car j'avais déjà croisé cet homme, la blondeur de ses cheveux longs, son teint bronzé sur des dents blanches éclatantes, sa carrure de surfer californien : il s'agissait de Sean. Celui qui avait subit les sarcasmes de Bella la semaine passée, se tenait aux côtés de Victoria, et en voyant qu'il tenait fermement la main de Bella, je compris contre qu'elle tentation il avait dû se battre : celle de s'abreuver de son sang. Finalement, je compris que Bella avait dû se trouver avec lui et non dans le sac, comme je l'avais cru.

Je baissai les yeux sur la pseudo-Bella qui reprenait petit à petit conscience à mesure que ses poumons se regorgeaient d'oxygène : Lily. A cause du choc provoqué par la rencontre avec la surface solide du lac, je sentis quelques côtes brisées mais elle s'en sortirait, à moins qu'ils ne souhaitent pas seulement s'en prendre à Bella et à moi-même.

_ La suite va te plaire Edward ! Regarde bie… Saisissant son plan avant qu'elle n'accomplisse son geste, je jetai Lily sur mon dos qui émit un cri de douleur quand sa poitrine rebondit contre mon dos de pierre, et je nageai à toute allure afin d'empêcher l'inévitable.

_ NON !

Je hurlai de toutes mes forces espérant l'en dissuader, mais je ne fis qu'attiser son envie grâce à mon émoi devant son projet démoniaque. Je criai encore quand Bella rebondit sur le sol dans une position désarticulée, inerte.

Au moment, où je gagnai enfin la rive pour me lancer sur Victoria, une masse brune énorme surgit au travers de moi et fondit sur Sean en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Ce dernier pris au dépourvu par l'arrivée soudaine de ce loup, n'eut pas le temps de riposter, ni même de se pousser de sa trajectoire. Gueule ouverte sur des crocs tranchants et gigantesques il attrapa le vampire à la gorge et le réduisit à néant. Durant ce laps de temps, je déposai Lily sous un arbre et tentai de repérer Victoria qui s'était enfuit après l'arrivée inattendue de Jacob. Ma fureur ayant décuplé ma force et mes capacités sensorielles je fus sur elle en très peu de temps.

Nous nous engageâmes dans un corps à corps violent, où seul le bruit de nos crocs s'entrechoquant résonnaient dan les sous-bois silencieux. Je sentais ses griffes se refermer sur chacun de mes avant-bras et ses dents percer mes épaules, me brûlant à cause de son venin, tandis que je ne cherchais qu'une seule chose : l'accès à son cou. Plus je me rapprochais plus elle me contrecarrait, je n'avais plus aucune tactique, ne perdant pas mon temps en la prenant de côté. Je l'affrontai comme tous néophytes l'auraient fait, de face. Cette stratégie pouvait me coûter la vie, j'en étais conscient mais ma fureur m'irradiait, m'emportait, laissant seulement ma force assouvir sa soif de vengeance, laissant mon cerveau et ses calculs sur le banc de touche.

Dans un excès de rage je réussis à me saisir de son bras, et l'attirai violemment à moi tout en m'offrant une résistance de fer, mais dans un craquement d'os brisé je perdis l'équilibre et dû me reculer sur quelques mètres afin de ne pas tomber. Baissant les yeux sur ma main je constatai qu'elle renfermait le bras de mon ennemie, maintenant dépourvue d'un membre vital dans une lutte pour la vie. Elle se tenait à trois mètres de moi, elle était pleine contemplation de son bras manquant, la mine inquiète. Puis elle posa de nouveau le regard sur moi et, profitant de son attention je réduisis son membre en charpie, ce qui eut le don de la faire rugir de colère.

Elle se lança délibérément sur moi dans une fureur incontrôlable, j'anticipai en me décalant de quelques centimètres de sa trajectoire, suffisamment pour éviter la rencontre de nos deux corps, mais tout en étant près afin de l'attraper d'un seul bras à la gorge. Dorénavant prisonnière de mon étreinte mortelle, un bras enserrant son cou et l'autre sa taille, son dos contre mon torse, elle m'opposa une vaillante résistance. J'aurai souhaité lui faire subir mille et une tortures, la mordre à plusieurs endroits pour que le venin la consomme entièrement, mais je savais que Bella avait besoin de moi.

Dans la pénombre de la nuit, un cri désespéré d'un loup se fit entendre, une longue plainte qui m'arracha à mon plan mortelle.

Avant même qu'elle ne recommence à s'agiter, je plantai mes canines acérées dans le creux de son cou, et dans un mouvement vers l'arrière, je lui arrachai la tête d'un coup rapide et indolore malheureusement. Je relâchai l'étreinte de mes bras et son corps vacilla d'avant en arrière tomba sur les genoux avant de s'écraser ventre contre terre, sa tête finissant sa course folle contre un arbre.

Un autre hurlement déchira les ténèbres, de la même plainte accablante, et je saisis le message d'urgence que me faisait parvenir Jacob.

Je regagnai l'endroit où Bella gisait à côté d'un loup immense qui lui léchait les joues et de Lily qui tentait de sentir son pouls sans bouger son corps. En me fiant à mon ouïe je sus qu'elle était encore consciente mais plus pour très longtemps, les battements de son cœur étaient lents et faibles. Je m'approchai lentement vers elle, tandis qu'ils reculèrent pour me laisser passer. M'agenouillant, je tendis les bras pour la soulever délicatement mais je sentis quand même quelques os se briser sous ma prise, je coinçai sa tête sous mon bras, pour qu'elle soit stable.

Me relevant j'ordonnai à Jacob de montrer aux miens le lieu de la bataille pour qu'ils viennent brûler les restes de Sean et Victoria, mais grâce à ses pensées, j'appris que ma famille et ses amis avaient déjà fuit, ils avaient perdu la bataille et étaient, à l'heure actuelle, en train d'essayer d'échapper à leurs poursuivants.

_ Il faut que tu retrouves leurs têtes et que tu les emportes avec toi ! Dès que tu auras une minute, brule-les ! Il leur sera d'autant plus difficile de ressusciter sans leur membre principal ! Quant à toi, retourne à la Push ! Lui ordonnai-je n'ayant pas le temps pour m'occuper de ses viles besognes, mais il fallait à tout prix brûler les têtes si nous voulions être une bonne fois pour toute débarrassé de Victoria.

_Je m'en occupe, les miens sont déjà sur le chemin de la maison. Je compte sur toi pour faire tout et plus pour que je puisse revoir Bella sourire ! Et c'est un ordre, à bon entendeur ciao._

Ses pensées étaient on ne peut plus explicites, je tenais réellement à ramener Bella à la vie, mais pas de la façon dont il l'entendait. Je ne m'attardai pas davantage et décampai en prenant la direction du nord-ouest.

Durant le trajet, le plus dur fut d'affronter ma soif qui me tenaillait sans relâche, à cause du sang qui s'écoulait en minces filets de son nez et de ses oreilles. J'avais l'impression de tenir dans mes bras un pantin désarticulé, dépourvu d'os et de colonne vertébrale. La force avec laquelle Victoria l'avait lancé sur ce rocher avait été telle que j'avais entendu ses os se rompre un à un. Puis, elle avait rebondit inerte sur le sol, le sang se répandant par tous les orifices de son visage.

J'envoyai ses images à Alice, qui avait certainement dû les voir avant moi, ainsi que le nom de l'endroit auquel je me rendais : Lenox Hill Hospital de New York.

Une seule personne pourrait entreprendre sur Bella ce qu'aucun autre docteur n'aurait pu : mon père, Carlisle. Mais, à chaque pas son rythme cardiaque perdait en intensité, si bien que je dû placer sa tête sur mon épaule pour l'oxygéner régulièrement. Pour la première fois, mes baisers ne lui arrachèrent aucun sourire, et ses joues ne se colorèrent pas non plus.

Est-ce les derniers baisers d'un condamné à mort ?

7


	16. Décisions

Décisions

_Ultimes instants…_

La lisière de la forêt commençait à apparaître enfin devant moi après tant de kilomètres parcourus à la vitesse du vent. Mais devant l'urgence de la situation le temps m'était compté, les souffles qui émanaient de ses lèvres étaient de plus en plus espacés et son pouls n'émettait plus que des pulsations discrètes. Et malgré ma prodigieuse rapidité, je craignais de ne parvenir à temps pour la sauver. Une envie tenace ne quittait plus les méandres de mon cerveau, revenant sans cesse à la charge à la moindre faiblesse de mon orgueil : elle me commandait de stopper ma course folle et de planter mes crocs dans le cou de Bella pour lui assener suffisamment de venin afin de lui permettre de vivre. De vivre à mes côtés, de vivre comme moi et ce pour l'éternité…

Si seulement… si seulement, le temps ne nous avait pas fait défaut, et si mon entêtement n'avait pas poussé le vice si loin, je lui aurais révélé la vérité sur mes sentiments. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas profité de notre intimité, la dernière fois dans sa chambre, pour lui avouer les raisons pour lesquelles j'avais pris la décision de la quitter en septembre dernier. Une discussion m'aurait permis de connaître la nature de ses sentiments à mon égard, tout en dévoilant les miens. Alors, je lui aurai détaillé l'enfer dans lequel je vivais, les affres de mon agonie lancinante, et ma solitude quotidienne et dévorante, bref ma vie sans elle. Au lieu de cela, j'avais profité de cette courte étreinte, tendre pression de nos deux corps à nouveau réunis, alors que se jouer tout mon avenir sans en avoir conscience, notre dernier instant où tout aurait pu être différent.

Aujourd'hui, Alice ne la voyait plus devenir vampire dans ses visions. Quelle en était la signification exacte ? Malencontreusement, j'étais bien trop affolé et concentré sur ma course pour y réfléchir soigneusement, mais de prime abord, tout ce que je comprenais était que Bella ne se désirait plus partager mon existence et encore moins que la sienne et la mienne ne s'entremêlent. Du coup, je me devais de tout tenter pour la garder en vie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise, me confesse ses sentiments, ses envies, si elle voulait toujours conjuguer nos deux vies ensemble, et seulement à cet instant je lui accorderai ce qu'elle souhaite : partir, rester ou la transformer.

Je contournai autant que possible toutes traces de civilisation afin de maintenir une allure constante car ce moyen de transport était bien plus commode que tout autre. Toutefois, quand les arbres laissèrent la place à des gratte-ciels, je dus me résoudre à choisir un autre mode pour progresser à travers la masse humaine. Ainsi, je ralentis mon pas tout en me dirigeant vers une aire de stationnement gigantesque appartenant à un concessionnaire de renom, afin de lui emprunter l'une de ses voitures puissantes. A l'instinct, je m'orientai vers une voiture à la fois rapide et longiligne pour passer au travers de la circulation de New York, et puis les anciens modèles restaient toujours les plus simples à déverrouiller de façon illégale. Mon choix se porta donc sur une Mustang, mais pas n'importe quel modèle, la Shelby GT 500, une Eleanor. Sa peinture grise métallisée et ses deux bandes noires réussissaient à faire pâlir les autres voitures plus imposantes et plus tape-à-l'œil de tout le parking. Ses formes élégamment ciselées contrastaient sur un ensemble carré et des angles brusques, qui venaient s'harmoniser parfaitement dans une tendance agressive.

Je fis pencher le poids de Bella sur une de mes épaules, et entrepris d'exercer une forte pression sur le barillet de la serrure qui ne résista longtemps à ma force. Une fois, la voiture ouverte, je glissai délicatement le corps inerte de Bella sur le siège passager, tout en prenant soin d'abaisser le dossier à son maximum, puis bouclai fermement sa ceinture.

« Encore quelques minutes. Accorde-moi encore quelques instants mon amour… attends-moi. » m'adressai-je à elle en déposant un baiser sur sa main, seul endroit qui restait immaculé de toute trace de sang.

Puis, je m'engouffrai moi-même dans l'habitacle pour venir glisser mes mains sous le volant à la recherche du plateau qui renfermait les fils du coupe-circuit. J'arrachai précipitamment le couvercle en plastique ainsi que les deux fils qui m'intéressaient, un rouge et un vert que je nouais ensemble. Le ronronnement du moteur m'informa que ma tactique fonctionnait toujours. Enfin, sans prendre le temps d'apprécier le son et même le confort de la voiture je partis dans un crissement de pneus, venant percuter de plein fouet les grilles du parking.

Ma conduite était rapide et saccadée, donnant des coups de volant au dernier moment pour éviter taxis, bus, piétons et autres usagers. Mon inquiétude et ma concentration sur son état et sur les battements de son cœur, m'empêchais de me focaliser sur la route et d'anticiper comme je l'aurai fait un autre jour. Je réussis à éviter les embouteillages quotidiens et m'engouffrai dans toutes les rues parallèles qui me faisaient gagner du temps, tout en donnant des regards inquiets sur la pâleur des traits qui progressait lentement sur son visage. Dès que j'aperçu l'enseigne « EMERGENCY » de l'hôpital, mon cœur souffla de soulagement, car j'étais parvenu au bout de mon périple et elle respirait toujours. Mon apaisement fut même complet, quand une blouse blanche se dessina sur un corps anguleux, aux traits harmonieux surmontés d'une tignasse blonde platine : Carlisle. Il m'attendait devant l'entrée avec un brancard et deux infirmiers. Je remerciai intérieurement ma sœur d'avoir informé notre père sur la situation critique de Bella, pour m'éviter de perdre du temps et surtout d'expliquer son accident au commun des mortels. Ni mon état, ni mon cerveau n'aurait pu trouver un mensonge valable à offrir aux personnels sur les tenants et les aboutissants d'une telle chute, je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose : la sauver ! Mes pensées étaient concentrées sur une unique chose : notre future discussion, sur ma promesse, et je le souhaitais de toutes mes forces.

A quelques mètres de l'entrée, je laissai la voiture partir dans un tête-à-queue qui fit rugir le moteur, et sortis en trombe de l'habitacle envahit par l'odeur de son sang qui me dévorait littéralement depuis que nous étions partis de la frontière canadienne.

« Ne perdons pas de temps, Alice m'a tout raconté. Je m'occupe d'elle et de tout le reste. Débarrasse-toi de cette voiture, et va dans mon bureau je t'y rejoindrai ! » Carlisle ne parlait pas il ordonnait, alors je le laissais hisser le corps de Bella sur le brancard et disparaître derrière les battants des urgences. Je restai impassible à côté du capot de la Mustang sans émettre la moindre participation devant les sages recommandations de Carlisle. Il emportait avec lui ma raison de vivre, mais je savais qu'il en était conscient, car je pouvais ressentir toute l'appréhension qui surchargeait son esprit pragmatique.

Je contournai la voiture d'un pas hésitant car plus je m'écarterai de l'hôpital et moins les pensées de Carlisle me parviendraient nettement, d'ailleurs la tactique de mon père n'avait pas d'autre but que celle de m'envoyait au loin. Avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la voiture, je pris le soin d'ouvrir toutes les vitres et même d'ôter le toit du cabriolet, afin d'évacuer toute odeur tentatrice. Cependant, une fois assis je constatai que le siège passager ruisselé du sang de Bella… j'ôtai alors mon pull puis frottai inlassablement sur le cuir pour enlever au mieux les traces d'hémoglobine. Je me mis à humer l'odeur de son sang à travers le tissu. Tout au long de mon parcours à travers les forêts, j'avais dû refouler l'envie de venir poser mes lèvres sur son visage ensanglanté. Il m'avait fallu ravaler le venin qui inondait ma bouche et me concentrer uniquement sur le chemin (une première) pour que mon esprit se focalise sur autre chose que sur les minces filets de sang qui s'écoulaient tranquillement, l'air de rien. A cet instant précis, j'entrepris quel avait été le calvaire de Rosalie transportant le corps inanimé d'Emmett qui se vidait de tout son sang. Reprenant mes esprits, je décollai mes lèvres de mon pull, puis le lançai dans une poubelle proche de la voiture.

Je pris la route 87, direction le Bronx afin d'y laisser la voiture. Je savais qu'elle trouverait vite un autre propriétaire qui ne se poserait aucune question avant de la vandaliser à son tour. Je traversai la ville, cheveux au vent aspirant les derniers effluves du sang de Bella, tentant de me concentrer sur la route. La verdure florissante de Central Park laissa la place à des échangeurs et des routes sans fin avant de bifurquer vers un quartier les moins accueillants de Manhattan : le Bronx et ses immeubles décrépits, avec ses terrains vagues inquiétants et ses habitants lugubres. Je décidai de ne pas m'enfoncer plus dans le cœur de cette ville atemporelle, et laissai la voiture sur un trottoir le long d'une voix ferrée, telle un objet de tentation pour ses riverains. Pour ma part, je jouais au parfait newyorkais en empruntant les transports en commun qui me ramènerait dans l'Upper East Side, à deux blocs de Central Park, au Lenox Hill Hospital, auprès de ma belle.

Je pénétrai dans le bloc par l'entrée principale de ce bâtiment aux briques rouges et aussi vieux que moi. Le flot des urgences me permirent de me faufiler entre les brancards et les allers-venues incessants du personnel médical, passant inaperçu puisque n'étant ni blessé, ni malade. Pourtant, ma pâleur cadavérique aurait dû en alerter plus d'un… je ris doucement de mon constat tout en prenant la direction des ascenseurs. Parvenu à l'étage qui m'intéressait je tournai à gauche, direction le bureau de mon père, mais je fus arrêter dans l'ouverture de sa porte.

« Monsieur que faites-vous ? Vous n'avez pas le droit, cet étage est strictement réservé au personnel médical ! » une infirmière se jeta quasiment sur moi, me menaçant par-dessus ses lunettes aux montures épaisses.

« Désolé je… » elle ne me laissa pas le temps de m'expliquer, me montrant le chemin des ascenseurs.

« Il s'agit du bureau du Dr Cullen et vous n'avez aucun droit d'y pénétrer ! Alors s'il vous plaît, veuillez regagner les étages inférieurs. » la lecture de ses pensées me prirent au dépourvu. A l'inverse de ses condisciples, elle ne semblait ni effrayée, ni même subjuguée par ma personne. En fait, elle est complètement insensible, une grande première pour mon égo qui, il faut l'avouer en pris un coup.

« Léna attendez ! » Esmé apparut dans mon champ de vision avant même de l'entendre. « Il s'agit de mon fils ! Edward, mon fils prodige est de retour ! » elle m'encercla dans ses bras, appuyant sa tête contre mon torse, dans un élan d'affection. Ma dernière visite remontait à des mois, et avec les derniers évènements Esmé était paniquée pour ses enfants. « Oui, c'est mon fils que je retrouve depuis tous ses mois d'absence… mon fils… mon fils… » je collai ma joue sur ses cheveux et l'enlaçai à mon tour. L'infirmière vint rompre notre moment d'intimité :

« Je suis sincèrement navrée Mme Cullen, mais à ma décharge il s'agit du seul de vos enfants que je n'avais pas encore vu. Et si je peux me permettre, celui-ci vous ressemble plus que nul autre. » sa réplique m'étonnai, savait-elle que nous n'étions que des enfants adoptés ? Poussant plus loin mon analyse, je compris qu'elle était au courant pour la situation de mes frères et sœurs, et que sa comparaison n'avait pas d'autre but que celle de réjouir une mère retrouvant son fils adoré. Quelle touchante attention de sa part !

« Enchanté… » je lui tendis une main, avant d'y renoncer. Le contact de ma peau aurait pu la surprendre. A la place, je lui offris une petite révérence qui la fit sourire.

« Ici tout le monde m'appelle Léna. Enchanté également… »

« Edward Cullen. Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! » le sourire de cette jolie infirmière et le réconfort de ma mère réussit à m'apaiser un instant, à me faire oublier le destin qui se jouait quelques étages en-dessous, dans un bloc opératoire, où ma bien-aimée se trouvait entre la vie et la mort. Néanmoins, je voulais croire au talent de mon père, car la confiance que je lui portais était inébranlable.

« Léna travaille dans le service psychiatrique et plus particulièrement elle s'occupe de jeunes enfants. Et mon fils, Edward revient d'Europe où il y est partit étudier. » Esmé se chargea des présentations officielles tandis que je fouillais dans les pensées de mon interlocutrice. Ce petit bout de femme à la peau sombre et aux yeux rieurs m'interpellait. Je fus ravi de voir le respect qu'elle avait pour mes parents, mais aussi bien plus absorbé par tout le travail qu'elle accomplissait sur ses jeunes enfants souffrant de maladies incurables ou handicapés.

« Vos enfants sont un ravissement Mme Cullen, si jeunes et pourtant si bien éduqués ! »

« Oui, ils sont ma joie de vivre, alors quand je les retrouve je ne peux plus m'en séparer. » à ses mots Esmé plaça sa main sur mon avant-bras, un élan spontané qui me surpris. J'étais resté bien trop longtemps écarté des miens, les contacts me faisaient sursauter alors qu'ils étaient pourtant si agréables.

« Je vous laisse en compagnie de votre fils, vous devez avoir pleins de choses à vous raconter. » sur ces dernières paroles, Léna s'éclipsa aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, nous laissant, Esmé et moi-même seuls.

Je pénétrai dans la pièce appartenant à mon père, modeste mais accueillante. Une large fenêtre nous offrait un spectacle indéfinissable sur Central Park et ses étendues d'eaux. Au milieu, se trouvait un large bureau en chêne massif, où s'éparpillait tout un tas de dossiers médicaux et une paperasse désordonnée, ainsi qu'un ordinateur portable aussi fin qu'une feuille de papier. Plus à gauche, une bibliothèque courait tout le long du mur, essentiellement des ouvrages de médecine, et sur les sciences diverses et variées. Et juste à droite de la porte, un canapé en cuir usé occupait un petit espace. Esmé se dirigea vers ce dernier et m'invita à la rejoindre avant même de prononcer l'invitation à voix haute. J'essayai de rester concentré sur ses pensées afin de ne pas entendre celles de Carlisle trois étages plus bas, sur les difficultés qu'il rencontrait pour suturer les plaies internes.

« Viens t'asseoir. » j'obtempérai sans rien dire, ma mine déconfite parlait pour moi de toute façon. « Tu as accomplis une vraie prouesse, tu as réussi à repousser tes envies de sang et de ça tu peux en être fier ! »

« Je peux être fier de ne pas l'avoir achevé sur le chemin, c'est de cela dont je dois me glorifier ? » mon ton sarcastique repris de plus belle : « Ou alors, dois-je me ravir d'être parti pour la retrouver dans un état encore plus lamentable qu'à mon départ ? »

« Cesse de te culpabiliser pour des fautes dont tu n'es pas responsable. Il faut que tu apprennes enfin à t'accepter. A accepter ce que tu es ! Oui tu es un monstre redoutable, qui aurait pu la tuer à tout instant, mais ta bonté naturelle t'en a empêché, ainsi que l'amour inconditionnel que tu lui portes. Tu peux… ou non plutôt, tu dois en être fier ! » elle posa une main sous mon dos, tandis que j'enfouissais mon visage dans mes mains.

« Que dois-je faire si… (rien que de penser à cette éventualité, mon cœur se fissurait de toutes parts) si Bella ne devait survivre ? »

« Ce que tu penses être le meilleur pour elle. »

« Là est tout le problème, je ne sais pas quel est le meilleur pour elle… Ses envies d'hier sont-elles les mêmes qu'aujourd'hui ? »

« Laisse parler ton cœur, lui seul te dira quel chemin prendre. Et sache que, quelque soit ta décision nous te soutiendrons de notre mieux. » l'amour sans limite d'une mère qui pardonnerait n'importe quelle erreur à son enfant.

Comment savoir quelle serait la bonne décision, ne pouvant pas lire dans ses pensées, ne pouvant voir clairement ce qu'elle désirait. A moins de voir son avenir…

« Où sont passés les autres ? » depuis ma cavalcade, j'avais perdu toute trace de mes frères et sœurs, ainsi que le file de leurs pensées. Esmé essayait de brouiller son esprit mais je vis claire dans son jeu : « Ils sont partis… Alice a emporté ses visions avec elle. »

« Ils sont en Alaska, tous les cinq. D'ailleurs, il me tarde de rencontrer ma nouvelle fille adoptive, qui selon la description de Rosalie, ressemble à une magnifique petite poupée de porcelaine. Et puis… »

« Ne change pas de sujet et n'essaye pas de canaliser tes pensées sur autre chose ! Je sais très bien ce que tu cherches à me cacher. Alice à vu l'avenir de Bella et pour une raison que j'ignore encore elle a décidé de me le dissimuler ? » mon ton était un peu trop abrupt car je vis les traits de ma mère se raidirent. « Excuse-moi… je suis anxieux, comprends-moi. »

« Alice ne pas révéler la vision qu'elle a eut. Elle m'a juste expliqué qu'il serait mieux pour toi, de prendre cette décision tout seul en connaissance de cause. De ne pas recourir à son don, qui comme elle me la stipuler n'est pas une source absolue, chacun est maître de son destin et libre à lui de prendre la route qu'il souhaite. »

« Merci d'éclairer ma lanterne, je ne peux lui en être que reconnaissant ! » j'étais excédé que ma sœur cadette s'amuse à ce genre de parade au moment le plus critique pour moi. Que cherchait-elle ? A nous démontrer notre dépendance par rapport à son don, ou le fait qu'elle soit devenue indispensable pour nous !

« Elle a rajouté une chose à ton attention : Apprend à être égoïste parfois, car il arrive que le caprice d'une personne en aille de même pour une autre. » je reconnaissais bien là les jeux de mots préférés de ce lutin machiavélique. Esmé était en train de se repasser la conversation téléphonique qu'elle avait eu quelques minutes avant mon arrivée. J'appris qu'ils prenaient la route en direction de l'Alaska, pour demander de l'aide aux Denali. Même si le problème « Victoria » était réglé, un autre avait pointé le bout de son nez, mais je repoussai ce sujet au plus profond de mon cerveau, j'avais plus grave en ce moment et ne souhaitais disperser mon attention.

« Edward (je tournai la tête vers Esmé) parle-moi de ta nouvelle sœur. » me demanda-t-elle sur un air enjoué. Même sans lire dans ses pensées, j'aurai senti sa tactique à des kilomètres : me faire parler d'autre chose pour apaiser mon cerveau. Je me résolus à contre cœur à parler de cette chère sœur au passé chargé (encore une) dont la relation avait été des plus houleuse.

« Orline ressemble effectivement à une jolie poupée de porcelaine avec des yeux verts émeraudes ma… » je me levais d'un bond et j'allais me ruer sur la porte si Esmé ne m'avait retenue par un bras.

« Edward calme-toi ! Ton angoisse n'arrangera rien tu le sais pertinemment ! » sa voix était un murmure, dure mais silencieux.

« Esmé… son cœur… son cœur… » je m'écroulai sur le linoléum du bureau de mon père en proie à une angoisse terrible. J'étais une créature forte, rapide, dotée d'un don hors du commun, et pourtant en cet instant j'étais inutile. Le cœur de Bella venait de stopper tous battements et mon père se démenait comme un fou pour juguler l'hémorragie interne qui s'écoulait dans ses organes.

Les ordres que Carlisle lançaient à ses assistants résonnaient autour de moi, comme dans un écho obsédant, suivit par les ondes électriques des électrochocs qui tentaient de ramener son cœur en vie. Je pouvais voir son corps frêle et mince se soulever à chaque fois que le courant lui traverser la poitrine, venant percuter contre son cœur qui restait insensible à ses tentatives désespérées. Il est trop tard… trop tard… le venin ne circulerait pas si aucune pulsation ne le renvoyait à travers ses veines, son système sanguin. Je serrais mes poings, incapable d'exécuter tout autre mouvement, les yeux fermaient et mon esprit dans le bloc opératoire en train d'assister au funeste spectacle.

« REAGIS BELLA ! BATS-TOI POUR MOI ! je t'en pris… ne meurs pas… ne m'abandonne pas… pas maintenant, pas comme cela ! »

BIP… Bip… bip… bip… bip…

Merci… merci Bella…

Son cœur avait repris des pulsations normales et régulières, mais elles n'étaient pas naturelles… un appareil respiratoire maintenait son rythme cardiaque à un stade minimum, permettant d'alimenter son cortex et ses organes en oxygène, tout le reste n'était qu'une enveloppe vide.

« Je suis navré Edward, mais les dégâts sont trop importants. La moelle épinière a été sectionnée en divers endroits, notamment une lésion au niveau du rachis cervical et… »

« Tu peux éviter le langage médical un instant et m'expliquer clairement le diagnostic, tes pensées techniques m'agacent ! »

« Sa colonne vertébrale à été sectionnée plusieurs fois, et principalement à des endroits dangereux : le cou ainsi que des vertèbres lombaires et dorsales. »

« Ce qui signifie que… »

« Ce qui donne lieu à une totale paralysie des quatre membres, une importante tétraplégie. Auquel on doit ajouter un hématome sous-dural aigu… »

« CARLISLE ! Sois plus clair ! »

_ « Il y a des poches de sang dans son cerveau dans la substance nerveuse, qui entraîne trouble de la parole, paralysie, confusion, voire même agressivité et divers troubles du comportement qui »

« Elle pourrait ne se souvenir de rien… ni de l'accident, ni de moi, ni »

« C'est une chose à envisager effectivement si… »

« Si ? »

« Si elle se réveille. »

Pour la première fois depuis ma renaissance, les pensées des gens qui m'entouraient, étaient les plus confuses les unes des autres. Bizarrement, l'esprit de mon père était insondable, enchaînant tout un tas de mots issus d'un vocabulaire qui m'était étranger. Esmé se cramponna à moi pour ne pas vaciller, comme si je pourrais la soutenir, moi le roc imperturbable je venais de trouver ma faille. Bella ne rouvrirait probablement plus les yeux, je me basais sur les statistiques émissent par mon père : ces chances de guérison étaient très minces. De surcroît, elle risquait de ne pas survivre à une autre anesthésie, l'étape « bloc opératoire » était donc à bannir. Seul le temps pourrait nous en apprendre plus sur l'évolution de son état.

Ma vie était éternelle, je pouvais l'attendre indéfiniment mais en ce jour toute ma patience me faisait faux bond, et je témoigner d'une virulente impétuosité qui me rongeait l'estomac. Il fallait que j'agisse tant que les machines lui permettent de faire circuler son sang à travers ses veines jusqu'à son cœur encore en état de marche. Déjà je n'écoutais plus ni les paroles rassurantes de mon père, ni même leurs pensées, j'étais dans la chambre de Bella, mes crocs plantés dans son cou juste à l'endroit de la carotide.

« Edward, tiens prend cela. Nous sommes derrière toi qu'importe ta décision, elle t'appartient désormais, et à toi seul. » Esmé me remit une fine clé dans la paume de main avant de refermer mon poing contre cette chose métallique. Ces pensées m'envoyaient des signaux compatissants, et je lui en fus reconnaissant.

_Je l'ai placé dans une chambre isolée pour que le personnel médical ne pose pas trop de questions. _

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. »

_J'aurai aimé en faire davantage… la soigner… je suis désolé Edward…_

Mon père se flagellait pour une faute qui ne lui incombait pas, la responsable de cet accident avait payé de sa vie cette infamie, mais malgré cela Bella allait mourir ou pire finir sa vie dans un fauteuil roulant, à moitié amorphe et totalement inconsciente de son environnement. A moins que le criminel ne soit moi, mon existence… J'enfonçai ma main dans la poche de mon pantalon afin d'y glisser la clé en toute sécurité, et embrassai Esmé et Carlisle avant de bondir dans le couloir.

Je sautai dans le premier ascenseur qui s'ouvrit devant moi, et restait suffisamment à l'écart des personnes pour n'alarmer quiconque sur ma température corporelle. Le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre me parut interminable, tant je redoutai de voir son image de mourante. La porte close face à moi fut une véritable étape, un défi que je ne réussis pas à relever. Je savais que le spectacle que m'offrirai cette chambre vétuste avec sa pâle figure allait me renverser littéralement, tout d'un coup je ne me sentais plus sûr de moi et de ma robustesse.

_Alice je t'en conjure viens-moi en aide… dis-moi ce que je dois faire… quel est son avenir ? _

Malheureusement le téléphone resta silencieux malgré ma prière qui passait en boucle dans ma tête pour qu'elle ne lui échappe pas. Que m'aurait-elle dit si elle avait à côté de moi en ces instants ?

« Ouvre la porte et affronte ton destin. La personne qui se trouve de l'autre côté à plus besoin de toi que tu ne l'imagines. Alors assume tes actes et prend les devants ! Sois le héros de ton histoire, et non le spectateur ! »

J'actionnai la clenche de la poignée et l'entrebâillai doucement comme pour ne pas la réveiller ou l'effrayer par ma présence. Je ne vis qu'un bout de lit, le reste étant caché par un pan de mur, mais déjà les bruits des machines se répercutaient contre tous les murs de la pièce, répétitifs et lancinants. Puis, une odeur de sang me frappa à la gorges, qui d'autre se trouvait dans cette chambre ? En avançant vers le lit je ne découvris personne d'autre que son corps inerte qui reposait sur son lit comme un cadavre dans son cercueil. La pâleur de son visage aurait pu défier les miens, et tous ses muscles semblaient si détendus. Tandis qu'un autre sang s'écoulait en elle. Durant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital et même pendant l'opération, elle avait perdu une quantité de sang, du coup Carlisle avait jugé utile de la transfuser. Modifiant toute sa fragrance sucrée et florale qui me plaisait tant.

Je continuai de marcher droit devant moi, me stoppant au pied du lit sur lequel je pris appui. La personne qui se trouvait devant moi m'était complètement inconnue, ni son visage, ni son odeur, ni la raideur de son corps ne m'étaient familiers. Et pourtant, si je décidai de la transformer elle ressemblera à cette femme, livide, impassible et avide de sang.

Le supporterai-je ? Serai-je amoureux de cette nouvelle femme ?

Toutes ses pensées m'assaillaient de toutes parts, me tordant le ventre et me broyant le cœur tandis qu'elles saccageaient mon cerveau. Mais, il fallait que j'envisage toutes les possibilités avant d'agir, de commettre l'irréparable. Le seul souvenir de notre année passé ensemble, comme deux amoureux transis me suffirait-il, alors que la nouvelle situation ne me convenait pas ?

Je ne verrai plus ses joues rosirent aussi souvent que par le passé. Je ne serai plus obligé de me rendre indispensable pour lui éviter toutes chutes inopinées. L'odeur de son sang ne me fera plus le même effet, me laissant un goût à la fois doux et amer. Sa beauté sera sublimée à la perfection. Et puis, sa passion pour le sang modifierait ses traits de caractère pour un temps, la faisant ressembler à une bête sauvage et assoiffée.

Mes idées noires m'emportaient vers des contrées lugubres et sinistres, cependant elles ne dérivaient pas sans raison. Mon inquiétude semblait légitime, malgré le fait que ni la distance, ni même le temps n'était parvenus à la chasser de mon cœur, je m'inquiétai pour le devenir. Je me questionnai sur mes futures réactions face à ce nouveau monstre…

Reprenant le fil de mes pensées, mon cerveau me repassa un moment bien choisi : le soir du bal, où tétanisée à la simple évocation du mot « danse », elle s'était laissé hisser sur mes pieds afin de ne pas trébucher. Durant tout le long où dura notre valse enlacée, les yeux plongés dans les siens, j'avais pu deviner son angoisse, elle s'attendait à tomber à chaque tournant. Puis, lorsque je l'avais finalement remise sur ses pieds, elle paraissait ravie de n'avoir commis aucun faux pas, et son sourire rayonna sur sa figure resplendissante. Comme par le passé, où j'avais prévenu le moindre accident, je serai à l'avenir celui qui la retiendrait de commettre un impaire, celui qui lui apprendrait à maîtriser sa soif, à chasser. Qu'importe ses envies, je ferai en sorte d'illuminer chaque jour son quotidien et pour cela je m'en donnerai tous les moyens.

Mes yeux toujours fixés sur mes mains sans les voir, s'arrondirent en constatant qu'elles avaient littéralement broyé la barrière au pied du lit. Même après enlevé mes mains, leurs traces étaient toujours visible sur le morceau métallique qui ressemblait plus à une matière souple comme de l'étain qu'à de l'acier. Quittant mon poste d'observatoire, je m'avançai sur le côté du lit, avant de m'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

« Bonsoir mon ange. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant, il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, un très mauvais rêve. Réveille-toi mon ange » lui susurrai-je à l'oreille, repoussant délicatement les mèches de cheveux qui faisait un barrage. « Il est temps de revenir parmi nous, tu as assez dormis (je pris sa main délicatement dans les miennes, tout en prenant garde à la perfusion qui saillait hors de cette dernière) souhaites-tu m'abandonner sans m'avoir conté ta vie sans moi ? Ainsi tu comptes échapper à ma colère ! Je ne me suis pas débiné quand tu as lancé tes invectives contre moi, à mon tour maintenant ! » mes mots ne lui arrachèrent aucun sourire en coin, ni même aucun emballement cardiaque, elle resta parfaitement stoïque, comme je pouvais le faire parfois.

Effectivement, j'avais tellement de choses à lui dire, à lui crier ! Elle qui avait si vite cru à mes mensonges, comment avait-elle pu douter si vite sur mon amour ? Ne me faisait-elle toujours pas confiance après toutes les épreuves que nous avions traversées ? Un an après je n'en revenais toujours pas.

« D'ailleurs, sache que je suis jaloux de ce que tu as fais. Tu as laissé un autre que moi t'aimer, t'embrasser et te faire sourire. Je t'avais dis d'être heureuse, et sur le coup je le pensais réellement. En réalité, je ne te voulais que pour moi et pensais un peu naïvement qu'il en serait de même pour toi. » mes propos n'étaient que murmures, seule Bella devait les entendre.

Ma bouche remuait sans cesse, répandant un flot de paroles insensées et pourtant si vraies. Mais elles prenaient un tout autre sens à cause de mon état d'énervement mélangé à mon anxiété quant à la suite des évènements. En d'autres mots, je déraillai complètement, perdant tout sens et signification des mots qui passaient la barrière de mes lèvres pour aller se loger dans le creux de ses oreilles. Des choses dont j'étais peu fier de dire mais que j'avais pensé sur le mot, le tout dans une sorte de confession comme pour m'absoudre mes prochains péchés, et surtout le meurtre que j'allais commettre d'ici peu…

« Pourquoi avez-vous pris mon cœur dans ce guêpier ? Que m'avez-vous fais pour que toutes certitudes et sérénité m'échappent ? Vous êtes mon pire cauchemar personnifié, le corps de cette fille n'est qu'une duperie, le but est ma perdition c'est bien cela ! »

Je sentis les os de sa main se fissurer sous ma poigne d'acier, le monstre tapi dans l'ombre, dans les profondeurs les plus noires de mon âme surgissait au moment où j'étais le moins apte à résister à son appel. Tout mon corps brûlait de colère envers cette fille venue de mon enfer personnel afin de chambouler toute ma vie, mes principes et tout ce que j'avais pu réussir à accumuler de positif dans cette existence inhumaine et sordide.

« Je te déteste d'exister… je te détester de t'aimer autant… je te déteste de faire de moi un être aussi tiraillait car je ne pense qu'à ton bonheur ! Mais je ne peux plus me passer de toi, alors pour te faire pardonner tu seras mienne à jamais ! » j'approchai sa main, dont les doigts cassés avaient gardé la même positions, et la portai à mon nez.

Je respirai à plein poumons ce parfum qui m'était si familier : l'odeur sucré de sa peau et sa douceur. Mes lèvres frôlèrent le creux de sa paume jusqu'à la naissance de son poignet que je léchai du bout de ma langue. Son odeur parvint à chasser la bête en moi, à la repousser dans les confins de mon âme, je sortais de ma colère et de ma transe.

« Oh Bella regarde ce que tu fais de moi… je ne peux vivre éternellement dans ce calvaire. Alors quitte à me damner, je souhaiterai que tu m'y accompagnes et ce jusqu'en enfer. » je continuai à embrasser le parcours de ses veines dont le tracé bleu ressortait sur sa peau blafarde. J

Je m'imprégnai de chaque centimètre parcouru, me saoulant avec son odeur, le bout de ma langue laissant ses diverses plaies et égratignures. Son sang fit jaillirent de mes crocs le venin qui inonda ma bouche. En le ravalant, je laissais ma gorge s'enflammer de par le feu qui naissait en moi et son sang qui me rendait fou.

J'arrachai délicatement les manches de la blouse blanche qu'elle portait, ne voulant à aucun instant échapper au contact de sa peau. Le tissu se rompit en deux morceaux jusqu'à son encolure, je repoussai le premier pan, tandis que l'autre retomba négligemment sur sa poitrine. Ma langue s'enroula sur l'arrondi de son épaule, alors que mes mains se chargèrent de repousser les mèches de cheveux qui s'éparpillaient dans son cou.

Parvenu au creux de sa gorge, je sentis les vibrations de son pouls, le flot de sang qui était propulsé dans l'artère juste sous mes dents acérés. J'ouvris mes mâchoires pour placer mes dents pile au niveau de la carotide, les faisant glisser sur le satin de sa peau et me résigna.

« Bella… et si je ne parviens pas à m'arrêter ? »

Mes yeux cherchèrent son visage, ses yeux, une lueur d'espoir, un réconfort exprimé de n'importe quelle façon, bien entendu rien ne transpirait de ses traits détendus. Mes lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes, pour lui donner un dernier baiser, le dernier de sa vie d'humain ou le dernier de toute son existence. Je m'attardai un instant sur ses deux petits bourrelets de peau rose et tendres.

« Je ne suis pas aussi fort que je le prétends, car depuis que je t'ai rencontré… depuis que nos yeux se sont croisés, j'ai compris que ma vie seule m'importait peu, si je n'avais rien à défendre, rien contre quoi me battre, alors la vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue. Je suis devenu vulnérable, car j'ai peur de te perdre à jamais. »

Je respirai un grand coup avant de me pencher sur elle, et juste avant de refermer mes dents sur la partie tendre de son cou, je fus certain d'une chose : mon amour était sans limite et je serai prêt à n'importe quel exploit pour elle.

« A très vite mon amour. La douleur sera fulgurante mais je serai de l'autre côté à t'attendre. »

Enfin, son sang coula le long de ma gorge… les premières gorgées m'écœurèrent mais très vite je reconnus les premières effluves de son arôme : un mélange doux mais tenace qui s'infiltrait dans tout mon corps. Je m'emparai de ces poignets pour les transpercer également avant de planter mes crocs au-dessus de son sein gauche, au niveau de son cœur. Son sang me transporta, me fit l'effet d'une bombe qui explose avec le souffle de la détonation.

Les convulsions de son corps me firent tout stopper… je lui avais pris trop de sang…

_Dans un esprit calciné par la propagation du venin…_

Certaines personnes qui sortent d'un profond coma vous raconteront alors leur expérience dans l'au-delà, le mythe du tunnel obscurcit avec une lumière blanche à son extrémité. D'autres rajouteront même avoir vu quelques-uns de leurs proches décédés venus les accueillir pour passer dans l'autre monde. Ou encore, d'autres vous diront avoir survolé la pièce et assisté d'un point culminant à leur trépas. Toutes ses expériences de mort imminente, basées uniquement sur des témoignages de comateux revenus d'entre les morts ne sont évidemment pas objectifs. La limite entre le ressenti réel et le rêve est trop flou pour accepter comme vérité générale la présence d'un Éden après notre vie sur terre. La seule motivation à croire en ce genre d'évènements est notre croyance dans une autre vie post mortem. En effet, il est parfois difficile de se persuader qu'une fois notre cœur silencieux nous retournons dans des tréfonds insondables et inconscients. Alors, toutes ses histoires et témoignages ne sont alimentés que par notre cerveau, inconsciemment, qui révèlent tout simplement notre peur commune de ce qu'il adviendra de nous une fois notre vie achevée.

Je me permets de mettre en doute cette croyance, car durant mon état comateux, je n'ai à aucun moment aperçu ni le moindre tunnel sombre, ni la moindre lumière bienveillante et encore moins un accueil chaleureux par des anges en culottes courtes. Non, bien au contraire, la seule chose que je sentis était la brûlure du feu…

Mon corps ne répondait à aucun des signaux que mon cerveau lui transmettait. J'aurai souhaité pouvoir me tordre tant la douleur qui me parcourait l'intérieur de mes bras et de mon cou était insurmontable, mais rien n'y fit. L'impression d'être fermement ligotée sur une planche me vint à l'esprit. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je remuer aucun de mes membres, ni même réussir à serrer mes mâchoires afin de lutter contre le feu qui m'incendiait.

L'incendie était partie de ma nuque, à moins que ce ne soit mon cou, pour se propager dans toute ma cage thoracique, puis remontant le long de mes bras pour courir dans mon dos et parvenir jusqu'à mes jambes. Bizarrement, je pouvais ressentir de façon douloureuse, tout le parcours de la douleur mais sans être capable du moindre mouvement. J'étais enfermée dans une pièce sans lumière, minuscule car je ressentais les parois tout le long de mon corps, chaque centimètre était en contact avec une surface dure. A moins… à moins, qu'il ne s'agisse de mon propre cercueil… Était-il possible que l'on met enterrée vivante ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Étais-je morte ? Dans ce cas là pourquoi ressentais-je la douleur, et comment se faisait-il que j'en étais consciente ?

Tout ceci était absurde, je n'étais pas morte ! Le feu s'intensifia dans mes veines à un tel point que la chaleur se transforma en froid, telle de l'azote liquide qui remontait de mes jambes et mes bras. Je sentais l'azote me parcourir millimètres par millimètres, et sa trajectoire était identique : le haut de mon corps… Quand la masse froide se déporta sur la gauche de ma poitrine, j'entendis, comme un écho lointain : les battements de mon cœur qui résonnaient à travers mes propres oreilles. Tout d'abord emballé, mon rythme se calma, émettant un son fort et espacé. Puis, les vibrations se firent plus courtes et timides. J'assistai passivement, sans pouvoir y changer quoique se soit au dernier soulèvement de mon cœur qui se brisa dans un raté au moment où l'azote entra dans les deux ventricules.

Impression étrange que d'être à la fois impuissante et consciente du moment de sa propre mort. Je stoppai toute lutte interne, attendant l'instant où mon esprit s'éteindrait à son tour faute d'oxygène. J'avais lu dans une revue scientifique qu'il fallait quelques instants au cerveau pour se couper de la réalité, mais alors que mes yeux ne voyaient rien de ce qui pouvait se trouver autour de moi, mon cerveau lui vagabondait encore, perdu dans les labyrinthes de mes pensées.

Je _le _revoyais avant son départ, quand mon amour lui suffisait encore, quand ses lèvres froides venaient se plaquer contre les miennes. Le seul regret que je pouvais émettre, était d'être morte avant de lui avoir expliqué la raison de ma haine à son égard : l'amour inconditionnel que je lui portais encore et malgré tout…

Trou noir !

_Panique totale au lever du jour…_

J'arrachai tous les tuyaux qui la reliaient à toutes sortes de monitoring, appareils respiratoires et surtout à la perfusion qui l'alimentait encore en sang. Ma soif avait pris le contrôle de ma volonté pendant un bref instant, mais un instant de trop. Je savais que je lui avais pris une quantité non négligeable de sang, néanmoins la dose de poison était conséquente. J'espérai que même si la quantité d'hémoglobine s'était tarie, le liquide venimeux parviendrait à s'infiltrait dans son système veineux.

Puis les premières contractions musculaires m'indiquèrent que le poison faisait son effet, tandis que son pouls s'affolait. Toutefois, je fus étonné de constater l'absence de réaction sur son visage, la douleur n'était aucunement visible sur ses traits. Carlisle lui avait sans doute administré une quantité de morphine suite à l'opération, et peut-être même davantage en prévision de son éventuelle transformation. Néanmoins, j'en restai perplexe alors que ses jambes et ses bras se raidirent au passage du venin mortel.

Je patientai encore quelques minutes, attendant d'assister aux derniers battements de son cœur qui, surprise, s'acharnait pour continuer son dur labeur et ne pas perdre la partie. Je me rappelais que lors de la transformation de Rosalie, d'Esmé et d'Emmett, leur cœur n'avait pas résisté longtemps face au pouvoir ravageur du venin de Carlisle, alors que l'état de santé de Bella était identique aux leurs. Est-ce un signe, une façon de me rendre à l'évidence que Bella luttait pour rester en vie ? Je repoussai cette pensée aussi inutile que blessante, car de toute façon le mal était fait à présent.

Les yeux fermés, et la tête penchée sur son sein gauche j'écoutai silencieusement les derniers battements de son cœur. Celui qui m'avait permis de surprendre ses moindres excès de panique, de doute, d'inquiétude. Celui qui à chacun de mes baisers émettait des ratés. A défaut de pouvoir lire dans ses pensées, son cœur avait été pour moi comme une sonde pour l'analyse de ses ressentis. Et aujourd'hui, j'assistai à son arrêt définitif sans émettre le moindre regret.

Alors que son cœur ne résonnait plus dans mes tympans, j'entrepris d'ouvrir la fenêtre de la chambre, qui une chance, donnait sur une petite cour intérieure peu fréquentée. J'enroulai Bella dans une couverture à l'effigie du Lenox Hill Hospital, et soulevai son corps sans vie dans mes bras. Un bref coup d'œil dans la cour m'apprit que la voie était déserte, alors j'enjambai le chambranle de la fenêtre et me laissai tomber plus bas. J'atterris sur le sol qui trembla légèrement sous mes pas. De mon bras libre, je tâtais mon pantalon à l'endroit où se trouver la fine clé que ma mère m'avait remise quelques instants plus tôt. Cet asile me serait très utile pour veiller sur la métamorphose de Bella.

Rabaissant un pan de couverture sur son visage, je constatai que la transformation commençait déjà son opération, une pâleur cadavérique s'emparait de son teint d'albâtre, et de très légères ombres violettes naissaient sous ses yeux toujours clos. Par contre, la rigidité de son corps et le silence qu'il en ressortait m'inquiétais. Les précédentes mutations auxquelles j'avais assisté, s'étaient déroulées de la même façon : crispation des traits à cause de la douleur, convulsions très fortes des membres inférieurs et plaintes gutturales qui s'échappaient de leur gorge. Alors que Bella semblait dormir paisiblement. En mon for intérieur, j'associai son visage à celui d'un cadavre mais je voulais croire en la réussite de mon entreprise.

J'empruntai des rues désertes et ne quittai pas l'ombre des bâtiments, ne désirant alerter aucun badaud avec mon drôle de paquetage que je me trimbalais dans mes bras. Du coup, je longeai les murs, dans l'attente de trouver une solution moins dangereuse, d'autant que le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel, laissait ses rayons s'infiltrer entre chaque immeuble.

Le piège se refermait sur nous, quel imbécile ! J'aurai dû prendre la voiture de Carlisle, nous aurions été protégés par les vitres teintées. Mais maintenant, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Il ne me restait plus qu'une solution, la plus périlleuse mais qu'avais-je à perdre planté au milieu d'un trottoir à chercher de l'ombre, alors que la journée promettait d'être radieuse, un comble. Je resserrais ma prise autour de Bella, et je me mis à courir aussi vite que je le pouvais sans prendre gare aux gens que je frôlais stupéfaits.

Les journaux s'envolaient en tourbillonnant sur mon passage et certains piétons se trouvaient propulsés sur quelques mètres sans voir la personne qui les avait bousculés. Je ne cherchais qu'une seule chose : un abri quelconque, et seul une forêt pourrait m'offrir ce havre de paix. Il me fallut dix bonnes minutes pour me faufiler de rues en rues pour enfin sortir du centre de la ville. A cela je rajoutai d'autres kilomètres avant d'atteindre mon but : le couvert protecteur des bois. Je ralenti ma course et hasarda un œil sur ma coéquipière passive, elle avait gardé le même aspect statuaire, mais en posant mes lèvres sur son front je pus sentir une vague de froid… la transformation était en train d'opérer, j'avais réussi !

La transformation était fulgurante et étonnamment rapide, d'habitude il fallait au moins compter deux jours pour que les premières modifications apparaissent, et en seulement une heure Bella avait déjà acquit une grande partie de la morphologie attribuée aux vampires. En mon for intérieur, j'étais persuadé qu'elle serait un être à part, que nous réservait-elle pour s'accommoder si vite de son nouveau statut ? Et puis la mort lui allait si bien. Je ris de cette dernière remarque, puis repris ma course vers notre lieu de pèlerinage.

Après seulement quelques minutes, nous étions arrivés à bon port devant cette maison très simple que Carlisle et Esmé avaient acheté lors de leurs fréquentes visites à New York. La maison était vraiment des plus banales, sa seule similitude avec le reste de nos dépendances était la forêt avoisinante, critère de choix non négligeable pour une bande de vampires. J'ouvris la porte à l'aide de la clé que ma mère m'avait remise et pénétrer dans une petite pièce aux couleurs chaudes.

Je déposai le corps de Bella sur un des canapés qui trônait au milieu du salon orange et verrouillai la porte d'entrée. J'aurai voulu aller prendre une douche pour me relaxer de cette nuit étourdissante mais un cri pénétrant m'en dissuada. Les derniers effets de la morphine s'était complètement dissous et la douleur prenait enfin place dans son corps. La partie la moins drôle de sa mutation était en train de se dérouler. Dans un élan, je bondis par-dessus le canapé et vint me poster à ses côtés. Je m'emparai vivement de sa main quand cette dernière me serra si fort que je crus entendre mes os craquer. A défaut de constater que la paralysie ne l'assaillait plus, je pouvais me rendre compte que la force d'un néophyte est toujours très impressionnante au départ.

Les heures défilèrent indéfiniment sur ses plaintes aigues et ses convulsions vigoureuses. Plusieurs fois, je dus la maintenir prisonnière sur le canapé pour qu'elle ne se renverse sur le sol. Et au troisième lever du soleil, deux yeux rouges vifs se plantèrent dans les miens, avides de sang chaud… La transformation avait on ne peut plus fonctionner, car j'avais devant moi un être à la peau si blanche qu'elle en était presque transparente, avec deux yeux au beurre noir rehaussés sur des pommettes proéminentes. Ses lèvres vermeilles étaient légèrement retroussées dévoilant son arme la plus dangereuse : ses dents acérées d'où le venin coulait.

« Bella, comment te sens-tu ? »

Pendant un instant, elle continua de m'observer de ses pupilles pourpres, un air agressif marqué sur son visage. Se pouvait-il que son cerveau ait gardé des séquelles suite à son accident, et que sa transformation n'ait rien modifié ?

« Edward… » le soulagement m'envahit, elle se souvenait de moi.

« Pourquoi ma gorge… Suis-je… » par contre, je m'aperçus que ses pensées m'étaient toujours défendues.

« Je suis un vampire ! » je hochai tristement la tête de haut en bas m'attendant à sa réaction, à n'importe quelle réaction.

« Je suis morte ! Ou plutôt j'ai failli mourir alors ? »

« Carlisle a essayé de t'opérer… ta colonne vertébrale avait été sectionné en divers endroits et un caillot de sang obstruait une partie de ton cerveau. Tu es tombée dans le coma juste après, et à cause de ton arrêt cardiaque ton cerveau n'a pas été oxygéné pendant quelques minutes endommageant davantage ton cortex. Tu aurais finis dans une chaise roulante, le cerveau aussi paralysé que tes membres. Voici quelques-unes des raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai transformé… »

Je lui laissais encaisser le choc, mon débit de paroles avait jaillit sans que je le veuille car il était encore trop tôt pour expliquer quoique se soit à un jeune vampire assoiffé. Sa mine était indéchiffrable, si elle réfléchissait à la situation je n'aurai pu en connaître son ressentiment. Puis elle se mit à examiner ses mains pâles, et de ses doigts fins elle se palpa le visage légèrement émacié.

« Suis-je toujours la même ? » me demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Veux-tu te voir ? »

« NON ! hurla-t-elle. Excuse-moi… Mais je… Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Mon esprit ne m'appartient pas, et ma gorge me brûle j'ai besoin …» elle s'attrapa le cou à deux mains et se mit à le serrer violemment, ses yeux révulsés trahissaient la panique qui se lisait sur tous ses traits.

Instinctivement, je me mis à vouloir desserrer l'étau de ses mains, en vain. Alors je lui plaquai mon poignet contre ses lèvres :

« MORD ! »

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je sentis ses canines me transpercer le poignet de part en part. La piqure du venin me brûla sur le coup, mais j'acceptai la douleur en silence et la laissai s'abreuver de mon sang. Afin que je lui sois indispensable… un subterfuge sournois mais après tout j'étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour la récupérer…

« Bella, le principe n'est pas que tu me vides de tout mon sang… Comment ferais-tu pour te nourrir ensuite sans moi ? » ironisai-je.

Elle s'arracha à mon poignet, laissant un filet de sang coulait des commissures de ses lèvres jusqu'à la pointe de son menton. D'un doigt je vins essuyer sa bouche puis le porta jusqu'à ma langue. A présent, nos deux sangs circulaient dans chacun de nos corps réunis pour l'éternité…

7


	17. Excitation

Excitations

_Certaines personnes réussissent à traverser les épreuves avec sagesse et sérénité. A faire face à l'adversité tout en gardant leur sang froid _ ou plutôt la tête sur les épaules _ mais il ne s'agissait pas de mon comportement. Malheureusement, car ces traits de caractère m'aurait évité quelques erreurs de jugement, mon impulsivité, ma colère, mon impatience et mon impétuosité ne m'ont pas aidé, bien au contraire…_

J'étais en train de me ronger les sangs, (façon de parler bien évidemment) mon esprit était embrouillé dans une sorte de mélasse gluante qui m'empêchait d'aviser la situation de façon claire et objective. Ainsi, je trainais mon corps désarticulé sur les galets de la plage, celle-là même où Bella et moi passions le plus clair de notre temps, assis sur les restes d'un arbre blanchis par le sel de la mer.

Bella… cela faisait trois semaines que j'étais sans nouvelle d'elle, ou de l'un de ses abrutis de buveurs de sang ! Comment allait-elle ? Était-elle morte ou… ou vamp… ou autre chose qu'humaine ? Bien sûr, au fond de moi-même je préférai la savoir en vie (enfin si l'on peut dire ça) plutôt que six pieds sous terre. Une morte-vivante est toujours mieux qu'une tombe fleurie, mais l'acceptation en était tout aussi difficile pour moi : un lycanthrope qui allait la voir comme une ennemie dorénavant.

Est-ce que l'autre tâche de rouquin avait réussi à la transformer ou avait-il, tel un alcoolique sevré, plongé avec délice ses canines acérées pour lui sucer tout son sang jusqu'à la moelle ? Bien entendu, personne n'avait jugé nécessaire d'avertir les loups sur les évènements passés, sur la nature des créatures qui nous avait mis une raclée monumentale, nous poussant à fuir tels des lâches. Même, il ne jugeait pas utile de me tenir au courant de sa métamorphose, à moins qu'elle ne soit… Non ! C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas être morte ! Enfin si, elle l'était d'une certaine manière, mais elle devais vivre quelque part sur ce continent !

Mes idées s'embrouillaient, je ne parvenais pas à les agencer, ni à les formuler correctement. Depuis quelques jours, j'étais devenu l'ombre de moi-même. Mes amis s'écartaient, me laissaient tranquille sans me faire le moindre commentaire. Et même Lily semblait indifférente à mon mutisme, même si elle n'en avait pas conscience. En effet, cette dernière était en convalescence, plongée dans un sommeil réparateur que lui procuraient les antidouleurs. Suite à son plongeon dans le lac, le contact avec la surface de l'eau lui avait valu quelques côtes brisées. Et puis, son voyage sur le dos d'un loup n'avait pas amélioré ses blessures, lui créant d'autres ecchymoses et balafres malgré mes précautions.

Je me rappelai alors mes derniers moments… ceux qui s'étaient déroulés à la frontière canadienne, à Adirondack Park Preserve, près du lac de Saranac plus exactement, comme nous l'apprîmes ultérieurement. Sans s'être concertés, les Cullen et nous, avions pris des directions différentes : eux faisant route vers l'ouest, tandis que nous prenions la route vers le nord : Montréal. Devant les blessures de Lily, je souhaitais trouver au plus vite un hôpital pour mettre un terme à son calvaire. Le trajet chaotique n'ayant rien arrangé, elle arriva au centre hospitalier à bout de souffle, limite inconsciente. Toutefois, il lui restait assez d'énergie pour protester ouvertement contre toute hospitalisation dans cet environnement ouaté et anesthésié, sentant la mort à chaque coins et recoins (tels avaient été ses mots). Heureusement, l'interne urgentiste à qui nous avions eu à faire, réussit tant bien que mal à ligoter Lily sur un brancard pour lui faire passer des radios. Une fois, l'examen terminé et le diagnostic connu, le résidant nous autorisa à regagner Seattle, via un rapatriement sanitaire. En effet, même si Lily avait plusieurs côtes fêlées, les médecins ne constatèrent aucun traumatisme, et le seul traitement pour ressouder des os était de rester allongé, drogué aux anti-inflammatoires pendant quelques semaines.

Ainsi, nous regagnâmes le comté de Washington à bord d'un avion sanitaire aux proportions ridicules, mais qui effectua sa mission sans émettre le moindre signe d'essoufflement. Puis, une ambulance, garée sur le tarmac, emmena Lily, tandis que Sam récupéra les garçons pour suivre le convoi de Seattle jusqu'à La Push. J'étais fier de pouvoir présenter Lily à mon père, au reste de la meute et à mes amis. Fier de montrer que je m'étais enfin trouver quelqu'un qui allait m'aimer pour ce que j'étais : un loup. Malheureusement, mon retour au bercail ne rima pas avec réjouissance ! Mon père était enchanté par ma nouvelle relation qu'il jugeait plus convenable, et mes amis commençaient déjà à proférer diverses blagues à notre encontre. Même Lily, une fois le stade des timidités passait, semblait apprécier la compagnie de la population indienne. En fait, le problème venait de moi, et de moi seul car je n'avais tout simplement pas le cœur à me réjouir de quoique se soit : nous avions perdu une bataille sans connaitre ni l'identité de nos ennemis, ni leur plan, les Cullen s'étaient évaporés sans laisser la moindre information sur leur destination, et enfin je restai sans nouvelle de Bella.

Lily serait certainement venue à bout de mes angoisses, mais elle passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir, les calmants la plongeaient dans un sommeil profond et apaisant. Les rares moments où elle sortait de sa léthargie, Emily s'imposait pour prendre le relai afin de l'assister dans ses « tâches quotidiennes » soient l'aider à se doucher, à changer ses pansements et autres occupations dites féminines, et n'étant pas à l'aise sur ce sujet, je la laissais seule maîtresse à bord et m'éclipsai discrètement.

Du coup, je passais mon temps à déambuler soit dans le calme de la forêt, soit près des remous de la mer, l'esprit à des milliers de kilomètres de La Push. Je ruminai chaque détail, chaque évènement ne parvenant pas à trouver la solution. La défaite était dure à avaler… Nos adversaires pourtant en infériorité numérique, nous avait mis une raclée monumentale. Je n'étais pas présent au moment de la bataille, j'avais suivi la trace de Lily jusqu'au lac où j'avais réduis un vampire en charpie, avant que Cullen se charge de l'autre hystérique de Victoria. Les seules images de l'affrontement m'étaient parvenues via l'esprit de Paul, Quil et Embry qui étaient restés pantois devant les performances singulières de nos adverses. En effet, ils bougeaient encore plus vite que les vampires, à tel point que les attraper relevait de l'impossible. Et puis, leur odeur était… était comme imperceptible. Seul, le vampire aux allures de motard semblait plus normal dans cette atmosphère troublant. Néanmoins, malgré ses airs vulnérables, Orline n'avait réussi à s'occuper de lui et cela lui a couté quelques dégâts. De toute façon, elle n'a pas était la seule à avoir subit quelques dommages… Tandis que les miens, tels des froussards, étaient restés en retrait, immobiles devant les va-et-vient incessants des vampires et de ces choses. Ils ne voyaient que très peu de choses de leurs mouvements pour pouvoir attaquer.

Je leur en voulais d'avoir été si inactif ! Pour qui allait-on les prendre maintenant ? Pour des sales cabots craintifs, lâches et chiffes molles ? Quel désespoir ! A présent, je shootais dans tous les cailloux qui se trouvaient à mes pieds, les envoyant à plusieurs mètres devant moi, dans un excès de rage. Ma colère au fil des jours s'était amplifiée de façon exponentielle par rapport à mon inactivité. En effet, dès notre retour, Sam avait décidé de mettre notre périmètre sous une surveillance accrue. La meute se relayait jours et nuits dans des interminables rondes autour de nos habitations pour sécuriser la population contre toute attaque éventuelle de choses argentées et bizarroïdes ! Les loups étaient sur le pied de guerre sauf moi… Sam avait jugé mon état mental trop irascible et _borderline_ pour me confier une mission de surveillance. Quelle stupidité ! Autant m'envoyer en maison de repos !

Du coup, je passais mes journées à me torturer sur cette maudite plage, ou cloîtrer entre les quatre murs de ma chambre à regarder Lily dormir. Lily que je n'avais finalement pas réussis à protéger… franchement je commençais à douter de mes qualités de discernement. Pour elle, j'avais décidé de m'éloigner des conflits, j'avais tourné le dos à la meute et à Bella volontairement pour la préserver. A peine la décision prise, je m'en étais voulu tout de suite. Toutefois, qu'aurai-je fais de Lily ? Où l'aurai-je caché pendant la bataille ? Je n'aurai pas été tranquille où qu'elle se trouve. Et puis, je pensais que notre force et notre nombre feraient largement la différence. J'avais eu faux sur toute la ligne, car en plus d'avoir eu à faire à des créatures bien plus fortes que nous, elles avaient réussi à enlever la personne que je préservais. En effet, une fois arrivés au gite dans lequel nous logions, je l'avais laissé à peine une minute seule, la minute de trop… Quand j'étais revenu dans la chambre elle n'était plus là. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait dans mon lit, alitée avec des côtes de brisées, et des hématomes partout.

Je me sentais être un incapable. Incapable de protéger une personne dans un espace réduit. Incapable de mener trois loups au combat, de les y forcer. Incapable de dominer ma colère quand elle me submergeait. Incapable d'être pris au sérieux par les miens. Un sentiment d'injustice source de susceptibilités diverses.

_ Hey Jake ! une voix grave me fit lever la tête vers la personne qui venait à ma rencontre.

Il ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour reconnaître le visage bienveillant de Jared. Il était un des seuls que l'on réussissait rapidement à différencier. Ses origines asiatiques donnaient à ses traits plus de finesse par rapport à nos rudes visages. Il possédait les mêmes yeux fins et légèrement bridés de sa mère dans une teinte grise. Jared était tout en délicatesse et en grâce, détonant souvent face à nos figures carrées, taillées à la serpe. Et malgré cette apparence douce, je me mis face à lui, les mains enfoncées dans mes poches, dans une attitude peu accueillante qui ne sembla ni l'étonner, ni le rebuter car il ajouta : « Je viens de voir Lily, ce n'est pas la grande forme ! »

_ Sans blague ! ironisai-je.

_ Je voulais seulement te dire qu'elle se trouve bien seule depuis une heure, et qu'elle aimerait un peu de compagnie (silence). La tienne autrement dit. Et puis, tu n'as pas l'air très occupé alors… je le coupai.

_ Sans blague, je passe mes journées à glander, et ce grâce à qui, hein ?

_ Euh… ce n'est pas ce à quoi je faisais référence… Je voulais juste te dire que Lily aimerait te voir. Il se trouvait un peu bête devant mon emportement qu'il n'avait pas souhaité.

_ C'est bon ! J'ai compris, je culpabilise alors mission accomplie.

_ Oh Jake ! Vraiment ce que tu peux être agaçant à la fin, me lança-t-il d'un ton sec. Je ne veux ni te faire culpabiliser, ni te dire ce que tu dois faire. Au contraire, reprends-toi voyons. Tu te trompes d'ennemis, nous sommes là pour toi.

_ Ca va, je suis désolé. J'amorçai un demi-tour quand les paroles de Jared me firent me retourner.

_ Lily est une fille épatante. Ce qui m'a frappé c'est sa force si fragile, il sourit de son jeu de mots, prends soin d'elle car rien n'est jamais acquis, surtout en amour.

Je laissai Jared derrière moi et me dirigeai vers la petite maison en bois qui se trouvait en amont de la plage. D'ici, on apercevait juste le haut de sa toiture, mais je ne mis que quelques secondes pour me trouver sur la pas de la porte. Avant de rentrer, je me recomposai un visage qui se voulait souriant et serein, tentative mince vue mon état d'énervement. Toutefois, dès que mes yeux se posèrent sur l'objet de mon amour, je sentis mes traits se dérider automatiquement, et les commissures de mes lèvres se relevèrent doucement. Lily était vraiment d'une beauté à couper le souffle, même aujourd'hui couverte de griffures et d'hématomes le long de ses bras. Lorsque je parvins sur le bord du lit, elle s'était assoupie de nouveau et je me perdis dans la contemplation de son visage. Sa frange, toujours trop longue, était collée sur son front venant jusqu'à lui chatouiller les narines au fil de sa respiration. Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, était pleine et d'un rouge vif. Chaque fois que je les voyais s'agiter sous mes yeux je ne désirais qu'une chose : m'en emparais avidement. Je décidai de les frôler du bout des doigts, comme pour voir si elles étaient aussi douces que belles (ce que je savais déjà) mais, elle se réveilla avant même d'avoir pu aller plus loin dans mon expédition sensorielle.

_ Qu'essayais-tu de me faire espèce de pervers ? Son rire résonnât dans la pièce mais il se termina dans une grimace de douleur au moment où sa poitrine se soulevait.

_ Lily ça va ? Inquiet je me penchais sur elle pour m'emparer de sa souffrance.

_ C'est bon Jacob, calme-toi. Je crois que mes côtes ne sont pas encore prêtes à être secouées par mes rires tonitruants. Il faudra attendre. Elle posa une de ses mains sous ses seins, à l'endroit où quatre côtes avaient été fêlé.

J'étais content de voir que Lily était réveillée car j'avais tant besoin d'elle, de son soutien, de sa voix et de ses yeux salvateurs. Je savais qu'elle réussirait à me calmer, qu'elle parviendrait là où tout le reste de la meute avait pitoyablement échoué.

_ Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Elle secoua légèrement sa tête et m'offrit pour toute réponse sa main en signe d'invitation. J'attrapai sa main en plein vol et vint la poser sur ma bouche. Je m'allongeai doucement à côté d'elle tout en prenant soin de ne pas la bousculer. Elle tenta de se coller à moi, mais la douleur l'empêcha d'entreprendre le moindre mouvement, alors je me mis sur mon flanc et passais mon bras sous sa nuque pour être au plus près d'elle. « Tu me manques chaque jour. »

_ Je suis désolée. Dans quelques jours nous retrouvons un rythme plus calme. Je hochai la tête. Dès que je pourrais de nouveau me mettre debout, elle attira ma main vers sa joue et ferma les yeux.

_ Oui, je pourrais te montrer La Push dans son intégralité ! Je commençais peu à peu à retrouver mon entrain coutumier à son contact.

_ Se sera très intéressant ! Par contre, retour à la réalité ensuite ! Je stoppai les caresses qu'elle effectuait de sa main avec la mienne le long de sa joue.

_ Retour à la réalité ? j'arquai un de mes sourcils pour lui montrer mon incompréhension.

_ Et bien oui, cela fait déjà trois semaines que je suis alitée, et je ne voudrais pas rater trop de cours. Je partis dans un éclat de rire vibrant, à la fois incrédule et nerveux. Ne rigole pas ! Nous aurions l'air malin si la fac appelait mes parents.

_ Lily, nous avons envoyé tous les papiers nécessaires pour justifier de ton absence prolongée. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour tes cours ou tes parents, c'est extraordinaire.

_ Ce que tu peux être immature parfois ! Si jamais mes parents apprennent mon accident, je n'aurai pas d'autre solution que de leur donner une raison. Et s'il s'aperçoive que je suis à des milliers de kilomètres de Dartmouth, ils me couperont les vivres. Ce qui signifiera retour à la case départ, autrement dit : en Europe avec eux. Et ça il en est hors de question ! son ton était monté crescendo et je restai la bouche ouverte devant sa crise de nerf soudaine.

_ Hey, calme-toi ! Pour tes parents on agira sur le moment. Et tout retour à Dartmouth est tout simplement impossible. Elle tenta en vain de me repousser mais tout ce qu'elle réussit fut de se reculer elle-même.

_ Pardon ? Serais-tu en train de me dire ce que je dois faire ?

_ Tsss… Ne joue pas à ça avec moi aujourd'hui je ne suis pas en jambe. Je dis seulement que pour l'instant tout retour à la fac est inenvisageable. Nous ne savons pas si le danger à disparu et je ne pourrais pas assurer ta sécurité là-bas à moi seul.

_ Jusque là je m'en suis très bien sorti, je n'ai besoin ni de garde-du-corps, ni de loup pour veiller à ma sécurité. D'ailleurs, c'est depuis que je t'ai rencontré que ma vie est menacée. Les mots étaient sortis, trop tard pour faire machine arrière, mais je lus comme un regret dans ses yeux. Le silence s'installa, pesant, sur tous les murs de ma chambre, alors que nos yeux ne se détachaient pas. Ce temps me fut nécessaire pour calmer mon énervement, et me forçais à garder le contrôle de mon corps, qui tremblait.

_ Lily je crois que tu ne comprends rien… Je me massai les tempes. Les choses qui nous ont attaqués peuvent très bien être encore là-bas, je ne peux pas te laisser y retourner. Donc tu vas rester sagement ici, car j'ai déjà assez de souci à gérer sans que tu m'inquiètes davantage avec tes envies folles de te jeter…

_ Mes envies folles ? elle émit un petit rire nerveux. Je suis majeure et vaccinée dois-je te le rappeler. Personne ne me dira ce que je dois faire, et encore moins un gamin aux gènes bizarres qui veut jouer les super héros ! Va au diable !

_ Parfait ! Fais comme tu le sens espèce de gamine capricieuse !

Sur ce, je bondis du lit et enfonçai du pied la porte de ma chambre qui sortit de ses gonds. Les murs tremblèrent, arrachant un cri de stupeur à Lily qui vraisemblablement ne s'attendait pas à une telle violence de ma part. Je sortis par une fenêtre qui explosa à mon contact. A peine réceptionner j'avais déjà muté.

Je gagnai le couvert des arbres en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, et tout de suite leurs voix résonnèrent à l'intérieur de mon cerveau.

__ Il refait les mêmes erreurs ! _

__ Il va perdre Lily comme il a perdu Bella._

__ Il veut l'enfermer dans une prison dorée pour qu'elle reste près de lui._

__ Quel sacré caractère cette fille ! _

__ Foutais moi la paix !_

Je hurlai intérieurement cette prière à leur encontre, mais même si leurs pensées se calmèrent elles ne disparurent pas complètement à mon grand dam. Je parcourais la forêt, évitais les arbres et leurs racines au dernier moment, la vitesse de ma course me permit de concentrer mon cerveau sur autre chose que la colère de Lily, et sur les conseils envoyé par les miens.

Sans m'en rendre compte tout de suite, j'empruntai un chemin qui ne m'était pas inconnu, l'ayant parcouru des dizaines, voire même des centaines de fois. Un chemin plus à l'est que La Push, m'éloignant des côtés et des remous des vagues, pour m'enfoncer dans les terres humides du comté de Washington, vers une petite ville aux allures de campagne, vers une maison où j'avais passé des moments agréables et d'autres pas. Chez elle… Chez Bella.

Parvenu à la limite de la forêt, je mutai et enfilai le bermuda qui se trouvait sanglé à ma cheville à l'aide d'un lacet. L'endroit était désert et une fine pluie tombait légèrement sur le toit de la voiture de police stationnée devant la maisonnette du chef Swan. Je sortis du mon abri et traversai la route qui me séparait de la porte d'entrée, puis je toquai.

_ Jake ? Oh mon dieu tu es revenu, il m'attrapa par les épaules m'offrant une franche accolade. Mais où es-tu passé ?

_ Euh… en ballade ! piètre mensonge, mais j'avais complètement oublié une partie de ce problème…

_ Ne te moque pas de moi Jacob Black ! Dis-moi plutôt la vérité, tu es parti rejoindre Bella à Dartmouth ? Vous vous êtes, il semblait gêné de s'aventurer sur un terrain glissant, réconciliés ?

_ Pas tout à fait… je n'ai pas eu le cran.

_ Han ! Jacob mais tu es torse nu ! Rentre tu vas attraper la mort ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête pour sortir comme ça par un temps pareil.

J'obéis à son ordre et entrai dans la cuisine où il m'installa devant une tasse de lait bien chaud, avant de m'apporter un plaid qui traînait sur le canapé. Je le posai négligemment sur mes épaules pour ne pas transpirer de chaud, ce qui n'aurait fait qu'inquiéter Charlie en pensant que je montais en température.

Enfin assis, réchauffé et le ventre plein, enfin ce qu'il pensait, il commença à me questionner sur mes déplacements, sur leur nature, mais il ne tenta aucune percée sur le sujet de Bella. Charlie était trop mal à l'aise dans ce genre de discussion pour oser s'y aventurer, mais tout de même son tempérament de flic ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser des questions. Mais comprenant bien ce qu'il voulait savoir je lui offris une réponse, fausse bien entendu, mais qui pourrait le satisfaire.

_ En fait, je me suis dégonflé…Je n'ai pas osé lui parler. Je l'ai seulement aperçut de loin.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, les fêtes de Thanksgiving vont bientôt arrivées, tu pourras alors avoir d'autres opportunités de la voir et de vous expliquer, m'informa-t-il.

_ Pourquoi elle a l'intention de passer les fêtes à Forks ?

_ Oui aux dernières nouvelles c'est ce qu'elle avait prévu avant de passer les fêtes du jour de l'an avec Renée en Floride.

_ Elle t'en a informé quand ?

_ Et bien… quand on s'est quitté en août.

_ Oh et depuis tu n'as pas de nouvelle ?

_ Si, elle essaye de m'appeler régulièrement, mais il est vrai que cela fait un mois qu'elle ne m'a pas téléphoné ! D'ailleurs, j'étais sur le point de le faire au moment où tu as rappliqué. Je rebondis automatiquement sur l'aubaine qui se présentait à moi.

_ Et bien faisons-le !

_ Pardon ?

_ Oui, prends ton téléphone et appelle-la ! Cela me fera un bien fou d'entendre le son de sa voix ! Charlie m'observait perplexe, j'avais bondis sur mes pieds pour aller décrocher le téléphone qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, et lui tendis le combiné.

_ Et bien si tu insistes… mais elle risque de ne pas répondre, il est plus de 22h là-bas.

_ Son message d'accueil me suffira. Charlie était de plus en plus inquiet sur ma santé mentale, mais il pianota quand même les numéros du cellulaire de Bella.

Je tentai en vain de camoufler mon excitation, j'allai enfin avoir de ses nouvelles ! Le téléphone émit les tonalités ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne l'avait pas coupé, c'était une chance. Puis soudain, une voix féminine retentit dans l'appareil à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_ Allo ?

_ Bella ? C'est toi ?

_ Non désolée, ce n'est pas elle. Qui êtes-vous s'il vous plaît ?

_ Je suis son père !

_ Oh ! A l'autre bout du combiné, l'interlocutrice était étonnée. Puis-je vous demander de vous rendre d'urgence au Lennox Hill Hospital ?

_ Pardon ? Où ça ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

_ Votre fille a eut un accident de voiture, ici à New York.

_ Mais c'est insensé ! Elle est à la faculté de Dartmouth dans le Hanover, et elle n'a pas de voiture.

_ Ce téléphone à été retrouvé dans une des poches de son pantalon. Tous portent à croire qu'il s'agisse du sien.

_ Mais comment va-t-elle ?

_ S'il vous plait monsieur venez sur place.

Charlie raccrocha le visage blême, les yeux ahuris et inquiets. Quant à moi j'étais six pieds sous terre. Mais que faisais Bella dans un hôpital ?

4


	18. Absolution

Absolution

_J'étais comme un enfant à qui on apprenait à marcher et à parler, et c'est avec délice et gourmandise que je découvrais ce nouveau monde avec des yeux neufs._

_Le temps semblait s'être arrêté depuis ma renaissance, je n'aurai su dire depuis combien de jours nous nous trouvions dans cette petite maison cachée de tous, puisque rien ne venait déranger notre paisible exil. Notre bulle ouatée et confortable ne permettait aucune intrusion étrangère et c'est aux côtés d'Edward que je débutais ma nouvelle vie._

Les rayons du soleil qui avaient réussi à transpercer les épais feuillages des arbres, se reflétaient tranquillement sur ma jambe en suspension. Je m'émerveillais de voir ma peau ivoire scintillait grâce à la lumière éblouissante de cet astre. Chaque parcelle de ma peau me renvoyait mille et une lumières telles des milliards d'étoiles. J'avais souvent assisté à ce phénomène en compagnie d'Edward, mais c'était la première fois que je voyais mon épiderme flamboyer.

Allongée dans l'herbe humide, mes bras pliés sur les coudes soutenant mon corps, je balançai une de mes jambes dans l'air, remuant mes doigts de pieds sous les éclats du jour, parfaitement insouciante. En réalité, j'épiai les moindres bruits que me rapportait la forêt. Du coup, je ne ressentis pas le besoin de me retourner pour confirmer l'identité de mon visiteur.

_ Je t'ai connu bien plus discret ! lançai-je au silence qui m'environnait.

_ Et moi, bien moins attentive, me répondit-il en s'asseyant juste à côté de moi. On prend un peu de soleil ?

_ Hum… Je suis fascinée par moi-même ! Il rigola doucement avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

_ Bella… J'aimerai te parler, te confier quelque chose que j'ai sur le cœur depuis longtemps…

_ Quoi donc Edward ? Tu as fait brûler le dîner ? je me mis à rigoler mais devant sa mine renfrognée, mes rires s'étranglèrent dans ma gorge.

_ J'ai besoin de te confesser un mensonge, je blêmis.

_ Un très ancien… Qui remonte à un peu plus d'un an maintenant.

Ainsi notre bulle allait éclater maintenant sous ce soleil pâle, je le sentais. Alors que rien ne m'avait prévenu de ce changement de ton…

Depuis notre arrivée ici, et depuis ma renaissance, notre vie ensemble avait été douce et agréable. Inconsciemment, j'avais laissé mes récriminations et toute ma haine au placard, ou plutôt je les avais laissé mourir avec ma vie d'avant. Et aujourd'hui, Edward voulait me renvoyer à ce passé, j'en étais convaincue.

Ses derniers jours n'avaient pas été faciles à vivre pour moi, comme pour lui d'ailleurs. De nouveaux problèmes s'étaient imposés à moi, comme la soif, cette envie insoutenable qui ne s'efface jamais, qui vous tiraille sans cesse. Accompagnée de son venin, cet ami perfide qui brûle tout sur son passage, votre bouche, votre gorge, vos entrailles. Il me fallut apprendre à me nourrir, à me contenter du sang animal, terrible frustration quand les effluves d'un autre sang bien plus délectable vous parviens. Car, bien que nous étions loin de toute civilisation, l'odeur du sang humain me restait très perceptible, tel l'ombre maléfique du diable, mon pire cauchemar. Et puis, à côté de cela il y avait de nouvelles choses à aborder, comme dominer ma force, savoir serrer un objet sans le réduire en poussière _ un détail ridicule mais très fâcheux quand il vous est impossible de vous vêtir sans déchirer votre pantalon, de saisir une chaise sans l'exploser ou l'envoyer quarante mètres plus loin _ et d'autres choses de la vie quotidienne.

Edward s'était montré d'une patience exemplaire, il restait placide devant mes erreurs, seul parfois un sourire marquait son visage, mais à aucun moment il parut lasser par mon manque d'attention. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il m'arrivait d'oublier ma nouvelle condition, et dans ces moments-là j'étais un véritable danger ambulant. Me cognant dans les murs de la maison, qui s'effritaient sous mon passage, bousculant Edward à la limite de l'envoyer valser vers d'autres cieux. Mais ce dernier, à l'inverse de moi restait toujours conscient de la situation et en permanence sur ses gardes. Certes, je ne tombais plus, ne glissais plus, mais je n'en restais pas moins maladroite, une menace pour qui ou quoi traverser ma route. C'est pour cela qu'Edward jugea plus sûr de me garder encore quelques temps dans cette maison, loin de toute personne.

A côté de cela, des soucis permanents, il y avait de bons côtés. Et toutes ses expériences, bien que m'étant peu familières, étaient pour moi un jeu : nos parties de chasse, nos courses folles à travers les arbres, nous étions comme deux enfants profitant de leurs derniers instants de vacances à la campagne. Deux enfants plutôt originaux certes, mais qui durant ces quelques jours avaient laissé leur rancœur derrière eux. Nous nous comportions comme si de rien n'était, comme deux amis qui se retrouvaient après une longue absence. Nos rapports étaient sains et nos contacts physiques très peu fréquents.

Ainsi, grâce à lui, j'appris à chasser, à traquer une proie sur plusieurs kilomètres, à me servir de mon odorat, de mon ouïe et de ma vue. Mes performances étaient certes innées depuis ma renaissance, toutefois il fallait que j'apprenne à m'en servir habilement. De surcroît, il m'exerçait au combat, au corps-à-corps… Et malgré ma supériorité physique par rapport à lui, il finissait toujours ses crocs à deux millimètres de ma nuque. Il me reprochait d'attaquer de front et de ne pas assez esquiver ses coups. Et tout cela sans jamais pouvoir lire dans mes pensées !

_ Tu es vraiment trop prévisible, me disait-il après chaque entraînement. Et pourtant je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées ! Même Emmett, qui attaque de front comme toi, ne s'y prend pas aussi mal que toi.

_ Merci pour le compliment ! J'étais frustrée de ne pas réussir à me battre décemment alors que mon état de vampire me conférait une force herculéenne.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons l'éternité pour t'apprendre à te battre

_ Ah oui ? Et qu'en est-il de ces vampires qui m'ont capturé dans ma chambre ?

_ Bella, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de vampire. Et puis de toute façon, nous sommes suffisamment nombreux pour te protéger alors… En me disant ceci, je fronçai les sourcils.

_ Oh la barbe ! Il est hors de question que quelqu'un prenne ma défense à l'avenir, ça c'était bon du temps où je n'étais qu'une pauvre humaine sans défense ! Maintenant je désire prendre soin de moi toute seule, sans compter sur l'aide de personne. Ma réponse l'attrista, je ne sais ce qui lui déplut mais il ne l'accueillit pas avec joie.

_ Bella… Excuse-moi c'est un réflexe.

_ Vous n'avez pas eu besoin d'isoler Orline, non ?

_ Effectivement, Orline sait se débrouiller plutôt bien pour une néophyte, mais tu ne peux m'en vouloir de vouloir te préserver.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qui change entre elle et moi ! Je croisai les bras pour insuffler plus d'ardeur dans mes propos.

_ Un don étonnant !

_ Oh ! Je ne savais qu'elle avait développée un don en si peu de temps. Lequel ? je devins très curieuse d'un coup, je ne voulais pas mettre de la compétition entre elle et moi, mais inconsciemment je me mis à prier d'en obtenir un mieux qu'elle.

_ C'est un peu long, je te raconterai une autre fois. En attendant, reprenons l'exercice si tu veux savoir te protéger toute seule à l'avenir ! mouchée.

Je n'osai pas poser plus de question à propos d'Orline car à chaque fois que je tentai une percée, il se renfermait ou changeait de sujet adroitement. Mise à part le lieu où ses frères et sœurs se trouvaient je n'appris rien de plus, ni sur le combat qui avait fait rage près du lieu où je me trouvais, ni sur leur état à la sortie de l'affrontement, et encore moins sur la nature des créatures qui m'avaient kidnappées dans ma chambre. Je n'aurai pu dire s'il cherchait à me préserver ou s'il ne connaissait tout simplement pas les réponses, sans doute les deux à la fois. En tout cas, tout ce que je réussis à apprendre c'est que le reste du clan se trouvait à Denali, auprès de celui de Tanya et de ses sœurs en Alaska. Là même où ils avaient tous vécu ensemble pendant un temps.

Aux longues heures de combat venaient se greffer des temps morts durant lesquels il vrillait ses pupilles dans les miennes pour sonder mon âme. Il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi mon esprit lui restait toujours aussi mystérieux qu'autrefois. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas consciente de cette barrière mentale. Il avait cru qu'avec ma transformation cette particularité aurait évoluée, soit de façon consciente, soit en l'amplifiant. Du coup, il s'attendait à me voir chaque jour développer un don hors du commun, mais chaque jour mon esprit restait fermé à toute intrusion et mes capacités (hormis physiques) ne semblaient pas vouloir apparaître. Pour moi, il était évident qu'ayant été une humaine banale, je n'aurai pas le droit de jouir d'un don particulier tels que ceux d'Edward, d'Alice ou de Jasper. Toutefois, mon interlocuteur était d'un avis tout autre, et ainsi il m'examinait prêt à découvrir la moindre anormalité autour de nous, mais comme il ne savait pas quoi attendre, il ne savait pas où regarder…

Pendant ces instants de contemplation j'aurai souhaité dormir tellement je me sentais mal à l'aise à être ainsi jucher par ses pupilles enflammées. Edward réussissait toujours à m'éblouir, toutefois, je me réjouis de ne plus pouvoir rougir, ni même avoir à contrôler l'envolée des battements de mon cœur. Ainsi, je pu me montrer complètement froide face à l'assaut de son regard, alors que mon cerveau était en pleine ébullition. Intérieurement, je regrettais que seule la recherche d'un éventuel don ne soit à l'origine de cette attention. En effet, il fallait reconnaître que ma transformation avait amélioré certains de mes traits morphologiques.

Dès ma première journée en tant que vampire, j'avais insisté pour voir mon reflet dans un miroir (enfin juste après avoir calmé ma soif dévorante) et le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi était on ne peut plus sublime. Je ne fus guère étonnée en découvrant la pâleur de mon teint, ayant été toujours blafarde à l'origine, néanmoins ce qui capta mon attention était la noirceur de mes yeux, virant au bordeaux sur le pourtour de mes iris, et le violacé qui entourait mon regard. Ensuite, je passais le reste de mon visage au crible : l'harmonie se dessinait sur l'ensemble de mes traits. Mes pommettes étaient plus saillantes, creusant un peu plus mes joues. J'eus l'impression que mon visage s'était quelque peu allongé faisant disparaître toute rondeur. Mon menton était légèrement plus pointu et mes lèvres d'un rouge vermeil. J'étais une version de moi améliorée et ce que j'observais me plaisait. Pour la première fois dans ma vie je me trouvais belle, sans pour autant vouloir me comparer à Rosalie ou encore à Orline, mais j'étais ravie tout de même par mon reflet.

_ Es-tu satisfaite ? Edward m'offrit un sourire en coin devant ma contemplation silencieuse.

Sa question n'en était pas une devant ma mine réjouie. Mais je secouais énergiquement ma tête.

_ Pour moi tu as toujours était celle que tu vois dans ce miroir.

Sa réplique me déstabilisa, car malgré ma soi-disant beauté rien ne l'avait empêché de partir. Toutefois, je décidai de ne pas rebondir sur sa réplique, car il était inutile d'envenimer la conversation.

Ainsi se déroulait nos journées… Paisiblement sans heurt ni accroc. Parfois, il m'arrivait de déraper mais nos chicaneries ne restaient que des disputes sans valeur. Je l'assommai de questions en tout genre, auxquelles il répondait avec plaisir, pourtant certaines étaient vraiment idiotes.

_ Edward ? Si je me coupe les cheveux est-ce qu'ils repousseront ? il stoppa le mouvement de ses doigts sur la guitare qu'il avait trouvé au grenier.

_ Hum, question existentielle. Il pouffa de rire devant mon visage sérieux.

_ Pff ! C'est facile pour toi de te moquer ! Moi je connais rien de mon nouveau statut, il faut bien que quelqu'un soit là pour m'expliquer ce qui à changé dans mon corps.

_ Excuse-moi Bella, mais parfois j'ai l'impression d'entendre Esmé ou Rosalie à leurs débuts. Elles pensaient sans arrêt à leurs cheveux, à leurs physiques et elles nous agacées incroyablement.

_ Ah bon ! Oh ainsi je suis aussi un peu futile qu'elles ! je partis dans un fou rire auquel celui d'Edward s'ajouta.

_ Ton corps restera tel qu'il est maintenant, à ta mort… Donc tu ne grandiras pas plus, tu ne grossiras ni ne maigriras pas davantage. Nous restons tels que nous sommes mort, c'est sinistre n'est-ce pas ? Tu pourras couper tes cheveux, mais ne sois pas étonnée de les voir pousser à une allure incroyablement rapidement !

_ Oh rapide c'est-à-dire ?

_ Quelques jours seulement, peut-être deux, trois maximum.

_ Humm… Et au niveau de mes organes, comment cela se passe ? Edward me lança un regard interrogateur alors j'ajoutai :

_ Oui, que sont-ils devenus ? Par exemple, je suppose que mes poumons fonctionnent encore puisque je respire, mais qu'en est-il de mon estomac, de mon foie, de mon uté…

Je me stoppai car la honte s'insinuait en moi. J'étais curieuse de connaître comment mon corps fonctionnait, comment mon cerveau tournait encore alors que mon cœur ne battait plus. Et ce qu'il en était de mes menstruations, de mon utérus…

_ Cette explication relève plus du surnaturel que de la logique même. Ainsi tes poumons et ton cerveau sont toujours en état de marche bien que ton cœur est rendu l'âme. Ton estomac et ton foie ne servent plus à rien, car le sang que tu ingurgites passe directement dans ton système veineux pour alimenter tes muscles et seulement eux. Et malheureusement, en ce qui concerne ton…enfin je ne serais pas l'expliquer. Tout simplement peut-être parce qu'une personne morte ne peut donner la vie à un être humain. Une loi de la nature infaillible sûrement.

Je savais que je ne pourrais pas avoir d'enfant, et avant qu'Edward ne me quitte j'en avais eu pleinement conscience, et malgré ça ma décision n'avait pas changé. Mais le vivre était différent, le ressentiment était différent, car jamais je ne pourrais être enceinte et cela m'attrista sur le coup, même si je ne concevais pas d'en avoir dans un futur proche. Un jour je le regretterai sûrement…

_ C'est pour cela qu'Esmé est celle qui vit le mieux son absence de maternité, parce que nous sommes là. Mais, pour Rosalie la chose est plus problématique, elle ne pourra jamais assouvir cette envie d'enfant qui la ronge littéralement. Au moins, maintenant elle ne sera plus jalouse de toi.

Je buvais ses paroles car je savais qu'un jour je les comprendrais parfaitement, mais je fus surprise par sa dernière phrase.

_ Pardon ? En quoi mon impossibilité à avoir des enfants me rendra plus aimée de part Rosalie ?

_ Réfléchis un peu Bella. Rosalie était jalouse de toi depuis le début.

Cette confession me laissa perplexe, suspendue aux lèvres d'Edward.

_ Elle t'enviait ta vie d'humaine, tes chances de devenir mère un jour, et en même temps elle te détestait de te voir y renoncer par amour…Pour moi... Car elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle a de plus cher pour connaître les joies de la maternité, Emmett compris.

J'étais choqué par ce qu'il venait de m'apprendre. Comment pourrait-elle renoncer à son amour, à Emmett pour un autre amour ? Et en même temps, j'étais contente de connaître enfin les raisons de sa haine viscérale à mon encontre.

Je ne connaissais pas l'histoire de Rosalie, je ne savais pas ce qu'il l'avait fait croiser la route de Carlisle, comment était-elle devenue un vampire. Mais, si elle était encore en vie aujourd'hui, elle le devait à son père adoptif. Et elle n'aurait de toute façon pas pu concevoir d'enfant, car Carlisle n'imposerait pas cette alternative à qui aurait le choix, en conséquence c'était soit mourir ou vampire. Par conséquent, je ne comprenais que mal sa jalousie à mon égard, au contraire elle devrait se réjouir d'être encore en vie et d'avoir trouvé un homme qui l'aime. Décidemment, nous cherchons perpétuellement des choses que nous ne pouvons pas avoir, il ne s'agissait pas que de la nature humaine.

_ Bella ? Bella ? Tu m'écoutes ? Au son de sa voix angélique, je sortis de mes rêveries, du fil de mes pensées et retournai près de lui, ma jambe toujours dans les airs à jouer avec le soleil.

_ Euh, excuse-moi je rêvassais. Il me sourit et je défaillis dans la seconde qui suivit. Pourquoi ne parvenais-je pas à l'éblouir ?

_ Je voudrais te parler d'un poids que j'ai sur le cœur, et que je me suis promis de te dévoiler dès que tu irais mieux. Sa voix était douce, il prenait tout son temps pour me parler comme s'il s'adressait à une enfant.

_ Je t'écoute, dis-moi ce que tu veux me dire.

_ Alors je te demanderai de ne pas m'interrompre, de me laisser parler jusqu'à la fin. Entendu ?

Surprise et curieuse par ce qu'il désirait m'annoncer, je hochai la tête comme une sotte, n'osant proférer le moindre son. Autour de nous le silence se fit, alors que le soleil redoublait d'efforts pour s'infiltrer jusque sous le couvert des arbres.

_ Parfait… je fis une légère pause avant de reprendre.

_ Je suis désolé pour toute la peine que je t'ai causée avec mon départ, je ne désirais pas te faire souffrir. En fait, je pensais un peu naïvement sans doute que tu tournerais la page, que tu m'oublierais. Ma bouche s'ouvrit pour protester mais Edward me força d'un signe de la main, continuant son monologue.

_ Bella pas un mot tu me l'as promis… Je reprends… Si je t'ai quitté c'était uniquement pour ton bien, je sais que cela paraît complètement absurde aux vues des résultats aujourd'hui, mais je t'assure que je n'avais d'autre dessein que ta sûreté. Je n'ai pas vécu pendant ses douze mois, je n'ai été que l'ombre de moi-même, je ne voyais plus personne, si ce n'est Victoria que je traquais sans relâche. Il baissa sa tête sur ses genoux, me fuyant du regard. Je voulais l'encourager à continuer, mais je ne savais s'il fallait que je me taise ou que je parle, alors je ne fis rien.

_ J'ai cru que mon amour pour toi finira par te tuer. Que mon égoïsme te tuerait à vouloir te garder près de moi. Alors je suis parti pour mieux te garder en vie, car je n'avais aucun avenir décent à t'offrir, et regarde ce que j'ai fais… Tu es devenu ce que je craignais… Bella je t'ai toujours aimé, qu'importe ce que je t'ai dis ce fameux jour, je n'en pensais pas un traitre mot.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent pour ne devenir que deux billes parfaitement rondes, j'étais stupéfaite. Ainsi, il m'aimait toujours et à aucun moment ses sentiments à mon égard avaient changé. Je voulus me jeter dans ses bras pour le réconforter, pour lui dire qu'il en allait de même pour moi. Que ma colère d'antan ne cachait que de la frustration et de la peine de ne plus être avec lui, mais à ce moment-là il releva sa tête et ses yeux m'incendièrent.

_ Comment as-tu croire à mes mensonges ! son regard me glaça jusqu'au plus profond de mon être _ un comble pour un vampire aussi froid que de la glace_ je sentis une onde de froid m'envelopper, alors que ses yeux ne me quittaient pas un seul instant.

_ Je… Je… Je ne…bégayai-je.

_ Toi qui me disait sans cesse avoir confiance en moi, tu as mis en doute mes sentiments en seulement quelques secondes ! Je m'attendais à plus de vigueur de ta part, à ce que tu me rigoles au nez même. Mais à cette réaction… pas le moins du monde ! Peut-être que cette rupture te convenait au final, ce que j'aurai pu comprendre entre James et Jasper, mais te voir douter sur la nature de mes sentiments m'a profondément attristé. Depuis quand souhaitais-tu rompre ? sans crier ces paroles, son ton était au sec que son regard était dur.

_ Quoi ? Mais jamais de la vie ! A aucun moment je n'ai voulu rompre. Depuis le début de notre relation je ne faisais pas le poids face à toi. Il n'y avait pas un seul jour qui passait sans que je me demande, ce qu'une personne telle que toi, pouvais trouver d'intéressant à fréquenter une humaine aussi banale et insipide que moi. Alors, quand tu m'as dis que tu en avais assez de jouer la comédie, je n'ai pu que te croire, puisque je me posais la même question !

J'avais pris la parole sans m'en rendre compte, mais il fallait que je me défende, je ne voulais pas que des malentendus nous sépare, et aujourd'hui je ne le laisserai pas s'échapper. J'étais prête à faire tout mon possible pour le rattraper, ce que j'aurai dû faire un an plutôt !

_ Tu ne faisais pas le poids ? Tu ne faisais pas le poids ? sa voix montait crescendo. Ce que tu peux être stupide parfois. Comme s'il fallait que tout s'équilibre pour être normal. Ne voyais-tu pas à travers mes yeux, mes caresses, mes baisers, tout l'amour que je ressentais pour toi ? Ne voyais-tu pas sous des formes dissimulées, toutes mes marques d'amour à ton égard ? Ne voyais-tu donc rien ! son poing martelait comme pour ponctuait la fin de sa phrase, me faisant sursauter sous la secousse. Ma peur me privait de tout mouvement, en parfaite statue que j'étais devenue, je ne bougeai pas le moindre cil.

Me voyant restait de marbre il se mit sur ses pieds dans un bond agile, avant de me tourner le dos. J'anticipai son départ, il ne fallait pas qu'il parte, pas de cette façon. Le dialogue devait reprendre ! Je devais agir d'une manière ou d'autre, car je sentais qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre chance. Alors je m'accrochai à son dos, mes mains enroulées autour de son cou tandis que mes pieds se balançaient dans le vide. Mon anticipation eut comme conséquence de le stopper dans son déplacement.

_ Excuse-moi… EXCUSE-MOI ! ma voix n'était plus que trémolos qui foutait le camp à chaque intonation aigüe. Je t'ai toujours aimé, et aujourd'hui encore je t'aime ! Si tu savais comme je suis contente de t'avoir près de moi, et ce pour l'éternité. Dis-moi que tu me pardonnes d'avoir pensé que tu pouvais ne plus m'aimer. D'avoir douté de tes sentiments. Je ne commettrais pas deux fois la même erreur. S'il te plaît ! j'enfouis ma tête entre ses deux omoplates pour dissimuler des larmes qui ne viendraient pas. Je sentis ses mains desserrer ma prise avec facilité, puis mes pieds touchèrent le sol alors qu'il ne s'était pas donné la peine de se retourner.

Après les jours merveilleux que nous venions de passer ensemble, il ne pouvait pas me laisser comme ça. C'était impossible, il avait été si doux, si bienveillant, même quelques minutes auparavant il paraissait si… Si… Triste mais pas en colère. Mes révélations l'avait-il blessé à ce point ? Au point de ne plus vouloir rester avec moi ?

_ Edward, ne me reproche d'avoir mal agit ! Ne me reproche pas d'avoir cru à tes mensonges, alors que tel était ton but !

_ Si… Si… J'avais voulu ruiner ton amour pour moi, si j'avais voulu t'anéantir ou te faire du mal volontairement… je crois que je n'aurai pas pu m'y prendre mieux que ce que je viens de faire. J'ai beau avoir prêt d'un siècle de maturité et de sagesse, je n'ai pas réussit à faire ton bonheur, ni même te garder en vie.

_ Qu'importe, nous sommes tous amenés à faire des erreurs, et nous cherchons un jour ou l'autre le pardon d'êtres chers à nos cœurs. Et en ce qui concerne mon état, tu sais que je l'ai toujours désiré al…

_ Quoi ? il se retourna brusquement vers moi. Tu l'as toujours désiré, hier, aujourd'hui, demain ?

_ Pendant un temps, je ne me voyais plus devenir immortelle puisque tu n'étais plus. Il y a une année de ça, c'étais ce que je désirais ardemment, aujourd'hui je suis heureuse d'être en vie, et demain je le serai tout autant puisque tu seras à mes côtés. Alors oui, hier, aujourd'hui et demain, tant que tu es là je ne désire rien d'autre, et peu m'importe dans quel état !

Il se rapprocha de moi sans me quitter des yeux, je sentis ses mains se posaient sur mes épaules alors qu'il baisait légèrement sa tête vers la mienne. Alors je fermais les paupières dans l'attente de mon baiser tant désiré, de ce baiser tant rêvé, tant attendu.

Sa bouche me frôla d'abord la joue, jusqu'au dessin de mes lèvres avant de les serrer entre ses dents. Sa langue sortit pour partir à la découverte de la mienne dans un baiser langoureux et passionné. Un baiser auquel je n'avais jamais eu le droit, qu'il m'avait toujours refusé car trop dangereux pour moi. Son odeur me chatouilla les narines, son haleine s'engouffrait dans ma gorge laissant un flot de venin jaillir de mes crocs, brulant les parois de mon œsophage. C'est alors que tout se déroula très vite…

Mon corps se raidit brutalement.

Mes deux mains encerclèrent son visage radieux de chaque côté de ses tempes.

Tandis que j'exerçais une pression avec mes mains, je fis basculer son corps qui tomba durement sur le sol, alors que je le plaquai au sol, à califourchon sur lui.

Puis, je vins planter mes canines dans son cou, à l'emplacement de la carotide pour m'y abreuver. Je l'entendis gémir de douleur au contact du venin.

_ Heureusement que dans la distribution des rôles je n'ai pas eu celui du pauvre humain sans défense, car je n'aurai pas fait long feu avec toi en tant que vampire ! me lança-t-il gaiement alors que mon venin s'engouffrait dans son corps, le brulant au passage.

_ En tout cas, belle attaque je n'ai rien vu ! je ne faisais plus attention à ce qu'il pouvait me dire, l'autre Bella avait repris du service, celle qui se nourrissait de sang et qui ne vivait que pour ça. Bella, et si nous allions chasser avant que tu ne me tus. Il m'arracha violemment à son cou pour me faire lâcher prise. Je le regardais avec mes pupilles rouges et dilatées par la soif de sang, tel un zombie, incapable de la moindre parole.

_ Voyons voir quel goût j'ai. Il maintint mon menton d'une poigne de fer, avant de lécher délicatement le sang qui se répandait tout autour de ma bouche.

_ Humm un délice, je comprends que tu n'y puisses y résister. Et maintenant à mon tour, j'aimerai goûter le tien avant qu'il ne disparaisse. N'oublie pas de me repousser si tu ne veux pas mourir. Son ton était taquin et ses gestes précis alors qu'il me juchait un sourire irradiant ses traits.

Il prit un instant avant d'aviser où il allait frapper alors que j'étais morte de peur à l'idée de sentir le venin s'insinuait en moi une nouvelle fois. Il transperça mon épaule de part en part, la morsure me fut moins désagréable que le venin en lui-même et je le poussai violemment en arrière.

_ Nous sommes quittes maintenant ! Si tu as faim, chasse un animal ! Moi je ne suis pas là pour ça, je hochai la tête un peu rapidement, telle une gamine pris en flagrant délit.

Soudain un téléphone résonna au loin, provenant de la maison, nous sortant de notre contemplation. Edward m'adressa un clin d'œil avant de décamper à travers les bois pour rejoindre la maison non loin de là. Je me redressai et lui emboîtai le pas pour savoir qui nous dérangeait pour la première fois en l'espace de… plusieurs jours. Arrivée sur le pas de la porte, Edward avait déjà décroché, vraiment il était très rapide.

_ Que me vaut cet honneur chère sœur ?... Ses traits se crispèrent. Quoi ?... Tu en es sûre ?... Il arrive quand ?... Comment allons-nous lui expliquer la situation ? Foutu téléphone, je ne me rappelai plus qu'elle en avait un !... Non se sont sûrement les infirmières qui ont dû le découvrir et le mettre avec le reste de ses affaires. Morte sous X qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Tu pensais qu'on lui avait mis une pierre tombale avec « Isabella Swan R.I.P » ! Edward déambulait rapidement dans la pièce et si je n'avais pas été vampire je n'aurai pu ni le voir, ni même entendre ce qu'il disait à Alice.

_ Il va le prendre mal ? Merci pour l'information, je pensais qu'il nous remercierait ! Excuse-moi, je raccroche, au revoir.

Il eut à peine le temps de raccrocher la ligne, qu'il recomposa un autre numéro.

_ Esmé tu peux venir nous rejoindre, j'ai besoin que l'on surveille Bella, son père arrive au Lennox Hill Hospital, il a été mis au courant… Je ne sais pas trop comment, Alice n'a pas bien vu. Merci, à tout de suite.

_ Mon père arrive, il me sait morte… Si j'avais pu m'évanouir seulement quelques instants pour me calmer j'aurais été ravie. Comment allais-je expliquer la chose à mon père ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Oh mon dieu !

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je pars rejoindre Carlisle, on va trouver une solution. Edward me colla contre sa poitrine, posant sa tête sur le sommet du mien, mais ce contact ne réussit pas à m'apaiser.

Puis, il m'abandonna dès qu'Esmé fit son apparition, me laissant à mes angoisses et à ma tristesse de ne pas pouvoir expliquer la situation à mon père de vive voix. Il fallait que je me maîtrise et au plus vite, si je voulais revoir un jour mes parents et amis.

6


	19. Révélation

Révélations

_Je perçu ses pensées angoissantes avant même d'entendre le son de sa voix, il était entré dans le hall de l'hôpital et cherchait une infirmière pour lui indiquer la chambre de sa fille…_

« Il vient d'arriver. » informai-je mon père qui me regarda inquiet. Carlisle, qui semblait toujours maître la situation, venait de perdre tout courage, alors que nous n'avions toujours pas décidé de la meilleure façon d'annoncer à Charlie la mort de sa fille.

Quand, Charlie eut enfin trouvé une infirmière au poste d'accueil, il se précipita sur elle, l'effrayant au passage par sa soudaine arrivée et son regard hagard.

« Bonjour, je voudrais savoir où est la chambre de ma fille, elle s'appelle Isabella Swan. » son débit était saturé par les larmes, l'anxiété et le manque d'air qui l'empêchait de reprendre son souffle. L'infirmière prit un instant pour consulter ses fichiers, puis afficha une mine déconfite en lisant le rapport médical qui indiqué une mort sous X.

« Ah oui, vous êtes ? » vérifia-t-elle.

« Je suis son père, Charlie Swan, je vous ai appelé hier. Enfin, je suis tombée sur l'une de vous alors que je voulais la joindre sur son portable. »

« Hum… oui je suis au courant. (silence) Je vais vous mettre en relation avec le docteur qui s'est occupé d'elle dès son admission. » sur ce l'infirmière décrocha le téléphone pour se débarrasser au plus vite d'une tâche qui l'incommodait. « Bonjour ici l'accueil, je vous envoie Monsieur Swan, le père de la fille m…, enfin de notre inconnue. Je le fais monter dans votre bureau ? … Merci Docteur Cullen. »

« Pardon ? » Charlie ne fit pas réellement attention à la conversation que la jeune infirmière avait tenu avec le médecin, seul un mot avait résonné dans sa tête : Cullen… « Quel est le nom du docteur qui s'occupe de ma fille ? » soudain, son angoisse laissa place à une stupéfaction non feinte qui déstabilisa la standardiste.

« Euh… le Docteur Cullen, pourquoi ? » face au regard noir que lui décocha Charlie, la jeune femme perdit tous ses moyens.

« Le docteur Carlisle Cullen ? » elle hocha lentement la tête dans un mouvement affirmatif. « Que viennent-ils faire ici ? Et pourquoi Bella se trouve dans cet hôpital justement ? » pour seule réponse, l'infirmière indiqua le chemin qui conduisait au bureau du docteur, pressée de se défaire de cet homme qui l'effrayait.

Charlie se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en appuyant nerveusement sur le bouton d'appel. Son inquiétude laissa place à une fureur noire. Il était persuadé que l'un des miens était responsable de l'hospitalisation de sa fille il ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point il avait raison mais il ne se doutait pas jusqu'où…

« Prépare-toi, il monte… Et on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit réjouit d'avoir appris notre présence… » je lançai un regard soucieux à Carlisle qui me le rendit au centuple. « Qu'allons-nous lui dire ? »

« On n'a deux solutions : lui mentir ou lui dire toute la vérité… »

« Autrement dit, nous avons le choix entre la peste ou le choléra. »

« Tout à fait Edward, tout à fait. »

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, allant claqué contre le mur derrière. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur moi toute sa peine et son inquiétude se transformèrent en une haine incommensurable, le rouge lui monta aux joues et je pus sentir ses muscles se tendre sous la colère que lui insufflait ma présence. Ses paroles empiétaient sur ses pensées, et je ne réussis pas complètement à dissocier les unes des autres, elles étaient au diapason.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Et que fait-il là ? » la dernière question m'était adressée ainsi que le flot de jurons qui suivirent, mais qui restèrent emprisonnés dans son cerveau par égard pour mon père.

« Chef Swan, je vous en prie asseyez-vous, et parlons entre personnes civilisées. » Carlisle tendit une chaise vers Charlie qui ne remarqua aucun geste ni même les paroles de mon père, tant il était concentré sur les moindres expressions de mon faciès. A croire qu'il espérait obtenir des réponses rien qu'à ma façon de plier mes lèvres ou avec le clignement de mes paupières.

« Où est Bella ? OU EST MA FILLE BORDEL ! » il quitta l'espace de la porte et la poussa sous le coup de la colère. Elle se referma dans un bruit assourdissant, à tel point que les murs du bureau de Carlisle tremblèrent. Charlie se rapprocha de moi à grands pas, et me réitéra sa question ses yeux plantaient dans les miens, en articulant sur chaque syllabe dans un ton qui se voulait menaçant. Ce qui aurait pu fonctionner avec une personne normale, une personne incapable de déchiffrer via son cerveau, toute sa peur, son angoisse qui débordaient et inondaient tout sur son passage. Mon père se précipita sur nous, posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Charlie, pour le forcer à adopter un comportement normal vis-à-vis de moi. Mais, il n'en fit rien et ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant. Je prévoyais chacune de ses intentions agressives à mon égard, Charlie était persuadé que si Bella avait des ennuis, j'y étais pour quelque chose. Toutefois, il ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point il avait raison, c'est pour cela que je me laissais insulter sans rien dire, y voyant comme une sorte de punition, le retour de la médaille pour avoir poser les yeux sur sa fille.

« Quoi qu'il soit arrivé à Bella, je t'en tiens déjà pour personnellement responsable ! Et crois-moi tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis ! Chaque blessure sera égale au nombre de tes années à brûler en enfer ! » ces dernières paroles me furent murmurées au creux de l'oreille, dédaigneusement.

« Charlie voyons, reprenez-vous ! Comment pouvez-vous tenir de pareilles accusations à l'encontre mon fils! Edward est là pour les mêmes raisons que vous, tout comme vous il n'était pas au courant de la situation de Bella. Alors je vous en prie calmez-vous ! » le forçant à lui faire face, Carlisle se voulait à la fois menaçant et compatissant, mais il ne supportait pas qu'il puisse m'en vouloir à moi du pseudo malheur de sa fille.

En effet, Carlisle me voyait plus comme un héros. Un héros qui avait sauvé Bella d'une vie triste et terne qui lui aurait tendu les bras si elle s'était réveillée de son coma, avec un fauteuil roulant pour seule compagnie et l'envol de son esprit comme échappatoire. Néanmoins, si je n'avais pas croisé sa route, si j'avais réussis à l'éviter, elle serait aujourd'hui en train de couler des jours heureux, sans vampires, sans vengeance, sans la mort au bout du couloir.

« Mais réfléchissez un peu nom d'une pipe ! D'après vous que faisais Bella à New York ? Elle a dû apprendre, je ne sais comment, que VOUS (en pointant Carlisle de son doigt menaçant) vous y trouviez ! Et par la même occasion je suis persuadé qu'elle cherchait à entrer en contact avec lui ! » Carlisle ouvrit des yeux ronds face aux explications que nous fournissaient Charlie, car sans le vouloir il venait de nous fournir un alibi sur la présence de Bella dans le coin.

« C'est sans doute une possibilité Charlie mais en… » commença Carlisle avant d'être coupé par Charlie, nous allions enfin rentrer dans les complications.

« Comment ça : c'est sans doute une possibilité ? Vous ne lui avez pas demandé ce qu'elle fichait ici ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas encore repris consciente ? » la rage avait enfin quitté ses traits, et d'un seul coup, il se désintéressa de moi pour se pencher vers mon père.

« Charlie asseyez-vous, je vais tout vous raconter. » Carlisle radoucit sa voix et enfila le costume du médecin devant annoncer une triste nouvelle. Soudain, le visage de Bella s'effaça de sa mémoire pour devenir une inconnue, une patiente lambda qu'il avait essayé de sauver en vain. Je ne compris pas tout de suite cet aspect de lui-même. Pourquoi se refusait-il de penser à elle quand il évoquait sa mort ? Aussi fausse fut-elle d'ailleurs.

Tout d'un coup, une pensée parvint à s'infiltrer au-dessous de son masque inexpressif et je saisis pourquoi il ne voulait pas penser à elle. Cette révélation me coupa le souffle, l'étonnement devait se lire sur mes traits à ce moment-là. Une chance que toute l'attention de Charlie était fixée sur mon père, car il se serait mépris sur mes sentiments. Prenant conscience des sentiments de mon père, au fur et à mesure que ses pensées me devenaient disponibles, je réfléchissais à l'impact que Bella avait eu sur l'ensemble de ma famille. Je n'avais jamais réellement fais attention à l'attachement de mes pairs pour Bella, et je constatai aujourd'hui la place qu'elle avait réussis à se faire en si peu de temps auprès des miens. Effectivement, Carlisle se préservait, il était trop douloureux pour lui d'évoquer la mort de Bella, bien qu'il s'agisse d'un mensonge. Pour lui cela revenait au même que d'assister à la mort d'Esmée ou de l'un de nous ! Ainsi, Bella avait donc une telle place dans son cœur.

Ses manières, son sourire et ses yeux étincelants de vie, étaient parvenus à conquérir tous les cœurs froids et inanimés de ma famille, à une exception près… Je découvris par la même occasion à quel point son absence cette année avait chagriné Esmé, à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Ces constations me laissèrent paralysé, comment étaient-ils arrivés à me le cacher ? Perdu dans mes supputations, j'oubliais la conversation qui se tenait à quelques mètres de moi. Les pronostics et diagnostics que mon père déblatéraient me laissèrent de marbre, tant ma nouvelle découverte m'accaparait.

Brusquement, la réalité me rattrapa quand je sentis une vague de fureur et de haine se dresser dans la pièce. Il ne me fallut guère une seconde pour comprendre ses ondes de colère : elles m'étaient destinés ! Charlie se ruait déjà sur moi, balançant sa chaise de rage, qui vint percuter la bibliothèque de Carlisle. Bien que ses intentions m'étaient totalement claires et limpides, je n'esquivais pas son attaque et restai de marbre face à ses insultes, je les méritais à plus d'un titre.

« ASSASIN ! ASSASIN ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

Carlisle arriva aussi vite que lui permettait sa « pseudo » condition humaine, sans alerter Charlie, quoiqu'il n'aurait rien remarqué d'étranger tant son déchaînement lui faisait oublier tout le reste. Aux paroles menaçantes, je vis se profiler à l'horizon son poing qui allait s'abattre contre ma joue, mais Carlisle le stoppa net de sa poigne de fer.

Au contact de mon père, son échine fut parcourue d'un frisson perceptible. Ressentait-il le froid de cette prise ferme ou alors percevait-il enfin le danger qui irradiait de chacun de nous deux ? Les deux percevais-je.

« Charlie arrêtez tout de suite ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de faire appel à la sécurité ! Dois-je vous rappeler où vous vous trouvez ? » Carlisle recouvrait à toute la frayeur de sa condition pour intimider toutes véhémences de la part du chef Swan.

Devant autant d'intimidation qui émanait de Carlisle, Charlie tomba lourdement sur ses genoux les mains camouflant son visage. Nous restâmes figés, n'osant bouger de quelques millimètres, devant le spectacle de Charlie à nos pieds tremblant de chagrin.

« Ma fille… ma petite fille… non… non… NOOOONN ! Rendez-la-moi ! S'il vous plaît rendez-la-moi ! » ses cris se mêlaient à ses pleurs nous paralysant au même titre. Assister à la peine d'un père qui vient d'apprendre la mort de sa fille et le spectacle le plus atroce qui m'ait été donné de voir. Malgré notre force et notre invincibilité, nous n'étions d'aucun secours face à autant de souffrance et d'accablement.

Carlisle tenta de le redresser en vain, Charlie était une boule de nerf sur le point d'exploser littéralement et ce à n'importe quel moment. Nous aurions pu le forcer à se lever, mais nous préférâmes ne pas insister. Carlisle souffrait également devant l'affligeante douleur de ce père en proie au deuil. Ainsi, à travers la peine de Charlie, il revivait tous les malheurs auxquels il avait été contraint quand il avait obtenu sa propre famille.

Il revoyait les Hale pleurant la disparition de leur fille, sa mère hystérique et son père atterré. Les parents d'Esmé, devant le caveau de leur fille perdue à jamais dans les limbes de l'enfer. Ainsi que ceux d'Emmett, qui ne retrouvèrent que quelques vaines traces du campement de leur fils, ainsi que du sang qui avait éclaboussé sur les affaires de ce dernier. Carlisle avait assisté à chacun des enterrements, bien que les caveaux fussent vides. Il avait porté une attention particulière aux personnes endeuillées, sous l'aspect du médecin bienveillant. Comme s'il souhaitait expié ses fautes, alors qu'il n'avait fait que les sauver d'une mort certaine, autant Esmé après son suicide, que Rosalie après son viol et qu'Emmett après l'attaque de l'ours. A chacun de ses moments, il avait voulu redonner la vie à ses créatures privées de lumière. Pour leur octroyer une autre chance de voir la vie sous un meilleur angle, pour les aider à se reconstruire ou tout simplement pour leur permettre de sourire encore.

Quels avaient été les crimes de Carlisle, si ce n'est la possibilité d'offrir le choix à ses « victimes » ? Que pouvait-on reprocher à un homme empli de compassion et de raison ? Après tout ils seraient tous morts sans son intervention, alors qu'aujourd'hui ils respiraient et vivaient près de leur moitié.

Les reproches dont il pouvait s'incriminer me déchiraient, car grâce à lui j'avais rencontré celle grâce à qui mon existence avait pris enfin toute son ampleur. Ce que je n'avais pas eut le temps de connaitre dans ma vie d'humain, je l'avais connu dans cette autre vie, et je connu six mois de passion et d'amour réciproque, rien que pour cette chose, je lui en serai toujours reconnaissant.

Je me mis à espérer à l'avenir…. « Ainsi, peut-être qu'un jour Bella sera reconnaissante pour lui avoir permis de vivre autre chose. Peut-être qu'elle sera heureuse de sa destinée ? Et ce remerciement parviendra sûrement à me faire oublier toute la culpabilité qui me tenaillait et m'empoisonne aujourd'hui, alors que son père me supplie de la lui rendre. Le temps saura si prendre pour nous faire oublier nos erreurs, car aujourd'hui, face à la tristesse de la scène, aujourd'hui je prends conscience de ma chance. Bella est enfin à moi pour l'éternité, et je ferai tout et même plus pour qu'elle n'ait jamais à regretter mon geste. »

La main de Charlie agrippa le bas de mon pantalon, je ressentis les tremblants qui s'emparaient de son corps, car les vibrations montaient jusqu'à moi. Puis ses yeux rougis par les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues, se levèrent pour chercher à se planter dans les miens. Se redressant sur un genou, il me mit en garde, me menaçant une fois de plus, mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas en colère.

« J'espère que tu comprends l'ampleur de tes actes aujourd'hui ! Elle t'aimait et a toujours espéré ton retour. Tu as été présent dans les bons moments de son existence, mais saches que tu as été la source de ses pires cauchemars, et de sa longue descente aux enfers. Alors, même si ce n'est pas toi qui l'as percuté, même si ce n'est pas toi qui l'as renversé, je te considère comme celui qui l'a tué à petit feu. »

Je tirai vivement sur ma jambe pour me libérer de sa fébrile emprise, son regard m'insupportait autant que ses visions. Je ne tenais plus à voir les images qui défilaient dans sa tête, celles où l'on voyait Bella en proie au chagrin après mon abandon, son état léthargique et ses cris qui perçaient à travers la nuit. Je connaissais bien son désarroi, ses paniques et son manque d'entrain pour son environnement. Je ne le connaissais que trop bien pour avoir vécu le même chaos, mais cela personne ne s'en doutait, je ne tenais que le rôle du méchant, celui qui l'avait abandonné pour d'autres horizons. Personne ne se doutait que j'avais agis pour elle, pour son bonheur et sa survie !

« Non ! Vous vous méprenez Charlie ! Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, son souvenir m'accompagnait partout où j'allais. Il m'obsédait et me lacérait en même temps. J'ai dû l'abandonner certes, mais pas pour les raisons qui vous passent à travers le cerveau ! Vous ne savez rien Charlie Swan alors ne vous permettez pas de juger ! J'ai fais ce qu'il y avait à faire c'est tout ! » sur ce je longeai le mur auquel Charlie m'avait acculé et me précipitai sur la porte.

J'en avais entendu et vu assez ! Le calme et la patience n'étaient pas mes qualités en ce jour sinistre, et il valait mieux que je quitte cette pièce affreuse avant qu'un mot de trop ne m'échappe. Refermant la porte derrière, je me laissais glisser le long du mur à quelques mètres du bureau de Carlisle et posai ma tête contre ce dernier, paupières closes.

Charlie n'était qu'un humain, à qui l'on venait d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle, et comme la plupart des humains, il était naturel de s'en prendre à une tiers personne. Il ne fallait pas que je prenne pour argent comptant ses paroles, qui ne cessaient de passer en boucle dans ma tête. Alors pourquoi continuaient-elles de me hanter ?

Non, j'avais toujours agi dans son intention et pour son bonheur à elle, même si aujourd'hui je comprenais mes erreurs, je n'étais pas une mauvaise personne. Je devais m'en persuader avant que la culpabilité qui m'était coutumière ne revienne me prendre dans se bras épineux.

Distraitement, j'écoutais les bruits qui me provenaient du bureau de Carlisle mais sans y porter un réel intérêt. Je ne désirai plus qu'une chose, regagner notre petite maison au cœur des bois pour y retrouver celle que j'aimais, afin d'achever la conversation nous avions entamé, et de renouveler l'expérience d'un baiser avorté.

Par conséquent, je compris au dernier moment les intentions de mon père, qui avait adopté un ton plus doux, presque un chuchotis. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? A quoi jouait-il ? Me relevant d'un bond, je me collai à la porte de la petite pièce où Carlisle était sur le point de nous trahir tous, et de nous mettre en danger… gravement en danger…

Leur discussion me parut aussi clairement et distinctement que si je me trouvais à leurs côtés. Instinctivement, je me mis à arpenter les lieux, à guetter les va-et-vient du personnel de l'hôpital, à renifler toute présence étrangère. Personne ne devait intercepter les paroles que mon père avait l'intention de révéler, aucun humain et encore moins ceux qui ne l'étaient plus… J'étais donc à l'affût de la moindre intrusion, tout en écoutant aux portes et à la fois priant pour que cet incendie ne nous retombe pas dessus un jour. Car Carlisle était à deux doigts de rompre l'une de nos règles, de nos lois ancestrales.

« Chef Swan ne vous en prenez pas à lui. Je puis vous assurer qu'il a fait tout ce qui était possible pour la sécurité de votre fille. Et même vous avouer, que leur rupture n'a pas été le résultat d'un manque d'amour, croyez-moi. Edward est en deu… excusez-moi. » Carlisle ne voulait pas finir la phrase qu'il avait commencé, car il n'était pas nécessaire de mentir outre mesure. Non je n'étais pas en deuil, j'étais triste par la tournure des évènements, mais loin de l'être.

« Ne venez pas me faire la morale Docteur. Quand bien même toute votre famille aurait été anéantie, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre la peine et tout mon malheur. Je viens de perdre ma fille unique, le soleil de ma vie, la dernière joie qui me comblait… mon espérance… » Charlie aidait par Carlisle, s'assit sur le fauteuil juste à côté de la bibliothèque.

« Détrompez-vous Charlie, pour que je puisse avoir ma propre famille, celle que vous connaissez aujourd'hui, j'ai dû assister et même participer à la mort de chacun d'entre eux. »

J'eus l'impression que sa phrase, lourde de sous-entendus, résonnait contre chaque mur, avant de rebondir sur chaque meuble qui composait la pièce. Elle resta à flotter dans l'air, stupéfiant Charlie au-delà de mes craintes. Ses pensées, révélaient des actes atroces sans en saisir les sens cachés. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre les mots exacts que mon père avait prononcés, mais il saisit la gravité et en pris peur. C'était comme s'il percevait les traits du vampire au-delà du masque du docteur sans pouvoir trouver le terme qui le qualifiait. Pour la première fois, il était sur le point de mettre le doigt sur une réalité tout autre et bien plus étrange qui ne le pensait.

Devant les yeux écarquillés et perdus du policier, Carlisle s'empara de la chaise renversée pour la placer devant Charlie. Mon père était décidé, plus rien ne l'empêcherai. Ce qui ne m'étonna qu'à moitié d'ailleurs. Lui plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, était le moins à même de mentir, c'était un défaut qu'il reprouvait, mais dont il fallait parfois recourir pour notre secret. Cette mascarade le peinait plus qu'elle ne l'ennuyait, c'était une obligation et il s'y tenait malgré tout. Mais, aujourd'hui, face à ce père au bord du gouffre, il allait enfin dire la vérité et toute la vérité.

« Charlie, permettez-moi de vous raconter une histoire… mon histoire, aussi authentique et réelle qu'elle le soit et sans vous épargnez les détails. (Charlie hocha lentement la tête, inquiet) En échange, vous devez me promettre de ne pas m'interrompre, de ne pas hurler ou de vous en aller avant la fin, alors ? »

« Que cherchez-vous à la fin ? »

« A vous rendre votre fille, Charlie. Et à vous dire ce qui lui est arrivée. » sur ces dernières paroles, Carlisle parvint à forcer les derniers barrages mentaux de Charlie, le mot de passe était le bon : Bella. Il était désormais attentif et prêt à entendre ce qui lui semblait impossible à croire pour un esprit si cartésien que le sien.

Ainsi, Carlisle commença par le récit de sa vie : Londres au XVIIe siècle, celui de sa jeunesse et de sa mort prématurée. Charlie ne l'interrompit à aucun moment, même quand mon père lui fit le conte de sa transformation en une abominable créature mythique, qui dans le cerveau de Charlie prenait vie au fur et à mesure du débit de son narrateur. Carlisle ne lui épargna aucun détail, comme promis. La soif de sang, le désir de tuer n'importe quel badaud pour s'y abreuver, les démons qui le hantaient sans cesse et sa volonté de mourir.

Il enchaîna ensuite, sur les prémisses de sa philosophie, sur ses réticences à tuer des innocents et sur son régime alimentaire dit « animal ». Puis très vite, il en arriva à mon cas… sur la façon dont il m'avait trouvé en train de mourir parmi la moitié des habitants de la ville de Chicago. A travers son esprit, je revis le visage de ma mère biologique : Elizabeth Masen. Celle à qui je ressemblais tant, mais dont tout souvenir m'avait quitté au fil du temps. Je ne la revoyais qu'au travers des yeux de mon père. Depuis longtemps, Esmé avait supplanté les dernières traces de cette mère morte depuis des décennies. Elle avait de beaux yeux vert émeraude et nos cheveux avaient cette même couleur orangée et cuivrée.

En même temps que Charlie, mais avec plus de détails visuels, je revécu cette scène mythique, où ma mère, sur le point de mourir, avait supplié Carlisle de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour me sauver. Ce dernier, alors en quête d'un compagnon, avait cédé à la supplique de ma mère et fait taire les protestations de son inconscient pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait depuis des siècles.

Cette première partie de ma vie était un souvenir douloureux pour moi, encore maintenant. Tout d'abord la morsure du venin qui restait, à la différence de tout autre douleur, encore très vive dans mon esprit. J'eus envie de mourir cent fois au moins pendant les quelques jours où le venin, s'infiltrant dans chacune des parties de mon anatomie, me consumer lentement. Puis, ma renaissance n'en avait pas été moins douloureuse, apprendre ce que j'étais devenu, et surtout la mort des miens était une souvenance qu'il n'était pas agréable à me remémorer.

Carlisle continua avec le suicide d'Esmé, qui après avoir assisté à la mort de son premier né, c'était jetée du haut d'une falaise. Quand son corps lui fut amener à la morgue, il fit tout son possible pour trouver les dernières traces de battement de son cœur. Il fit plus que le nécessaire pour sauver cette femme, dont un simple regard lui avait suffi pour l'aimer. Il changea de cap, pour se concentrer sur l'agression de Rosalie dans une ruelle sombre à Rochester. Toutefois, il passa sur les détails de son viol, mais insista sur les intentions des assaillants.

Après la renaissance de Rosalie, Esmé, en duo avec Carlisle, avaient dû accomplir un travail titanesque pour que cette belle blonde reprenne goût à la vie. Car, bien qu'elle soit devenue une autre personne, son agression restait marquée sur chaque parcelle de son être. Finalement, sans le savoir, il allait falloir un nouvel accident, une autre attaque, animale cette fois-ci, pour que Rosalie revive. En effet, avec l'arrivée d'Emmett dans notre famille, elle avait enfin repris goût à la vie grâce aux rires enjôleurs de cet imposant individu, qui su la dérider et la faire sourire.

Et enfin, il clôtura cette histoire, le récit de la fratrie des Cullen, par l'arrivée inopinée d'Alice et de Jasper qui avaient vécu des choses bien différentes des nôtres, mais dont le destin avait soudain basculé dans la pénombre. Carlisle se tut après avoir raconté les années qu'Alice avait passé dans un asile et les faits d'arme de Jasper dans l'armée confédérée des siècles auparavant. Charlie ne cilla pas devant toutes ses révélations, ne demandant pas de précision, ni d'explication. Il resta sur le fauteuil, les bras ballants et les yeux perdus dans le vague, choqué.

Je perçus bien évidemment la moindre de ses pensées, et comme sa fille auparavant, il ne semblait ni effrayer, ni sceptique quant au récit de mon père. N'osant poser des questions, car toujours suspendu aux dernières paroles de Carlisle, ce dernier reprit la parole, toujours de façon claire et posée, afin de se concentrer sur la période plus « contemporaine » de notre fratrie.

« Il y a maintenant un peu moins de deux ans, mon fils, Edward a rencontré Bella. Il a été sous l'emprise de son odeur, celle de son sang. (panique de Charlie) Ne pouvant y résister, il a préféré fuir et quitter toute sa famille, ses repères et ses habitudes, plutôt que de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux. (le visage de Charlie jusque-là baissé sur ses mains, se releva subrepticement) Finalement, il c'est décidé à revenir au près de nous, affirmant qu'il serait le plus fort, et que rien ne pourrait le forcer à se séparer des siens. Puis… (Carlisle fit une pause dans son récit pour être sûr qu'il captait tout l'attention de son auditoire) puis… il y a eut l'accident… »

« Hein ? L'accident ? Quel accident ? » pour la première fois depuis que Carlisle avait pris la parole, Charlie l'interrompait.

« Avec le van de Tyler Crowley. L'accident qui normalement, ou du moins sans l'intervention d'Edward, aurait dû sans l'ombre d'un doute causer la mort de votre fille. » la sentence était tombée ! Je savais qu'elles étaient les intentions de mon père en lançant une telle révélation. Il souhaitait me faire remonter dans son estime, lui montrer qu'il s'était complètement mépris sur mes intentions. Et qu'à défaut de lui causer de la peine, j'avais désiré surtout la survie de sa fille.

« Quoi ? Comment ça sans l'intervention d'Edward ? » sa voix était hésitante, hachée.

« Notre condition nous offre bien des avantages Charlie. Ainsi, en plus de compter sur une invincibilité à toute épreuve, nous sommes aussi forts que rapides. Quand Edward a compris ce qui allait arriver à Bella, il c'est tout de suite précipité sur elle, pour la protéger des assauts de la voiture, tel un bouclier. Ce jour-là, Bella aurait dû mourir. Si nous n'existions pas ou si Edward en avait décidé autrement, ce jour-là Bella serait morte. » il laissa quelques instants à Charlie pour encaisser la nouvelle, et tandis qu'il se repliait sur lui-même je pus lire la repentance qui circulait dans sa tête à mon égard.

« Ensuite, vous connaissez l'histoire. Ils se sont rapprochés, se sont aimés d'un amour sans pareil jusqu'au jour où ce qu'il devait arriver arriva. Elle a été exposée au danger à cause de nous et par deux fois. Jasper a été la fois de trop pour Edward. » Charlie écouta en silence notre aventure à Phoenix, il découvrit l'envers du décor, et nos mensonges pour dissimuler la vérité. Puis, quand arriva le tour de l'évènement de son dix-huitième anniversaire, je me détournai. Cet incident était encore bien trop présent, trop lourd de conséquence pour que je pus l'entendre sans tressaillir, car il était l'élément déclencheur… celui qui avait, entre autre causé la perte de Bella.

Carlisle n'omit aucun passage allant même jusqu'à lui révéler ceux des derniers jours, ainsi que la vengeance de Victoria et l'accident tragique de Bella… Toutefois, il évita, un point crucial dans son exposé : il ne fit pas mention des loups-garous, dans le pur respect de notre traité sans doute.

« Alors, elle n'a pas été renversé par une voiture ? Ce n'était qu'un énième mensonge destiné à me faire croire sa mort ! » recouvrant ses esprit, le ton de Charlie monta légèrement.

« Sachez que j'en suis désolé, et que c'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de tout vous révéler. Charlie promettez-moi de n'en parler sous aucun prétexte. Ni à Renée, ni à personne d'autre. Il y a des choses que nous ne devons révéler, et notre condition en fait partie. » tenta de l'apaiser mon père.

« Alors, Edward a essayé de tout faire pour la sauver ? Il a fait du mieux qu'il pouvait en vain… » Charlie grâce à ce qu'il venait d'entendre avait repris espoir. Certes, inconsciemment il se persuadait qu'il n'en était autrement pour sa fille, mais il espérait tout de même qu'un autre sort lui avait été réservé. Peu importe sa condition, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était la savoir en vie. Malheureusement, Carlisle ne lui avait pas contredit sa mort, et il retomba dans la souffrance encore plus vivre et féroce après ses maigres espoirs.

« Détrompez-vous Charlie, Edward a fait bien plus… » ses yeux embrumés par les larmes, s'illuminèrent à l'entente des paroles réconfortantes de Carlisle.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'un chef de police se serait si vite réjouit de la mutation de sa fille en vampire. L'amour, celui pour sa fille irradiait dans sa tête, le fait de la savoir en vie lui suffisait pour retrouver la paix dans son esprit. J'étais persuadé qu'il serait plus ardu de le convaincre, mais la tendresse qu'il portait pour sa fille aurait pu lui faire croire n'importe quelle histoire, du moment que la fin était heureuse.

« Où était-elle ? Je veux la voir ? » il se mit debout prêt à ouvrir la porte, mais tout de suite Carlisle lui barra le chemin.

« Attendez Charlie, je dois vous expliquer des éléments importants concernant les jeunes… les jeunes… enfin les néophytes. » mon père, alors qu'il venait de lui livrer tous les secrets de notre famille, hésitait maintenant à appeler un chat un chat !

Bien décidé à ne pas prendre de gants comme il l'avait fait pour moi quelques instants plutôt, je fis une entrée théâtrale dans le bureau de mon père, qui se déplaça sur le côté pour me laisser entrer. Charlie sursauta devant moi, ne s'attendant à me voir alors qu'il me croyait parti depuis un moment. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur le tapis qui recouvrait le linoléum de la pièce, tel un enfant pris en flagrant délit il hésitait à s'excuser, je me délectais de ce moment avec ahurissement. Ainsi, la situation était inversée, c'était à lui de me remercier finalement.

Rapidement, je me dégoûtais de penser de telles choses, et ôta mon masque de supériorité que j'avais affiché en entrant dans la pièce. Ces derniers temps, j'avais trop tendance à laisser mon arrogance et mon orgueil s'exprimer à ma place.

« Charlie, votre fille est un jeune vampire qui n'est contrôlée que par ses pulsions primaires celles du sang. Vous montrer serait trop dangereux pour vous. »

« Je ne croirais à vos propos seulement quand j'aurais vu de mes propres yeux Bella ! » il transpirait la peur, et sa menace n'en était pas réellement une, puisqu'il au lieu de croire simplement, il se persuader d'y croire. Toutefois, je fis semblant de ne pas porter attention à ses pensées et allais jouer avec le feu. Le père comme la fille méritaient vraiment qu'on leur fiche une peur monstre pour calmer leur curiosité.

Je tournai la tête vers Carlisle afin de lui donner différentes instructions, auxquelles Charlie ne comprit rien, car nous parlions si vite et si bas que nos propos restaient incompréhensibles. Il n'était pas question de faire encourir à Charlie le moindre danger. Il fallait seulement qu'il comprenne de lui-même le danger qu'était devenue Bella. Et connaissant la fille par cœur, je savais comment m'y prendre avec le père.

4


	20. Défi

Défi

_Une fois que ma source de réconfort eut quitté notre bulle, la panique me submergea. J'étais comme livrée à moi-même. Et cette angoisse s'empara lentement de tout mon corps, me paralysant sur place. Mes pieds ne bougèrent pas de l'endroit où il m'avait laissé, de peur de me faire oublier toute lucidité, et tout self control jusque-là accumulé. Un peu comme si le moindre de mes mouvements auraient pu réveiller la bête tapie au fond de moi. Celle qui réclamait à force de griffes et de cris du sang, rien que du sang…_

Soudain, je sentis une étreinte amicale m'enserrer les épaules, et des paroles rassurantes susurrées au creux de mon oreille. La voix était douce et mélodieuse, tel un enfant dont le timbre exquis adouci tous vos tourments, de par ses rires qui résonnent comme des clochettes. Pour moi, il ne s'agissait pas d'un enfant, mais d'un ange. D'un ange descendu des cieux pour me bercer et m'apaiser de toutes craintes. D'un ange rien que pour moi en ces instants de doutes et de tristesse. Car, quelque part sur terre, un homme allait apprendre la mort de son unique enfant. Et cet homme, rien ne pourrait le consoler, ni remplacer la perte qu'allait lui procurer mon absence.

Je me sentis soudain lâche et horriblement égoïste, car cette vie d'immortelle je l'avais souhaité ardemment et au détriment de tous. Le prix a payé serait la souffrance de mes proches, et je ne l'avais qu'à peine envisagé. Renée serait bouleversée, mais Charlie, seul dans sa maison à Forks, allait être inconsolable. J'avais débarqué dans sa vie quelques années plutôt, instaurant sans le vouloir consciemment, des nouvelles habitudes, des repères et réflexes qui rythmaient ses journées différemment. A nos quelques jours de vacances annuels, je m'étais imposée sans limite. Dorénavant, mon absence sera plus criante que n'importe lequel de mes silences coutumiers. J'enserrai violemment l'ange que l'on m'avait envoyé pour lui crier tout le dégoût qui s'emparait de moi.

« Je me déteste ! Je me déteste ! Que vont-ils devenir ? Oh Renée et Charlie… mon père… » je posai ma tête sur l'épaule qui s'offrait à moi, espérant trouver une réponse.

« Bella… chut… Calme-toi ! Ce sont des choses qui arrivent malheureusement. Je ne sais quoi te dire pour adoucir ta peine, et je ne te comprends que trop bien. Cette situation nous n'aurions jamais dû la connaître. » je relevais les yeux sur son faciès radieux.

« Comment ça ? »

« Normalement, nous n'aurions pas dû assister à notre mort, enfin au moment qui suit notre mort. Voir ses proches pleurer notre perte, leur faire encourir tant de chagrin est humainement insupportable. Et il va te falloir énormément de courage petite Bella, pour surpasser ces évènements. » tout en me prodiguant ces douces paroles, elle s'écarta de moi pour mieux me jauger.

« Humainement insupportable… je ne le suis plus. Et pourtant je souffre tout autant. » même si la présence d'Esmé réussit à étouffer la crise qui menaçait d'éclater quelques instants plutôt, je ne parvenais pas à modérer mes accents hystériques qui s'échappaient à chacun de mes mots.

« Parce que ton cœur n'est que bonté et amour. Tu préférerais connaître mille fois la souffrance que de faire endurer le moindre choc aux personnes que tu aimes. Mais la vie continue et maintenant que l'éternité t'a ouvert les bras, il ne faut pas que tu la repousses en pleurant tous ceux que tu as laissés derrière toi. Il faut aller de l'avant. » ses doigts passèrent dans ma tignasse désordonnée pour aplatir la masse informe de mes cheveux, telle une mère avec sa fille. Cette image me brisa le cœur.

« Mais comment pourrais-je me réjouir, quand je pense à Charlie seul dans sa minuscule maison ? » les trémolos s'emparèrent de ma voix, et mes yeux me brûlèrent de toutes les larmes que je ne pourrais désormais plus versées. Une de ses mains vint soulever mon menton afin que nos yeux se croisent.

« Je ne vais t'en citer qu'une seule de bonne raison de te continuer ta vie (pause) Edward. » sa réponse me déstabilisa.

Depuis notre conversation dans la forêt et notre baiser de « sang », je connaissais enfin les vraies raisons de son abandon en septembre dernier. Je comprenais pourquoi il m'avait quitté : me garder en vie. Une chose qu'il n'était pas parvenu à accomplir et il s'en voulait énormément. Ma condition de vampire devait encore moins le réjouir qu'auparavant. En effet, avec ma transformation, j'eus l'impression d'avoir changé radicalement. J'étais certes une version améliorée de l'ancienne Bella, bien plus jolie et harmonieuse, mais toutes mes anciennes manières avaient disparu, ainsi que l'arôme de mon sang, son bouquet floral.

« Je ne suis plus la même qu'avant. J'espère qu'il ne reste pas avec moi juste parce qu'il se sent coupable. » un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres rouges carmin d'Esmé.

« Oh, Bella… tu es si naïve, si innocente. Comment peux-tu douter des sentiments d'Edward alors que tout en lui n'est que témoignage d'amour envers toi ? » à cet instant elle se saisit de mon avant-bras pour me guider jusqu'au petit salon attenant à l'entrée de la maison.

« Mais je suis si différente maintenant. Mes joues ne rougissent plus quand ses yeux se posent sur moi, mon cœur ne s'emballe plus tel un colibri dès qu'il se penche vers moi. Mon odeur n'est plus la même, à chaque jour qui passe l'arôme de mon sang perd en saveur, je le sais je le sens moi-même. J'ai perdu tout mon côté humain qu'il aimait tant. »

Esmé garda le silence un moment sans me quitter des yeux un seul instant. Tout en n'étant plus humaine, je n'étais pas encore comme eux. Dans ses yeux, un liquide doré tel de l'or en fusion imprégnait ses iris, alors que les miens étaient tachetés de vermillon à cause de mon sang d'humaine qui circulait dans mon corps. Mes réactions étaient brusques et animales, alors que les siennes n'étaient que grâce et volupté. Vivante j'avais eus du mal à garder l'équilibre, immortelle je ne parvenais pas à maîtriser ma force. Et enfin, ses cheveux étaient lissés et sentaient bon, alors que les miens ressemblaient à un nid d'oiseaux tant ils étaient emmêlés.

Ces derniers jours, il fallait me reconnaître mon manque de féminité, n'ayant pas d'affaires sur moi au moment de ma mort, j'avais été contrainte de porter les vêtements d'Edward, ce qui ne me rebuta pas le moins du monde. Je me baladais en permanence avec son odeur sur moi, un délice de menthe poivrée avec une légère odeur de citrus, un parfum frais. En revanche, mes tenues n'étaient guère saillantes, avec ses chemises qui m'arrivaient aux cuisses et dont je devais relever les manches, sans parler des pantalons qui me donnaient l'air d'un sac.

En conséquence, je me sentais hideuse par rapport à l'allure radieuse d'Esmé, dans son col roulé noir qui contrastait avec la blancheur de sa peau et son pantalon ivoire qui s'évasait sur ses chevilles. Je me surpris à la reluquer comme n'importe quel garçon l'aurait fait dans la rue. Très vite je redressai mon regard à la hauteur du sien, elle me sourit. Trop tard, j'avais été prise sur le fait.

« Oui il est sûr qu'avec ce genre de tenue et d'allure, tu ne peux guère avoir confiance en toi et en ton pouvoir de séduction. Même si tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour accaparer l'attention d'Edward. Heureusement, j'ai pensé à tout rassure-toi ! » elle se mit debout et traversa la pièce à vive allure jusqu'à la porte, où un énorme sac en papier glacé aux couleurs vives reposait contre le mur. Je réussis à déchiffrer les écritures sans parvenir à savoir de quoi il s'agissait : Bloomingdale's.

Revenue au canapé sur lequel j'étais toujours assise, elle y déposa l'énorme sac qui devint tout à coup menaçant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandai-je timidement en m'écartant du sac pour gagner l'extrémité du canapé.

« Quoi ? Enfin Bella, je ne vais pas te laisser en guenilles, tu es pire que Cendrillon ! Si Alice te voyait elle en piquerait une crise ! » elle partit dans un fou rire aux notes claires.

Elle plongea sa petite main menue dans le sac et ressortit tout un tas de fripes, pantalons, jupes, chemises, corsages, sous-vêtements et une ribambelle de chaussettes. Avec tout cet attirail j'allais être équipée pour toute une saison. Combien de temps allais-je rester enfermée dans cette maison ? Après tout si mon geôlier se nommait Edward, j'aurai pu passer l'éternité ici à ses côtés, en docile prisonnière.

Esmé me colla une montagne d'affaires dans les bras et me força à gagner le premier étage. Une fois parvenue dans ce qui était ma chambre, ou plutôt mon espace personnel. Je sautai dans la douche pour me débarrasser des saletés sous mes pieds et redonner un semblant d'ordre dans mes cheveux. Je me séchai rapidement et revêtis les affaires qu'Esmé m'avait laissé : une jupe noir et un corsage bleu, la couleur qu'Edward aimait me voir porter.

Quand je sortis de la salle de bain pour aller la rejoindre, elle s'empara vivement d'un peigne, et entrepris de mettre un terme à tous mes nœuds récalcitrants. Ainsi, commença une lutte sanglante pour le contrôle capillaire. Elle se positionnait derrière moi, arme au poing (un peigne) et m'invita à m'asseoir sur un tabouret. Je rigolais enfin pour la première fois de la journée, certes pas un de ses rires tonitruant qui vous secoue le corps, mais je souris en voyant Esmé se dépêtrer vivement avec mes mèches rebelles. Ses gestes étaient précis et rapides, néanmoins aucun ne m'échappèrent, y compris quand le peigne, fatigué d'avoir tant servi, se brisa en deux sous la poigne ferme d'Esmé.

« Bon, tant pis ! De toute façon tu es bien plus présentable qu'il y a quelques minutes. » ses doigts s'attardèrent encore dans ma tignasse, pour y replacer encore quelques cheveux de-ci, de-là. J'attrapai sa main dans un geste rapide et précis, et vins la coller sur mon visage.

« Merci Esmé… merci d'être venue. » elle m'attira de nouveau à elle, et je collais mon oreille sur son ventre, tandis qu'elle me frottait doucement le dos.

« Je n'ai pas pu avoir d'enfant Bella, mais chaque nouveau venu a été pour moi une source de bonheur inégalable. Et aujourd'hui, c'est comme si je venais de mettre au monde une nouvelle fille. » elle se positionna devant moi et s'agenouilla pour être à ma hauteur. « Tu n'oublieras jamais d'où tu viens, ni ce que tu es ma chérie. Mais dorénavant une autre vie s'ouvre devant toi. Et pour en arriver là, certains se sont sacrifiés. Alors, n'oublie jamais de lui en être reconnaissante. »

J'ouvris des yeux ronds comme des billes, ne saisissant pas la dernière partie de sa phrase. Elle parlait de sacrifices, qu'entendant-elle par là ? Qu'allai-je encore devoir sacrifier ? Esmé me sourit avant d'approcher son regard près du mien, si près que nos nez auraient pu se toucher. Et elle me souffla ces paroles :

« Edward. Il n'a pas eut l'occasion de te laisser le choix. Déjà qu'il ne voulait pas mettre un terme à ta vie, là il a du le faire à l'aveugle, sans connaître tes envies. Il t'a transformé parce qu'il te désirait à ses côtés, de façon égoïste. S'il ne l'avait pas fait tu serais soit toujours dans un profond coma, soit tétraplégique et complètement inconsciente de la réalité. Alors il a préféré t'avoir rien qu'à lui, plutôt qu'à personne d'autre. »

Je n'avais jamais réfléchis aux motifs qui avaient poussé Edward à me mordre, à laisser le venin agir en moi. Je pensais qu'il avait agit sur le coup de la précipitation car j'étais sur le point de mourir. En effet, mes derniers instants en tant qu'humaine n'étaient qu'un amas de souvenirs confus. Je me rappelais avoir eu mal quand j'avais percuté le sol, mais tout le reste était confus. Seul un souvenir restait imprégné dans tous les coins et recoins de mon cerveau, celui du feu chassant le froid des ténèbres. Avant que le feu ne me ravage de part en part (ce que j'attribuais aujourd'hui au venin), c'était comme si mon corps avait été plongé dans un tunnel sombre et froid, mais tout en n'ayant pas conscience de cet état. Puis, tout à coup, les premières flammes du feu vinrent me lécher la peau, et en même temps qu'elles me réchauffaient, elles me ramenèrent à la vie. Ce qui m'en persuada fut bien évidemment la douleur que je ressentis à l'instant où la brûlure marquait son territoire à l'intérieur de mon corps. Une douleur comme je n'en avais encore jamais ressentis, inqualifiable. Les mots ne suffiraient pas pour montrer à quel point l'on serait près à tout pour que la morsure du venin cesse. Mais tout souvenir à une fin, qu'il soit heureux ou traumatisant, et le mien avait pris fin dans les yeux d'Edward.

« Alors je n'allais pas mourir ? »

« Pas dans l'immédiat. Carlisle est parvenu à juguler l'hémorragie, mais elle avait causé un nombre impressionnant de dégâts. Tu étais inconsciente, sans savoir si un jour tu aurais pu sortir de ton état comateux. Et si tu y étais parvenue, tu n'aurais pas pu recouvrir toutes tes capacités physiques et mentales. »

Ainsi, il l'avait fais non pas par dépit, dans l'urgence de la situation, mais au contraire en toute connaissance de causes, et surtout parce qu'il me voulait à ses côtés pour l'éternité. Cette nouvelle eut le bonheur de me rassurer quelque peu. Je n'allais pas être considérée comme un objet de culpabilité, mais comme un être désiré.

« Bella, je te le demande comme une faveur : ne lui montre pas ta déception. Tente de le rassurer sur ce qu'il a fait. Il a longuement hésité sur ce qu'il devait faire ou pas. Il s'est littéralement rongé les sangs avant de prendre sa décision. Alors s'il te plaît, évite de… enfin dans la mesure du possible. Tu connais ses tendances à se replier sur lui-même, alors… » je l'interrompis de la main tout en comprenant l'inquiétude d'une mère.

« J'aime Edward plus que tout au monde. Être là aujourd'hui, à ses côtés et ce pour l'éternité est le meilleur des cadeaux que j'espérais. Mais, je suis triste pour mes parents, pour mes amis, pour la peine qu'ils vont endurer. Néanmoins, je n'arrive pas à regretter son geste, c'est ce qui me fait me sentir mal ! »

En fait, je culpabilisais plus que tout autre chose je me sentais mal d'être heureuse alors que l'on pleurait ma disparition. Finalement, cette partie là ne pourrait jamais trouver ni la sérénité, ni la paix. Comment trouver l'équilibre parfait ? Un équilibre qui me permettrait de savourer chaque instant de mon éternité près de l'homme que j'aimais, sans m'imaginer mes parents souffrir de ma perte. Penser à mes souvenirs d'humaine sans tomber dans la pathologie, et la névrose.

Peut-être pourrais-je revenir sous la forme d'un spectre, comme on le voyait dans les émissions sur les phénomènes paranormaux. Je voyais déjà Renée se lancer dans diverses hypothèses, tout en vérifiant si les objets ne bougeaient pas d'eux-mêmes ou guettant la moindre de mes apparitions. Ma mère avait une ouverture d'esprit très large pour se prendre au jeu, mais je redoutais le pire avec l'esprit cartésien de mon père.

Je voguais parmi des scénarios les plus rocambolesques les uns des autres pour tenter d'atténuer le chagrin de mes parents. Ce n'était que des piètres tentatives déjà avortées alors qu'à peine écloses. Il ne fallait pas m'en vouloir de penser tant à eux, c'était mon tempérament. Depuis toute petite, je n'avais agit que pour satisfaire tout le monde. Ainsi mon départ pour Forks afin de permettre à Renée d'accompagner Phil dans ses déplacements l'esprit tranquille en était un bon exemple. Seule ma décision d'aller dans le New Hampshire relevait d'un choix que l'on aurait pu qualifier d'égoïste vis-à-vis de mon attitude envers Jake, quoique mon stratagème était qu'il m'oubli. Toute ma vie j'avais jonglé avec les envies de chacun, et aujourd'hui je devais faire avec mes propres désirs.

_ « Bella ? Tu m'entends ? » je sortis de mes rêveries et me rendis compte que le décor de la salle de bains s'était modifié. En effet, je me trouvais de nouveau dans le salon. J'avais suivi Esmé sans même faire attention à mes déplacements.

« Je souhaite te faire un présent, viens par ici. (je lui emboîtais le pas jusqu'à son sac à main restait sur le guéridon près de l'entrée) Une sorte de cadeau de bienvenue. » elle fit glisser un ruban de satin noir entre ses doigts fin et délicat. Puis, se plaçant derrière moi, elle entreprit de me le nouer autour de mon cou. Ses mains se plaquèrent ensuite sur mes épaules afin de m'obliger à me tourner face au miroir accroché au mur.

Un bijou était venu se nicher dans le creux de ma gorge, comme une sorte de camé avec plusieurs motifs. Un lion crachant du feu occupait l'espace principal du médaillon, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas effrayant. Au contraire, il me faisait penser à la beauté de l'animal, à sa force, sa majesté qu'à toute autre preuve de force. D'autant qu'une main plaçait juste au-dessus de l'animal, les doigts bien écartés en signe de paix, rendait ce symbole de la force toute puissante plus réconfortant. Et enfin une enfilade de trèfles à trois feuilles bouclait l'ensemble du dessin, qui m'était intriguant mais pas étranger.

« Le blason de notre famille, de ta famille ma chérie. Bienvenue chez toi. » d'un coup je revis le bracelet en cuir que portait Emmett avec ces mêmes armures, la chevalière de Jasper ou encore le pendentif d'Alice, tous avaient sur eux le symbole de leur famille. Des bijoux que j'avais entraperçus sans en connaître la vraie nature.

Devant cette marque d'affection, je me jetai à son cou et la remerciai infiniment de m'accepter au sein de sa famille. Je voulais lui expliquer pourquoi j'étais si fière d'y appartenir mais les mots me manquèrent, je ne réussis qu'à lui promettre qu'elle serait fière de moi un jour, et que je respecterai leur choix et leur philosophie comme jamais.

« Mais nous sommes déjà fiers de toi. Et je suis confiante quant à ton destin. Edward ne te laissera rien faire que tu puisses regretter par la suite. Il veillera sur toi comme personne d'autres. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui rétorquer quelque chose, car je flairai déjà une odeur bien familière pour moi, celle de la menthe poivrée et du citrus : Edward… Je me ruais sur la porte que j'ouvris avec fracas et m'élançais à sa rencontre, Esmé sur mes talons. J'étais sans doute complètement sadique de vouloir connaître la réaction de mon père, de m'enquérir auprès d'Edward pour qu'il me fasse le récit de leur rencontre. Et aussi, savoir si les Cullen allaient avoir des problèmes avec Charlie à cause de ma mort.

A sa vue je stoppai ma course et l'attendis, patiente. Tout d'abord, ses contours restèrent floues, vague silhouette qui se dessinait entre les arbres. Mais très vite, les traits se distinguèrent et ses formes apparurent en contraste sur les ténèbres de la forêt. En quelques secondes il fut sur moi, m'enserrant dans ses bras, mon havre de paix, mon réconfort. Je perdis toute notion du temps, mes motivations, mes mots rien qu'à son contact, oubliant même jusqu'à la présence d'Esmé.

Notre étreinte n'était pas amicale, elle était complice et affectueuse. J'avais l'impression que ces douze deniers mois n'avaient jamais existé, qu'il n'était jamais parti, et je goûtais enfin à mon avenir comme j'en avais rêvé. Connaître enfin la vérité sur son départ, et sur les motivations de ma transformation m'avait redonné confiance en moi, en lui, en son amour. Et mon amour pour lui rayonnait en moi de toute part, la plaie qui recouvrait mon cœur n'existait plus. J'enfouis ma tête contre son torse, relâchant un à un tous mes muscles, m'enivrant de l'odeur douceâtre de sa peau. Laissant les souvenirs refaire surface un à un et les sentiments m'emporter.

« Bella ! » sa voix soudaine me fit sortir de ma douce rêverie et je levais les yeux vers lui. « Est-ce toi qui… qui… » il n'acheva pas sa phrase, laissant planer les dernières notes dans l'air, en me fixant d'un drôle d'air. Je détaillais sa mine perplexe, ses sourcils relevés sur son front plissé et sa bouche entrouverte.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? » je voulu m'écarter pour mieux le jucher, mais il resserra discrètement sa prise sur moi, alors je n'insistai pas plus. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour rester nicher au creux de ses bras.

« Non… Rien… Un drôle de… de… enfin bref, nous… nous n'avons pas le temps…plus tard. »

Ma démonstration affectueuse avait dû l'étonner, elle avait été si soudaine, si brusque qu'il était bien normal qu'elle l'étonna. Il est vrai que le pauvre ne devait plus savoir sur quel pied danser avec moi et mes réactions ambivalentes, un coup je l'injuriais, le maudissais, l'ignorai et maintenant je me jetai sur lui.

« Esmé, s'il te plait approche-toi, nous ne serons pas de trop de deux. » Edward me tenait toujours fermement alors qu'Esmé se rapprocha de nous, aussi perdue que je l'étais.

« Bella, nous allons avoir de la visite… humaine… (inconsciemment je me mis déjà à flairer la moindre trace) BELLA ! Il s'agit de ton père ! » subitement, mon corps pourtant si fort me sembla aussi mou que de la guimauve, à croire que mes jambes ne parvenaient plus à me porter.

« Comment se fait-il que Charlie soit près d'ici ? Enfin c'est insensé personne ne connaît cette maison ! » lança Esmé aussi dubitative que moi, sauf qu'aucun mot ne dépassait le stade de mes pensées.

« Carlisle a préféré tout révéler à Charlie sur notre famille, et notre secret. Et en bon flic qu'il est, il compte bien vérifier par lui-même la véracité de ses propos. (Esmé le regarda horrifiée)… Oui je sais tu as sans doute raison, mais nous n'avons plus le temps pour épiloguer sur leur éventuelle réaction, et puis il y a très peu de chance pour qu'ils l'apprennent là où ils sont. Aide-moi plutôt à la tenir bien fermement. » Edward m'enserra la taille, tandis qu'Esmé refermait de ses frêles mais puissantes mains mes poignets.

« Tu ne voudrais pas arracher les mains d'Esmé, n'est-ce-pas ? Ni faire le moindre mal à ton père ? Et encore moins l'effrayer ? » il s'adressa à moi d'un ton calme qui eut le don de me mettre hors de moi. Comment pouvait-il penser que je souhaitais de si horribles choses. J'étais sur le point de lui exploser ma colère au visage quand il me coupa dans ma lancée.

« Oh ! Époustouflant ! (il secoua sa tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits) Très bien Bella, j'ai compris le message. A partir de maintenant je veux que tu cesses de respirer, compris ? » je hochai la tête tout en coupant ma respiration. Sensation incommode car je fus comme aveugle pendant un instant, désarçonnée à ne rien pouvoir sentir autour de moi.

Seule mon ouïe m'informa de l'approche d'individus, mais sans mon odorat je dus attendre que mes yeux réussissent à les distinguer pour reconnaitre dans leurs traits l'allure de Carlisle et de mon père.

Carlisle nous rejoignit en quelques foulées tandis que Charlie, étonné de la prestance du docteur, s'approchait méfiant, me cherchant désespéramment du regard. Pour ses yeux d'humains il était encore trop loin pour apercevoir la petite maison blanche enfoui sous le couvert des arbres. La forêt paraissait sinistre maintenant que le soleil, lasse de persister, avait abandonné ses rayons afin de se camoufler derrière les nuages. Pourtant, Charlie continuait d'avancer dans la direction que Carlisle venait de prendre à un rythme plus soutenu.

Un échange silencieux se déroula entre Carlisle et Edward, rythmé entre les hochements de tête de ce dernier qui répondait aux questions que son père formulait dans sa tête. Puis, les yeux de Carlisle se baissèrent sur moi, la lueur dorée coutumière sillonnait ses pupilles et un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage angélique.

« J'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas Bella d'avoir opté pour la vérité. Je ne parvenais pas à lui mentir. Affliger du malheur à cet homme m'étais tout simplement impossible. Toutefois, j'assumerai seul les conséquences de mes actes. » son ton était doux, moins grave que celui d'Edward mais tout aussi posé.

« Merci infiniment Carlisle, me permettre de revoir mon père malgré… malgré ma condition c'est plus que je ne l'espérais. Par contre, il est hors de question que tu endosses n'importe quelle responsabilité, il s'agit de mon père alors si quelqu'un doit faire face à un problème je m'en chargerai. » j'essayai d'afficher une mine décidée et résolue, mais le rire cristallin de Carlisle me fit perdre toute la détermination de mes traits.

« Voyons Bella, c'est là où tu te trompes (il approcha une main vers ma gorge et il souleva le petit médaillon accroché autour de mon cou). Nous sommes une famille et tu en fais partie aujourd'hui. Alors, tes problèmes sont nos problèmes et inversement. » il m'adressa un clin d'œil complice. Je le compris tout de suite, à mon tour de pouvoir jouer aux super héros. Adieu le rôle poissard de Loïs Lane !

J'étais tellement euphorique à cet instant, la boule qui m'obstruait ma gorge quelques minutes plutôt avait complètement disparue. Tellement heureuse à l'idée de ne rien devoir cacher à mon père et d'être si bien accepter dans ma famille de prédilection que j'en oublis l'essentiel : retenir ma respiration.

Soudain, une odeur de limaille de fer mélangée à une forte concentration de sel me parvint de plein fouet, un arôme subtil qui embaumait tous les alentours aussi fortement que si la source de cette fragrance se trouvait juste sous mon nez. Alors, mes sens bestiaux prirent le dessus en sentant les effluves de sang, me corps se cabra violemment pour se libérer de l'emprise de mes détracteurs. En effet, la situation changea rapidement, les trois vampires qui m'emprisonnaient n'étaient plus ma famille, ils n'étaient plus rien d'autres que mes adversaires.

Mon cerveau n'obéissait plus qu'à une seule chose : l'odeur du sang qui ne cessait de se rapprocher de moi. Tel un délicat fumet qui me parvenait de l'autre côté des arbres et qui m'obstruait toute autre vision. A cet instant, Bella n'existait plus, ma conscience entière c'était éteinte au moment où les arômes du sang s'infiltraient en moi. Je ne connaissais plus les personnes m'entourant, et je ne connaissais encore moins celle qui se dirigeait volontairement vers moi. Même le son de leur voix m'était inaudible, seules deux choses me parvenaient distinctivement : le vent qui à chaque bourrasque me rapportait de façon violente l'odeur du sang et le bruit de ses pas dans l'herbe haute qui m'indiquait son rapprochement…

Aussi brutalement que la sensation du sang dans ma bouche m'avait enivré, je fus surprise de constater la perte de tous mes sens. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je devins aveugle, plongée dans le noir subitement. Puis comme un écho qui me parvenait plus distinctement à mesure que la voix se rapprochait, je reconnus la personne qui s'enrageait contre moi, son courroux violent, son ténor.

« Bella… Bella… arrête… arrête… ARRETE DE RESPIRER ! » tous mes souvenirs, ma conscience, reprirent place dans mon cerveau et aussitôt je cessais de respirer et la lumière fut de nouveau.

Trois vampires étaient penchés au-dessus de moi, tandis que je gisais sur l'herbe mouillée, dos au sol. La main de Carlisle se trouvait juste au-dessus de mes yeux, prêt à me cacher de nouveau la vue à la moindre prise d'air. Tandis qu'Edward maintenait la sienne contre ma bouche et mes canines acérées. Et enfin, Esmé m'agrippait les épaules, les bloquant de ses genoux plantaient des muscles.

« Tu m'entends ? Cligne deux fois des yeux si c'est le cas (j'opérai vigoureusement). Bella s'il te plaît reste concentrée (de nouveau je clignai deux fois). »

Chacun leur tour, ils me libèrent de leur carcan d'acier et je me remis sur mes pieds sans qu'ils ne cessent leur rapide examen. Puis, Edward me bloqua dans l'étau de ses bras, se plaçant dans mon dos, alors qu'Esmé se tenait toute proche, prête à intervenir au moindre dérapage.

Enfin, il apparut face à moi, ses yeux grands ouverts sur moi. Ma nouvelle apparence devait sans aucun doute le choquer, ma peau encore plus blanche qu'à l'accoutumée, mes yeux rouges, l'harmonie de mes traits et enfin je lisais autre chose dans ses prunelles : la peur… A l'instar de tous les autres, mon père était aussi fasciné qu'apeuré. Nous autres vampires sommes des chasseurs hors pair, tout en nous séduit et attire, toutefois cela n'empêche pas d'inquiéter nos proies.

Constat doux-amer de cette première rencontre. Charlie était heureux de me savoir en vie, d'une certaine manière, mais désormais nos relations en seraient à jamais altérées par la peur qui émanait de lui face au monstre que j'étais devenue.

« Je t'en prie n'ais pas peur papa, s'il te plaît. » parler sans pouvoir respirer n'était pas une mince affaire, ainsi au lieu de lui tenir un discours plus étayé, lui fournissant quantités d'arguments pour qu'il cesse de me regarder avec ses yeux d'ahuris, je me bornais à des supplications.

« Je… je… je n'ai pas peur de toi Bella, enfin… Laisse-moi le temps de digérer d'accord. (silence) Je vois bien que tu n'es plus la même, tes yeux sont… sont comme ceux… d'une bête. » ainsi il me voyait comme une bête, comment réfuter cette évidence.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Charlie j'y compte bien. Avec moi elle ne craint plus rien, et je ferai tout lui éviter ce genre de situation. Comme vous l'a expliqué mon père sur le trajet, nous avons rompu avec notre passé, nous nous contentons de proies animales. Et Bella s'en contente et s'en contentera. » Edward répondait oralement à toutes les interrogations de mon père sans que ce dernier s'en offusqua. Je pense qu'il avait suffisamment à faire avec ma condition pour se rendre compte des particularités de ma camisole personnelle, à moins que mon père soit au courant de l'intégralité de l'histoire.

Carlisle se désintéressa de moi et s'approcha de mon père. La séance des retrouvailles allait prendre fin, c'était plus que suffisant pour une première expérience de prise de contact humaine.

« Charlie il nous faut partir. Vous ne vous en rendez certainement pas compte, mais votre fille fait des efforts considérables, alors il ne faut pas pousser au-delà de ses capacités encore en expérimentation. D'accord ? Je vais vous raccompagner. » juste avant de se détourner de moi, mon père me lança un regard qui me fit trembler.

« Je t'aime ma fille. Reviens-moi vite. »

Avant que le désarroi déclenché par ses paroles ne s'empare de moi, m'obligeant à reprendre mon souffle pour avaler la boule qui entravait ma gorge, Edward me souleva du sol et couru à travers la forêt pour m'emmener loin de mon père. Je m'envolai dans les bras de mon sauveur sur ces derniers mots :

« Moi aussi papa… moi aussi je t'aime. »

4


	21. Guet Apens

Guet Apens

Prendre une décision n'était jamais une chose facile pour moi, surtout quand on devait choisir entre la peste et le choléra. Bon, la comparaison n'était pas bonne, car ni Lily, ni la meute ne pouvaient être assimilées à ces deux maladies mortelles. Néanmoins, l'abandon de l'un pour l'autre ou vice et versa, me conduirait probablement au même sort…

Je savais que Lily ne se plairait pas à La Push, en même temps comment lui reprocher quelque chose qu'elle n'avait ni décidé et encore moins envisagé. Nous étions jeunes, ambitieux et encore remplis de rêves d'avenir. Elle ne se voyait sans doute pas finir ses jours dans une réserve indienne, aux côtés d'un mari hybride et de ses amis semblables. J'étais conscient de toutes ces choses, et aussi qu'elle avait vécu un véritable choc en apprenant la vérité sur ma vraie condition. Toutefois, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre son entêtement à vouloir mener une existence normale. Rien ne serait plus « normal » pour moi !

Ainsi nous étions dans une impasse, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant accepter les envies et les obligations de l'autre. Face à notre obstination j'avais préféré partir avant que les choses n'empirent. La seconde après, transformé en loup, je m'élançais dans la forêt pour ne plus en ressortir. Ma condition animale me permit de calmer la hargne qui me rongeait littéralement. Mon énervement envers Lily n'avait pas de limite, je lui en voulais de pouvoir remettre en cause toute mon existence en m'imposant, même de façon détournée, un choix.

J'étais maudit ! Tout d'abord, je m'étais épris d'une fille qui n'avait jamais cessé d'en aimer un autre, et qui fini par m'abandonner pour m'empêcher d'espérer. Ensuite, mon imprégnation ne me rendait pas heureux puisque la jeune fille en question se butait à quelques détails insignifiants. Elle aurait dû m'aimer et être prête à faire des concessions pour notre amour.

Finalement, avec le recul des derniers jours, je m'en voulus d'avoir pu être aussi égoïste. Après tout, la décision de tout quitter, comme je le souhaitais d'elle, n'était pas non plus facile pour moi, ce que je venais seulement d'apprendre.

Je passais plusieurs jours en loup, le contact et la proximité de la bête en moi m'empêchait de penser à tous ses problèmes et me permit de me concentrer sur des choses plus primaires, bestiales comme m'alimenter et protéger mon territoire. Je courus sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres de pistes afin d'y débusquer la moindre trace de mes ennemis.

D'ailleurs, je franchis sans vergogne ce no man's land fixé entre mon arrière grand-père et les Cullen avec une autre raison précise. En effet, je voulais savoir s'ils étaient revenus dans leur maison. Avoir des nouvelles de Bella entre autre, connaître son destin. Évidemment, leur maison était baignée dans l'obscurité, les meubles toujours recouverts de draps blancs. Aucun signe de vie aux alentours, même Charlie semblait toujours absent. Ce problème rajoutait encore à mon énervement, ne pas savoir ce qu'elle était devenue m'angoissait.

Alors, j'étais partout à la fois, reniflant et arpentant la moindre odeur sans rien trouver de convaincant. Ce qui me rassura d'un côté, car cela signifiait aussi que nos ennemis ne s'étaient pas lancés à nos trousses comme nous l'avions craint. Néanmoins, cette vie primitive ne tarda pas à me lasser, et je regagnais les miens.

Un soir, alors que je venais de muter pour la première fois depuis des jours, j'aperçus Sam devant moi. Bien sûr, il avait lu à travers mes pensées que ma crise était passée et que j'étais prêt à retourner à la civilisation. Toutefois, son expression n'était pas joviale mais inquiète. Il savait quels tourments m'assaillaient et me paralysaient, ce que je ne savais pas c'était à quel point il les comprenait.

Assis à même le sol, nous restâmes un long moment silencieux à écouter le bruit du vent dans les feuilles, et celui de la pluie qui ruisselait sur nos visages détrempés. Soudain, ni tenant plus je lui confessais ouvertement mon envie de quitter la meute pour rester près de Lily, avant qu'elle ne m'abandonne comme Bella auparavant. Je ne voulais pas refaire la même erreur avec l'amour de ma vie. A ma grande surprise, mon annonce ne l'étonna pas plus que ça. Il avait dû certainement l'entendre dans mon cerveau, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne broncha pas d'un cil.

Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de cette conversation qui me dévoila une autre facette de mon chef que je pensais sans faille.

« Crois-tu que mon imprégnation a été une partie de plaisir Jake ? » sa voix était douce et son regard ne cillait toujours pas d'un pouce alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il détestait parler de cette époque traumatisante pour lui. Il avait muté pour la première fois sans savoir ce qui lui arrivait, et par-dessus le marché il avait blessé les deux femmes qu'il n'ait jamais aimées. La première en l'abandonnant à son chagrin, et la deuxième en la défigurant. Il reprit :

« Crois-tu que je n'ai pas souhaité partir, décamper à toute vitesse pour ne jamais revenir ? Sais-tu pourquoi Emily porte ses séquelles sur son visage ? » il tourna son regard vers moi intensivement, ce qui me déstabilisa quelque peu.

« Et bien tu as muté alors que tu ne t'y attendais pas. A cause de l'énervement. Tu t'en voulais d'avoir fait du mal à Leah en… en t'imprégnant de sa cousine. » subitement ses yeux se voilèrent et il pencha sa tête dans l'autre sens pour se cacher de ma vue.

« Ce n'est qu'une partie de l'explication. Après l'incident avec Emily, je me haïssais encore plus. Je ne supportais même plus mon reflet dans le miroir, alors j'ai voulu quitter la Push. Ne plus faire souffrir Leah et aussi Emily, je me trouvais répugnant et dangereux pour ce que je leur avais fait. (Silence) Bien évidemment, elle me supplia de rester, de ne jamais la quitter. Partir… comme si c'était si simple. J'en étais incapable ! »

« Tu ne pouvais pas partir à cause de l'imprégnation, de ton amour pour Emily c'est ça ? »

« C'est là que tu as tout faux Jacob ! A cause de ce que nous sommes tout simplement. »

« Quoi ? Nous ne sommes pas libre de nos mouvements ? »

« Oui et non… toujours les deux, toujours les deux. Nous sommes une meute, un groupe lié par le sang de nos ancêtres qui coulent en nous depuis des siècles et des siècles. Notre peuple ne s'est jamais divisé, nous sommes depuis tout temps unis à jamais. Le revers de la médaille en quelque sorte. »

« Quelle médaille Sam ? La mutation ? C'est de cette médaille que tu parles ? Alors laisse-moi te dire qu'il existe plus d'un revers à cette récompense ! »

« Ne soit pas si impétueux Jacob Black ! Et sois un peu reconnaissant du potentiel dont tu peux jouir aujourd'hui ! » son ton était sec et lorsqu'il m'agrippa les épaules j'eus un mouvement de recul, pour prévenir toute raclée éventuelle. « Tu as l'éternité devant toi, en tout cas tant que tu transformeras en loup ton espérance de vie s'accroîtra comme personne d'autre. Sans compter ta force, ta rapidité et tout ce que tu incarnes pour notre peuple. Toutes ses particularités sont enviables, ne l'oublie jamais et sois en fier au lieu de te lamenter sans cesse ! » sa pique me blessa dans mon amour propre, je n'étais plus un enfant que l'on enguirlande pour le moindre faux pas. Depuis ma transformation je n'avais muri comme aucun autre adolescent et je trouvais injuste qu'il n'en tienne pas compte. Après tout, je n'avais que 17 ans et j'avais le droit d'avoir encore des réactions puériles.

La minute d'après, je refoulais mes plaintes intérieures par honte qu'il puisse les entendre bien que nous ne soyons pas en loup à cet instant. Il avait raison, je devais me ressaisir et accepter mon destin la tête haute.

« Je crois avoir compris Sam. Je ne veux pas quitter la meute mais… »

« Ah ah ! (il rigola mais pas d'un rire franc) Comme s'il suffisait que tu en aies envie pour que tu puisses nous quitter ! Ne comprends-tu pas ? Tu ne pourras jamais quitter notre meute. Voici le revers de la médaille dont je parlais à l'instant.

Quand je suis tombé amoureux d'Emily au détriment de Leah, je me suis détesté de lui faire ça. Pour moi, c'était comme si je la poignardais dans le dos. Nous nous aimions réellement, je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer quelqu'un d'autre jusqu'au jour où Emily est apparue. Ce jour-là plus personne ne comptait, je ne voyais, ne sentait, ne voulait qu'elle. Tout mon être la réclamait à corps et à cris.

J'ai quitté Leah… la voir souffrir me rongeait. Et un jour, sans le vouloir, j'ai failli tuer Emily, mon amour. Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Une nuit, je suis sorti de chez moi avec l'intention de ne plus revenir afin de laisser tout le monde tranquille, Leah en paix, Emily en sécurité et les habitants de la Push loin d'une bête abominable et dangereuse.

Arrivée à la sortie de la réserve, mes pieds furent comme bloqués, collés sur place. Je ne pouvais plus faire le moindre pas en avant. Je me suis reculé, puis j'ai retenté l'expérience en vain. J'étais face à mur invisible. Qu'importe où j'allais je me retrouvais bloqué. Plus tard, ton père m'expliqua alors un autre phénomène lié à notre mutation : l'indivisibilité ! Tu ne peux pas quitter les tiens. »

Je restais bloqué sur ses révélations étranges. Jamais je n'avais su que Sam avait voulu tout quitter, mon cerveau avait du mal à imaginer notre chef fuir ses responsabilités, c'était une image qui ne collait pas au personnage.

« Je comprends pas tout. Je suis déjà partis, et même plusieurs jours et à des milliers kilomètres, et je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. »

« Car à chaque fois tu avais l'intention de revenir. Tu t'es jamais dit que tu ne reviendrais plus à La Push. Tu n'es jamais parti avec une culpabilité qui te rongeait de l'intérieur. Voilà pourquoi cette terre t'a autorisé à partir, dit-il en ramassant une poignée de terre qu'il fit couler entre ses doigts. Par contre, mets-toi en tête de nous abandonner et elle te retiendra ! »

« Alors qu'as-tu fait de ton côté ? » intéressé d'en apprendre plus sur cette partie cachée de mon chef, qui me le rendait plus abordable, plus humain avec ses faiblesses.

« Ce que je viens de te dire. Emily m'a fait jurer de ne jamais la quitter sur le prétexte qu'elle en mourait de chagrin. Et puis, je ne désirais qu'une chose : rester à jamais à ses côtés. Alors, j'ai fini par accepter la situation et ce que j'étais devenu. Et grâce à l'aide du conseil, je suis parvenu à me maîtriser. En t'attendant… »

Ses confessions résonnaient encore dans ma tête ce soir, comme pour me rappeler ma nature et mes obligations. Je faisais partie de la meute, des protecteurs, et mon devoir consistait à protéger mon peuple, il était donc logique de ne pas pouvoir les abandonner.

Je retournais sans cesse ma décision alors que mes pas m'entraînaient vers le ressac des vagues qui venaient se fracasser contre les rochers. M'asseyant sur le sable humide, je contemplais les lueurs de la lune se reflétaient dans la masse sombre de l'eau. Tournant le dos aux habitations qui se trouvaient plus loin derrière moi, je ne la vis pas arriver, mais je la sentis. Son parfum, que le souffle de vent m'apportait, m'enivra et j'eus bientôt perdu tout mon bon sens et mes promesses. Je ne l'avais pas approché depuis plusieurs jours, ni tenu dans mes bras, sa fragrance me transperça le cœur comme l'aurait fait un poignard, et la culpabilité s'empara de moi.

C'est pour cela, en sachant ce que j'allais lui révéler, que mon courage commença à me quitter, ne lui offrant que la vue de mon dos, alors que l'entendais distinctement avancer vers moi. Une attitude immature, mais je souffrais et souffrirais autant qu'elle le moment venu.

« Jake » sa voix, prisonnière de sa gorge, n'émit que de faibles trémolos. Je savais qu'elle était au bord des larmes mais je continuais de l'ignorer. Je me détestais d'être ce que j'étais et de ce que j'allais lui faire endurer.

« Jacob Ephraïm Black retourne-toi ! » de gros sanglots éclatèrent à seulement quelques pas de moi.

Je me relevais doucement, prenant mon temps. Ne pas la voir me rendrait les choses plus faciles, enfin c'est que je pensais. Ainsi, je demeurais impassible, ne me retournant pas. Puis, discrètement j'inspirais, me faisant gonfler le torse et redresser les épaules.

« Je suis désolé Lily… désolé pour tout. Je comprends ton besoin de partir, et je ne peux pas te forcer à vivre avec moi contre ton gré. Tu es libre, tu l'as toujours été, alors agis à ta guise. » mon ton était grave et déterminé, tandis que mes yeux s'embrumèrent.

« Non, Jake, c'est moi qui te demande pardon. Je ne voulais pas te dire ses méchancetés. Je… »

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux plus retourner à Hanover ? Tu ne veux pas retourner à ta vie ? » lançai-je cyniquement.

« Si, mais… mais… pas sans toi. » la fin de sa phrase mourut entre ses lèvres, mais elle parvint nettement à mes oreilles.

« Ma vie est ici, comme la tienne est là-bas. Quitter les miens m'est impossible, nous sommes une meute, nous ne faisons qu'un. Je suis incapable de choisir entre toi ou eux, donc t'imposer à mon tour ce choix n'est pas juste. »

« Non ! Je ne peux pas te quitter, c'est inimaginable. » l'hystérie la gagna car je perçus des accents aigues dans le timbre de sa voix.

« Il est hors de question que je revois un jour ce regard que tu m'as lancé la dernière fois. Je ne veux pas devenir la source de ta frustration, celui qui t'aura empêché de faire ce que tu voulais. Tu dois donc rejoindre Dartmouth et faire ce que tu y veux. Et quand tu auras vécu ce dont tu rêvais, tu pourras revenir. Je t'attendrais jusque là… » ma vision se voila, la mer devint floue et je sentis les larmes rouler sur mes joues.

« Jake, retourne-toi je t'en supplie… »

Avant qu'elle ne tombe à genoux sur le sable, je la rattrapai d'un mouvement vif. En quelques secondes, nous étions entremêlés sur le sol. Sa tête s'enfonça dans mon torse et ses doigts m'agrippèrent les épaules.

« Ne m'abandonne pas… ne m'abandonne pas… » ses larmes ruisselaient sur moi, et les miennes tombaient sur ses cheveux emmêlés.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Ou alors jure-moi que tout ce qui compte pour toi c'est que je sois là, toujours là. Jure-moi que jamais tu ne regretteras de ne pas avoir accomplis tes rêves. Jure-le-moi ! » je m'emportai et la repoussais pour voir son visage.

Aussi vite que je l'avais écarté de moi, je l'enserrai contre moi en sachant pertinemment que la promesse ne viendrait pas. Comment pourrait-on être sûr de soi et de ses choix ? Et ne voulant pas prendre le risque de revoir ce regard plein d'amertume et de reproche, il fallait la laisser partir.

« Pourquoi ? » ses sanglots s'étaient taris mais les hoquets ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant.

« Parce que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de rester ici. Parce que tes rêves sont importants pour toi, pour te sentir épanouie. Parce que nous sommes encore jeunes et que l'art des concessions n'est pas encore d'actualité. »

« La vie est injuste. »

« Oui, je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part. Mais rassure-toi, rien ne pourra altérer notre amour, ni l'éloignement, ni les diverses tentations ne pourront nous séparer. Je serai à jamais tien et tu seras mienne à jamais nous pouvons être sûrs de ça au moins. »

« Je t'aime. Jamais je ne pourrais te quitter. »

« Si et tu vas le faire. Avant de me rencontrer que voulais-tu faire ? »

« Ressortir diplômée de l'université de Dartmouth, et montrer à mes parents que j'étais devenue quelqu'un de mature et de responsable. Et leur faire enfin comprendre que leur mode de vie ne me convenait pas. Je rêve d'une vie paisible, quelque chose de très simple, un mari aimant, des enfants courant dans le jardin et un travail qui me réjouirait sans m'accaparer non plus. Voilà mon rêve. » ses yeux s'illuminèrent au fil de son explication. Je savais qu'il était important pour elle d'avoir son diplôme. En plus d'être une satisfaction personnelle, il représenterait son laisser passé, sa liberté par rapport à ses parents.

« Sache que tu as déjà le mari aimant, quant aux enfants c'est une possibilité plus qu'envisageable. Alors il ne reste plus qu'à trouver un métier. »

« Je te promet de revenir dès mon diplôme en poche. Je me trouverais un travail dans le coin et je pourrais vivre avec toi à jamais. » les larmes avaient disparu, reprenant du poil de la bête. Elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue.

Lily était une fille persévérante et déterminée, elle savait ce qu'elle ne voulait pas et je savais qu'une vie à moitié vécue ne la comblerait pas de joie, malgré tout le bonheur que je lui fournirai en contrepartie. C'était pour ces raisons que je la laissais partir, pour qu'elle me revienne quand elle l'aurait décidé.

« Bien entendu que tu reviendras, puisque tu m'appartiens ! » lançai-je sur le ton de la rigolade, pour détendre l'atmosphère et rendre ce qui allait être nos derniers moments, plus appréciables.

« Je suis tout à toi, tout comme tu es à moi ! » elle était plus que sérieuse lorsqu'elle me vrilla de ses yeux perçants et menaçants. Succombant à ses menaces, je la renversais sur le sable et m'emparai de ses lèvres tout en souriant.

« Alors fais de moi ce que tu voudras… » lui susurrai-je entre deux baisers brûlants.

A cet instant, elle tenta de me repousser de ses bras longs et minces. Trouvant la situation amusante _ comment pouvait-elle espérer rivaliser avec ma force _ je me laissais faire en totale soumission. Elle passa une de ses jambes au-dessus de moi, et je me retrouvai allongé sur le sable à mon tour, alors que mon bourreau me dominait de toute sa hauteur. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombèrent sur mon visage, tel un rideau de satin, me caressant le corps au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'aventurait en territoire conquis.

Ses baisers m'incendiaient, laissant une trace enflammée sur chaque partie de mon corps dont elle s'accaparait avidement. Nous étions séparés depuis trop longtemps et nos corps se retrouvaient violemment mais avec délectation.

La lune, dont la lumière se reflétait sur nos deux corps nus, fut le témoin de notre rapprochement et de notre réconciliation. Lily resta étendue un long moment sur moi, pianotant du bout de ses doigts le long de mes côtes. Malgré la bise qui soufflait dans nos cheveux, aucun de nous deux ne frissonnaient de froid. Mon corps offrait un rempart réchauffant à nos ébats. Toutefois, j'eus peur qu'elle ne prit froid, alors délicatement j'entrepris de la rhabiller et de la ramener au chaud, dans le réduit qui me servait de chambre.

Elle se laissa faire, docilement, et quand je la soulevais du sol, elle se pelotonna contre moi et enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon cou, en me murmurant des « je t'aime » auxquels je répondais par mes baisers. Mes pas seuls retrouvèrent le chemin de la maison, alors que mes yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de Lily.

Je me sentais enfin en accord avec moi-même, un peu comme si j'avais retrouvé mon autre partie. Notre séparation serait douloureuse, avec des moments d'extrême solitude, mais personne ne m'interdirait d'aller la voir souvent tout comme je l'avais fait avec Bella. Rien ne m'empêcherait de partir quelques temps pour être auprès d'elle, ainsi l'éloignement semblerait plus supportable. Je lui en fis part et lui promettais de ne pas l'abandonner, tant que je serais sur cette terre, rien ni personne ne pourra me faire oublier l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle. L'imprégnation en était une garantie sûre.

Quand je la déposai doucement sur mon lit, elle attrapa le col de mon t-shirt pour m'inviter à une énième étreinte que je n'aurai refusé pour rien au monde sauf que je me raidis à quelques centimètres d'elle. Du fin fond de la forêt me parvenait des hurlements… celui d'un loup qui appelait aux renforts.

Dans un brusque recul, je déguerpis de ma chambre ordonnant à Lily de n'y sortir sous aucun prétexte. Les cris qui me parvenaient du dehors étaient une mise en état d'urgence, paniquée. A peine mes mises en garde lancées, je détalai aussi vite que je le pouvais vers les sous-bois, où le reste de la meute subissait une attaque dévastatrice, je mutai en chemin éparpillant mes vêtements qui se déchirèrent autour de moi, restant en suspension dans l'air alors que j'étais déjà à des centaines de mètres. Les pensées de Seth me signalèrent sa présence non loin de moi. Il avait muté et se dirigeait vers le lieu du combat, scannant les esprits de mes compagnons, je compris qu'ils se trouvaient tous sur les lieux, laissant les maisons derrière moi sans protection.

« _Seth retourne au village, surveille les nôtres, reste près des maisons !_ »

Il ne discuta pas mes ordres pour une fois, et fit demi-tour précipitamment. Une fois rassurée de ce côté-là, je me branchai sur les ondes qui me parvenaient du combat pour connaître la stratégie employée et les forces présentes. J'appris qu'il y avait ce vampire à l'allure de motard lancé dans un tête-à-tête avec Sam, tandis que les autres se concentraient sur seulement deux autres créatures aux impressionnantes capacités physiques. Toutefois, nous étions plus nombreux qu'eux, et je fus surpris qu'ils aient osés nous défier vu notre supériorité numérique. Cependant, je compris très vite que malgré les six loups qui présentaient un front uni, ils étaient malmenés et déstabilisés par ces yeux argentés.

Quil, Embry et Leah avaient entouré un des deux monstres dans un cercle très étroit, mais malgré leur attaque commune, la chose parvenait toujours à contrer leur attaque simultanée. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris se répétait inlassablement, tandis que les loups s'épuisaient à courir en tout sens. Jared et Paul avaient été plus pragmatiques, ils n'essayaient pas de l'encercler, au contraire ils étaient en position défensive, ce qui obligeait la créature à tenter des actions souvent maladroites dont ils tiraient profit. Aussitôt, je lançai quelques ordres aux trois autres.

_« Passez à la défensive ! Laissez tomber, ne les attaquaient plus, il faut que ces choses viennent à vous, mettez-les en difficulté ! » _

J'étais désormais tout proche d'eux, et je bifurquai sur ma droite pour rejoindre un autre combat qui se jouait en tête-à-tête cette fois-ci. Il ne me restait plus que quelques foulées et j'en informai Sam sur le champ, lui conseillant de m'attendre avant de passer à l'offensive. Je continuai à regarder la scène par ses yeux, pour m'inspirer au mieux de la stratégie qu'il mettait en place petit à petit. Les loups étaient une nouveauté pour ce vampire, qui semblait de ne pas savoir comment agir pour les tuer, d'autant que nous étions très différents de toutes les espèces les plus connues des lycans. La surprise se lisait sur son visage, à moins que cela n'ait été une ruse pour nous induire en erreur. Peu importait pour Sam, qui étudiait toutes ses possibilités : les réflexes de droitier de son adversaire à chaque fois qu'il essayait de bondir sur lui, cette façon de se rendre limite invisible quand il se déplaçait. Sam ne cherchait pas à l'attaquer, pas encore, il apprenait ses faiblesses, là où il pourrait frapper sans crainte.

Il tournait lentement autour du vampire mâle, dans une sorte de danse à trois temps. Soudain, il recula légèrement, laissant le cercle qu'ils formaient s'agrandir, le vampire jubilait devant son hésitation. Lorsqu'il anticipa un mouvement vers la droite, le vampire se fourvoya car Sam vira au dernier moment de cap, venant le cueillir au dernier moment là où il ne l'attendait pas. Au passage, il lui arracha tout son avant-bras, déstabilisant son adversaire. Sur le feu de l'action, le vampire se rebiffa violemment malgré la perte de son membre et envoya Sam se fracasser contre un arbre. Au dernier moment, ses pattes rebondir sur le tronc de l'arbre le propulsant de nouveau sur le vampire.

_« Sam ! Non ! Pas de face ! »_

Trop tard ! Sous le poids de Sam, le vampire s'écroula emmenant mon chef dans sa chute, durant laquelle il lui explosa le bassin d'un coup de main. J'entendis ses os explosés en milliers de morceaux sous sa peau, mais son métabolisme commencer rapidement le travail pour les ressouder.

Abasourdi, il mit plus de temps que nécessaire avant de se relever. Tandis, que le vampire se relevait, fier, s'approchant vers la masse noire qui gisait à quelques mètres de lui. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage cireux, heureux du tournant que prenait l'issue de la bataille. Quand il fut à seulement quelques pas de Sam, il le releva par l'encolure à deux mains. Cependant, le loup quoique en plus mauvais état que la sangsue, était bien plus impressionnante de par sa taille et sa masse, il le dominait alors que le vampire se penchait vers lui. A cet instant, mon cerveau détailla toute la scène en plusieurs fragments, me permettant de voir plusieurs choses en même temps : les lèvres du vampire s'ouvrir laissant apercevoir une rangée de dents tranchantes, et une patte noire remplie de griffes acérées suspendue dans l'air.

Dans un saut foudroyant, je me propulsai droit sur lui pour sauver mon chef. Au moment, où j'atterris, toutes griffes dehors, Sam avait réussit à se libérer de l'emprise du vampire en lui assenant un vilain coup qui lui arracha ce qui restait de son bras. Grâce à ma diversion, Sam eut le temps de se relever et de reprendre ses esprits. Le combat était désormais plus équitable, en ce qui concernait la répartition des forces et des handicaps.

La sangsue, perdue dans la future victoire de son combat, n'avait pas fait attention à mon arrivée. Son visage était, dorénavant moins confiant, moins sûr de lui. Nous étions deux loups face à lui seul. Même si Sam était pas mal amoché, il serait couvrir mes arrières.

_« Tu vas le charger aussi fort que tu le peux. Moi je veille à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien, d'accord Jacob ? » _

_« Entendu, je fonce, tu corriges la trajectoire ! » _

Notre échange tacite passa inaperçu aux yeux du vampire qui repris sa danse macabre autour de nous. Je devais vite trouver une brèche dont je pourrai profiter et assurer la victoire. Il avait perdu son bras entier, mais ne semblait en aucun cas souffrir de cette perte ! Aucun déséquilibre, aucune perte d'énergie, malgré le sang qui s'écoulait de sa blessure. Bizarre… Edward avait faibli plus vite que ça avec un seul coup de pattes ?

_« Il se nourrit de sang humain, il est bien plus puissant que ces végétariens ! N'attends pas qu'il se vide de tout son sang cela risque d'être long ! » _

Décidemment, Sam en savait toujours plus que moi sur ces sangsues ! En même temps, j'avais remarqué une différence entre Victoria, ce vampire et les Cullen : leurs yeux. Ceux de mes adversaires étaient d'un rouge très prononcés, comme si du sang circulait dans leur iris. Je passai rapidement à autre chose : une attaque.

Prenant enfin, une décision, je courus vers son côté droit mutilé, là où il ne pourrait me donner un violent coup n'ayant plus de quoi se défendre. Inconsciemment, je sus à la seconde même où je m'élançai que mon choix serait le mauvais, car le plus prévisible. En effet, mon adversaire savait pertinemment que je le frapperai à cet endroit justement. Du coup, il se retourna vivement, venant à me tourner le dos, pour me saisir au vol de son bras valide. Il m'enserra les épaules, du moins une partie, alors que je sentis mes omoplates craquer sous la pression. Sam parvint difficilement à se saisir d'une de ses jambes qu'il mordu avec force, le vampire dû lâcher sa proie, et je me laissai retomber sur le sol. Tandis que son attention était reportée sur Sam, un cri déchira les ténèbres de la nuit, un hurlement mi-bête, mi-humain…

_« LEAH ! » _six loups-garous, l'espace d'une seconde furent aveugles en même temps, ne voyant qu'une seule et même image : Leah inerte sur le sol.

Nous fûmes chamboulés par cette vision horrible, soudain Jared se lança sur la masse immobile pour lui porter secours, tandis que la hargne décuplée de trois loups s'abattit sur les deux créatures.

Je sortis de leur cerveau pour me concentrer sur ma bataille, si je ne voulais y laisser ma peau, mais les mots de Jared, qui avait muté, ne cessaient de me parvenir ! Je les entendais distinctement, sa voix paniquée, entrecoupée de pleurs.

« Non ! Leah ! Allez reviens… je t'en supplie. »

Je devais verrouiller mes oreilles… je ne devais plus l'entendre… Ferme-là Jared ! Il nous déstabilisé tous, par son inquiétude qui nous rongeait aussi, mais nous allions tous y passer si nous ne reprenions pas le contrôle !

Et ces quelques secondes d'inattention nous coûtèrent très chères… déjà Quil, Embry et Paul se retrouvaient acculés par les deux créatures qui dominaient clairement le combat, leur pelage était recouvert de sang, Quil boitait, Embry comptait un bout d'oreille en moins et Paul avait un trou énorme au niveau de l'épaule. Nous n'en ressortirons jamais vivant.

Je repris vivement mes esprits, mais Sam inquiet pour Leah et pour les siens resta une seconde de plus à écouter Jared. Une seconde de trop. Le vampire, qui comprit notre imprudence et le combat des miens, se releva aussi sec Sam accroché à sa jambe, et le porta à lui, le tout dans un mouvement rapide.

Reprenant mes esprits je fondis sur lui précipitamment, lui enfonçant mes griffes dans son dos, le déchiquetant à coup de dents, arrachant tout ce que je trouvais sous ma truffe. Le sang me recouvrait entièrement le visage, son sang à lui. Je reposai sur lui de tout mon poids, mes antérieures étaient postés sur son dos, tandis que mes postérieurs étaient plantées dans ses jambes. Et frénétiquement je lacérai tout ce que je pouvais. La peau des vampires était aussi dure que du marbre, mais la nature nous avait pourvu de dents et de griffes tout aussi acérées.

Dans ma hâte, tout ce que je vis c'est que Sam avait réussi à s'échapper au moment où je percutai le vampire. Je ne le voyais pas, concentrai à calmer mes nerfs sur le dos du vampire, mais je le sentais tout proche.

Puis des sons humains me firent relever le museau de mon carnage, Sam, retournant à l'état humain, convulsait sous mes yeux. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ? J'allai sauter le rejoindre, quand ma prise sur le vampire se fit moins pesante. Il en profita pour se retourner, nos têtes étaient presque collées. Il forçait, de son unique bras, sur mon cou afin que ma tête soit à portée de ses dents. Je luttai de toutes mes forces pour gagner quelques centimètres, pour m'écarter le plus possible de ses lames de rasoir. Puis, le surprenant autant que moi, je répondis à son invitation mortelle. Pris au dépourvu, son mouvement de tête fut aussi rapide que le mien. Finalement, ce fut moi, qui le premier, rentra en contact avec sa peau, celle de son cou. D'un coup de tête virulent, je vins planter mes crocs profondément et lui arracha la tête qui vola à travers les branches des arbres. Malgré la réussite de mon combat, mes nerfs ne c'étaient pas calmés, et je continuai à le dépouiller de tous ses membres, j'entaillai son torse puis lui arracher son cœur. Piètre inquiétude, puisque c'était le premier organe qui était déjà mort depuis longtemps. Toutefois, ma frénésie me faisait continuer inlassablement, jusqu'à ce que la réalité me frappe en pleine conscience.

« Jacob… » me supplia Sam. Je relevai la tête vers mon ami à quelques mètres de moi.

Son visage était livide, et de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient de son front. Les convulsions n'avaient pas stoppé, tous ses membres se soulevaient à l'unisson, et ses yeux qui regardaient le ciel sans rien voir.

« Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Je rebasculai en humain pour être plus utile et moins empoté pour traverser la forêt et sauver Sam. J'examinai tout son corps pour comprendre et savoir d'où venait le mal, mais je n'aperçus rien de dangereux. Il n'avait aucune blessure, aucun saignement, aucun os cassé. Son cerveau ne semblait pas fracassé, bref je ne savais pas ce qui clochait. Puis passant une main sous sa tête pour le soulever, ses longs cheveux glissèrent de ses épaules pour dégager son cou, et là je compris.

Le sang commençait à suinter de sa blessure, minime blessure même. On ne distinguait qu'un petit arc de cercle au creux de son cou, une infime morsure qui à elle seule ne consisterait en rien quelque chose de dangereux si… si du venin ne s'était pas infiltré sous la peau. Ce même venin, capable de transformer de simples humains en vampire, mais mortel pour nous autres, puisqu'étant une arme incomparable pour notre ennemi.

« Jacob… Leah… est » sa voix n'était qu'un faible râle.

« Chut ! Ne parle pas… je vais te sortir de là, t'inquiète pas je vais… je vais… »

Nom de dieu ! Que pouvais-je faire pour sauver Sam, notre chef, mon ami de cette mort éminente ? Il fallait que je trouve une solution et vite. Soudain, une lueur d'espoir ranima mon cerveau et ses rouages. Sam ne pouvait pas mourir, nous étions forts et notre santé était robuste. La morsure était vraiment infime, la pression n'avait pas dû être importante du coup seules quelques gouttes avaient se répandre. Quelques gouttes que je saurai aspirer du corps de Sam.

« Ne bouge pas Sam, je vais aspirer le venin. La morsure est pe… » je ne pus finir ma phrase, surpris de le voir attraper mon poignet.

« Ne… ne touche… pas… pas…blessure ! C'est un… ordre… Jac' ! »

« Non ! NON ! tu n'as pas le droit ! Que suis-je censé faire d'autre alors ? » mes poings s'abattirent à quelques centimètres de sa tête, en colère. Il respira un grand coup avant de réussir à me dire :

« Prends soin… Emily et mon… mon… (Ses mots finirent dans un gargouillement). La meute… tu es… le chef maintenant. »

« Ne fais pas celui qui dit adieu ! Je t'en prie Sam ! » je sentis sa pression se raffermir sur mon poignet alors que les convulsions reprirent leur rythme endiablé.

D'un seul coup, ses yeux devinrent blancs, complètement blancs ! Ses muscles se crispèrent au maximum, faisant apparaître le dessin de ses veines sur ses bras, sur ses jambes, sur son torse jusqu'au cœur. Puis, les tremblements cessèrent, les muscles se détendirent, ses yeux retrouvèrent leur aspect originel et sa main lâcha mon poignet…

« NOOOOOOOONNNNNN ! » je m'abattis sur le corps de mon ami, pleurant à grands cris. Très vite rejoins dans mes plaintes pour d'autres hurlements de souffrances.

Alors que les nuages obscurcirent la lune et sa lumière, rendant les bois encore plus obscurs et effrayant, je sentis des gouttes de pluie ruisseler sur mon dos. Je n'avais pas bougé depuis la mort de Sam, le tenant fermement dans mes bras, immobile. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, foulant le sol et écrasant les branches sur leur passage, mais je ne relevai pas la tête, j'étais abattu. La perte de Sam déconnecta mon cerveau de la réalité, de l'endroit dangereux où je me trouvais, de la proximité de mes ennemis qui auraient pu surgir de n'importe où, de l'incapacité de me concentrer sur la sécurité des miens.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais confronté directement à la mort d'un être cher. Bien entendu j'étais orphelin de ma mère, mais ne l'ayant jamais connu, je ne souffris pas autant que durant cet instant. Malheureusement, ma peine ne se tarirait jamais et même allait en s'intensifiant.

« Jacob ? »

Je ne tournai pas la tête vers cette source de bruit, je voulais que l'on me laisse tranquille, à ma souffrance. Mais, Embry insista, me forçant de sa main à lever la tête vers lui. Son regard était aussi hagard que le mien, la même douleur brûlait dans ses yeux. Nous étions tous meurtris par ce tragique évènement. Puis, Quil, à son tour s'approcha de moi, l'air perturbé, les lèvres tremblantes.

« Jacob, nous n'avons pas réussi à sauver Leah… »

Écoutant le nombre de respirations autour de moi, je ne perçus pas la sienne. Dérouté, je me levai, Sam dans mes bras, cherchant sa présence parmi nous. Les larmes voilèrent ma vue, quand je vins poser mes yeux sur Jared qui tenait, tout comme moi, la dépouille d'un des nôtres.

Leah reposait paisible, dans les bras de Jared, elle semblait si tranquille, elle aurait pu tout simplement dormir, sauf que sa respiration ne l'attestait plus.

« Elle n'a pas souffert, elle est morte sur le coup. Une des… (Jared bloqua sa respiration pour pouvoir continuer) elle lui a brisé la nuque. » il baissa la tête vers Leah, la serrant plus fort.

Paul se prit la tête dans ses mains, se laissant tomber au sol, aussi déboussolé que nous autres. Pourquoi, pourquoi eux ? Qu'allions nous devenir sans eux ? Qu'allions-nous faire ? Les mêmes questions passées en boucle dans mon cerveau, sans m'apporter les solutions nécessaires.

« Nous devons retourner au village. Et procédé au… aux rituels de deuil. »

Je passai devant, suivit par Jared et les autres qui se mirent en marche silencieusement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, nous ne parcourûmes pas les bois en courant. Nous prenions notre temps, marchant d'un pas régulier sans rien précipiter. Nos coutumes tribales veulent que la progression vers la mort se fasse en douceur, pour que l'âme du mort rejoigne paisiblement le paradis. Les âmes de Leah et Sam rejoindraient mutuellement, s'accompagnant vers l'autre monde.

Vint ensuite les premières lueurs de l'aube… un nouveau jour se levait sur nos tristes visages. Aucun de nous ne voulait y réfléchir pour le moment, mais une nouvelle destinée attendait notre meute. Depuis que nous nous étions mis en marche, aucun de nous n'émit le moindre son. Nous étions entrés en période de deuil, une période qui durerait trois jours et trois nuits, durant lesquels silence et jeun seraient de rigueur. Tels nos morts, nous le serions aussi, concentrant notre cerveau sur les autres sens, pour entrer en communion avec les esprits de nous disparus.

C'est pour cela que, quand je vis, parmi la foule rassemblée au cœur du village, le visage horrifié d'Emily, je ne pus prononcer la moindre parole. Ainsi, qu'à Seth, Sue et Harry qui vint chercher le corps de sa fille à jamais endormie.

Les plaintes d'Emily se mélangèrent à celles de Sue, tandis que nous restions immobiles, les yeux embrumaient par le chagrin et les larmes. La disparition d'un amour, d'un amant et celui d'une fille, d'une sœur nous bouleversaient tout autant que les principaux concernés.

Emily se jeta sur moi, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de Sam, je me baissai pour que son ultime au revoir lui soit possible. Elle resta longtemps ainsi, les genoux à même le sol, ses bras entourant les épaules de son amour perdu. Lily se fraya un chemin parmi la foule, se dirigeant droit sur moi. Ses yeux inquisiteurs se portèrent sur moi, sur mon corps et je l'entendis de nouveau respirer, ses traits s'apaisant, quand elle vu que j'allais bien… physiquement.

Ensuite, elle porta toute son attention sur Emily, dont la souffrance l'empêchait de quitter le corps de Sam. Lily se plaça derrière elle pour la soulever et la retirer de cette étreinte qui n'en finirait jamais. A l'instar de nous autres, tout le monde se tut, seuls les pleurs résonnaient dans nos têtes. Même Lily, compris vite que les mots étaient prohibés en cette nuit funèbre et elle n'adressa que des signes de tête à Emily, lui offrant son épaule et son soutien tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient dans la maison de cette dernière.

Se fut au tour des Anciens de venir vers nous, bouleversés et affligés par la perte de deux protecteurs, de deux enfants, de deux de leurs enfants. Billy venait de perdre quasiment un fils et Harry sa fille. La douleur était incomparable. Nous les suivîmes jusqu'à notre lieu de culte, une sorte de petite chapelle toute simple, sans faste ni ornement.

Leah et Sam allaient être embaumés, puis veillés jour et nuit. Car, bien que leur âme ait rejoint l'au-delà, leur enveloppe charnelle devaient être protégées des esprits malveillants, et les accompagner jusqu'au bout.

Ces trois jours et trois nuits furent atroces pour chacun d'entre nous et bien plus pour moi. De nouveaux regards se posaient sur moi, dès que je sortais de chez moi, des regards inquiets venant chercher du réconfort. Même les miens avaient cette lueur dans leurs yeux, ils s'interrogeaient, se demandaient comment se comporter vis-à-vis de moi.

Le conseil des Anciens n'avait pas encore eut lieu, mais tout le monde savait déjà qui serait le prochain chef, celui qui viendrait remplacer Sam. Comment pouvaient-ils s'inquiéter pour ça alors que nous pleurions encore la disparition de Leah et de Sam ?

Emily ne sortait même plus de chez elle, les brèves visites qu'elle rendait aux disparus la bouleversaient plus que de raisons. D'ailleurs, elle en tomba malade avec des excès de fièvres, de nausées et de vomissements fréquents. Nous appelâmes un médecin, mais Emily ne se laissa pas ausculter, ni ne répondis aux questions du docteur, conservant jeun et mutisme quoiqu'il lui en coûta. Lily la veillait jour et nuit, essuyant son front remplit de sueurs quand elle dormait mal, l'aidant quand elle était prise de vomissements, allant même à lui préparer à manger qu'Emily refusait catégoriquement de la tête. Elle ne l'abandonna à aucun moment, Lily était tous les jours à ses côtés offrant de par sa présence silencieuse et discrète, un soutien, une épaule.

Sue quant à elle, ne quittait plus le corps de sa fille, récitant des invocations dans notre langue tribale. Elle lui parlait comme si elle s'attendait à recevoir une réponse, comme si elle ne faisait que dormir tout simplement. Sue m'inquiétait réellement, j'avais peur qu'elle ne sombre dans la folie. Je voyais toutes ses visites comme un mauvais pressentiment et guettai le moment où elle s'effondrerait. Je ne trouvais pas cela très sain comme réaction.

Je m'occupai moi-même de Seth, ce jeune garçon dont la mère parlait à sa fille morte, et le père était absent du domicile familial. Je le forçai à me suivre dans chacune de mes activités : la surveillance du territoire et la mise en place de la dernière veillée funèbre. Il me suivait partout où j'allais et je ne trouvai rien à redire, préférant le savoir à mes côtés plutôt que seul, allongé dans le lit de sa sœur.

Néanmoins, je l'écartai dès le premier jour pour aller nettoyer le champ de bataille. En effet, j'avais appris qu'il ne fallait pas laisser un vampire en pièces détachées derrière nous. Alors que je m'apprêtai, un bidon d'essence sous le bras, à brûler les restes du corps du vampire, Paul se lança à ma suite. Il me tira le bras vers un autre lieu, plus reculé à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Nous nous rendîmes à l'endroit où le reste de la meute avait tenté de battre ces créatures dangereuses dont nous ignorions encore tout.

Paul s'agenouilla devant un arbre immense, dont l'écorce était largement fissurée, laissant apparaître un trou impressionnant au niveau du sol. Je le vis disparaître entièrement dans le tronc de l'arbre avant de le voir ressortir en marche arrière, et tirer quelque chose vers lui : une jambe.

Continuant de tirer, tout un corps disloqué apparu devant moi. J'étais stupéfait et en même temps je culpabilisai, car à aucun moment je ne m'étais inquiété de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour eux, dans leur combat. Paul attira mon attention sur le visage du cadavre, mais je ne voyais pas grand-chose, mise à part une bouillie informe de chair, de sang et de mercure.

Je m'agenouillai à la hauteur du corps pour savoir d'où sortait ce liquide gris scintillant qui s'était mélangé à la chair. Cela ressemblait à du mercure, le liquide dont on se sert pour les thermomètres. Voilà d'où leur venait la couleur de leurs yeux, c'était ce liquide étrange.

Un souffle de vent fit rage subitement, faisant tourbillonner feuilles et branches autour de nous, nous obligeant à protéger notre regard de la poussière qui volait dans l'air. Puis, revenant à mon analyse, je fus pris d'une stupeur mémorable.

Les quelques feuilles encore collées au visage du monstre avaient disparu, envolées avec le vent, laissant entrevoir l'autre moitié de son visage moins abîmé que l'autre, et ce que je vus me glaça d'effroi.

Ce visage… enfin cette moitié de visage, je le connaissais. J'avais déjà vu cette personne, mais où ? Mon esprit scanna tous mes souvenirs, creusant les moindres parcelles de mon cerveau pour mettre un prénom, une situation sur ce visage. Quand soudain, j'assimilai enfin ce faciès à une réalité :

« Forks… Bella… son lycée… Jessica Stanley. » pensai-je.

Paul dû trouver ma réaction démesurée, il devait juste s'attendre à de la reconnaissance d'avoir réussit à en tuer un, alors que mon visage était agité, troublé.

L'enterrement de nos amis, eut lieu trois jours et trois nuits après leur décès. Nous avions revêtu nos tenues de cérémonie pour l'occasion, pour nous le noir n'était pas de mise. Nos coutumes ne considéraient pas la mort comme une mauvaise chose, au contraire, elle symbolisait la liberté de l'esprit, le retour aux sources, la communion intense avec la nature. Notre paradis ne se résumait pas au purgatoire, à dieu et à ses anges. Non, pour nous notre paradis était le retour à la terre, à la terre mère, à la nature. Nous nous réincarnions en esprit de la forêt pour ne jamais plus la quitter.

Ainsi, il fut décidé, toujours sans émettre le moindre mot, que les corps de Leah et Sam, reposeraient sur nos terres, dans la réserve, et précisément dans un endroit secret en pleine forêt. Notre cortège progressa lentement à travers les épaisses branches et les racines qui sillonnaient notre chemin. Harry, Seth, Quil et Jared portaient sur leurs épaules le cercueil de Leah, tandis qu'Embry, Paul et moi-même conduisions celui de Sam. Puis, Emily qui avait réussi à se lever était accompagnée par Lily, qui lui permettait de marcher une main sous son coude. Sue se trouvait non loin d'elle entourait de ma sœur Rachel, qui ayant appris la nouvelle avait sauté dans un avion, pour dire au revoir à ses amis.

Notre mutisme prendrait fin au moment où les premières pelletées de terre commenceraient à recouvrir leur cercueil, afin de les accompagner avec nos prières et invocations, suppliant nos esprits de les accueillir en leur sein. Mais pour le moment, le silence était toujours de rigueur, est notre assemblée aurait pu s'apparenter à une horde de fantômes, avec nos habits blancs et nos airs bouleversés.

Quand, la lumière du jour se fit sentir au-dessus de nos têtes, nous étions arrivés à l'endroit que nous avions choisi pour eux. Une petite clairière toujours baignée dans la lumière du soleil, où les arbres formaient un petit arc de cercle autour d'un coin de verdure luxuriant.

Nous posâmes délicatement les deux cercueils au-dessus de leur caveau, retenus par un système à poulies. Puis nous commençâmes les derniers rituels. Nous communions chacun dans sa tête, seul avec lui-même priant pour l'esprit de nos amis, priant pour leur survie à travers l'autre-monde et de continuer à veiller sur nous.

Ensuite, tour à tour nous ramassâmes une poignée de terre avant de la lancer sur le cercueil au fond du trou. Je ne refoulai plus mes larmes, à côté des miens, de la meute, je laissais toute ma peine s'exprimer. A quoi bon résister…

Sue s'écroula devant la tombe de sa fille, le visage baigné par les larmes, à peine soutenue par son mari qui tomba à son côté. Seth couru vers ses parents, se joignant à leurs larmes tandis qu'ils l'encerclaient de leurs bras. Tous trois se serrèrent fortement, et pleurèrent la perte de Leah et de Sam.

Emily, quant à elle, accompagnée par Lily, se rendit à la tombe de son amour perdu, mais devant celle de sa cousine, elle s'effondra avec Sue, Harry et Seth. Ils restèrent un long moment assis tous les quatre devant les tombes, à pleurer en silence la perte de leur amour, de leur fille, de leur sœur, de leur cousine.

Puis Emily tenta de se lever pour rendre un dernier adieu à Sam, aidait par Lily. Au passage, elle s'empara faiblement d'une poignée de terre, puis se tourna vers la stèle que l'on avait faite pour elle à son attention :

A Samuel Uley,

l'amour de ma vie.

Pour l'éternité,

repose en paix.

« A Samuel Uley, l'amour de ma vie pour l'éternité, répéta Emily à voix haute. A Sam, qui a emporté mon cœur avec lui pour l'éternité. Au père de notre enfant, ta dernière preuve d'amour. » puis elle s'écroula de nouveau, une main sur son ventre, l'autre au-dessus du cercueil relâchant la terre.

A Leah Clearwater,

Notre fille chérie

Ma sœur adorée

Une amie regrettée

Faisant ce qui me revenait, je me saisis de la pelle enfoncée dans le sol, et jetai à grand coup de reins la terre dans les caveaux de mes amis à jamais endormis, pour l'éternité. Je sentis les yeux sur moi, mais ils n'étaient plus interrogateurs, ils étaient bienveillants, pleins de respect, tandis que les miens ne voyaient plus ni la pelle, ni les cercueils, mes larmes se mélangeant à la terre que je jetai dans les caveaux.

9


	22. Attractions

Attractions

Je ne demandai pas mon reste et décampai rapidement sur les dernières paroles de Charlie, à travers les bois environnants. L'exploit de Bella était des plus remarquables pour une néophyte et ses réserves d'oxygène étaient presque épuisées, si elle désirait parler plus, il lui faudrait reprendre une bouffée d'air. Goûter de nouveau aux arômes du sang de son père n'était pas une chose judicieuse à lui infliger, même si ses efforts pour juguler ses envies de meurtres étaient tout simplement époustouflant pour un si jeune vampire.

Bien sûr, il y avait eu un léger dérapage, mais elle était parvenue à surpasser son monstre interne pour résister à la tentation du sang de son père qui circulait sous sa peau. Emprisonnée dans l'étau de mes bras et retenue par Esmé, elle n'avait plus osé protester, coupant nette sa respiration et bandant ses muscles pour se retenir de tout acte hautement impardonnable. Il n'empêche que je restai sidéré par autant de volonté de sa part. Aucun de nous n'aurait pu prétendre à tant de self-control dans les premiers jours suivant la transformation.

Du coup, avant qu'elle n'aspire de nouveau l'air délicat qui exaltait autour de nous, je l'avais soulevé brusquement du sol, l'enroulant encore plus autour de mon torse pour décamper à grandes enjambées. J'avais couru le plus vite possible afin de nous écarter de l'odeur de Charlie, pour qu'elle ne devienne plus qu'un vague souvenir et que Bella puisse de nouveau se contrôler. J'étais si concentré sur cette odeur, que le chemin me paraissait superflu, tous mes sens braqués sur la senteur du sang qui s'éloignait au fur et à mesure de nous.

Au bout d'un moment, Bella posa sa tête sur mon épaule, venant coller sa joue contre mon cou, tandis que ses bras m'enserraient la nuque. Cette étreinte, son visage si près de moi me procura d'intenses sensations. Ses cheveux fouettaient délicatement l'air, m'envoyant les effluves de son parfum, tandis qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de mes hanches, faisant remonter sa jupe sur le haut de ses cuisses, la laissant virevolter au vent.

L'attraction de son corps collé au mien et de sa poitrine venant se lover contre mon torse, était irrésistible, je me laissais transporter par le contact de sa peau sur la mienne, par ses cheveux qui, tels de la soie, venaient caresser mon visage, par son parfum enivrant. Mes mains, cantonnées jusque là à son dos, descendirent sur ses reins puis sur ses hanches, pour se glisser sous sa jupe afin de raffermir ma prise sur ses fesses. Mes doigts parcouraient délicatement le satiné de sa peau, la faisant frémir.

Malgré les sensations qui secouaient mon corps, je ne stoppai pas la course, toutefois, cela me demanda une concentration jusque là étrangère. Courir était inné pour notre espèce, même les yeux fermés j'aurai pu me faufiler entre chaque arbre, sans que mes pieds ne rencontrent la moindre racine. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de ma vie, je dus garder un œil vigilant sur mon trajet, car l'attirance de mon corps pour elle m'accaparait littéralement.

Ainsi, je vis les arbres défiler sur notre passage, les évitant à chaque fois au dernier moment en opérant un changement de direction plutôt brutal, faisant rebondir Bella contre moi, déclenchant en elle quelques frissons supplémentaires tandis que ses doigts fourrageaient dans ma tignasse.

Alors, comme si elle comprenait mes peines à garder un cap régulier sur notre destination, ou pour tester ma résistance, Bella raffermit sa pression sur ma nuque, me serrant plus fort. Ma peau devinait les moindres courbes de sa poitrine, de ses jambes, et de ses bras qui fondaient sur moi. Puis, elle porta le coup fatal, celui qui m'arracha à la réalité, et me fit me stopper net à quelques centimètres à peine d'un arbre imposant de par sa taille et de son diamètre.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sensuellement dans le creux de mon cou me paralysant de la tête aux pieds. Elle goûtait chaque parcelle de ma peau avec envie, faisant courir ses doigts dans mes cheveux hirsutes, tandis que sa langue timide se comportait en pays conquis tout en marquant son territoire. Je vins la coller doucement contre l'arbre tout proche, afin de la voir, son visage, ses yeux et ses lèvres.

Mes deux mains abandonnèrent leur refuge accueillant et s'emparèrent de ses joues pour l'attirer vers mon visage, pour la contempler en cet instant jouissif. C'est alors que mon plaisir se s'arrêta subitement devant son regard qui me foudroya sur place. Ses yeux encore quelque peu cramoisis à cause de la présence de son ancien sang, étaient désormais d'un rouge carmin, avec une expression qui m'était jusque là inconnue, une sorte de violence mêlée à du désir qui irradiait dans ses pupilles. Par réflexe, je reculai mon visage de ses lèvres, qui s'ouvrirent légèrement, dégageant ses dents acérées.

« Edward… » ces mots furent si faibles, si bas, qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu les entendre. Sa voix chevrotante et son souffle rauque, étaient autant d'indices me témoignant tout le désir qui s'emparait d'elle. Nous étions à l'unisson, nos corps comme nos cœurs, nos envies réciproques. Pourtant, un léger doute subsistait en moi, quant-à l'intérêt qu'elle me portait en cet instant.

« Oui ? » lui répondis-je, dans un demi-sourire teinté avec autant d'inquiétude que de désir.

« Je… T'aime… » sa déclaration m'électrisa, je ne m'attendais plus à entendre de nouveau ces trois mots un jour. Nos regards se croisèrent un instant, le sien toujours aussi rouge, exprimaient le désir qui grandissait en nous et par notre amour renoué.

« Moi aussi Bella, moi aussi… Je t'aime… » m'offrant ses lèvres, dont je m'emparai dans un mélange de précipitation et de désir exalté trop longtemps contenu, laissant mon inquiétude derrière moi.

Alors que ses baisers incendiaient chaque millimètre de mon visage qui entrait en contact avec ses lèvres, mes bras enserraient son corps délicat tandis que mes mains se baladaient le long de son dos. J'écartai le tissu de son corsage pour me précipiter avidement sur son épaule, mais je tirai un peu trop fort sur l'encolure qui céda sous ma pression dévoilant l'éclat de son teint d'albâtre, de sa peau délicate, la couvrant de milles baisers brûlants d'excitation. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée à mesure que mes lèvres descendaient le long de sa poitrine.

A ce moment précis je n'étais plus moi, n'ayant aucune conscience du monde qui pouvait m'entourer, de qui pouvait se trouver là. Je n'entendais ni le vent s'agiter autour de nous, ni le craquement des branches, plus rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'est la respiration de plus en plus haletante de ma partenaire. Nous étions seulement deux personnes s'offrant l'un à l'autre, laissant leurs désirs prendre le relais des sentiments jusque là camouflés. Ses gémissements me transportaient vers d'autres lieux, me faisant tressaillir. Mes mains se baladaient sur les parcelles de sa peau nue, son visage, son cou, sa poitrine, ses jambes, s'imprégnant de chaque détail. Sous la chaleur de mes caresses elle s'arc-bouta pour se coller encore plus contre mon corps. Ses doigts entreprirent de déboutonner ma chemise, hésitants d'abord puis plus rapidement à mesure que les miens se faufilaient sous sa jupe.

Soudain, un bruit déchira la quiétude des bois, un cri d'animal. Relevant brusquement la tête, je constatai que la nuit était tombée sur nous sans que nous nous en rendions compte avant. Puis le décor s'imposa à moi : une forêt lugubre entourée de bêtes sauvages. J'étais dans mon élément en quelque sorte, une bête sauvage parmi d'autres dans les méandres sombres de son existence. Sauf que la créature éblouissante que je tenais contre moi ne s'assimilait pas à cet espace sinistre et funèbre. Bella était douce, délicate, mon rayon de soleil éclairant mes pas dans mon éternelle nuit. Elle méritait plus que ça, notre amour méritait plus que ce cadre morne pour leur première aventure sensuelle.

« Bella, je ne veux pas le faire ici… J'ai envie que ce moment soit un souvenir idyllique, parfait. Et ce lieu ne correspond pas à mes attentes. » lui susurrai-je dans le creux de son oreille.

« Et pourquoi pas… » souffla-t-elle en me mordant le bout de l'oreille, resserrant sa prise sur ma nuque pour que je ne puisse pas la repousser. En d'autres temps, déverrouiller son étreinte ne m'aurait posé aucun problème, mais à présent elle était devenue bien plus forte que moi. A cela s'ajoutait un manque évident de volonté de ma part pour entreprendre quoique ce soit.

« Parce que l'endroit est sinistre, si tu levais la tête tu t'en rendrais compte. » lui répondis-je souriant.

M'obéissant, elle sortit sa tête de mon cou et entreprit de regarder tout autour d'elle, innocemment. Puis, une fois son observation terminée, elle posa son regard sur moi, j'en sursautai. Si je n'avais pas assimilé ces magnifiques fossettes à Bella, je l'aurai sans doute prise pour un monstre sanguinaire. En effet, ses yeux, l'instant d'avant d'un rouge carmin, étaient devenus encore plus terrifiant, comme si son propre sang circulait dans ses iris. Depuis combien de jours ne c'était-elle pas nourrie correctement ? La tentation du sang de son père avait-il épuisé ses dernières réserves ? A moins que notre corps à corps exaltant n'ait réveillé la bête tapie au fond d'elle-même ?

« Bella… ton regard m'effraie… » je reculai légèrement la tête pour jucher son expression. Elle semblait hors d'haleine, haletante, prête à me sauter à la gorge, les yeux écarquillés. « Bella, respire ! » je passai mes mains autour de ses bras croisés sur ma nuque et entrepris de les ôter sans succès. « Bella c'est moi, Edward. »

_Mord-le ! _

« Quoi ? » dis-je paniqué.

La peur s'empara subitement de moi. Cette injonction me fit frémir d'autant plus qu'elle avait été pensée. Je persistai à tirer continuellement sur ses avant-bras résistants, reculant toujours mon visage de ses dents, jusqu'à ce qu'ils lâchent brusquement leur prise. Mes poings emprisonnaient fermement ses bras retenus en l'air. J'hasardai un coup d'œil sur ses pupilles avant de tenter le moindre mouvement. Une fois rassuré par l'absence de bestialité qui filtrait à travers ses yeux, je replaçai doucement ses bras le long de son buste à mesure que son corps, jusque là tendu comme un arc, se décrispait légèrement. Tandis que son regard perdait son air menaçant, sans toutefois se départir de sa couleur rouge sang. Un silence de plomb s'interposa entre nous jusqu'à ce que Bella finisse par rompre la glace, toute repentante qu'elle était.

« Excuse-moi… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… J'ai eu envie de toi et puis, tout d'un coup c'est ton sang qui m'a… Attiré ! » sa voix, qui au départ n'était qu'un simple murmure, gagna en intensité à mesure que les évènements reprenaient forme dans son esprit.

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre sur le moment, ni trouver les mots justes pour la rassurer. Certes j'avais pris l'habitude de servir d'encas ces derniers temps, tout d'abord avec Orline puis avec Bella dans les premiers jours suivant sa transformation, mais je n'avais ressenti à travers les yeux d'autrui une telle envie de me nuire, d'autant qu'il s'agissait de la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde.

« Je suis navrée Edward. Jamais je ne voudrais… » je la coupai avant que ses mots ne l'emmènent vers des lieux sombres. Il était évident qu'elle s'en voulait terriblement, mais je fus si secoué que mon cerveau ne parvenait pas à organiser des propos clairs et intelligibles.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. » je fis une pause de quelques secondes pour faire le vide dans mon esprit avant de reprendre :

« Tu es encore très jeune pour un vampire et tu ne peux pas encore juguler tes envies primaires. Un jour tu parviendras à faire la différence entre tes envies de chairs et de sang. » tentai-je de la rassurer.

« Je suis désolée Edward. » je l'embrassai derechef pour la faire taire, ne supportant pas de la voir repentante pour une chose dont j'étais responsable en partie. Elle était le résultat de mon caprice, de mon envie de l'avoir à mes côtés. Si le prix à payer était qu'elle s'abreuve de mon sang, je serai prêt à l'assumer. Ainsi, elle pouvait déraper sur moi autant de fois qu'elle le voudrait, jamais je ne lui en tiendrai rigueur.

« Ne soit pas désolée, tes réactions sont normales pour un néophyte. Et je suis prêt à en assumer toutes les conséquences. Laisse-moi porter tes remords, ils ne sont que le reflet de mes actes. » elle ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour protester aux vues des plissures entre ses yeux, mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps, venant plaquer ma main sur lèvres.

A ce moment là, une de ses canines entra en contact avec ma main, la transperçant de part en part, faisant s'écouler son poison en moi. Je retins un cri de douleur, le bloquant au fond de ma gorge et le ravalant non sans difficulté. Tandis que son visage si délicat retrouva, en à peine quelques secondes, ses traits de prédateurs, féroces et assoiffés. L'effet de mon sang, même froid, lui procura un réconfort immense, mais je lui arrachai vivement avant qu'elle ne me vide entièrement.

« Une partie de chasse te satisferait davantage. Du sang bien chaud te réjouira plus que le mien. Et puis il serait dommage de me tuer maintenant. » elle baissa la tête en signe de soumission, toute peinée par sa nouvelle erreur.

Passant une main sous son menton, je lui fis relever la tête et lui donnai un baiser pour lui montrer que ce nouveau dérapage n'aurait aucune conséquence quant-à ses futures aptitudes à se contrôler. Elle y parviendrait, à force de persévérance et de retenue, je savais qu'elle y arriverait. Sa bonté naturelle était encore bien trop présente en elle pour qu'elle puisse désirer tuer un homme de sang froid.

Ma main retomba légèrement de son menton pour glisser le long de son bras et j'attrapai la sienne afin de la tirer hors de ce lieu sombre, puisque Bella n'arrêtait pas de se ressasser les mêmes idées noires, je l'entrainai ailleurs prêt à aller chasser.

La nuit était désormais bien entamée, installant au-dessus de nos têtes son linceul noir et pailleté d'étoiles. La température était plutôt fraîche pour quiconque se serait aventuré dans les bois sans manteau, mais pour nous autres créatures de la nuit nous étions dans notre élément. Carnassiers parmi les fauves, respirant chaque odeur de sang, écoutant chaque cœur battre, guettant nos proies bien cachées derrière un arbre. Notre terrain de jeu préféré en somme, une forêt noire peuplée par tout un tas d'animaux et un nombre incalculable de cœurs battants à l'unisson envoyant un flot régulier de sang que nous pouvions sentir et qui nous excitaient. Nous allions donc faire ce que nous préférions : chasser.

Cet intermède sanguinaire eut un effet plutôt bénéfique sur Bella, à en juger par son engouement soudain pour les divers proies qui avaient le malheur de laisser filtrer leur odeur de sang jusqu'à elle. Je restai pantois devant un tel spectacle, suspendu à une branche d'un arbre pour jouir d'une meilleure vue. Ma Bella si douce, si inoffensive durant sa vie d'humaine et dont les traits, aujourd'hui encore gardaient une certaine candeur, semblaient à des miles de ce que je pouvais voir à cet instant. Elle n'était que vitesse, force et agilité, trois composantes totalement étrangères à ce qu'elle avait été jusque là. Je devais me l'avouer, ne plus avoir à la protéger des éléments extérieurs, des dangers potentiels qu'elle attirait sans cesse, me peinait douloureusement. Effectivement, pour vivre et se défendre, je ne lui étais plus d'aucune utilité, alors que j'avais terriblement besoin d'elle.

Bella représentait pour moi tout ce que je n'avais pu oser espérer, elle apaisait le monstre sanguinaire tapi dans l'ombre de mon cœur mort, elle m'avait rendu plus humain que n'importe quel précepte de mon père, que n'importe quel amour fraternel que me dispensait ma famille. En quelque sorte, elle était mon oxygène quotidien, ma compresse sur mes plaies béantes et purulentes. Et moi ? Qu'étais-je aujourd'hui pour elle ?

Je restai à quelques mètres d'elle à la regarder s'agiter, ou renifler les effluves des fauves, prête à leur sauter dessus. Mes yeux ne la quittaient jamais, tel un gamin en admiration devant un numéro de cirque, ou quelques tours de magie orchestrés par un prestidigitateur épatant. Sa prestance me surprenait à tel point que j'en oubliai de me nourrir à mon tour.

« Tu joues les difficiles ? Aucun de ces animaux ne te tente ? » Bella me sortit de mes songes dans un sursaut. Elle était parvenue à se faire si discrète que rien n'avait trahi sa présence.

« J'attendais d'avoir une occasion de m'amuser quelque peu. » lui lançai-je d'un ton taquin, sautant de l'arbre sur lequel je m'étais posé pour la contempler.

Je retombai gracieusement à ses côtés, me relevant de toute ma hauteur pour contempler sa frimousse radieuse. Aussitôt, elle se rua sur moi, se jetant contre mon torse pour s'y agripper fermement de ses deux délicats mais puissants bras.

« Je serai plus rassurée si tu allais chasser, rien que pour récupérer tes forces après… Après ce que je t'ai fais tout à l'heure. » elle était toute penaude, se repentant de sa faute passée, ce qui eut le don de me faire rire.

« Bella, tu ne m'as pas vidé de tout mon sang non plus. Mais puisque tu y tiens je vais étancher ma soif sur quelques malheureux cerfs. » lui dis-je en lui offrant une moue déçue.

« Pas de puma dans le coin ? »

« Non, malheureusement, pas de puma dans le coin. Un jour, si nous retournons à Forks, je m'en donnerai à cœur joie. Bella ? »

Je ne poursuivis pas davantage sur le sujet de mes préférences culinaires, puisque Bella m'offrit le plus triste des visages, ce qui devenait une habitude aujourd'hui. Était-elle donc si malheureuse de sa nouvelle vie ? Pour que la moindre allusion à sa vie d'antan ne lui arrache des grimaces affligées.

« À quoi penses-tu ? » lui demandai-je.

« Quand pourrons-nous retourner à Forks ? Enfin si nous y retournons un jour… » j'arquai un sourcil pour lui indiquer de poursuivre le fil de ses pensées.

« Je veux dire, combien de temps devrons-nous rester ici ? »

« Certaines personnes de Forks te manquent ? » lançai-je à tout hasard, sachant pertinemment que je ne devais pas être loin du compte.

« Oui et non. Mon père me manque. Avoir pu le voir quelques instants tout à l'heure, n'a fait que ranimer ma peine de le savoir seul et laissé pour compte. Renée a la chance d'avoir Phil près d'elle pour compenser mon absence, mais Charlie n'a personne d'autre que moi. »

Bella s'écarta doucement de moi, relevant sa tête qu'elle avait jusque là camouflée dans le creux de mon épaule, ses yeux cherchant à capter mon regard fuyant.

« Edward, je ne suis pas en train de dire que je préfère être là-bas plutôt qu'à tes côtés. Seulement, je m'inquiète pour mon père. Et puis, nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de la meute, de Jake, de Lily et de ta famille. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour mes frères et sœurs, s'ils avaient eut des problèmes, j'aurai été le premier informé, et si tu te fais du mauvais sang pour Jacob rien ne t'empêche de prendre de ses nouvelles ! » ma jalousie était piquée au vif devant son inquiétude pour lui, alors qu'elle ne semblait pas apprécier autant que moi nos moments passés ensemble.

« Rien ne sert de s'emballer aussi vivement, je ne fais que m'interroger sur ce qui s'est passé après notre fuite. Il est normal de s'inquiéter pour les siens ! D'autant que tu n'as pas été très généreux en détails depuis que nous sommes ici !» elle fit deux pas en arrière me coupant ainsi de tout contact avec elle.

Je me détournai d'elle pour cacher mon mécontentement, car elle n'avait pas tort dans ce qu'elle me reprochait. Effectivement, j'avais tu certains évènements sur la pitoyable défaite des miens devant ces créatures hors du commun, tout simplement pour ne pas la voir paniquer. Son nouvel état semblait être le plus préoccupant dans un premier temps pour ne pas l'alarmer sur la bataille qui couvait ailleurs…

« Tu as raison j'ai dû te dissimuler certaines choses dans ton intérêt car… »

« Dans mon intérêt ? Arrête de penser que je suis une petite chose sans défense Edward ! Je ne suis plus la même personne qu'autrefois, je peux tout entendre désormais. » son ton sec et colérique me déplut et me fit littéralement exploser.

« Désolé d'avoir pris l'habitude de te défendre contre tout et n'importe quoi Bella ! » à cette remarque, elle s'offusqua et partit à toute vitesse, me laissant seul avec moi-même.

_Espèce de crétin ! Vraiment me reprocher mon manque de chance… Et ne rien vouloir me dire en ce qui concerne les autres. Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile Edward Cullen ! _

Cette voix, qui résonnait dans ma tête de façon hachurée, ressemblait à celle de Bella. Pourtant, j'en fus étonné, car les mots lancés à mon égard n'étaient pas criés mais plutôt pensés. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'arrivais à intercepter quelques brides de ses réflexions personnelles. En fait, elles avaient commencé à se manifester aujourd'hui, et ce, d'une manière plus fréquente à mesure que son énervement ou son excitation étaient à leur paroxysme. A quoi était dû ce changement ? Et comment se faisait-il que je ne puisse pas tout entendre de façon distincte mais seulement quelques mots ici et là ?

Je laissai de côté ma colère contre elle et ses paroles blessantes qu'elle avait proférées à mon égard pour la rejoindre à travers l'obscurité de la forêt. Le vent me fouettait le visage alors que je détalai à vive allure pour rattraper mon retard sur elle. Heureusement que son parfum était précieusement ancré en moi, ainsi je pouvais la retrouver où qu'elle aille. En à peine quelques foulées, je perçus l'arôme délicat de sa peau flottant parmi la brume qui tombait sur le sol boueux des sous-bois, comme des morceaux de tissus accrochés dans les épines des rosiers, sa fragrance embaumait tous les alentours.

Soudain, je l'aperçus, au loin, près de notre maison, assise sur les marches du perron, me scrutant de son regard de braise. Plus lentement que de coutume, je me rapprochais d'elle tandis que disparaissaient derrière moi les ténèbres de la forêt.

Deux mètres me séparaient d'elle, de son regard peu amène et de son sentiment d'injustice que je pouvais clairement ressentir. Quand soudain, une légère musique retentit dans le calme de la nuit. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour assimiler cette sonnerie à celle de mon cellulaire caché dans la poche de mon pantalon. Je l'extirpai doucement avant de le porter à mes yeux pour connaître l'identité de mon correspondant :

« _Call Alice_ »

Sans réfléchir davantage, je raccrochai directement me dispensant alors d'une longue série de justifications pour faire comprendre à ma sœur que son appel tombait au mauvais moment. Toutefois, je doutais que cela ne soit suffisant pour la dissuader de me laisser tranquille surtout lorsqu'on était une fille têtue et... Extralucide.

« Mince ! Bien sûr ! » lancai-je de façon évidente tout en reprenant mon cellulaire pour rappeler ma sœur qui n'appelait jamais sans raison particulière.

Si Alice avait jugé utile de me déranger, et ce, même en cet instant critique entre Bella et moi, ce n'était pas juste pour le plaisir de prendre de mes nouvelles, mais pour une raison particulière, ou urgente devrais-je dire plutôt. Je fis glisser rapidement mes doigts sur les touches de l'appareil pour le coller ensuite sur mon oreille. En voyant ma mine virée à l'inquiétude, Bella se releva des marches sur lesquelles elle était restée assise et s'avança vers moi.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » me demanda-t-elle subitement, toutes traces de rancœur ayant disparues de son visage. Malheureusement, je n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre quoique se soit puisque ma sœur décrocha instantanément.

__ Edward n'as-tu pas honte de me raccrocher au nez ? Vraiment, tu croyais que… _je ne lui laissai pas le temps de continuer sa litanie contre moi et pris la parole.

« Peux-tu me laisser le temps de t'expliquer ? Bella et moi… » à mon tour je fus coupé en pleine phrase.

_ _M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu essayes encore de protéger Bella au point de l'étouffer ? Tu penses que la laisser dans l'ignorance l'épargneras ? A d'autres Edward je t'en prie. De toute façon votre dispute sera stérile, chacun va rester sur ses positions, c'est pour cela que j'ai jugé plus utile de vous déranger maintenant plutôt que tout à l'heure. _Ma sœur émit quelques gloussements causés par nos ébats charnels, qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus.

« Bref, va à l'essentiel, Alice s'il te plaît. » répondis-je, vexé.

__ Armand est mort ! _ma sœur avait vraiment le don de passer du coq à l'âne de façon toujours subtile.

« Qui est Armand ? » lança Bella à mon intention. Je lui fis un signe de main pour lui demander de patienter.

« Armand ? Le vampire de Dartmouth, celui qui accompagnait les créatures aux yeux métallisés ? » les yeux de Bella s'agrandir d'étonnement, j'imaginai déjà la centaine de questions qui circulaient dans sa tête, et qu'elle voudrait me poser une fois la conversation téléphonique terminée.

__ Lui-même ! Il pourrait s'agir d'une bonne nouvelle si je savais qui l'a tué,_ sur ses derniers mots, elle perdit toute sa superbe et je pus sentir à travers le combiné qu'elle était vraiment déçue de ne connaître le fin mot de cette histoire, et je n'en étais que plus étonné.

« Comment ça ? Cet évènement t'a échappé ? » l'interrogeai-je.

__ Non… la seule vision que j'ai vu est celle d'un vampire, Armand en l'occurrence, dans une forêt se faire démembrer puis brûler. Ce qui est le plus bizarre c'est que je n'ai pas vu ses adversaires, c'est comme si… Un peu comme s'il s'était fait ça tout seul. J'ai un truc qui cloche Edward ! _sa voix tremblait légèrement, m'indiquant au passage que ma sœur se trouvait vraiment déstabilisée.

« Alice calme-toi, et raconte-moi ce que tu as vu. » j'essayais de parler calmement pour la tranquilliser.

__ Je vois Armand de façon nette, il est dans une forêt se battant contre des êtres invisibles quand la partie tourne mal pour lui et que ses membres s'arrachent du reste de son corps. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu voir mais un détail m'ennuie…_

« Lequel ? » demandai-je précipitamment.

__ Il était à Forks !_

Bella, qui jusque là était restée à l'écart, se précipita sur moi comme pour me prendre le téléphone des mains.

« Jake ! La meute ! Alice as-tu vu la meute ? » elle était complètement paniquée.

__ Bella ! Respire ! Je n'ai pas vu la meute, ni Jacob ni aucun d'entre eux d'ailleurs. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Lily va bien et qu'elle doit se décider à partir. Alors rassure-toi !_ son ton n'était pas exaspéré, il se voulait juste tranquillisant.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi Lily veut partir ? C'est louche ! Et que fait-elle à Forks ? Et puis… » je lui coupai la parole avant que celle-ci ne devienne totalement hystérique.

« Bella ! Je t'en supplie calme-toi, ça suffit maintenant ! » je respirai un grand coup avant d'ajouter :

« Après, la bataille, Jacob et les siens ont rejoins la réserve, emmenant Lily avec eux. Et puis, ne t'en fait pas, la meute est assez forte pour se débrouiller toute seule et s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose je pense que nous serions au courant. »

__ Et bien… Pas tout à fait Edward. Avec Jasper nous avons une théorie concernant les loups. Nous nous sommes rendu compte que je n'ai jamais eu de vision sur eux. Tout d'abord, je ne les ai jamais vus sur le campus et depuis la fuite je suis restée sans nouvelles d'eux, comme s'ils s'étaient évanouis dans l'atmosphère. Et quand j'essaye de me concentrer sur eux je ne vois rien ! _

Ma sœur, qui avait la capacité d'anticiper le moindre évènement, n'était jamais satisfaite quand quelque chose se mettait en travers de sa route. Et je compris très vite, que le problème « lycans » avait dû la ronger plusieurs nuits consécutives avant de trouver la solution à son énigme personnelle.

Ainsi, le don d'Alice serait impuissant sur la meute et ne pourrait donc pas prédire leur futur, ou du moins connaître leur décision. Du coup, si son talent restait impénétrable face aux loups, il était fort possible qu'ils soient les responsables de la mort d'Armand et expliquait, de surcroît, son démembrement soudain. La voix stridente de Bella m'arracha à mes interrogations intérieures, rompant le silence qui s'était installé entre Alice et moi. Un silence justifié par le fait que ma sœur voyait à travers ses visions le cheminement de mes décisions internes, en prenant note de mes remarques.

« Mais vous ne comprenez rien ! D'après vous pourquoi Lily est-elle sur le point de partir ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Jake, je le sens ! Edward nous devons y aller ! » elle s'agrippa aux pans de ma veste, me priant de sa voix tremblotante.

Son désarroi me fit de la peine, d'autant plus que je lui avais dissimulé tout un tas de faits pour l'épargner, et que le contraire se produisait. En effet, elle apprenait toute l'histoire de façon morcelée sans en connaître tous les évènements.

____ Cesse de t'arracher les cheveux Edward. Vous n'avez pas d'autres choix que de venir nous rejoindre à Forks. Nous ne sommes plus les seules créatures dangereuses en ce moment dans les alentours…_ m'annonça-t-elle le plus sereinement possible.

« Comment ça, vous n'êtes plus les seules créatures dangereuses ? Et depuis quand êtes-vous retourné dans le comté ? Je vous pensais avec les Denali. » Alice m'agaçait quand elle prenait un malin plaisir à glaner ici et là ses informations sous forme de bribes.

__ Il y a eu des disparitions depuis quelques jours qui m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille. Du coup nous sommes revenus en compagnie de Tania et de ses sœurs. Bref, ne perdez pas plus de temps, d'autant qu'avec Bella vous allez être obligé de faire le trajet en voiture. _

Alice se précipitait à parler, me lançant tout un tas de renseignements utiles pour l'organisation de notre prochain voyage, comme les endroits dans lesquels nous pourrions nous arrêter, pour nous nourrir sans danger. J'étais inquiet rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer un néophyte dans une voiture pouvant respirer les effluves du sang des autres conducteurs autour de nous, mais Alice, devinant mes appréhensions, me rassura quant-à la détermination de Bella à ne causer aucun dommage collatéral, remarque qui la fit rire au passage.

Une fois que j'eu raccroché avec ma sœur, Bella, toujours accrochée aux pans de ma veste, manifesta sa présence en venant coller une de ses mains contre ma joue. Elle commença par me remercier de l'avoir suivi dans son désir de retourner à Forks au plus vite, pour se rassurer sur l'état de son ami et des siens. Mais très vite, sa gentillesse fit place à son animosité précédente, m'offrant de nouveau sa moue boudeuse et me questionnant sans cesse sur les évènements antérieurs à sa transformation.

Alors, comme me l'avait stipulé Alice ainsi que Bella, je me décidai à lui raconter l'intégralité de notre bataille, du commencement, de son kidnapping avec celui de Lily, en passant par notre pseudo affrontement, jusqu'à la fuite commune. Durant tout le récit de notre périple, elle resta muette et ne m'interrompit pas, bien que son froncement de sourcil laissait deviner bon nombre de questions en suspends.

« Bella, je crois avoir découvert ton don… »

6


	23. Retrouvailles

Retrouvailles

Quelques minutes après avoir coupé la conversation téléphonique avec Alice, mon compagnon s'activa, afin de pouvoir mettre les voiles au plus vite. Ainsi, il se mit en relation avec son père pour le tenir informé des dernières nouvelles, et mettre au point leur retour à eux également. Il fut donc décidé que Carlisle et Esmé nous rejoindraient en avion, après que le docteur est posé sa démission sur le bureau de son chef de service. Une procédure administrative qui ne lui prendrait que deux jours au grand maximum. Juste avant de raccrocher, il fut prévu aussi que Charlie, qui était sur le point de repartir vers Forks, serait envoyé à Jacksonville, près de ma mère dans le cadre de sa propre sécurité. De surcroît, il pourrait, soit rassurer ma mère sur mon état de santé, soit lui dire toute la vérité. Le choix qu'il ferait m'intéressait, mais en cet instant de précipitation, d'inquiétude envers la meute, et d'angoisse concernant notre survie, il passait au second plan.

Face à l'agitation qui régnait autour de moi, je restais pensive, plantée sur mes deux pieds telle une statue de sel, avec une phrase qui tournait en boucle dans mon esprit. Des mots dits lentement et prononcés sans crier gare. Une constatation qu'Edward avait balancé comme un cheveu sur la soupe, avant de disparaître dans la maison, son téléphone collé à l'oreille, me laissant ainsi toute hébétée sur les marches du perron. Trop de choses tourbillonnaient dans mon cerveau pour que je puisse réfléchir tranquillement sur chacune d'entre elles, mais tout de même, son observation m'avait littéralement coupé le souffle. Baissant la tête vers mon corps, je me mis à l'inspecter dans les moindres détails, afin de voir ce qui avait subitement changé. Essayer de percer le mystère de ce don… De mon don ! Pourtant, tout en examinant mes mains que je faisais tourner sur elles-mêmes, je dus me rendre à l'évidence : rien sur moi n'était différent.

Reprenant subitement conscience du monde qui m'entourait, dus aux allers-retours incessants d'Edward entre la voiture et la maison, je l'attrapai par la manche de sa veste pile au moment où il passait devant moi sans même y faire attention.

_ C'est quoi mon don ? lui demandai-je, une expression d'étonnement toujours inscrite sur mon visage. Ses lèvres bougèrent plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son ne parvienne à mes oreilles. Après plusieurs hésitations, il me lança :

_ Plus tard Bella ! Laisse-moi y réfléchir avant. Dépêche-toi de prendre tes affaires. Plus tôt nous serons partis, mieux cela vaudra. Son débit de paroles était rapide et ses yeux fuyaient les miens.

Je ne pris pas la peine d'insister davantage, je savais que le long trajet jusqu'à Forks m'offrirait d'autres coups d'essai. C'est donc en fille raisonnable que je pris sur moi, me dirigeant vers ce qui avait été ma chambre, ou plutôt l'espace qui m'avait servit d'intimité, durant ces dernières semaines. Finalement, je n'eus pas besoin d'effectuer un quelconque tri dans ce que je voulais garder, n'ayant rien sur moi au moment de ma transformation. Tout ce qui m'appartenait, résidait dans un sac plastique aux imprimés de Bloomingdale's, soit les affaires récemment offertes par Esmé. Sans jeter un œil derrière moi, je redescendis l'escalier et passais la porte, prenant la précaution de retirer les clés et de la verrouiller. Edward m'attendait déjà derrière le volant de la voiture, la portière, côté passager, se tenait ouverte en guise d'invitation. M'engouffrant rapidement dans l'habitacle étroit de l'Aston Martin, il me prit mon sac des mains pour le poser sur la petite banquette arrière, avant de s'arrêter à ma hauteur pour déposer un baiser délicat sur mes lèvres.

_ Reste vigilante Bella. Nous allons croiser nombres d'hommes, j'essayerai de les dépasser rapidement, mais il se peut que l'odeur de leur sang te soit perceptible, me mit-il en garde, murmurant à mon oreille.

_ Ne t'en fais pas ! Alice nous a dit qu'il n'arriverait rien durant notre voyage, lui répondis-je sèchement, car sa remarque me blessait, mais il avait raison de le faire.

_ Je sais que tu es forte mon amour, c'est juste pour te prévenir de la douleur que tu ressentiras à ce moment-là, la morsure du venin.

Sans me laisser le temps de lui rétorquer quelque chose, il s'agrippa à moi, forçant l'accès à mes lèvres, que je ne sus lui refuser plus longtemps. Sa langue caressait langoureusement la mienne, avant de tourner autour d'elle. Tandis que ses doigts, raffermissant leur prise sur l'arrière de ma nuque, avaient attrapé au passage quelques mèches de mes cheveux sur lesquelles il tirait. Je me lassai faire avec plaisir, telle une poupée de chiffon, devant sa fougue incontrôlable, à la limite de la bestialité. Trop longtemps, nos étreintes avaient été bridées, car jugées dangereuses pour la pauvre humaine que j'étais alors. Mais, aujourd'hui, je lui offrais ce plaisir, autant qu'à moi, de savourer cette nouvelle partie de nous-mêmes. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules pour le maintenir collé contre ma poitrine, dont les courbes se moulaient sur son torse de granit.

Notre étreinte me parut trop courte malgré l'ardeur que j'y mettais pour le retenir près de moi. Toutefois, je dus juguler mes envies car, plus vite que je ne l'aurais souhaité, il se recula sur son siège et démarra en trombe. Le moteur de la voiture hurla sous les à-coups répétés d'Edward, qui maniait le bolide avec des accélérations brutales me clouant sur mon dossier. Ainsi commença notre long périple, ayant pour objectif de me ramener vers les miens, ma nouvelle famille.

Le voyage à travers le pays, se déroula sans encombre majeure. Edward roulait à une allure folle, slalomant entre les automobilistes, jugés trop lents selon lui. Au volant de sa Vanquish, il jubilait de pouvoir retrouver les sensations de vitesse que lui procurait son jouet. Assise sur le siège passager, je contemplais le paysage qui défilait, ou plutôt qui s'étirait comme un élastique sur lequel on aurait tiré. Je ne cherchais pas à distinguer le décor qui s'épanouissait sous mes yeux, le laissant filer au rythme des accélérations de mon conducteur préféré. Les couleurs, le vert des arbres, le noir du bitume et le gris des montagnes, se mélangeaient telle une palette de peinture. Toutefois, malgré la sérénité que m'insufflait ce panorama, je ne pus garder le silence très longtemps, et repartis en quête de quelques informations concernant les caractéristiques de mon don.

_ Edward ? l'intéressé quitta la route des yeux pour me fixer de son regard bienveillant. Sommes-nous plus tard ?

Je savais que ma question était lourde de sous-entendus et qu'elle ne passerait pas inaperçue. Et pourtant, son visage reflétait l'incompréhension totale, à ce que j'en jugeais par le rehaussement d'un de ses sourcils et le froncement de son front.

_ Sans doute, je pense que nous sommes plus tard. Mes yeux s'arrondirent de surprise face à sa réponse. Ainsi, il n'avait pas compris le stratagème par lequel il venait de se faire piéger, j'en étais hébétée. Mais, je préfère en référer à Carlisle avant de te dire quoique se soit.

L'arrosoir arrosé ! Je ne l'avais pas joué très fine au bout du compte, il avait su retranscrire mon subterfuge mieux que je n'aurais su le faire des siens. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas tiré la dernière carte de mon jeu, et comptais bien connaître ce sur quoi il se basait pour en conclure que je possédais une caractéristique spéciale, en plus de toutes celles qui me différenciaient du commun des mortels.

_ Tu n'as qu'à me parler de tes hypothèses, à deux nous parviendrons sûrement à mettre le doigt sur ce qui cloche dans mon comportement, lançai-je avec désinvolture, feintant le désintéressement total.

_ Sur ce qui cloche chez toi ! Edward jeta sa tête en arrière tout en s'esclaffant. Le fait qu'il ne regardait plus la route aurait dû m'effrayer, mais à l'heure actuelle, j'étais offusquée qu'il puisse en rire.

_ Si c'est pour te moquer de moi je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je sais le faire toute seule !

_ Chérie, excuse-moi, mais en quoi avoir un pouvoir signifie-t-il avoir une tare ? Bien au contraire, et je suis persuadé qu'il sera à la hauteur de ce dont tu étais capable quand tu étais humaine. Il doit y avoir une corrélation ! Edward réfléchissait déjà à haute voix, profitant de mon soudain état de vexation pour en tirer parti, je me lançais sur une énumération de tous mes travers.

_ En corrélation avec mon ancien état d'humaine ? Comme mes formidables capacités à tomber tout le temps, à me mettre en danger en permanence, à être complètement irraisonnable et irresponsable ? tant qu'à jouer la carte de l'auto flagellation, je décidais d'en rajouter pour l'émouvoir et chercher sa compassion. De toute façon, je ne mentais pas et lui aussi connaissait mes défauts.

_ Bien que je ne puisse pas contredire certains de tes traits de caractère, je ne pensais pas à ceux-ci en particulier. Mais plutôt au fait que je n'ai jamais pu lire dans tes pensées quand tu étais humaine. D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé comment tu aurais réagis face à d'autres vampires dotés de particularités similaires.

Je restais sourde à sa dernière phrase, car mon cerveau buta sur certains mots :

_ Quand tu étais humaine ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que maintenant tu le peux ?

Je décrochais mes yeux du tableau de bord pour les placer dans les siens. Il était déconcerté d'avoir été piégé et d'en avoir autant dit sans y faire attention. Son regard obliqua vers le pare-brise, rompant ainsi toute conversation, mais je ne souhaitais pas y mettre fin.

_ A quoi je pense maintenant ?

J'essayais de réfléchir à quelque chose de précis. Quelque chose qui l'aurait fait bondir, et ne trouvant rien d'autre, j'optai pour celui-ci : son abandon dans la forêt. Si j'avais pu me frapper je l'aurai fait, mais devant l'urgence de la situation je ne pouvais faire autrement. Il fallait que je sache si oui ou non il lisait dans mes pensées, et ce souvenir morbide allait me le dire tout de suite.

_ Ce n'est pas si simple que cela en vérité. Son ton était calme et ses traits n'étaient pas crispés pour quelqu'un qui se faisait attaqué via ma pensée. Les seules fois où j'y suis parvenu c'était sans le vouloir et sans le savoir.

_ Explique-moi tout. Qu'as-tu entendu et à quel moment ? le temps des mesquineries et des stratagèmes étaient révolus, dorénavant nous devions jouer franc jeu.

Il ne me répondit pas immédiatement, laissant un silence pesant s'installer dans l'habitacle capitonné de la voiture. Enfin, après seulement quelques minutes, qui me parurent une éternité, il dédaigna m'adresser un regard rempli de tendresse.

_ Edward, je t'en prie, parle. A moins que tu ne préfères que j'apprenne toute la vérité de la bouche de ta sœur, qui n'hésitera pas longtemps à me dire tout ce qu'elle aura vu !

_ La première fois que j'ai perçu quelques brides de tes pensées, nous étions en train de jouer, durant nos séances d'entraînement. Notre dernier combat avant que ton père ne découvre toute la vérité à propos de toi. A un moment je suis parvenu à prendre le dessus sur toi, bien que tu fusses à deux doigts de gagner notre duel. Je me suis retrouvé avec mes canines sur ton cou. Tu t'en souviens ? je répondis en hochant la tête. Et bien je t'ai entendu jurer contre moi.

Effectivement, Edward avait décidé de m'apprendre au plus vite les rudiments du combat afin que je sache me défendre, et ainsi pouvoir maîtriser ma force. J'avais cassé tant de choses sans le vouloir, qu'il avait jugé utile de m'exercer face à diverses situations, afin de prendre réellement conscience de la puissance de mes muscles, pourtant si frêles en apparence. A force d'entraînements acharnés, j'avais réussi à développer tous mes talents et réussissais à mettre en déroute plusieurs attaques qu'essayait de m'infliger Edward. Puis, alors que j'étais sûre de pouvoir le battre, il inversa les rôles et je me retrouvais dans celui du condamné en un quart de seconde, ce qui m'énerva. En mauvaise perdante, mon cerveau avait formulé tout un tas de grossièretés à l'égard du gagnant.

_ Je suis désolée…

_ Ne te frappe pas Bella, tu étais agacée d'avoir manqué la victoire. Et puis, tes injures n'étaient pas aussi importantes que celles que me lance régulièrement Rosalie, rassure-toi. Il rigola tout seul avant de reprendre le ton sérieux qu'il avait pris depuis le début de cette confession.

_ La deuxième fois… Il prit le temps de m'annoncer ce qu'il allait me dire, ou plutôt ce qu'il redoutait de faire renaître en moi.

_ C'est quand j'ai voulu tuer Charlie, c'est bien ça ? dis-je la mine sombre.

_ Non, pas exactement. Quand j'ai de nouveau entendu tes pensées tu étais énervée que je puisse te croire capable de commettre un tel acte envers ton père.

_ A la bonne heure ! Finalement, tu as eu raison de douter de moi. Si vous n'aviez pas été là toi, Esmé et Carlisle, j'aurais réduit mon propre père en charpie.

Je m'apitoyais sur mes propres faiblesses, car bien que je me nourrisse de sang animal, je ne pouvais toujours pas espérer être sans danger comme l'un des membres de sa famille.

_ Bella, dois-je te rappeler encore une fois ton tout récent état ? ne me voyant toujours pas convaincu, il attrapa une de mes mains pour la mettre contre son torse. Ce que tu as accompli est déjà prodigieux, personne avant toi n'en fut capable, garde cela en mémoire.

Mon enquête, celle pour savoir ce qu'il avait entendu de mes pensées, ne m'intéressait plus guère à présent. J'étais plongée dans les limbes de mon cerveau à ressasser mes erreurs et celles à venir. Soudain, les retrouvailles avec le reste de sa famille me glacèrent le sang. Je savais que la plupart seraient conciliants envers moi et mon « tout récent état », comme aimait me qualifier Edward ces derniers jours. De surcroît, je ne serais pas la seule à intégrer la famille Cullen en l'espace de quelques jours. Mais, c'était justement ce qui me rendait nerveuse, car j'avais peur d'être comparée à Orline. Apparemment, elle bénéficiait d'un don qui semblait être épatant, selon les dires d'Edward. Tandis que moi, au contraire je régressai, mon cerveau devenant accessible.

Orline avait-elle également reçu un bijou aux effigies des armoiries de la famille Cullen ? Pourquoi devenais-je sceptique, alors qu'il s'agissait de mon amie ? Après tout, qu'avais-je à craindre ? Je rejoignais une famille avec laquelle je m'entendais comme s'il s'agissait de la mienne. Tout le monde avait été ravi de me revoir, il semblerait même que Rosalie ait été enchantée de me revoir la dernière fois, et maintenant que plus rien ne nous différenciait notre relation n'en serait que meilleure.

Je soufflais un bon coup pour laisser ces pensées aussi mauvaises qu'envieuses s'échapper hors de moi. Néanmoins, ma tension n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux de mon voisin de route qui me questionna du coin de l'œil.

_ Quoi ? Si tu veux savoir ce que j'ai tu n'as qu'à lire ! lançai-je un peu mesquinement peut-être.

_ Bella, arrête de penser que c'est une mauvaise chose. Maintenant nous n'aurons plus aucun secret, et puis…

_ Non je te coupe. JE n'aurais plus aucun secret pour toi, nuance.

_ Je suis persuadé qu'il ne s'agit que de la partie visible de l'iceberg. Que le meilleur reste à venir. Il mit plus de force dans ses mots pour me les faire gober sans trop de difficultés. Il essayait de faire passer la pilule en douceur.

_ Je ne vais pas non plus pleurer devant cette faiblesse, au moins tu es le seul que je connaisse capable de télépathie.

_ Arrête un peu de t'apitoyer et réfléchis un peu. Si tu es capable de me rendre l'accès à tes pensées possible, tu peux sans doute être capable de plus. Devant ma mine perdue, l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à m'expliquer, il reprit de plus belle. Imagine que ton don soit une sorte de… De… D'élastique, capable de se rétrécir, voire même de s'agrandir à volonté. Regarde tout ce dont tu serais capable de faire !

Edward était emballé pour deux, tapant des poings sur son volant pour se donner l'air plus convaincant. Mais, je ne rebondis pas sur ces hypothétiques suppositions quant à mes pouvoirs potentiels. Je conclus le débat par un « nous verrons avec Carlisle » sans trop de convictions pour autant, et nous en restions là.

Je replongeais dans la contemplation du paysage qui continuait de filer devant mes yeux, pourtant aveugles. J'étais bien loin de jouer à la parfaite petite touriste avide de dépaysement. La révélation de mon don, ne m'avait pas apporté la satisfaction que j'avais escomptée.

Afin d'éviter les rayons du soleil, nous avions jugé plus utile de passer par le nord du continent, longeant ainsi la frontière canadienne qui nous offrait la protection d'épais nuages.

Par ailleurs, certains États, comme le Wisconsin et le Montana, présentaient de nombreuses et belles occasions pour nous nourrir allégrement. En effet, leurs parcs naturels étaient très abondants et leurs faunes plus qu'intéressantes en matière de grizzly, de lynx et de couguar. A plusieurs reprises, nous abandonnâmes la sécurité de la voiture, pour nous hasarder sur des chemins sinueux à travers les bois. Heureusement, pour moi, à chacune de nos balades nocturnes, nous ne rencontrâmes pas âme qui vive. Et nous pûmes nous repaître plus que de raison, Edward toujours juché sur mes talons, veillait à ce qu'il ne m'arrive rien. Il faut surtout entendre par là, aucun dérapage vers de potentielles zones de population humaine. A force de parties de chasse et de mise en place de stratégies pour piéger mes proies carnassières, je sentis mon agilité s'améliorer d'heure en heure, ainsi qu'une évolution distincte de tous mes sens, et notamment l'ouïe.

Le lendemain, en fin de journée, alors que le soleil se couchait sur les collines du Montana, nous avions décidé de faire une halte dans le parc naturel du glacier Waterton, un patrimoine commun aux Etats-Unis et au Canada, qui nous offrait un spectacle de verdure des plus splendides. Nous étions au nord des Rocheuses, là où les prairies amorcent déjà leur ascension entre montagnes vertigineuses, vallées aux ruisseaux intrépides et canyons sillonnant les forêts. Cet espace si diversifié pouvait paraître à plusieurs égards inhospitalier du fait de son relief accidenté. Mais en réalité, il n'en était rien. Bien au contraire, je restais muette devant l'impressionnante manifestation de la nature. Nous nous mîmes à courir à toute vitesse à travers ce décor forestier, parmi le clapotis des ruisseaux, le souffle glacé du vent qui fouettait nos visages pourtant froids, et l'odeur florale de la nature qui s'épanouissait autour de nous. Cette course eut pour effet de nous affamer à force de respirer le fumet de quelques espèces carnivores qui vivaient dans cet espace. Ainsi, notre comportement enfantin s'altéra subitement pour nous transformer en bêtes féroces. Edward obliqua rapidement sur la droite, quand une odeur de lynx apparut dans son champ olfactif. Je lui laissai ce plaisir, celui de chasser seul. J'avais appris que ma présence au moment de la mise à mort avait tendance à le gêner quelque peu. Dévoiler sa vraie nature jusqu'au bout des choses, le perturbait encore malgré ma récente appartenance à la même race que lui.

J'humais l'air autour de moi sans pour autant stopper ma course folle à travers les arbres. Certes, le venin affluait déjà dans ma gorge, mais je me sentais bien à ce moment. J'étais en totale osmose avec ma vraie nature, je pouvais courir aussi vite que je le désirais, et chasser n'importe quel animal qui aurait la malchance de traverser ma route. Soudain, un gémissement aigu se fit entendre à quelques miles de l'endroit où je me trouvais. En tendant l'oreille et en aiguisant mon sens olfactif, j'appris qu'il s'agissait d'un couguar. Je tentais de me concentrer sur lui afin de le dénicher le plus vite avant qu'il ne m'échappe. Etrangement, les animaux, mêmes les plus féroces, avaient tendance à nous fuir, ne sachant pas tellement ce que nous étions. Leurs yeux percevaient en nous notre part d'humanité, mais leur sixième sens leur indiquait tout autre, et préféraient passer outre leur chemin.

Me remémorant les conseils avisés d'Edward, je me focalisais sur les bruits et sur l'odeur bestiale du fauve. Ainsi, je pus percevoir le frottement de ses énormes pattes faisant craquer les feuilles et brindilles. Mais aussi le bourdonnement lointain d'une chute d'eau, le souffle du vent venant agiter les branches des arbres, le chant strident de quelques oiseaux au-dessus de moi, les allers-retours incessants de milliers d'insectes qui grouillaient sous mes pieds. En somme, je percevais tout le brouhaha perpétuel d'une forêt et des ses occupants. J'avais l'impression d'être enfermée dans une caisse de résonnance, où n'importe quels sons étaient décuplés jusqu'à m'en percer les tympans. J'aurais voulu hurler pour faire cesser tout ce vacarme assourdissant, mais je n'aurais fais qu'inquiéter Edward qui était en train de jouir de son festin. Ainsi, je me bouchais les oreilles, fermais les écoutilles, comme pour me calfeutrer devant cette offensive de la nature, et par ce stratagème, j'essayai de faire le vide en moi. Me concentrant au maximum, les yeux plissés avec effort auxquels venaient se joindre mes poings serrés contre mes tempes, à moitié repliée sur moi-même, tentant vainement d'isoler la trace de mon repas.

Soudain, un silence écrasant se fit. Aucun bruit n'était perceptible autour de moi, comme si les sons en eux-mêmes n'existaient plus. J'ouvris les yeux lentement, tandis que je relevais la tête de ma poitrine. Et je fus surprise de me trouver toujours au même endroit, car plus aucun son ne ressortait de cette verdure oppressante, rendant la forêt totalement différente à mes yeux. Dorénavant, rien ne venait troubler mon repos intérieur, et je pus aisément percevoir l'odeur du couguar qui se dirigeait prestement vers le sud, soit dans la direction opposée à la mienne. Mes pieds prirent le contrôle de mon corps, m'élançant brusquement sur les pas du fauve. Ensuite, se fut au tour de mes oreilles de prendre le relais de mes muscles, afin de me diriger correctement. Mes narines se dilatèrent, et c'est à plein poumon que je respirai le fumet délicat de ma victime. J'étais tellement près d'elle, que je pouvais ressentir toute la peur qui en émanait, ne comprenant pas ce qui allait lui arriver si je parvenais à l'attraper.

Je la talonnai depuis plusieurs minutes, sa longue queue fouettant l'air, lorsqu'elle opéra subitement un changement de direction, se retrouvant pile en face de moi. La bête semblait vouloir se défendre coûte que coûte face à une si frêle humaine. Etant moi-même à moitié sauvage par certaines de mes caractéristiques, je me devais de lui offrir sa chance de lutter pour sa survie.

Jambes arquées, bras écartés et dos arcbouté, j'attendais patiemment l'attaque de mon rival. Il fallait reconnaître que le félin était très impressionnant, ses babines retroussées sur des crocs acérés me menaçaient d'approcher. Son large poitrail trapu était crispé à l'extrême, tandis que ses pattes postérieures, à moitié repliées, étaient prêtes à me sauter dessus au moindre geste. Des cris perçants, pouvant ressembler à des feulements, tentaient de m'intimider, rythmés par un battement sourd de sa queue qui tranchait l'air de gauche à droite.

J'aurai dû me sentir terrorisé face à un tel monstre. J'aurai dû vouloir prendre la fuite à la moindre tentative d'intimidation du couguar. Mais au lieu de ressentir peur, angoisse et inquiétude, j'étais excitée… Excitée par le combat qui allait s'engager d'ici un moment à l'autre. Excitée de pouvoir déployer toutes mes forces. Et de surcroît, excitée d'imaginer son sang chaud couler le long de ma gorge, en assouvissant enfin cette faim qui me dévorait les entrailles.

_ A nous deux. Et que le meilleur gagne, dis-je avec toute l'arrogance qui m'était due.

Sur ces paroles, je m'élançai sur la bête, qui bien que forte et robuste, ne vit pas l'assaut lui tomber dessus…

Mes canines s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de l'animal, ses poils drus et ras s'insinuant dans ma bouche avec une odeur forte et fétide. Mais le plaisir du sang envahissant mon ventre, chassait ces quelques incommodes détails. Le fluide vital de l'animal n'avait rien de comparable avec celui de n'importe quel homme ou femme, il était principalement plus fade et moins sucré, et également plus sec, légèrement râpeux sur la langue. Toutefois, il remplissait son rôle premier : combler la faim. J'en étais à savourer les dernières gouttes de mon élixir pour l'éternité, quand le bruit de mon environnement rejaillit à la surface.

_ …LAAAAAAA ! BELLAAAA !

La voix d'Edward me fit l'effet d'un uppercut en plein estomac, tant je ressentais toute sa force. Pourquoi hurlait-il ainsi ? Que cherchait-il ? Apparemment, moi, selon toute vraisemblance. Je me redressai sur les genoux et lui indiqua de ma voix, l'endroit où je me trouvais. Il fut sur moi en quelques secondes.

_ Mais grand diable, où es-tu ? Que faisais-tu ? Cela fait cinq minutes que je ne t'entends ou ne te sens plus. Où étais-tu ? Ô Bella j'ai eu si peur ! S'emparant vivement de moi, je me retrouvais le nez collé à son torse sans rien comprendre.

_ Je chassais tout comme toi, lui dis-je, toute fautive de lui avoir causé une si grande peur. Du doigt je lui indiquais le corps du couguar qui gisait, mort, tout près de nous, pour lui montrer que je ne mentais pas.

_ Comment se fait-il que durant un moment tu as… Comme disparu de mon champ auditif et olfactif. Au début, je savais où tu trouvais. Et puis, d'un coup plus rien ! Un peu comme si tu avais arrêté d'être.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je le voyais bien dans ses yeux, Edward avait du mal à croire en ses propres mots. Nous étions, nous autres vampires, dotés d'une ouïe ultra-sensible, et d'un odorat performant, encore plus quand il s'agissait d'une odeur qui nous était familière. Alors, comment se faisait-il que j'ai pu échapper à la vigilance de ses deux sonars et au même moment ? Nous continuions de nous fixer intensément, essayant de trouver une réponse dans les yeux de l'autre, sans y parvenir bien entendu.

_ Nous en parlerons à Carlisle dès notre retour. Nous ne sommes plus très loin de la maison maintenant, m'apprit-il tout en se relevant du sol humide et boueux de la forêt.

_ Tu penses à quoi ?

_ Je pense que je viens d'assister à une nouvelle manifestation de ton don Bella.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, chacun méditant de son côté sur ce qu'il venait de voir ou de vivre. Je savais qu'Edward repassait la scène au crible, pour trouver la nature exacte de mon don, il avait l'impression de nager en eaux troubles, m'informa-t-il plus tard. De mon côté, j'étais étrangement sereine en ce qui concernait mes capacités extra-sensorielles, car pour moi je n'avais rien perçu de suspect, si ce n'est ce silence omniprésent tout au long de ma chasse. J'aurai plus parié sur quelques pratiques de yoga permettant de faire le vide intérieur, mais Edward restait persuadé du contraire. Pour l'heure, ce qui me tracassait, relevait plus des retrouvailles, en priant pour qu'Alice ait su rester sobre dans un tel moment critique, plutôt que de cogiter sur les récents évènements de la forêt.

_ Je reconnais cet endroit… lançais-je de but en blanc.

_ Notre clairière, me répondit-il dans un sourire angélique. C'est ici que nous nous sommes garés pour rejoindre le petit sentier.

Une fois l'aire de stationnement dépassé, je posai ma tête sur son épaule, bercée par le ronronnement du moteur. Je me sentais apaisée à son contact et toutes mes craintes s'envolèrent, jusqu'à que…

_ Au fait, je relevai la tête vers lui, attendant la fin de sa phrase. Soit reconnaissante du travail d'Alice, car elle s'est vraiment surpassée ! Le coin de sa lèvre s'étrécit dans un rictus espiègle, tandis que ses yeux rieurs attendaient que je comprenne le sens de ses mots.

Il me fallut un certain temps, mais pas une éternité non plus, avant de voir où il voulait en venir avec sa sœur et son surpassement d'efforts. Cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose :

_ Ne me dis pas que ta sœur a cru de bon ton d'organiser une sauterie en mon honneur ? le menaçai-je.

_ Non. Il fit une pause dans son explication avant de rajouter. En notre honneur !

_ Quoi ? Mais comment ose-t-elle alors qu'elle connaît la situation périlleuse dans laquelle nous nous trouvons tous !

_ Bella, s'il te plaît. C'est justement parce qu'elle comprend la gravité des choses, que cette fête de bienvenue a été préparée. Tout simplement pour ne pas oublier que dans la vie, chaque instant de bonheur doit être célébré, et ta transformation, en l'une des nôtres, lui tient particulièrement à cœur.

Je ne sus rien lui répliquer pour contredire ses propos, ne souhaitant pas blesser Alice dans sa joie de me retrouver métamorphosée en vampire. Qui plus est, en membre à part entière de sa famille. Quel monstre aurai-je été si je lui avais gâché ce plaisir ?

_ Très bien. Je ferais semblant de m'y amuser, lançai-je, feignant une mine boudeuse. Sinon, elle a pensé à d'autres personnes ?

_ Comme des humains par exemple ? me suivant dans la plaisanterie.

_ Oui par exemple, des amis lointains.

_ Comme invités ou amuse-gueule ? nous rîmes de concert devant nos morbides boutades qui n'auraient fait rire que nous.

_ « Profiter ! Profite de ses moments, ils seront peut-être les derniers… »_

Mon cerveau me repassait en boucle ce même présage, telle une prophétie. Toutefois, la question n'était-elle pas : Ne profitons nous pas davantage quand nous n'avons pas conscience de le faire ? Ne serait-il pas plus logique d'en faire abstraction au lieu de penser au malheur qui nous guettait du coin de l'œil ? Sûrement ! Mais je n'y parvenais pas, car cette maudite prédiction ne venait pas de moi à proprement parler, mais surgissait des pensées de ma sœur, Alice, à quelques miles de moi…

Sans pouvoir savoir quand, comment, ni où, son sixième sens lui indiquait que les jours suivants ne seraient pas placés sous de bons augures. Ainsi, je comprenais son besoin frénétique pour cette fête : oublier, penser à autre chose plutôt qu'au malheur qui nous attendait de pied ferme. Je comprenais son angoisse qu'elle dissimulait aux autres sous son emballement à faire de cette réception la meilleure de toutes, car pour certains, se serait certainement la dernière…

Mais qu'essayait-elle de me cacher ? Quelle serait notre issue ? Celle de Bella ? La mienne ? Je n'osais y réfléchir plus en profondeur, de peur de m'enfoncer dans la mélasse de mon cerveau, dans mes peurs les plus enfouies qui n'auraient eu pour conséquence que la paralysie, au lieu de rester concentrer sur l'objectif. Certes le principal m'échappait encore, raison supplémentaire de rester alerte et concentrer. J'enfonçai mon pied jusqu'à sentir la pédale de l'accélérateur buter contre le tapis de la voiture, et poussai mon bolide à son maximum pour avaler les derniers miles qui me séparaient des miens.

Glissant un œil hasardeux vers ma passagère, j'observai un visage inexpressif et immobile. Mais, sous cette expression d'ange statufié, bouillait une multitude de questions. Je pouvais le deviner aisément, bien que son cerveau me refuse l'accès. Bella… Ma Bella avait énormément changé ces derniers temps, sa beauté s'était épanouie telle une rose au printemps, et ses capacités tant physiques que mentales semblaient se décupler au fil des heures. Je présageai que son don serait surprenant, sans en mesurer encore toute la force et toute son étendue.

_ Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, lui lançai-je pour la faire sortir de ses pensées. Tu es prête ?

_ Oui, j'ai hâte de pouvoir les revoir tous au grand complet. Son ton se voulait enjoué, mais je devinais ses tracas.

Je lui fis un sourire pour la rassurer tout en posant ma main sur sa cuisse dorénavant musclée. Sa mine blafarde rencontra au même instant un mince rayon de soleil qui traversa la vitre venant illuminer les traits de son visage angélique. Il rayonna quelques secondes à peine, mais suffisamment pour me donner envie d'embrasser sa fine bouche d'un rouge intense. La courbe parfaite de sa mâchoire, la finesse de son cou, l'harmonie de son visage, la grâce de son corps…

Tout en elle invitait au plaisir, l'envie charnelle s'empara de mon corps devant sa silhouette parfaite. Depuis nos premiers émois, j'avais jugulé mes pulsions de la chaire, car le moindre faux pas de ma part aurait pu la conduire six pieds sous terre. Mais, aujourd'hui, sa nouvelle nature avait réveillé en moi cette sensation si longtemps enfouie au plus profond de mon être. Mon cerveau ne parvenait plus à prendre le dessus sur ce que je souhaitais ardemment. Il était plus difficile d'y faire face, tandis que je la réclamais, tandis que je la voulais mienne jusqu'au plus profond d'elle. Mes mains s'agrippèrent sur le volant, blanchissant mes doigts à force de les serrer sur l'anneau en cuir de la voiture, faisant craquer les jointures.

Je dus focaliser mon attention sur la route, sur les pensées qui s'agitaient dans la villa, plutôt que sur la courbe gracile de sa mâchoire, sur ses délicates boucles qui voletaient sur ses fines épaules d'albâtre, sur ses doigts pianotant convulsivement sur ses genoux, j'y vis alors mon échappatoire.

_ Ne te tracasses pas mon amour, tout se passera bien. Ils ont hâte de te revoir, surtout Alice, elle ne tient plus en place ! Encore plus depuis que nous sommes seulement à quelques minutes de la maison. Ma main vint caresser l'ovale de son visage pâle.

_ J'appréhende à cause de Rosalie, elle ne m'a jamais réellement appréciée ! son ton cynique me fit comprendre qu'elle recherchait plus un soutien qu'un démenti.

_ Elle s'y fera. De toute façon, comme je te l'ai expliqué elle n'a plus rien à t'envier, maintenant que…

_ Oui, maintenant que je suis aussi stérile qu'elle, nous pourrons partager notre frustration mutuelle quant à la fibre maternelle qui ne s'exprimera jamais en nous ! Sa phrase me prit au dépourvu, en même temps qu'elle me blessa.

_ Excuse…

_ Pas de problème Edward, je préfère une vie entière à tes côtés que tout les enfants du monde.

Je fis mine de la croire, sans pousser plus loin dans l'exposé de sa vie future, sachant pertinemment qu'un jour ses mêmes mots auraient un autre sens bien plus poignant qu'à l'heure actuelle.

_ Entendu.

_ Et puis je suis pressée de revoir Orline. Mon souffle resta bloqué dans mes poumons à la simple évocation de ce prénom.

En effet, je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui avouer ce qui avait faillit se passer entre Orline et moi, quelques semaines auparavant. J'avais longtemps bataillé contre moi-même, sur l'attitude à adopter. Et puis, ma raison avait finalement remporté la victoire. Ma raison… Je devrais, sans doute, évoquer plus ma lâcheté, que la peur de bouleverser leur amitié. Un jour je payerai ce mensonge, et j'assumerai sa colère, mais j'espérai secrètement que ce jour n'arriverait pas avant plusieurs années, malheureusement c'était sans compter sur l'esprit revanchard et mesquin de Rosalie…

_ Pourquoi ? tentai-je timidement.

_ Parce que sa frimousse pétillante me manque. Et je veux savoir si tout va bien pour elle.

_ A les entendre, ils sont enchantés de sa présence. Esmé est ravie de sa venue parmi nous.

Je ne me risquais pas plus sur cette pente savonneuse et restai concentré pour les minutes qui restaient sur la trajectoire de la route sans plus ouvrir la bouche de tout le trajet. Trajet qui ne s'éternisa pas plus, car déjà nous apercevions les luxurieuses forêts qui nous englobaient sur leur passage, ne laissant qu'une brume opaque derrière nous.

Soudain, le chemin de la villa apparut entre une rangée de sapins parfaitement alignés. Des ornières remplies de boue formaient de profonds sillons, indice important pour que n'importe qui comprenne que la famille Cullen avait fait leur réapparition dans le comté de Washington. Je ralentis juste après avoir tourné, laissant la voiture rebondir légèrement sur le sentier chaotique, jusqu'à ce que la forêt laisse apparaître entre ses branches, les contours d'une maison aux allures de villa d'un siècle révolu. Les nuages filtraient les rayons du soleil, plongeant la clairière, qui entourait la demeure, dans une ambiance clair-obscur, comme sur des vieilles photos.

La suite des événements se déroula si vite que mes yeux, pourtant alertes, ne perçurent rien. J'eus à peine le temps de couper le contact de la Vanquish, que je sentis sur ma droite une légère bourrasque s'infiltrant dans l'habitacle, kidnappant au même instant Bella. Je m'extirpais à mon tour tout aussi vite et jetais un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la voiture, à l'endroit où elle aurait dû se tenir, mais l'espace ne trahissait rien. Elle s'était soudainement volatilisée, et la panique me submergea instantanément. Tournant ma tête vers la maison, mon regard s'arrêta net sur les marches du perron, où un attroupement de vampires s'était réuni, aussi serrés que s'ils s'apprêtaient à former une mêlée.

Puis, l'un deux extirpa quelque chose qui gisait au centre de leur cercle pour la soulever vers lui et l'enserrer étroitement. Aux rires tonitruants d'Emmett se joignirent les petits cris d'Alice qui sautillait autour de son frère, pour à son tour embrasser Bella. Ma subite peur se transforma en bouffée d'oxygène faisant de nouveau soulever mon ventre.

_ Bienvenue à la maison les enfants. Carlisle, que je n'avais pas vu arriver, passa un bras sur mes épaules, me faisant sursauter au passage. Je savais que cela te ferait paniquer, mais c'était justement leur but, m'apprit-il.

_ Sans rancune ? Emmett s'adressa à moi depuis les escaliers, hilare et satisfait de son coup, de sa blague douteuse.

_ Recommence une seule fois et je…

_ Les garçons ça suffit, pas de menace ici ! Esmée prit un ton menaçant qui n'en était pas un, trop heureuse qu'elle était, entourée de sa famille au grand complet, et plus encore.

Alice me sauta dans les bras, laissant exploser toute sa joie de nous revoir sain et sauf. Je l'attrapai au vol et la plaqua contre moi, laissant ma colère refluer aux confins de ma mémoire.

_ Merci de nous l'avoir ramené parmi nous, je savais que tu agirais comme il le fallait. Et surtout sans mon aide.

_ Je ne sais pas si mon choix a été le bon, je n'ai agi qu'en pur égoïste. Il se peut qu'un jour elle vienne à le regretter.

_ Non, elle ne remettra jamais en question son existence !

_ Alors qu'il en soit ainsi, telle est ma volonté.

_ Notre volonté.

Puis elle s'échappa de mon emprise pour courir vers Bella, ainsi que le reste de ma famille encore agglutiné autour d'elle comme un essaim d'abeilles sur une fleur à l'arôme envoûtant. Seul mon père resta à côté de moi, telle une statue de marbre. Je voulus profiter de cet instant de franches camaraderies, mais mon instinct me fit tourner la tête vers Carlisle. Je me hasardai alors, dans son esprit et comprit son immobilité, l'étendue de son tracas. J'ouvris la bouche pour apprendre ce qu'il me taisait, mais avant que je n'aie pu dire quoique se soit, il se posta devant moi.

_ Profitons de nos retrouvailles Edward avant tout. Nous nous entretiendrons tout à l'heure si tu parviens à dissimuler tes interrogations à ta sœur.

Toutefois, je ne pus résister à fouiller ses pensées et j'appris que le récit de notre lutte avec ces créatures bizarres ne lui était plus inconnu. Ainsi, les autres lui avaient fait le compte-rendu de nos mésaventures dans le New Hampshire. Puis, l'image qu'il tentait de me cacher s'imposa à lui à contre cœur.

_ Des métamorphes !

_ Edward ! Pas ici, pas maintenant je t'en prie. Il me susurra ces mots au creux de mon oreille, aussi bas qu'il en fut capable, malheureusement pas assez discret pour échapper à Alice et Esmée qui tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers nous.

Je hochai la tête abasourdi en direction de mon père, et chassa immédiatement la révélation que je venais d'apprendre. Je devais me concentrer sur autre chose, car déjà je devinais les visions qui s'emparaient de ma sœur, restée stoïque au milieu des autres qui s'agitaient. Immédiatement, j'envoyai une image à ma sœur, celle de nos retrouvailles, de nos visages radieux virant subitement à l'inquiétude face aux futures révélations qui nous attendaient. Mon tour eut l'effet escompté, puisqu'elle bondit aussitôt sur Bella, feintant l'insouciance.

Je scannai en vitesse l'esprit des miens, et je fus soulagé d'observer qu'ils étaient bien trop accaparés à passer Bella au crible pour faire attention aux échanges silencieux qui s'opéraient entre ma sœur et moi. Seule Esmée faisait semblant de s'occuper à autre chose, ainsi je sus qu'elle avait été placée sous la confidence de son mari, bien entendu. Puis, j'entendis les pensées d'une personne concentrée non pas sur Bella, mais sur moi : Orline.

Instinctivement, mon regard se dirigea vers la source de ma propre image, quand nos yeux se rencontrèrent brièvement. Connaissant le don de notre jeune recrue, je baissai vivement la tête sur mes chaussures, ce qu'elle fit également. Notre relation allait être compliquée, mais nous devions passer outre les sentiments qu'elle pouvait, peut-être encore, nourrir à mon égard. Même s'ils relevaient plus de ceux que l'on ressent pour une personne qui vous résiste qu'autre chose.

Pour faire bonne figure, et aussi pour participer à l'allégresse de mes convives, je rejoignis Bella en quelques enjambées et l'attrapai par les hanches, me mêlant aux rires d'Emmett qui voulait tester la force de Bella, avant que le vermillon de ses yeux ne change, pour adopter des tons plus caramel, similaires aux nôtres.

Toutefois, leur petit duel allait devoir être remis à plus tard, car déjà les nuages qui s'étaient réunis silencieusement au-dessus de nos têtes, déversèrent leur trop-plein d'humidité. Nous nous retrouvâmes mouillés en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire. Bien que notre constitution ne nous rende pas vulnérable aux aléas climatiques, il n'en reste pas moins que la sensation d'être trempé ne soit pas agréable pour nous autres. Ainsi, nous rentrâmes précipitamment nous mettre à l'abri dans le salon autour du feu qui crépitait, pas tant pour réchauffer nos corps déjà gelés, mais pour sécher nos affaires imbibées d'eau.

En pénétrant dans le salon, je pus constater, avec soulagement, que rien dans cette pièce n'avait changé, ni le blanc lumineux des murs, ni la sobriété des meubles qui la composait. Seul mon piano, dressé fièrement sur son estrade, contrastait de son noir miroitant avec la vétusté des lieux. A notre arrivée, il y a de cela plusieurs décennies, Esmé avait passé plusieurs jours afin de transformer le salon en un endroit confortable, accueillant et paisible. Le résultat en était plus que probant, puisque nous y passions le plus clair de notre temps. Je fus satisfait que notre absence n'ait en rien détériorée cet espace.

D'ailleurs, chacun retrouva sa place favorite, comme si les douze derniers mois n'avait été qu'un mauvais cauchemar. Rosalie et Emmett se précipitèrent en chahutant sur le canapé, qui les reçut dans un envol de coussins. Jasper préféra de loin, la sérénité que lui procurait la vue des bois à travers la baie vitrée. Tandis que Bella et Alice retrouvèrent l'intimité de leur causeuse avec ses accoudoirs en bois, avec Orline agenouillée sur le tapis, juste en-dessous. Esmé, en mère bienveillante, observée depuis sa chaise en osier, ses enfants s'occupaient comme si de rien était.

Nous représentions, à nous tous, le tableau parfait de la famille heureuse et idyllique, à l'exception, peut-être, de moi, qui restai debout en plein milieu de la pièce à regarder les autres badiner, alors que j'étais tourmenté. Carlisle, accoudé au manteau de la cheminée, restait impassible, faisant mine de sourire aux élans de joie d'Alice sous ses yeux, qui s'exprimait avec force. En sondant l'esprit de mon père, je fus étonné de ne rien entendre de particulier, tout en lui n'était que silence. Une attitude au diapason de la mienne, plus instable et impatiente. Un tas de questions tournaient en rond dans mon cerveau depuis que j'avais entendu les révélations de ce dernier concernant l'identité de nos ennemis.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi les métamorphes ? Espèce que je ne pensais pas réelle, nous avait pris pour cible ? Je passai mes souvenirs au crible pour essayer de comprendre ce que nous aurions pu faire pour les mettre dans un tel état, mais rien de tangible ne me vint en tête. Une conquête de territoire ? Le New Hampshire leur appartenait peut-être ? Mais pourquoi, Alice nous aurait priés de revenir à Forks, qui était notre chef-lieu depuis plusieurs décennies ? De toute façon j'étais à bout de suppositions. Et je ne souhaitais pas en débattre seul face à moi-même, surtout quand mon père possédait tous les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire.

L'air de rien, j'essayai de me rapprocher de Carlisle, mais ce dernier me fit comprendre avec son regard sévère de ne pas avancer, ce que je fis en digne fils bien élevé que j'étais.

_Tu sauras tout en temps et en heure. Laisse-leur encore quelques moments d'insouciance. Laisse-moi en profiter encore un peu…_

Reculant doucement, je culbutai l'estrade qui se trouvait juste derrière moi, et décidai d'y prendre place en attendant que mon tour vienne. Ainsi, je me mis à épier d'une oreille discrète, la conversation entre les trois filles, l'air soupçonneux. Mais, je fus très vite rassuré quant à la teneur de leur discussion. Après avoir entendu le monologue sans fin de ma sœur, consistant à mettre en œuvre de nouveaux quartiers plus grands pour Bella et moi, afin d'offrir à sa nouvelle sœur un dressing incomparable, celle-ci passa ensuite à l'énumération de toutes les choses nouvelles qu'elles pourraient faire ensemble. Bella ne semblait pas très enthousiaste à ses idées, mais outre l'indifférence qu'elle portait à la mode, elle couvait une autre angoisse.

_ Alice, tu as eu des nouvelles de la meute ? demanda-t-elle sans transition.

_ Les loups-garous ne me sont pas perceptibles. Je ne vois rien concernant leur avenir, leurs faits ou leurs gestes. Mais, je peux t'assurer que Lyly se porte bien, je présume qu'elle est auprès de Jacob puisqu'elle se trouve à La Push.

Les mains d'Alice s'étaient refermées sur les poignets de Bella pour la tranquilliser sur le bien fondé de ses dires. Son flot de parole, considérablement ralenti, était plus doux pour lui laisser le temps de comprendre que son amie n'encourait pas de danger, pour le moment.

_ Mais, et Jake ? sa question était en réalité une prière plus qu'une demande d'information. Son regard perdu et sa mine affligée me firent de la peine.

_ Dès la nuit tombée nous irons à sa rencontre si tu veux, lui proposai-je.

Ses yeux ne me cherchèrent pas longtemps avant de venir se poser sur moi, un regard rempli de gratitude. Elle hocha brièvement la tête à mon attention, avec un sourire qui me remerciait de cette décision. J'aurai été capable de n'importe quoi pour elle, pour qu'elle ne souffre d'aucun tourment, allant même jusqu'à lui proposer un rendez-vous avec Jacob… Je me rendis compte que les liens qui les unissaient étaient bien plus forts depuis mon départ. Toutefois, je ne m'en plaignis pas une seule fois, car je savais que j'en étais le principal responsable.

_ Bonne idée ! Ca nous donnera l'occasion de chasser tous ensemble ! s'enthousiasma Orline, reprenant la parole depuis plusieurs minute de mutisme.

_ Je ne pense pas que… Emmett ne me permit pas de finir ma phrase que déjà une idée germa dans sa tête.

_ Génial je vais enfin avoir la chance de regarder Bella en pleine action. Tu es toujours maladroite quand tu marches ou la transformation est parvenue à bout de tes travers ? réussit-il à dire entre deux rires.

_ S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous préciser à qui s'adressait l'invitation de sortir, leur adressai-je pour étouffer leur emportement.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Edward, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Et puis, il faut bien donner sa chance à Emmett.

Grace à la réflexion de mon frère, Bella sembla reprendre tout son aplomb et sa vigueur. Du coup, je ne m'opposai pas à l'idée d'une partie de chasse, et les laissai animer joyeusement le débat sur qui allait perdre.

_ Ma chance ? Ma chance de quoi ? questionna Emmett tout hébété.

_ Ta chance de réussir à me battre, voyons !

_ Je suis bien plus fort que toi, même avec tout le sang humain qui coule dans tes veines fillette.

_ Au moins ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étrangle, lui jeta Rosalie.

_ Tu es peut-être puissant, mais je serai plus agile car plus légère, en rajouta Bella.

Les pronostics allaient bon train, chacun défendant son candidat et parmi les septiques quant à une victoire de Bella, nous pouvions compter Jasper et Orline, qui avait été impressionnée par la carrure de son aîné. Alice, mimant les pom-pom-girls délurées, entreprenait quelques pirouettes pour encourager les deux équipes. En quelques minutes, l'atmosphère se détendit autour des véhémences des uns et des autres, et je me surpris même à rire en entendant les diverses plaisanteries que se lançaient les adversaires. Loin de toute panique, chacun oubliait leurs tracas et retrouvait vite sa bonne humeur. Malheureusement, à la minute même où je me fis cette constatation, la réalité revint me frapper en plein visage, alors je tentai de la repousser au plus loin de ma conscience, sans y parvenir totalement.

A cet instant, il est facile de dire que nous n'aurions pas dû profiter de ce moment pour nous laisser aller. Toutefois, avec le recul que le temps nous apporte, j'aurais dû participer davantage à ces douces retrouvailles. Je ne le savais pas encore, mais les temps qui m'attendaient ne m'apporteraient plus ces petites douceurs…

25


End file.
